THE NINE
by badkarma00
Summary: Set immediately following INFERNO. Fifth in the Shade 'verse. Mal's new job attract the wrong kind of attention, and the crew become targets. THE NINE is now complete. Thanks to all who have read, and special thanks to those who have reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

The Nine - Chapter One

_I own no rights to Firefly and no copyright infringement is intended._

--------------------

With Inara away on _Serenity_, Kaylee's mother and sisters were pressed into service to help with wedding details. It was busy work, and helped keep everyone's mind away from their recent troubles. News of their anonymous benefactor had spread through the family like wildfire. The women idly wondered about the source of their good fortune while they worked.

Jayne and River had convinced Simon to accompany them to Astra on the cargo run, under the thin pretense that Zoe wanted to go, and he might be needed. River had also whispered in his ear that she and Jayne had a surprise for him, but wouldn't reveal it until they arrived on Astra. Simon had finally relented, explaining to a disappointed Kaylee that Zoe really needed him along if she insisted on making the trip.

"Glad you're coming along," Goldie whispered in Zoe's ear, as he helped her up the ramp. "I hated the thought of being gone a week with you laid up, and no one to wait on you."

"You're pushing," Zoe growled, and Goldie chuckled.

"What I'm good at," he replied, and Zoe smiled in spite of herself. She would be staying in one of the passenger dorms, since climbing ladders was out of the question. She had also made it clear that Jayne was in charge. She was just super-cargo.

"Hell, Zoe, if you're goin', ain't no point in me being. . ."

"Jayne, Doc says I ain't able," Zoe interrupted. "And, truth be known, I ain't. I just wanted to go along for the ride. It's a bit. . .loud in that infirmary at the moment."

"Yeah, I 'spect it is," Jayne nodded. "All right, then. Need something, holler. We'll be pullin' out in just a few."

"I'm good, Jayne," Zoe assured him, resting in the cushion of pillows Goldie had arranged for her. "I might could get used to this. But don't tell Goldie I said that."

"Mums the word," Jayne grinned. He made his way to the bridge, where River was going through her pre-flight, Chelsa watching every move.

"Ready to fly?" he asked, and River nodded.

"Just waiting on the word from Goldie," River assured him. "Are we loaded?"

"That we are," Jayne nodded. "Liam's making a final check in the bay, and Zoe's snuggled into a dorm room. We're set."

"We're good, River-girl," Goldie's voice rang out a second later over the inter-com. "Set when you are."

"Let her fly, then," River smiled. _Companion_ shuddered ever so slightly, and then she was flying, climbing into the sky. Jayne stood behind her, observing but saying nothing. He couldn't fly, knew almost nothing about it. And River didn't need any help, anyway.

The ship made the climb out with no trouble, and soon they were on course for Astra. River engaged the auto-pilot, and looked at Chelsa.

"Let's take a look at your room, sweetie," she smiled brightly. "We can decide how you want to decorate it, and we'll pick up what we need on Astra." Chelsa smiled in return, and Jayne watched as his two girls went down the passage way.

"I'm a lucky man," he murmured to himself, not the first time he'd done that. He was still looking off into the black when Liam limped up onto the bridge.

"We're good, boss," the younger man told him. "Everything's shiny."

"Good," Jayne nodded. Liam eased his way down into the co-pilot's seat, and stretched his leg.

"How's the leg?" Jayne asked. Liam shrugged.

"Doc says it's mending," he replied. "Hurt some til it does, I reckon. Ain't so much."

"I been shot a time or two myself, kid," Jayne grinned. "I know a lie when I hear it." Liam grinned sheepishly.

"Gotta walk on it, no matter, boss," he told Jayne. "Might's well lie and say it's okay."

"What I usually do," Jayne nodded. "Don't work for me neither." Both men shared a laugh. Liam looked at Jayne after a minute, turning serious.

"Boss, is Miss River gonna teach Chelsa? On ship I mean? Like in school, like?"

"She is," Jayne studied the younger man carefully. "Why?"

"Well," Liam looked uncomfortable. "I. . .thing is, I left school a year or two back. Or so," he added. "My ma, she's right sick, and it got to where wasn't enough coin to pay her meds and such. My brothers, they help out, and so do I. Thing is, I ain't. . .I mean, I ain't _dumb_, mind. But I don't have a. . ."

"You want River to teach you, too?" Jayne asked gently. "Is that it?" Liam flushed a little, but nodded.

"I was hopin' she might be willin'," he said quietly. "But I wanted to make sure it was okay with you, first off. I mean, I wouldn't let it interfere none with my work. Just when I was free, and all, I though I might be able to learn a bit. Read and write better, and such like."

"I'm sure River wouldn't mind that, and I sure don't," Jayne told him, thinking on his own past, and how Inara, and River, had helped him.

"Mind what?" River asked, walking back on the bridge.

"Teaching Liam alongside the _ni zi_," Jayne told her. She looked at Liam.

"Of course not," she told him at once. "I'd be delighted."

"Thank you, ma'am," Liam told her, and River blushed at that.

"I think 'River' is sufficient, Liam," she told him demurely.

"And while we're at it," Jayne chimed in. "I ain't the boss. Just call me Jayne, kid." Liam looked pleased at the thought of calling Jayne by his first name.

"Okay, boss. . .Jayne," he corrected himself. "That's what you want."

"It is," Jayne nodded. "Why don't you sit here and watch the bridge, and Miss River and me'll see about rustlin' up some eats."

"Yes, sir," Liam nodded. The couple headed off the bridge, leaving the young man flushed with pleasure.

"I noticed that Liam is wearing a very familiar looking knife," River said as the two reached the galley.

"Blooded him on Aberdeen," Jayne told her softly. "Killed a slaver with it. Told him to keep it." River nodded.

"Nice of you," she told him with a smile. "Seems like a lot of that, these days."

"Don't start," Jayne groaned, just as Simon walked in.

"Start what?" he asked. "And now that we're on our way, would you mind telling me why it was so important that I come along with you?" Jayne and River exchanged glances, and Jayne nodded. River looked at her brother.

"Jayne and I," she said, taking her husband's hand, "wanted to buy your wedding rings, Simon." Simon's mouth dropped open, then closed abruptly.

"I can't let you do that!" he exclaimed, when he found his voice. "You two just got married, for love of the 'verse! And adopted a child! You need every copper!" River looked at Jayne in satisfaction.

"Told you," was all she said. Jayne frowned. He looked at Simon.

"Simon, thanks to the land that Mister Guilford gave us as a weddin' present, and the fact that Mister Harwell paid for our honeymoon, we're set pretty well, at the moment. I got a good bit o' coin laid by, of late. Ain't been spending it like I used to," he grinned.

"Thing is, we want to do this for you," he continued. "Mean a lot to us, Simon," Jayne added. Simon looked at them for a full minute, struggling.

"I. . .thank you," he finally managed. "I was glad, really, that you asked me along, because I hadn't thought this through very well. It just seemed like the thing to do. After. . .well, I started panicking."

"Well, you can stop," River smiled, hugging her brother tightly. "_Baba_ has to pay for the wedding, because that was the deal he made with Kaylee to get her to go with us to pick up _Private Companion_. We're paying for the rings, and I think it's a safe bet that the ceremony is in good hands. So relax, and enjoy the trip."

"Thank you," Simon returned her embrace. "I will."

"Simon," Jayne said, remembering what Liam had said. "Liam tells me that his ma is right sick. Reckon when we get back, you, me, and him might run over and you check on her? Sounds like they got it a mite rough. Ain't no doctor on Argo compares to you." Simon flushed at that praise, especially coming from Jayne.

"Of course, Jayne. Soon as we get back," he nodded.

"Thanks," Jayne smiled. "I'll tell the boy."

"I need to go and check on Zoe," Simon said, heading out to the stairs.

"Better knock first," River called after her departing sibling. "Goldie might be 'checking' on her, by now!" she giggled. She turned to face her husband.

"Well, _Zhang fu_," she smiled. "That was quick thinking."

"I have my moments," he grinned.

"You certainly do," she murmured, kissing him softly.

"We better get started on that dinner," Jayne mumbled. "Else we ain't gonna make it."

-------------------

Mal heard the bullet's impact before he heard the shot. He was on the walk in front of his office, about to walk up the steps, when he dropped the portfolio he'd been carrying. He stooped to retrieve it just as he heard the _whap!_ of the bullet hit the wall over his head.

Moving on instinct, Mal rolled forward, coming to rest behind a ground car, pistol in hand, all while the shot was still echoing across the street. He popped his head up carefully over the car, looking. Several people had stopped along the walks, having heard the shot.

Mal waited, looking up and down the street, but nothing was out of place. Taking a deep breath, he stood, expecting another shot.

There wasn't one. Sighing in relief, he picked up his notebook and continued into the office. He met Toby Bontrager coming toward the door.

"Was that a shot I heard, boss?" Bontrager asked, gun in hand. Mal nodded.

"Someone saying hello," Mal told him. "Bullet stuck in the wall. Might see about gettin' it. And see from the angle it went in where it mighta come from."

"Right," Bontrager nodded, heading out the door. Mal walked steadily to his door, collapsing in his seat the moment the door closed.

He had faced death many times before. Been shot at more times that he could remember, let alone count. But this hadn't been war, it hadn't been someone trying to rob him, or keep him from stealing, of even keep his share of the cut.

This had been a cold blooded, deliberate attempt on his life. A calculated try at killing Malcolm Reynolds. As he sat in his chair, pondering the happenstance that had kept him from being shot, his cortex receiver blinked. He hit the button.

"Yes, Evelyn," he said, not looking at the screen.

"It's not Evelyn, Sheriff," a raspy voice drew his attention back to the screen, where a hooded figure was staring back at him.

"Who might you be?" Mal asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "When you ain't hidin' I mean?"

"I'm not someone who plays around, Sheriff," the masked figure replied coldly. "You've been warned." The screen went blank, leaving Mal blinking at the screen.

_Must be puttin' the heat on somebody_, he decided, leaning back.

-----------------------------

"Kaylee, that's wonderful!" Inara exclaimed over the cortex. "I'll be back in two days, and we'll start working on things!"

"My momma and sisters are already goin' at it, 'Nara," Kaylee bubbled. "But I really want your input. I want it to be wonderful!"

"It will be, _mei mei_, I promise," Inara smiled. "And Mal is paying for everything, just like he promised."

"'Nara! That's something else!" Kaylee almost squealed. "Somebody opened a big account for my folks in town at the bank! Fifty thousand platinum! Enough to help all my family get settled again. The Willis' too!"

"Oh, _mei mei_!" Inara gasped. "That's incredible! Who did it?"

"Don't know," Kaylee shrugged, looking thoughtful. "Letter said it was anonymous. Someone wanted to help, 'thout us knowin' who, I reckon. But 'Nara it means that my family can get started over! I can't even tell you how much that means to me!"

"You don't have to, sweetie," Inara smiled. "I can imagine. That's a very big helping hand."

"I wish I knew who did it," Kaylee was almost sad. "I'd hug the stuffin' out of 'em!" she giggled. "After losing Ethan, and losing ever'thing they all worked for all these years, this was a real pick-me-up for ever'body, 'Nara. Gave'em something to look forward to."

"I'm so happy for you, _mei mei_," Inara felt tears welling in her eyes. It wasn't every day that someone did something like this.

"Thanks, 'Nara. I better go, I guess. Cap'n made arrangements with disaster relief to get some temporary shelters set up, and Mister Guilford said we could put'em here, at the plant till we decided what we was gonna do. And he said we could use the room where the Thanksgivin' dinner was for the weddin'! Ain't that great!"

"Yes it is," Inara smiled. "That's a wonderful place for it, too. Large enough for even your family!" she laughed. Kaylee laughed too.

"I'll see you when you get back, 'Nara!"

"Okay, _mei mei_," Inara agreed, and the connection broke.

Inara reclined in her seat for a few moments, thinking. Who had made that anonymous contribution, she wondered? It wasn't a small thing.

_Maybe things are finally turning around,_ she mused, a smile playing on her lips. _For all of us_.

-----------------------

"Looks like a rifle round, boss," Toby Bontrager said, laying the slug he had dug out of the wall on Mal's desk. Mal examined the heavy bullet, conscious of how lucky he'd been.

"Good thing they missed," Toby added.

"Just luck," Mal shuddered. "Dropped my notepad coming up the steps. Bent to pick it up just as the bullet slapped overhead." Toby shuddered as well.

"Boss, we can't let this go," he said quietly. "If they think they can intimidate you. . ."

"Don't even know who 'they' is, Toby," Mal pointed out. He told his investigator about the cortex message he'd received.

"I don't like that," Toby said softly. "Masked man, disguised voice, hacking into the cortex. That points to a fairly high degree of sophistication, Mal. We're up against the first team, here." Mal nodded.

"Toby, I don't aim to be intimidated into backin' down," Mal told him pointedly. "But how do we fight what we can't see?"

"Well, first thing, we try and see can we backtrack that hack," Toby pointed out. "I gotta buddy, works for Argo Marshall Service. Let me WAVE him, see what he can do to help us, quiet like."

"Okay," Mal nodded. "Sounds like a plan. What else do we have goin'?" he asked. "I know I ain't been much help, last couple days."

"Well, we're still nowhere on Marley's murder," Toby sighed. "Ain't like with dearly departed Tito. This one ain't so easy. But," he smiled, "I did get a pretty good tip on a big shipment o' drops, coming into our fair neighborhood, three days from now. I wanted to sorta surprise'em, that's all right with you."

"It is," Mal nodded. "I want to keep hittin' things hard as we can. You best take precautions, yourself," Mal warned. "You're the reason most o' this is gettin' done. Someone smart'll figure that out, sooner or later."

"I am," Toby assured him. "Meantime, I think you need a driver," Bontrager smiled. "I think deputy Baker would do nicely."

"No," Mal shook his head at once. "I don't want no one else in the line of fire on account o' me."

"Look, Mal," Toby leaned forward. "This is liable to get ugly. You go down, and the rest of us are dog meat, anyway. Without you, we're done." Mal looked at the other man for a moment, finally nodding.

"Tell me what you need," he said.

"First off, you need to slack off goin' on jobs," Toby said flatly. "You done proved you ain't afraid to do the work. Now it's time for you to be the politician. Let Baker be your driver. She knows the parish pretty well, and she's a crack shot. Might surprise someone thinks it's easy to take you, know what I mean?"

"Having a woman driver might make my home life a bit rough," Mal grinned, though there was little humor in it.

"Being dead'll make it still rougher," Toby told him bluntly. "Like I said, it'll look obvious that you're using her cause she's a woman. They won't be expectin' a hellcat, and that's just what she is."

"We'll get her some high quality armor, and the best hardware we can find," the investigator continued. "And, it's temporary. Just till we find out who's behind this."

"All right," Mal nodded reluctantly. "You're the professional, we'll play it your way. But," he smiled, "I may need you to explain all this to Inara."

"I can do that," Toby nodded. "She want's you alive, she'll work with me."


	2. Chapter 2

The Nine – Chapter Two

_I own no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

--------------------

Kaylee wandered about the grounds around Guilford's, sighing in contentment. Her family had settled temporarily in shelters set up a few hundred yards from the plant. Mobile housing structures made for just such an emergency, they were still nice. And enough of them that the large Frye clan wasn't squeezed in like sardines. She had hugged Mister Guilford till she thought he'd break, she was so thankful to him.

"Tut tut, my dear," he had smiled. "We're all family, here. You and yours have done great service for mine. The least I can do is be hospitable in your time of need. Besides," he added, winking, "your husband is more or less my personal physician, these days. Can't be seen as uncharitable."

She hadn't thought of things in those terms, she realized, walking along. Simon no longer worked for Malcolm Reynolds, but for Guilford. He was the attending physician in the little clinic maintained by the company. With well over one hundred employees, and their families, to think about, Braz Guilford didn't like to be dependent on a doctor coming all the way from Bickford.

And it looked as if her sister, Sophie, might be going to work in the clinic as well. Since Simon had taken over the small clinic, people from the surrounding areas had begun coming to see him for their ails and injuries. Both Guilford and Harwell encouraged that. Most of the people around them were customers, and all were friends. Guilford even maintained a small general store on the grounds for the folks around. It was near fifty miles into Bickford.

All in all, Kaylee didn't think she could be any happier. Well, maybe if Simon hadn't had to go to Astra, she decided. She really missed him.

---------------------

Kathy Baker knocked lightly on Mal's door. He looked up, seeing her standing there, and smiled.

"Come in, Miss Baker," he said. "Have a seat."

"Toby said you wanted to see me, sir," Baker said, taking the seat.

"I do," Mal nodded. "Did he tell you why?"

"Yes sir," she nodded back, not quite frowning.

"I don't much like it either," Mal sighed. "But before you get all het up, did he explain why he wanted you to take this 'position', for the time being?"

"Just said you needed a driver, sir," Baker replied.

"Well, it's a bit more than that," Mal told her. "Truth is, Toby thinks I need a keeper," he smiled. "In actual truth, Deputy, he wants me to have a body guard, and felt you were the best person for the job." Baker straightened at that, her frown leaving her face.

"Bodyguard?"

"It seems that someone doesn't like your sheriff," Mal nodded. "Took a shot at me earlier today, walkin' in the office."

"Who was it?" she asked at once, eyes now alive with interest.

"No idea," Mal admitted with a helpless shrug. "Did get a very interesting wave about it though," he explained briefly.

"Sounds serious, sir," Baker responded, and Mal was again struck by the similarities between Zoe and this young woman.

"It does appear to be that way," Mal nodded. "I don't want you to go into this blind, Deputy, nor unwilling. If you'd rather not do it, I understand."

"If I were just being assigned as your driver, then I'd be. . .pissed, sir," Baker admitted, frankly. "As it is," her face lit up in a smile, "how can I resist a challenge like this?"

"Well, I hope it ain't _that_ much of a challenge," Mal grinned. "I'd really like to keep livin', if I can at all. If you're gonna do this, though, I need to get your measurements. One of my ships is near to Astra. I want them to bring you back a good set o' armor."

"And maybe a stronger handgun, you want it," he added. She smiled.

"That'd be fine, sir."

-------------------------

When _Serenity_ settled onto the pad at Guilford's, Kaylee was waiting. Almost bouncing in joy. She waited for the ramp to hit the ground, then shot into the vessel ahead of the crew waiting to offload the returning crates. She met Inara in the galley.

"Welcome home, Inara!" Kaylee squealed, hugging her friend tightly.

"Thank you, _mei mei_," Inara almost winced at the ferocious embrace.

"Trip go okay?" Kaylee asked.

"Just fine," Inara smiled. "I can see you're still very happy."

"Be happier if Simon hadn't gone off to Astra with _Companion_," she admitted. "But I'm right tickled, yeah."

"Why did Simon go to Astra?" Inara asked, frowning.

"Zoe wanted to go, and Jayne and River talked him into going, to keep an eye on her," Kaylee explained, and Inara fought to hide a smile.

_I wonder what those two are planning_? she thought as she and Kaylee sat down to discuss wedding details.

-----------------

"What are we doing, _ai ren_?" River asked, once the _Companion _was settled at the docks.

"Well, Mal waved, wants me to pick up some armor for a deputy o' his," Jayne told her. "I can do that, while you take Simon to get the rings, if you want."

"We need to do some shopping for Chelsa," she pointed out.

"Well, what say we meet back here, and then we'll make a evenin' of it. Take the _nizi_ out, get what she needs, and you want," he smiled. "We'll eat out, have a fine old time."

"We should take Liam," River smiled, and Jayne nodded.

"Might as well," he agreed. "Don't think we'll be gettin' rid of him, way she keeps lookin' at him."

"Her hero, Jayne," River batted her eyes at him theatrically. "He helped save her."

"I know," he smiled, kissing his wife lightly. "And he's a good boy to boot. She could do worse, and likely not much better."

"Too soon for all that," River changed gears on him, and Jayne sighed. This was gonna be a learning experience.

"He said the same thing, _xin gan_," he told her. "Just thinks she's pretty."

"She is," River nodded. "Tall and graceful. She will be a beautiful young woman."

"Not as beautiful as her momma," Jayne winked, throwing River into another blush. She'd never stop, she'd decided.

"Well, Chelsa and I will take Simon, then," River announced. "You and Liam will go to the gun shop, and discuss manly things, participate in male bonding, and," she looked at him pointedly, "you will make sufficient growly noises to insure that he maintains proper behavior around our ward."

"Yes, dear," Jayne replied, almost meekly. River nodded in satisfaction, and walked away. Jayne turned at the soft chuckle he heard from behind him.

"That was great work, kid," Goldie jeered. "You really showed her who's wearing the pants in this family."

"Like you show Zoe, right?" Jayne shot back, and Goldie's face faltered a bit.

"Yeah, well," Goldie responded lamely, and Jayne chuckled.

"You watch the ship for us tonight?" Jayne asked. "I don't figure Zoe's up to goin' out."

"She ain't," Goldie confirmed. "I'm gonna order some food delivered, and we're gonna watch something on the cortex."

"We got errands to run, and then we're gonna take the girl to get some things. She ain't got nothin' but what little we picked up in town. River wants to fix her bunk up all girly."

"Kid, I ain't said nothing, but. . .I think it's just shiny that you and River are looking after that girl. I'm. . .I'm proud of you, kid," the older man said quietly. "Stormy would be too, Shade," he added.

"Thanks, Goldie," Jayne nodded. "That means a lot."

"Well," Goldie sniffed, the moment gone. "Be careful. And don't forget the growly noises."

"Right," Jayne laughed.

----------------

Jayne and Liam browsed around the gun store, looking at various items, Jayne commenting on the pros and cons of each weapon. Liam listened intently, wanting to learn all he could.

As they reached the handgun counter, Jayne glanced at the worn pistol Liam carried, and frowned. The weapon was well cared for, but old, and past it's prime. He knew the boy spent most of his pay on his mother, so there would likely not be enough, in the foreseeable future, for him to buy better weapons than he had now.

"Let's see that one," Jayne said idly, pointing to a HK automatic, one chambered for the .45 Short Mag. Jayne liked the round.

"What'dya think o' this one, kid?" Jayne asked casually. Liam took the pistol, checking it over with what Jayne could see was a practiced eye.

"Good balance," Liam nodded, a slight gleam in his eyes. "Big round, too. Magazine capacity ain't that great, but with a round like that, man'd not ought to need too many, right boss?" he grinned.

"Right," Jayne nodded, accepting the weapon back. It fit the boy's hand nicely. "Would you recommend it to someone, then?" he asked.

"If their hand was big enough," Liam nodded after a minute of thought. "Can't see where you could do much better, long as you get plenty o' mags for it. Just in case," he added sheepishly.

"Good advice," Jayne grinned. He handed the weapon back to the saleswoman, with a gesture for her to lay it aside. She smiled, and placed the gun below the case, out of sight.

"We're supposed to pick up an order for Sheriff Reynolds, over on Argo," Jayne told her, remembering why they were here. "Can you see if that's ready for us?"

"Certainly, Mister Cobb," she smiled. She'd been doing business with him for a while now, and liked him. Though she was relieved that the little woman who usually accompanied him was not in sight. She was. . .touchy, where he was concerned.

"Kid, you ever seen a Whitley Rifle?" Jayne asked.

-------------------

"Well, Simon?" River asked, as her brother looked at rings.

"I don't. . .these don't seem so expensive," Simon tried to move to another counter, but River blocked him easily.

"Don't even think it," she warned. "This is your _wedding_, Simon, not a cotillion. These rings are a monument of your love, and your commitment. Don't think in terms of cost. Love is priceless," she said wistfully. "The most precious commodity."

"_Mei mei_, I don't want to spend your money," he protested.

"If it makes you feel better, it isn't mine," she giggled. "It's Jayne's. And he insisted, Simon. If you go back with something cheap, _you_ will be the one to explain why you bought less than Kaylee deserves. As he dotes on her like a sister, I don't think he'll respond well to that. Do you?"

Simon paled a bit at that, and nodded.

"Can I see this one, please?" he asked the saleswoman.

-------------------

"I want that pistol, ten mags, and a thousand rounds for it," Jayne whispered quietly. "I also want that Whitley we were looking at, another ten mags and a thousand rounds for it. And I expect the good customer discount," he added, smiling.

"Certainly, Mister Cobb," the woman nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Also, your package for the Sheriff is ready for delivery."

"Fine. Me and the boy'll be looking at gunbelts, and holsters."

--------------------

"Satisfied?" Simon asked, not quite in protest. They had settled on a wonderful diamond cluster for Kaylee, and a gold band with elegant scroll work for him. River was paying for their purchase.

"I'm not the one getting married," River rolled her eyes. "You are, boob. Are _you_ satisfied?"

"Yes," Simon nodded, looking at the floor. "_Mei mei,_ I don't know how to thank you."

"Has it crossed your mind, Simon," River asked softly, "that I'm thanking _you_? You rescued me, Simon. If not for you, I would likely be dead, long ago. And, I wouldn't have Jayne," she smiled. "Or Chelsa. I have a good life, Simon, just as I told mother and father on Persephone. One I cherish, and would never willingly give up. And if not for you," she kissed his cheek, "I wouldn't."

"That's not the same thing as. . ."

"Simon," River rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Just say thank you."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome," River beamed. "Now, let's get back to the ship. We have to meet Jayne and Liam there. We're going out to dinner, and then shopping for Chelsa."

--------------

"These are yours," Jayne told Liam, as the woman left the purchases on the counter and walked away. "I ain't totin'em," he added in a gruff voice.

"What?" Liam asked. His face was a cross between shock, and disbelief.

"These. Are. Yours." Jayne said again, enunciating each word. "As in, you own them. Man's gotta have tools, kid, like I told you. You pull your weight, and then some. Now gather your gear, and let's get back to the ship."

"Boss. . .Jayne. . .I can't. . .I mean I ain't got the. . ." Liam couldn't seem to make a coherent sentence.

"You ain't gotta have it," Jayne told him, smiling. "You got sand, kid. Keep working for Mal, you'll like as not need these. Don't want you backin' me up without the proper tools. Now gather'em up, and let's get goin'."

"I don't know what to say, Jayne," Liam was nearly in tears, which was making Jayne uncomfortable.

"Try, 'thanks Jayne', and then start gathering this stuff up, kid," he said gruffly. "We got a schedule to keep. And I'm supposed to be makin' growly noises at you 'bout keeping a proper attitude toward Chelsa, by the way. So if River asks, I threatened to kill you if you hurt her in any way. Which, by the way," he looked sternly at the boy, "I _will_."

"You know I wouldn't. . .you _do_ know, don't you?" Liam stammered, his emotional moment forgotten.

"I do," Jayne nodded. "But, like I said, River wanted me to tell you. Make sure, if you catch my meanin'. Now that I done that, _get your stuff_. We gotta get back. We're all goin' out to eat, and get some stuff for the girl. Makes you feel better," Jayne added, helping gather the items off the counter, "River wanted you to come along."

"Really?" Liam brightened at that.

"Really," Jayne nodded. Together the two headed for the door.

------------------

Baker dropped Mal off at Guilford's, taking the ground car with her. She had orders to meet him there in the morning. Inara was waiting for him, arms crossed, as he walked toward _Serenity_.

"I see you've made a new friend," she said innocently, and Mal sighed.

"My driver," he nodded. "Toby decided I needed someone to look after me."

"And just happened to pick the one woman working for you?" Inara asked, her eyebrows raised.

"She's lived here all her life," Mal nodded. "Knows the area, and the people. He said I needed to be out talkin' to folks more, and goin' on raids and the like, less. Said I needed to concentrate on the politic'n more, and the enforcing less." That wasn't the whole truth, of course, but Mal didn't want to tell Inara about the murder attempt. Not just yet, anyway.

"Interesting," Inara commented.

"Now, 'Nara, it ain't like that," Mal raised his hands. "She's just 'sposed to make sure I get where I need to be, and she knows most folks around the area that I might need to know, or talk to. Keep me from lookin' lost and all."

"Hm hmm."

"Inara, I'm tellin' ya, that's all it is," Mal tried again, cursing Toby Bontrager all the while in his mind. "I didn't ask him to assign her to the job. Didn't even ask for a driver. But he has got a point, and I. . ." he was halted by Inara planting her lips against his. Mal was shocked for a second, but responded quickly enough.

"Not so funny when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?" Inara asked him, grinning. Mal looked at her.

"You mean all that was. . .I mean I. . .you ain't. . ." Mal stammered.

"Jealous?" Inara scoffed. "When I can't compete with another woman, I'll know it's time to move on, Malcolm Reynolds. Mind you," she added, "I don't expect that to happen in _your_ lifetime."

"You ain't jealous?" Mal asked, almost disappointed.

"No," Inara replied. "I trust you, Mal. I told you I wouldn't put up with your jealous tantrums, and I'm not going to throw any of my own. Besides," she added, smiling. "If you _were_ to stray, I'd sic Jayne on you. He likes _me_ a good deal more than he does _you_." She turned, walking back to the ship. Mal's face paled.

"That ain't funny, even as a joke, 'Nara!" he called after her, then started walking to catch up.

"Who said I was joking?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Nine – Chapter Three

_I own no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

-------------------

Jayne, River, Simon, Liam, and Chelsa walked slowly along the walkway, browsing shop windows as they went. Jayne and Liam were already carrying more than a dozen bags of 'essentials' that River had picked out for Chelsa.

Chelsa had slowly drifted from her usual place between Jayne and River, past her new uncle, who looked lost and alone, until she was beside Liam.

"I wanted to thank you, Liam," she smiled shyly.

"For what, Chelsa?" he asked, careful to make sure there was plenty of distance between them. Just in case.

"For helping rescue me, silly," she smiled, laying a hand on his arm. Liam almost jerked away, but caught himself.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Glad we were there to help."

"So am I," Chelsa nodded. "I'm sorry you got shot, though," she added, noting his limp. "Does it hurt much?"

"Nah," Liam lied easily. "Just a scratch, really."

"You're very brave," Chelsa said solemnly, and Liam felt his face heat.

"No, I ain't," he shook his head. "And I didn't do all that much, anyways, Chelsa. It was Jayne did most everything. I was just along to hold his hat for him, mostly."

"That ain't so, and you know it," Jayne said suddenly, not even looking back. "And so does she, kid. She ain't stupid." Liam flushed again, deeper this time.

"Well, I didn't do much, boss, and you know that too," he responded lamely.

"You did plenty," Jayne stopped, looking back at him. "And I couldn'a done what I did, you weren't there with me. So quit makin' light of it."

"Yes, sir," Liam nodded. River almost laughed, but managed to stifle it into a smile.

"And I need to thank you, as well, Liam," she said sweetly. "For watching over _Zhang fu_ for me," she added, when Liam looked confused. "He is often getting into difficulties. He takes a great deal of looking after."

"Hey!" Jayne huffed lightly, but his eyes were laughing.

"She's right, Jayne," Simon joined in, thankful for something to take his mind away from the fact that Kaylee wasn't along. "You do tend to get into trouble when you're unsupervised."

"I see septic vac duty in certain people's future," he warned, then grimaced. "Oh _God, _tell me I did _not_ just sound like Malcolm Reynolds."

"Cannot tell a lie, _Zhang fu_," River smiled nastily. "Sounded _just_ like _Baba_."

"You did, Jayne, bad as I hate to say it," Simon laughed. "It was a good impression, too."

"What a great crowd," Jayne muttered, but again, his eyes were smiling.

"I'm hungry," Chelsa announced, sounding like a teen age girl for perhaps the first time since they'd known her. River's throat caught at that, but she grinned.

"Me too, _ni zi,_" Jayne agreed. "Let's find some place with food, and chow down."

They resumed their walk, this time with more purpose. Liam tried not to start when Chelsa laid her hand on his arm, walking along.

_She's awfully pretty, _he thought to himself, then cast a furtive glance at Jayne and River.

_I hope it don't me killed_, was his next thought.

--------------------

Toby Bontrager sat hunched down in the bushes, waiting for the arrival of the drop shipment he'd told Mal about. Six other deputies, including the uninjured Greggs brother, were also sequestered in the woods around the small clearing.

Toby was beginning to wish he'd brought more men. There was an itchy feeling along the back of his neck that would not go away. Always a bad sign. He resisted the urge to stand up and look around.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a mule approaching. No, he corrected himself, _two_ mules. Without running lights. The two vehicles eased into the clearing a minute later, coasting to a stop.

As soon as their engines were quiet, the sound of a shuttle floated to him. He glanced skyward, and saw the dim shape of a planetary shuttle descending slowly, using only a single pair of landing lights. Looked like his information was on the money.

The shuttle settled, and Toby watched as the door swung open. The shuttle's engines weren't cut off, which meant that these guys were being careful. He swore silently. He probably wouldn't get the shuttle, then. He didn't have any way of following it, either. He'd have to talk to Mal about that one.

He watched as the deal was made, and boxes began to change hands. As the transaction neared it's completion, Bontrager raised his com.

"Now!"

The deputies hidden around the clearing broke cover then, surrounding the people in the clearing.

"Everyone stand fast! Hands in the air!" Bontrager called. The shuttle immediately began to lift off. Almost as one, the men on the ground went for their guns, using the distraction to their advantage.

"Look out!" Toby heard a deputy call, and then a firestorm erupted around him.

Bullets began flying in all directions, as the drug dealers tried to keep the deputies heads down long enough to make it onto the mules, and away. Unfortunately, the deputies weren't of a mind to co-operate.

The first two men onto the mules were cut down by rifle fire. Then a deputy to Bontrager's left hit the ground, still. Toby swore, aloud this time, and shot the man who had downed the officer.

Suddenly, things were quiet. The shuttle was gone, the glow of it's exhaust growing more distant in the sky by the second. The mules were shot to pieces, with men scattered on the ground around them. Most not moving.

"Anyone else hurt?" Toby called, moving to the deputy near him who'd been shot. He rolled the man over, seeing that it was Jamie Phillips. And that Jamie was gone. Had taken a slug straight through the heart.

"_Ma de_," Toby straightened. _Ai ya, _but old Jamie had been a good man.

"Gabby's down, Tobe," Bill Callan called out. "Likely live, but he's hurt."

"Let's get'em loaded on the mule, and get'em to town," Toby snarled. "Bill, you get Gabby to the hospital. The rest of us'll clean up here."

"Okay, Tobe," Callan replied. Two others assisted him in getting the man into the ground car that a third had went to retrieve from hiding.

_What a mess_, Bontrager raged. He walked over to the suspects vehicles, and opened one of the crates. Gleaming rows of bottles, filled with a dark liquid gel, lined the interior. He fished on out, and opened it. Pouring a small amount into a test vial, he watched as the liquid in the vial changed color, from clear, to almost black, then slowly to a yellowish green.

"Drops, all right," he sighed. A lot of them. He surveyed the crates around him, trying to estimate how much money they'd just cost someone.

"Gonna be a riled up crime boss somewhere tonight," he said aloud, to no one in particular. He nodded to the two men remaining. "Let's get this lot squared away. Lotta work to do."

--------------------

Unaware that his department had just lost a deputy, Malcolm Reynolds was reclining in the shuttle he shared with Inara. They were lying on the bed, cuddled up to one another, watching a movie on the cortex.

"How many times you seen this movie?" he groused good naturedly. Inara slapped at his stomach lightly.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "It's a wonderful story, and I like it."

"Right," he nodded.

"It doesn't hurt you to do things I like to do, you know," Inara pointed out, making a show of pouting.

"I ain't complainin'," Mal smiled into the dark. "I'd watch just about anything, long as you're curled up 'longside me."

"Why, Mal," Inara purred. "You say the nicest things."

"I been practicin'," he informed her loftily. "Tryin' to find ways to impress. . ." He broke off as the incoming wave alarm beeped from the cockpit of the shuttle.

"Don't answer it," Inara demanded, hugging him tighter.

"I pretty much got to, _bao bei_," he smiled. "Might be Toby." He rose stiffly, and went into the cockpit.

"Toby," Mal nodded when the investigator's face came up on the screen.

"Lost a man, boss," Toby said at once. "And another in the hospital."

Mal sat quietly as Bontrager filled him in on what had happened.

"My fault, Mal," Bontrager finished up. "I shoulda. . ."

"None o' that," Mal said at once. "Not tonight, nor tomorrow neither," he added. "What do you need me to do?"

"Need to see Jamie's family," Toby said sadly. "He wasn't married no more, but got a near grown daughter. And his folks are still alive."

"I'll call Kathy now, and head into town. We'll see them tonight."

"Okay," Bontrager was clearly exhausted. "We did make a haul, though," he said. "I ain't rightly got the street value figured yet, but it's gonna be over a hundred thousand."

"What?" Mal was stunned.

"What I said," Toby nodded. "All o' this wasn't intended for Bickford Parish, Mal. Can't be. We ain't got that kinda population. Someone's using us as a waypoint."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Mal decided. "Any of the criminals survive?"

"All of'em but three," Toby nodded. "They're shot all to hell, but alive."

"We'll talk to them tomorrow, then," Mal said, an idea forming. "I'll be into the office as soon as I can." He broke the wave and stood. When he turned, Inara was standing behind him.

"_Ai ya_!" Mal jumped. "Like to give me heart failure, woman!"

"Mal, I don't think I like you doing this," Inara said hesitantly. "It sounds dangerous."

"Well, it can be," Mal nodded, as if allowing her a point. "But I'm mostly just a figurehead, seems like. It's my men who're doing the dirty work." _And the dyin'_, he didn't add. He didn't have to.

"You lost a man tonight," Inara said flatly. "And another injured. That's not a good thing, Mal."

"No, it ain't," Mal agreed. "But it ain't everyday business either," he pointed out. "This was a big raid. Near a hundred thousand worth o' drops confiscated."

"What?" Inara was shocked.

"That's what I said," Mal chuckled. "It's likely someone's using us as a way station shippin' their drugs across planet. This raid, tonight, likely'll put an end to that."

"And if it doesn't?" Inara wanted to know.

"Then we'll do something else."

-----------------

Kaylee lay in the bed, tossing and turning. She'd gotten used to having Simon with her, and it was hard to get comfortable, or get to sleep, without him. She punched her pillow, trying to get settled.

Her mind drifted to her wedding, and she smiled in spite of her discomfort. Her _wedding_. There'd been times when she hadn't thought it would happen. Times when she had simply resigned herself to the fact that she and Simon would simply keep bumping along as they had been.

When Jayne and River had wed, suddenly and without warning, she had thought that might galvanize Simon. But then the disaster on Aberdeen had happened, and she hadn't had much time to think on it.

When he'd suggested they get married before her family went on their way to find a new home, she'd been caught flatfooted. He always had a way of surprising her, it seemed.

She knew that nothing much would change once they were married. They already shared a bed. Living in sin, as Book might have said, had he not been so nice. But the fact that she would be Mrs. Simon Tam was just so. . ._shiny_.

With that happy thought dancing through her head, Kaylee finally drifted off the sleep.

--------------------

Kathy Baker had made good time, arriving at Guilford's not long after Mal was dressed and ready to go. She waited in the car as Mal said goodbye to Inara, and walked to the passenger door.

"Evening, Boss," she smiled slightly.

"Not a good one, though," he sighed. "Jamie Phillips was shot and killed a little while ago."

"Oh, no!" Baker exclaimed softly. Mal explained what had happened as Baker drove them toward Bickford.

"Jamie was a good fella," Baker said sadly. "Knowed him pretty much all my life."

"I'm sorry, Kathy," Mal comforted her. "Seems like there's a lot of shootin', gettin' shot, and bein' shot _at_, goin' on since I took this job."

"Ain't your fault, sheriff," Baker said at once. "Been needin' a good cleanin' around here for some time. My daddy's been sayin' that for a while, now."

"Don't 'spect he was too pleased to see me put you to work, doin' it, though," Mal replied.

"He was, too," Baker smiled. "Said he was proud of me, for wantin' to help."

"Sounds like a good man," Mal said absently, looking out the window.

"He is," she nodded. "Lot like you, 'cept older."

"Like me?" Mal turned to look at her. "You poor child," Mal chuckled.

"You ain't that bad," she laughed. "What I mean is, he was a Browncoat, in the war. Ain't never really stopped being one," she added. "He'd heard of you, you know," she told him suddenly. "Said you were the one to clean things up around here, if anyone was."

"Well, I'm right flattered," Mal said sincerely. "I hope his prophecy comes to pass. Hopefully 'thout any more of the good guys, and girls," he smiled at her, "gettin' killed."

"Life's a risk, Sheriff," Baker told him sagely. "We been needin' things done around here for a spell now. This is the first time we've had the chance in a while. Seems like no matter how many people voted against Grippen, he still got re-elected."

"Funny how that happens," Mal nodded.

"You being in charge is makin' a difference, sir," Baker told him honestly. "Don't go thinkin' on givin' up."

"I ain't one to give up," Mal assured her. "Ever when I oughta."

"That's just what my daddy said you'd say," Baker almost giggled.

-------------------

"Are you comfortable?" Goldie asked, for probably the tenth time.

"Yes, I'm comfortable, now _sit down_," Zoe demanded. Goldie sat down, and leaned back into the cushions with her. The movie started, and he casually placed an arm around her shoulders. Without even thinking, Zoe snuggled closer to him, leaning into his bulk.

"Comfor. . ." Goldie broke off at the glare she sent his way. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It's all right," Zoe sighed, not wanting to be content, but unable to help it. "Dinner was very nice, by the way," she added with a smile that threatened to stop Goldie's heart.

"I'm glad you liked it," he managed.

"You're a good nurse," she added, leaning her head against his chest as the movie got past the opening.

"What I live for," he smiled, and she chuckled against him.

They settled into a quiet _comfortableness_ that both found. . .reassuring. And pleasant. Zoe had to admit, Goldie was quite a catch. He was strong, smart, and able. And would spit in the face of the devil himself before he showed any fear.

And he was funny. In a completely different way than Wash had been. Wash had been funny, but his humor was always laced with the sarcasm that often came standard issue for pilots. Goldie's humor was different

He was tempered by a different set of life experiences than Wash had been. And it showed. In his own way, Goldie was much like Mal. Without the bitterness, she amended. Goldie wasn't bitter, like Mal had been since Serenity Valley. Goldie simply accepted life as it came, and went on.

He made no demands on her, either. He was simply there. She knew that he loved her. And, if she was honest, she was pretty sure she loved him too, or was as close as she could get without actually being there.

He had grown on her. That's what it was, she decided. He had simply waited until she was ready. That was rare in a man. Even Wash hadn't been quite like that. He had pestered her until, somewhere along the way, she'd realized she was in love with him.

Goldie had not. He'd just been there. Always right on the edge, waiting for her to make up her mind, like. As if he knew it was inevitable. Just a matter of time.

And, she reflected, maybe it had been, remembering the spark between them when they'd first met, Goldie having saved her from being killed, or worse. Maybe that spark hadn't been imagined.

She knew that the one outside the dinner party back on Argo that night hadn't been. She'd felt the jolt all the way up her arm, and he had too. She could tell by the look in his eyes. A spark, like electricity, passing between them.

He was a good man, she decided, as she drifted toward sleep. A very good man.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nine – Chapter Four

_I own no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

---------------------

"I'm right sorry to have to bring you such bad news, Miss Phillips," Mal said quietly to the sobbing young woman in front of him. Kathy Baker had moved to sit beside her, comforting her as best she could.

"He was a good man, sweetie," the female deputy soothed.

"Was it. . .did he. . ." she broke off again, unable to finish. Mal knew what she wanted to know, however.

"No ma'am, he didn't," Mal assured her. "It was fast. Likely never felt a thing."

"Can we give a ride into town, Bec?" Baker asked. "Or call someone to come and stay with you?"

"There's no one to call," she shook her head. "Momma wouldn't care if either of us was dead, anyway. Gramps died last year. We were all there was."

"Miss Phillips," Mal said softly. "I know this ain't no help, right now, but you ain't alone. _Dong Ma?_ Your pa, he was one o' my men. That makes you family. You need something, anything, you let me know. I'll see that it's done."

"Thank you, sheriff," Rebecca Phillips smiled through her tears. "I appreciate that. Truth is, though, I just passed my test to become a certified pilot. I'd like as not have been leaving soon, anyway. Not many jobs for pilots on this moon." Mal's eyebrows went up. Baker noted that, and shot him an inquisitive look.

"I don't want you to think on this now," Mal told her, "but when you feel better, I'd like you to come see me about that. I just might know a feller that want's a pilot, right here on Argo, should you want to stay."

"Really?" Becca Phillips asked. "That'd be. . .I will, sheriff. Thank you."

"Meantime, why don't you come with us?" Mal said all at once, an idea forming in the back of his mind. "You can stay on my ship, tonight. My. . .wife, will be there, so you'd not have to be all alone."

"That's very kind of you, Sheriff," Becca smiled. "But I don't want to. . ."

"You aren't," Mal assured her at once. "Like I said, you're family. We take care of our own."

"I'll. . .I'll need to get some things," she temporized. Mal nodded.

"Need any help?" Kathy asked, as Becca got to her feet.

"No. It'll just take a minute." Baker watched her go, then looked at Mal.

"What are doing?" she demanded.

"Huh?" Mal was caught off guard by the question.

"What are you doing?" Baker repeated. "What job?"

"Oh," Mal said. "For me," he told her.

"You really need a pilot?" Baker asked.

"I really do," Mal nodded. "I don't want Inara flyin' 'round the black 'thout me," he grinned. "And she's the pilot on _Serenity_. Gotta get a new one, somewheres. If she don't want the job, she ain't gotta take it. Might be she _wants _to leave, after this. But I don't want her to have to leave home, she don't want to. Not when I need someone trustworthy to fly my ship."

"You think she's trustworthy?" Baker asked, a not quite smile on her face. "You just met her."

"Ain't just met you," Mal pointed out. "And you seem to think highly of her. For now, that's enough for me." Baker did smile then.

"Just not so old as my daddy," she mused. "That's all."

-----------------

The crew from _Companion_ were walking along quietly, on their way back to the ship, laughing and talking as they went. River was pleased to see Chelsa acting normally, laughing and giggling and making eyes at Liam. She had been concerned that the girl would not recover as well, or as quickly, as she had.

She pondered on the fact that she and Jayne were, for all intents and purposes, parents now. Though Chelsa was more like a little sister, as River had said herself, the fact was that she and her husband were responsible for the girl in every way. It was both thrilling, and sobering.

Thrilling because just three short years ago, she had been practically insane. The fact that she often knew right from wrong, but couldn't make anyone understand that, made no difference. Now, her she was, a wife, and a mother.

Sobering because she and Jayne often lived a lifestyle that was not conducive to good parenting. Their jobs were often dangerous, and there was always the likely hood that one or both would perish. Leaving the girl alone, again. She glanced to where Chelsa was teasing an increasingly uncomfortable Liam Greggs.

_Not quite alone_, she smiled to herself, then glanced at Simon. No, Simon would take care of her, should some tragedy befall her and Jayne. She would be in good hands with Simon and Kaylee. And Mal and Inara would be there to watch over her as well.

That feeling, one of family, and inclusiveness, made her smile again. It had taken some getting used to, she admitted. Having others to depend upon. She had never had that as a child. But now, she knew there were others around her who cared for her, loved her as only family could.

And she would give that same feeling to Chelsa. Passing on what she had been given to someone else. The way life should be.

----------------

Mal's ground car approached _Serenity_, the bulk of the ship imposing in the dark.

"Let me make sure she's up," Mal told the women. "She don't like surprises," he grinned, then walked to the ship.

Inara was up, walking the deck of the cargo bay. When she saw Mal, she hurried to him.

"I was starting to worry," she kissed him softly.

"Sorry, _ai ren_," Mal apologized. "I stopped back by to ask a favor. The man who was killed, his daughter is in the car. She ain't got no other family. Grown, mind, but upset. Didn't want to leave her by herself. Though maybe she could stay with you, just for a while?"

"Of course," Inara replied at once.

"She's a pilot, by the way," Mal told her. "I told her we'd see about finding her a job. Didn't mention where, mind," he added. "You can if you want."

"We'll see," Inara was hesitant. "Not the best time to. . ."

"Didn't mention it for that," Mal told her. "Girl was talkin' 'bout she'd have to leave home to find work. She want's to stay, and I don't know one way or another, then maybe she might want to work here. Give her some folks to help get her through the hard times, too."

"That's very thoughtful, Mal," Inara smiled softly. He shrugged.

"Seems like a good girl," he offered. "And her pa died workin' for me."

"Well, bring her inside, then, out of the cold."

----------------------

News of the 'shootout' spread quickly once the sun rose, and Bickford began to awaken. Many people already knew it, of course. Hospital workers, and the local undertaker. Various family members of the men involved, and the people they had told.

By the time Mal and Baker arrived at the office, several people were waiting.

"Sheriff!" Harmon Fuller bellowed. "I hear there's been _another_ shoot out!"

"You heard rightly, Mister Fuller," Mal counted to ten, slowly.

"And one of your men is dead?" Fuller went on, oblivious to the looks from Baker.

"Yes sir, he is," Mal nodded.

"Have you bothered informing the man's family?" the bellicose Commissioner demanded. Mal's patience was at an end.

"Mister Fuller, I've tended to that," he assured the man. "In fact, the family is, at this very moment, in my home, being cared for. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an injured deputy to check on, and a report to receive."

Without waiting for Fuller's response, Mal entered his office, and Baker forced the door closed in Fuller's face.

"I'm sorry, Boss," Toby looked up sadly. "It was so fast, and when it was over, ole Jamie was gone. Gabby Benson got hit, too. He's over to the hospital. I sent a man to get his family, take them over there."

"Good move," Mal nodded. "You okay?" Bontrager nodded.

"Tired, but I ain't hurt," he assured his bossman.

"Well, get some rest. All this can wait a few hours," Mal decreed. "Sun ain't even up yet. I'll head over to the hospital, see Gabby, and then. . .Well, I'll see what after that."

"We're gonna need more men, Boss," Toby said quietly. "We ain't got enough, and now we're two down. And maybe some o' the rest is like to go after this."

"I'm already thinkin' on that," Mal assured him. "You won't be facin' this kinda thing again. Not just like this. We're gonna do some arrangin' when you get some sleep. Now go on, I got Captai. . ._Sheriffy_ things to see to."

------------------

Goldie had gone first thing the next morning to pick up the parts and supplies that _Companion_ needed. While he was gone, River had seen to their fueling, and Jayne and Liam had checked the ship.

Simon went to check on Zoe, but found her sleeping peacefully. More so than he had seen in a long time, he decided. Whatever Goldie was doing, it seemed to be working.

Chelsa was in the cargo bay, just walking and looking. She hadn't been in much frame of mind to explore on the trip to Argo. Now she was taking an interest in what was her new home.

"What's that?" she asked Simon, pointing to the hoop hanging in the center of the bay. Jayne had hung it there once the ship was making regular runs.

"It's the hoop, for hoop ball," Simon told her, showing her where the ball was stored. "The object is for each team to try and get the ball into the hoop." He punctuated that by tossing the ball, and was relieved to see it sail through.

"Look's easy," Chelsa said, and Simon snorted.

"Well, it is, when someone like Jayne isn't in your face trying to block the shot."

"Oh. Didn't think about that."

"We don't really play it anymore, anyway," Simon shrugged, putting the ball away. "Not enough people, and we're not in the black as much as we once were."

"Not enough people?"

"We all used to be on _Serenity_," Simon told her, taking a seat on a crate. "Then Mal bought this ship, and the crew pretty much divided. And I left the ship, and took the position of doctor in the Guilford Clinic."

"So you're a real doctor?" Chelsa asked, and Simon smiled.

"I used to be," he told her. "I'm getting back into the hang of it, now."

"Why'd you stop?" Chelsa asked, with the directness only a teenager could have.

"Well, I didn't stop, exactly," Simon mulled his answer over carefully. "I just wound up on _Serenity_. For a while, the only people I doctored on were the crew, and our friends. Now," he smiled, "we don't really travel anymore, so I'm helping other people. I like doing that."

"It's good to help people," Chelsa nodded. "Like you helped us."

"Yes," Simon nodded. "That was a different thing, though. Most people who need help don't need rescuing, or a way off a burning planet," he laughed. She joined him.

"What should I call you?" she asked all at once, and Simon started at that.

"What?"

"What do I call you?" she repeated. "Mister Simon? Doctor Simon?"

Well," Simon appeared to look thoughtful for a moment, rubbing his chin. "How about, 'Uncle Simon?' Think you can work with that?" Chelsa smiled.

"I think I'd like that, Uncle Simon."

"You know what?" Simon smiled. "I think I would too."

-------------------

_Companion _lifted into the black soon afterward, heading for Argo. River waited an hour before engaging the auto-pilot. She turned to Chelsa, who had watched everything with rapt attention.

"Let's start decorating!" she smiled, and Chelsa jumped to her feet.

"Okay!"

Jayne watched them go, smiling. The girl was gonna be okay. She'd had it rough, he knew, but she was doing fine now.

"We're looking good, Jayne," Liam walked up onto the bridge. His limp was nearly gone, Jayne noted.

"Good man," he smiled. "Take a seat," he motioned to the pilot's chair. Liam settled in carefully, but Jayne caught the wince on his face.

"Leg still botherin' ya?" he asked. Liam nodded.

"Doc says it's normal, though. And I used it a bunch yesterday, likely had some'at to do with it."

"Got three days o' sailin' to let it calm down," Jayne smiled. "When we get back, Liam, I want you, me, and Simon to take the mule out to your Ma's. I want Simon to look her over, see can he help her any."

"Done had the Doc's in town look to her, Jayne," Liam objected. "They ain't been able to do much."

"Ain't none o' them could hold Simon's hat when it comes to doctorin'," Jayne assured him. "Might be he can't help her. But it won't hurt nothin' to try." Just then Simon came up on the bridge.

"Tell me about your mother's sickness, Liam," he said, settling into the navigator's chair.

"Well, she got sick 'bout five years ago, I guess," the young man frowned in concentration. "Started off just sneezin' and what not. But then she started havin' trouble breathin'. At first, she'd just use a salve, with menthol, and that'd help. But soon enough, it wouldn't do the trick."

"One night she got so bad, we thought she was dyin'. We took her into town to the hospital. Doc said it was bronchitis, or something along that line, gave her some meds, and sent us home."

"Worked for a couple weeks," he told Simon. "But then it got where it wasn't, so back we go to the Doc. He finally decided she had a lung infection, and gave her some antibiotics, put her on oxygen, and sent us back home."

"She's been pretty much bed ridden since then," he finished. "Lungs ain't never got no better. Wasn't for the oxygen, she'd like not be able to breathe atall."

"What does it sound like, when she's breathing hard?" Simon asked. "When she's having difficulty breathing?"

"It rattles, like," Liam said after a bit of thought. "Sounds kinda like water trying to get through a clogged pipe or something."

"Does she cough up anything?" Simon asked.

"Sometimes she'll cough up a mess o' stuff," he nodded.

"Any blood?" Simon pressed.

"No," Liam shook his head. "Never seen none."

"Do you know what the medicine she's taking now?"

"Something called Talmyzine," Liam replied. "Right expensive, too."

"Yes, it is," Simon agreed. "How long has she been on it?"

"I'd say 'bout two years, now. Long with another called Triptili. . .Triptlli. . ."

"Tripilltilian?" Simon offered, and Liam nodded.

"That's it. And an allergy pill called Alurgrey."

"And these meds help her breathe easier?"

"Some," Liam replied. "But sometimes, it's all she can do to get a breath. Think you know what's wrong with her Doc?" the boy asked.

"It sounds something like a particularly viral form of pneumonia called Settler's Lung. Did your mother work outside, mostly, before she became ill?"

"Yes, sir," Liam nodded. "Worked mostly in the barn. Raised chickens and milk cows, while Pa seen to the fields."

"Breathing in all manner of things," Simon nodded, his mind working.

"Think you can help her?" Liam wanted to be hopeful, but they had been disappointed too many times.

"Possibly," Simon smiled. "I don't want to make you any promises until I examine her. But if it is Settler's Lung, and it hasn't damaged her lungs, then, yes, I might be able to help her."

"That'd be a right blessin', Mister Simon," Liam breathed softly.

"It's just Simon, Liam," the young doctor smiled. "Just Simon."

----------------------

_Well, gentle readers :) As this tale gets slowly under way, I thought a word of caution might be advisable. This story is going to be rather long, and will, at times, seem boring, I fear. But stick with me, as it will ebb and flow for a bit, then quite possibly explode;)_

_Hope you stick around for the fireworks!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Nine – Chapter Five

_Author owns no rights to Firefly. No copyright infringement is intended._

_------------------------_

"Can I get you some tea, dear?" Inara asked, as she helped Rebecca Phillips get settled into a passenger dorm.

"I. . .that would be nice," Becca smiled.

"Come on, then, and we'll go up to the galley," Inara smiled. The girl followed her up the stairs.

"It must be exciting, living on a ship like this, and flying all the time," Becca commented. Inara snorted delicately.

"It has it's moments, that's for sure," she replied.

"I'm a pilot," the girl commented quietly. "Just finished my training, in fact."

"So Mal tells me," Inara smiled. "Have you given any thought as to where you'd like to work?"

"Well, it's not really a question of where I'd like to go," Becca replied, frowning. "There's just not much call for pilots here. I was hoping to find work on Astra, so I could at least stay close to home. Now. . ." She broke off, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss, dear," Inara said softly, embracing the younger woman. Rebecca returned the embrace, and finally broke down completely.

"My dad was all I had, you know," she sobbed quietly. "Just him and me."

"You aren't alone, Becca," Inara assured her, patting her back. "Mal told you that. We're here for you, as long as you need us."

"I. . .thank you for that," she managed. "I can't tell you how much that means to me. The Sheriff did mention that he knew where I might find a job piloting here, on Argo."

"Yes," Inara smiled softly. "Did he tell you where?"

"No," Becca shook her head. "We didn't get that far. He wanted me to have time to. . .deal, I guess."

"Well, I don't think I'm revealing any secrets when I say you're sitting on the opportunity at this very moment," Inara told her. "_Serenity_ needs a new pilot. Or will soon," she added.

"What?" the girl looked stunned.

"I'm not going to stay in the black while Mal lives on the ground," Inara smiled. "The ship will need a new pilot, once I'm gone."

"I. . .I don't blame you for that," Becca said quietly. "But I don't want to just. . ."

"No, dear," Inara assured her. "We've had our eye out for a pilot since he took the posting of Sheriff. I assure you the offer was genuine." She busied herself with making tea, while Becca sat at the table.

"We've been very fortunate here," Inara continued. "This place has become home to us. Something none of us have had for a very long time. It's wonderful to live aboard ship," Inara told her. "It's exciting at times, and it gives you a sense of freedom you'd be hard pressed to find elsewhere."

"But it's nice to have a real home," Inara added wistfully. "We had some trouble a while back, and the house we'd rented burned. We'd already moved from it, but the people who were after us burned it anyway. We're going to build a new house, soon."

"That's wonderful," Becca smiled. "We have a small place, but without Dad, it won't seem like home, anymore," she teared up again. "When my mother left, Dad took care of me. Raised me by himself."

"He sounds like a good man, sweetie," Inara told her. "Mal said he liked him a great deal."

"Daddy liked him, too," Rebecca smiled. "Said he was a good man for the job. That he'd clean things up around here."

"He's trying to," Inara nodded. "He wants the parish to be a place where people want to live, and raise a family."

"How long have you two been married?" Becca asked, and Inara frowned.

"We aren't married," Inara told her.

"Oh," Becca flushed. "I'm sorry. He. . .he called you his wife," she explained. "I just assumed. . ."

"That's quite all right," Inara smiled. "We are man and wife in all but name," Inara assured her. "We've just been waiting for the right time, that's all. It was a very long road for the two of us to reach this point."

"It was worth it, though," she sighed. "Now, we're just waiting."

"That's so wonderful," Becca sighed. "I always thought my dad would find someone else, but he never did. Said he had all he needed."

"Well, the pilot of our other vessel is married to our. . .security specialist," Inara told her. "And our chief engineer will soon be wed to the Doctor here at Guilford's. It's something in the water, I'm sure."

"It must be," Becca giggled, and Inara was glad to hear it. The girl had had quite a shock. Talking might help keep her mind from dwelling on her loss. At least for a while.

---------------------------

Mal had visited the hospital, seeing his wounded deputy, and the man's family. Gabby Benson's wife was a sturdy looking woman, with the soul of a firecracker.

"I 'spect you got the men what did this?" she said firmly, and Mal nodded.

"Yes ma'am, them as lived. They're in jail, or here in the hospital, under guard."

"Good," she nodded. "Doctor says Gab'll be fine, but be laid up a while."

"Well, we'll see to it he gets whatever he needs, Mrs. Benson, I promise," Mal assured her.

"It's Molly, Sheriff," she smiled weakly. "And I knew that. Gab says you're a right good man."

"Don't you believe it, Molly," Mal smiled back. "He's just being kind."

"He ain't never been one for undue kindness," she snorted. "He says you're a good man, you are." Her tone was definite. Mal didn't know what to say, having expected her to be rather ill at him.

"Ain't your fault, Sheriff," Molly Benson said quietly, sensing his unease. "Gab wouldn't want you thinkin' it, neither. He loves what he does. Said you'd let them clean things up. He's looking forward to it," she added.

"Well, I do aim to fix things," Mal nodded firmly. "I'm just right sorry he got hurt in the doin', Molly."

"So am I," she sighed. "Be a mite rough while he's down. But we'll get through, I expect."

"Rough?" Mal looked at her. "I don't understand."

"His pay'll be missed," Molly shrugged. "Farm'll keep us from. . ."

"Ma'am, he ain't gonna miss his pay," Mal said quietly. "He'll go right on being paid just like always." Molly looked startled at that.

"I. . .I just assumed. . ."

"Well, you can just rest easy," Mal assured her. "He's still on my payroll, and he's got his job when he's well, if'n he still wants it."

"He will," she nodded firmly. "Wouldn't give it up for nothin'."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mal's voice rang with sincerity. "Couldn't blame him if he didn't, though."

"He won't let this stop him," Molly said confidently. "Too stubborn."

"That's a good thing, sometimes," Mal laughed, and she joined him.

"Sometimes."

------------------------

Bev Jackson was waiting to ambush Mal as he and Baker left the hospital.

"Any comment on the shooting, Sheriff?" she almost smirked.

"Last night," Mal replied at once, "while making an arrest for drug smugglin', one of my deputies, Jamie Phillips, was killed in the line of duty. Another, Gabriel Benson, was injured. Drugs estimated to be valued at over one hundred thousand platinum were seized, and the men transporting them were arrested."

"I understand that some of the drug runners escaped?" Jackson was scribbling furiously.

"Those deliverin' the drugs were on a shuttle," Mal nodded. "Lacking the means to pursue them, we contacted the Argo Marshall's Service, giving them all the information we had."

"Why didn't you have the means to pursue them?" Jackson asked.

"We don't have a shuttle craft," Mal replied. "Hard to follow a shuttle in a ground car."

"So you blame the commissioners for a lack of funding," Jackson stated, writing again.

"I don't blame anyone, Miss Jackson," Mal said clearly and calmly.

"Someone has to accept blame for their escape, Sheriff," Jackson said matter-of-factly. "If not them, then who?"

"There's no blame to be assessed here, Miss Jackson," Mal managed not to snarl. "Except those who deal in illegal drugs. And we'll get them, sooner or later. Our goal is to make this parish safe. And while it may take time, we _will_ accomplish that goal."

"At what cost?" Jackson demanded. "You lost two men last night, Sheriff."

"One man killed, another wounded," Mal nodded. "By criminals. All of whom are either dead themselves, or in custody. The men on the shuttle did not participate in the gun battle."

"So you got the small fry, but the big fish escaped," Jackson said smugly. She glanced at Baker.

"I see you've hired yourself an escort," Jackson smirked. "How do you feel, as the only woman deputy, being assigned to drive the sheriff around?" she asked. Baker smiled sweetly.

"Why, I'm just proud as can be," she gushed, sounding a good deal like Kaylee, Mal thought. "It's a good job, and I'm glad to be helpin'," she added.

"I'm sure," Jackson smirked again, writing more in her pad. "Well, thanks for your time, Sheriff," Jackson walked away. Mal watched her go.

"I hate to wish ill will on anyone. . ." he started.

"She deserves it," Baker snarled. Mal looked at her, grinning.

"You played that awfully well."

"Part of the job," Baker winked. "Let them think what they want. Makes my job easier."

"I'm all for anything that makes protectin' me easier."

-------------------------

"Can someone explain to me why one hundred thousand platinum worth of my drugs are sitting in the sheriff's office?"

The meeting was being held in daylight, which was unusual. Their safety had always demanded they meet at night.

"We don't, as yet, know where the information came from," a man replied over the cortex. "We're looking into it."

"I don't want excuses," the man in charge demanded. "I want answers. And I want this Sheriff handled!"

"We're working on that," he was assured. "There will be another attempt on him this afternoon."

"It had better work."

------------------------

Liam was sitting in the lounge, his new guns disassembled on the small table in front of him, when Chelsa walked in. He looked up at her, suddenly nervous.

"Hi, Chelsa," he smiled. Friendly, that's all. Just friendly.

"Hi," she smiled back, and Liam almost dropped the part in his hands. She really _was_ pretty. "What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning my guns," he told her, managing to get the part back in his grip.

"Why?" Chelsa asked, sitting down across from him. Her eyes showed interest.

"So they'll work right when I need'em," he told her, carefully not looking at her.

"Oh," Chelsa said. "Jayne has lot's of guns," she said suddenly. Liam nodded.

"That he does," he agreed. "He's been at this a lot longer than I have."

"Been at what?" Chelsa asked, and Liam paused for a moment.

"Livin', I guess," he finally decided on. "Makin' sure people around him are safe, and all."

"Like me?" Chelsa asked, and Liam almost choked.

"Like you," he nodded, trying to seem business like. He managed to get the pistol back together, pretty sure it would work. His mind didn't want to function, for some reason.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," she smiled, and Liam's mind went awry again. She was _really_ pretty.

"So am I," he smiled back. Chelsa got up and walked away, leaving Liam with a rapid heartbeat, and sweaty palms. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and turned his attention to his rifle.

He'd have to check that pistol again, too, he decided. He couldn't remember putting the firing pin back.

-----------------------

Jayne had watched the exchange from the top of the stairs, smiling. He knew what Liam was going through. He'd gone through the same thing with River.

"What's so funny?" River asked from behind him, her arms snaking around his middle.

"Just watchin' Chelsa have an adverse effect on the boy," Jayne told her, and River snickered.

"I assume you made appropriate growly noises?" she asked.

"I did," Jayne assured her. "Didn't need'em, mind," he told her. "But I did."

"I see that Liam has acquired new hardware," River commented, watching the young man reassemble his new rifle.

"Hm hmmm," Jayne nodded.

"Wonder where he got them?" she teased. Jayne turned to face her.

"Liam killed three slavers on Aberdeen, and one of the Blue Hands on Argo," Jayne pointed out. "He's earned them."

"Don't have to defend yourself, _Zhang fu_," River kissed him. "Or justify yourself either. I think it's a good thing."

"He's a good kid," Jayne remarked. "And Chelsa's gonna drive him batty, I'm pretty sure," he chuckled.

"He's a bit old for her, isn't he?" River asked. "I mean, at her age."

"He's a little more than two years older than she is," Jayne said softly, and River started at that.

"What?"

"You couldn't sense it?" Jayne asked. She shook her head.

"Never tried," she told him. "Just assumed he was older."

"He went to work earlier than some," Jayne explained about Liam's ma.

"Poor boy," River mused. "Missing out on his childhood."

"He's a man, now," Jayne told her, glancing back down at the man who'd more or less become his protege.

"So he is," River nodded. "And he has a good teacher," she added.

-----------------------

Mal was sitting quietly, deep in thought, when Baker's voice shook him out of his reverie.

"We got company, boss," she said softly. Mal looked at her.

"What? Who?"

"Don't know who they are," she replied, looking in her mirror. "They been on us since we left town." They were currently on their way to Guilford's, already ten miles out of town.

"Any idea how many of them there are?" he asked, easing his pistol out of his holster.

"No," Baker shook her head, drawing her own gun as well, and sliding it under her leg. "They just sped up. Looks like they're gonna try and come along-side."

"Let'em," Mal ordered, slipping into the rear seat. Baker nodded, tightening her safety harness.

The following ground care swung out to the side, barreling up alongside Mal's car. The windows were already down, and Mal saw a gun barrel protruding from the window.

"Brakes!" he yelled, and opened fire on the car at the same time. Baker slammed on the brakes, and the attacking car shot ahead. It slid around, blocking the road. Baker and Mal were out of their car at once, behind the doors.

Kathy Baker opened fire as soon as she hit the ground, riddling the car in front of her with bullets. Mal fired slower, placing his own shots with more care. Return fire came from the care for a few seconds, then all was quiet.

"I'm gonna. . ." Mal started, but Baker cut him off.

"Stay right here," she finished for him. "Cover me, while I see if anyone's still alive." Mal was about to object, but the look in her eyes didn't leave room for any arguing.

He watched as Baker carefully approached the vehicle ahead of them, gun at the ready. She kept as much of the vehicle between her and the windows as possible, Mal noted. Good idea.

Peering cautiously into the rear window, Baker looked the occupants over. There were three men, and one woman. One of the men, and the woman, appeared to be breathing, though both were hit.

"They're down," she called. "Need an ambulance, I guess," she added, reluctantly. "Two of'em look to still be breathing."

Mal contacted the office, ordering an ambulance, and asking for Toby and the Greggs brothers to come to the scene.

"Well, I'd say you're doin' your job just fine, Kathy," Mal commented as the woman returned to the car.

"Thanks, Boss," she smiled, then turned abruptly and threw up. Mal winced, remembering his own first encounter with death.

"Sorry about that," Baker apologized, wiping her mouth.

"Don't be," Mal told her, handing her a water bottle. "I been there." She washed her mouth out, then drank some of the liquid.

"Looks like you've made somebody mad, Mal," Kathy observed.

"Good," Mal nodded. "Gonna make'em madder, still, 'fore I'm through."

"Just not so old as my daddy, Mal," Baker said again. "That's the only difference." The two shared a laugh, waiting for help to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

The Nine – Chapter Six

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, intends no copyright infringement, makes no money from his efforts, and would _really_ like to not be sued for them. Thanks:)_

----------------

News of the attempt on Mal's life spread quickly, despite efforts to the contrary. By the time Mal and Kathy reached Guilford's, George Harwell and Braz Guilford were waiting for him.

"Mal, are you all right?" George asked, concern in his voice.

"Thanks to Deputy Baker," Mal nodded in Kathy's direction. "Not for her, I'd like as not be pushin' up daisies. Or gettin' ready to." Baker grinned slightly, but said nothing.

"We owe you a great thanks, young lady," Braz said earnestly, shaking her hand.

"He's my boss," Kathy shrugged. "Need to keep him around."

"Indeed we do," Harwell smiled.

"I've called an emergency meeting of the Commissioner's Board for tonight, Malcolm," Braz said quietly. "We'll need to respond to this."

"We will," Mal assured him. "Got to find out who's behind it, first," he pointed out.

"We should make a request for assistance from the Marshall's service," Harwell suggested. "We need more resources, and you can't get them fast enough."

"I gotta idea 'bout that," Mal informed them. "Thinkin' on using some o' my own resources."

"Cobb?" Braz tried not to smile, but a shadow of one crossed his lips anyway.

"For one," Mal nodded. "Don't know that he will, mind," Mal warned. "But I'm gonna see if he's interested."

"I'd say this might get his attention," Harwell nodded grimly. "How will that affect your ships, though, Mal?"

"It won't," Mal said at once. "I'll be looking for more help, anyway. We'll keep your good's flyin', George."

"That wasn't my primary concern," Harwell assured him. "If you're being targeted, then your ships, and your people, could be next."

"True," Mal mused. "I'll think on it. I was only planning on using Jayne in a part time capacity, anyway. For things like what happened last night." He looked at them.

"I can't keep sending men who ain't experienced in that sort o' thing up against mercenaries and the like. Ain't right, nor fair. They'll do it, I ask'em to," he added. "But I don't aim to keep askin'em. Especially not the one's with a family."

"Cobb has a family, now, Malcolm," Braz reminded him gently. Mal smiled.

"His wife's near on bad as he is, Braz. Be a sorry man tried to tackle Albatross."

-------------------

"I want to learn to fight," Chelsa said suddenly, as she and River were working to fix her bunk the way they wanted it. River looked at her.

"Why?" she asked, surprising the girl. Chelsa had expected her to argue, not ask questions.

"I don't want what happened to me to happen again," she replied simply. "I want to be able to take care of myself." She held her head up, looking at River steadily.

"Okay," River smiled. "That's a good answer. And I'm sure," she teased, "that Liam would be willing to teach you how to shoot." Chelsa's face pinked at that.

"I. . ." she spluttered, and River laughed.

"I'm teasing you, swettie," River hugged her. "But don't tell me you don't like him." She looked at the girl pointedly. "I've seen how you act toward him."

"He's cute," Chelsa finally admitted, almost against her will.

"Yes, he is," River nodded. "And a fine boy, too. He's not much older than you are, you know." Chelsa looked up, startled.

"What?"

"You mustn't tell anyone that, Chelsa," River warned. "He doesn't want _Baba_ to know, but Liam is only sixteen years old."

"He is?" Chelsa's face lit up. "That's great! I thought. . ." she caught herself, then continued. "I mean, that's interesting," she tried to cover her interest. "He seems older." River fought the urge to cackle.

"He's very mature for his age, Chelsa," River assured her. "And he's a lot like Jayne."

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Chelsa asked. River smiled softly.

"That's a very good thing, baby. A _very_ good thing."

-------------------

"Girl's too much like River," Jayne muttered, watching Liam try and focus on his work. He walked down into the bay.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Jayne asked gruffly. When he spoke, Liam jumped slightly.

"Nothin' boss," Liam answered at once. "Just tryin' to get some things squared away." He pointed to the items he'd drug from the storage areas along the sides of the bay.

"Liam, we just done that on the way to Aberdeen, remember?" Jayne asked, amused. Liam blushed a little.

"Forgot," he admitted. "Just tryin' to keep busy, is all," he added, returning the items to their place.

"She's drivin' ya batty, ain't she?" Jayne asked, sitting down on a crate. Liam froze for a second, then tried to brazen his way out of it.

"Who?"

"Boy, don't disappoint me," Jayne warned with a grin. "Up til now, I had you figured for bein' some smarter than that. You know damn well who I'm talkin' bout."

"She's just a kid," Liam muttered. "And I ain't so much, anyway," he added, still working.

"Now that's about the dumbest thing I've heard come outta your mouth," Jayne shot back. "What's that mean, you ain't so much?"

"I ain't," Liam shrugged. "I ain't got no money, no land. I ain't even got no education to speak of. Like as not, I'm all I'll ever be, right now." He shrugged again. "Ain't so much."

"What is it you think I am?" Jayne asked. "I ain't the Captain o' this tub you know. Just fillin' in while Zoe's down. Once she's back to par, I'll go back to being just a hand. Just like you are now." Liam paused at that.

"I. . .I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "And anyway, she's still. . .I mean after what happened on Aberdeen and all. . .ain't right, that's all," he finished, resuming his work. "Didn't mean it like you wasn't so much, Jayne. You know that."

"I do," Jayne nodded. "But there ain't nothin' wrong with honest work, boy. Was a time I might not o' said that, mind," he winked, and Liam grinned. "And there was a time when, you'd a told me I'd be married, especially to someone like River, I'da laughed till I cried."

"But things have a way o' workin' out," Jayne told him, smiling. "Don't ask me how. River's the genius, not me. But they do." He stood. "Just remember two things. Don't encourage her, if you're worried about it. If she keeps on, then she's really interested. And don't let thinkin' on her get you hurt, or killed. _Dong ma?_"

"_Wo dong_," Liam nodded. "I won't."

"Good." Jayne started to go.

"Jayne?" He turned back.

"How'd you and Miss River. . .I mean, how did you two get together?" Jayne smiled.

"She wore me down," he admitted sheepishly. "Kinda like the _nizi's_ doin' you. Might as well just roll with it kid," he added after a minute. "If she's made up her mind, you ain't got a chance." Liam blushed again, and Jayne laughed softly as he walked away.

_Poor kid_, he thought to himself. _She's gonna hit him like a brick, once she gets Kaylee, Inara _and_ River helpin' her._

_Should be fun to watch though_, he decided after a minute, and chuckled.

---------------------

"How you doin', _ai ren_?" Mal asked as he entered _Serenity_. Inara hugged him.

"I'm fine. I settled Becca into a passenger dorm. She's exhausted. I thought she could sleep for a while."

"Good idea," he nodded. "'Nara, I got to tell you something," he said quietly, and Inara frowned. "I wasn't gonna, but you'll hear it soon, most like. Rather it be from me."

"There's been two attempts to kill me, Inara," he said it quickly. No sense beating around the bush. "That's why Baker's really with me. Fact, she saved my life a little while ago." He briefly explained what had happened the past few days.

"Mal, I. . .I think you need to get out of this job," Inara said, after he'd finished.

"I can't, Inara," Mal shook his head. "Not now. Too many people dependin' on me. Not Braz and George, but reg'lar folk. Folks that ain't had no one to stick up for'em in a long while. I can't quit. I do, they'll never get someone in there who'll try and clean this place up."

"And," he finished, "it would tell the bad guys they win. Can't let that happen. Too much ridin' on it."

"If they manage to kill you, they win anyway," Inara shot back, trying to maintain her calm, but failing. "Then what?"

"I don't aim to let that happen, _bao bei_," Mal told her softly. "And nor does Kathy Baker, nor Toby Bontrager. And," he added, smiling, "I'm gonna talk to Jayne when he gets back. See can I convince him to give me a hand with some stuff. He can handle it better than most anyone else."

"That's not fair, Mal," Inara protested. "Jayne and River just got married! And now they've adopted Chelsa! It's too much to ask."

"Well, he can say no," Mal assured her. "It ain't like I'm gonna order him to help me, 'Nara. And I don't want him to work for me all the time. Just once in a while. Figure it'll tickle him some, being a lawman."

"I don't think it will 'tickle' River," Inara warned. "I don't think she'll find it humorous at all."

"She probably won't," Mal agreed. "But Inara, we can't give up! We've staked a claim here. Like it or not, we got to fight to keep it. We haven't give in to anyone else that's tried to run us off, and I'm not gonna start now."

"And what happens if you get killed?" Inara demanded. "What happens to all those plans then? What happens to me?" she added more softly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Well, _if_, and I stress _if_," Mal smiled, "something were to happen to me, then you'd become the sole owner of Reynolds' Shipping, for one. Lock, stock, and headaches. Includin' Jayne," he added with a grin.

"I don't care about all that," Inara sniffed, laying her head on his chest. "And you should know that by now."

"Hey, you should!" Mal teased. "I'd be leavin' you a right well off woman, Inara Serra!"

"I'm well enough off, now, Malcolm Reynolds," she shot back. "Though you shouldn't keep telling people I'm your wife," she laughed. "It's getting difficult to explain." Mal eased her away from him, looking down at her.

"Then maybe I need to do something about that," he said quietly. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a small box, and knelt on the floor in front of her.

"Inara Serra, will you marry me?"

-----------------------------

Kaylee had been heading to _Serenity_ to give her a once over, just as something to do. She knew that Holly would like as not have her in fine fettle, but Kaylee was at loose ends at the moment, and she missed Simon something terrible.

Maybe Inara could cheer her up. She hit the ramp just as Mal popped the question.

"Inara Serra, will you marry me?" Kaylee clapped both hands over her mouth to stop the squeal from escaping. She watched as Inara looked at Mal of a long moment, so long that Kaylee was wondering if she was gonna say no.

Then Inara collapsed on the floor, falling into the Captain's arms, nodding her head.

"Yes, Malcolm Reynolds, I will marry you." Kaylee couldn't contain herself any longer.

"YIPPEEE!"

Mal turned as quick as he could, startled, hand flashing to his gun. When he saw Kaylee standing there, he stopped.

"_Gorramit_, Kaylee!" he screeched. "Like to scared the pants off me!"

"'Nara wouldn't mind," Kaylee snickered. "Oh, Cap'n, I knew you'd do it! I'm so happy for the two o' you I could just. . ."

"Squeal?" Mal asked, his anger already gone. "At the top o' your lungs, no less?"

"Sorry, Cap'n," Kaylee grinned, not sounding sorry at all. "Just so happy, I had to let it out, s'all."

"Well," Mal said, then turned back to Inara.

"I'm so happy," Inara murmured through her tears, and Mal realized with a start how important this had been to her.

"I been aimin' to ask for a while," he admitted. "Just never could seem to find the right moment. Something was always gettin' in the way," he gave Kaylee a mock glare, which the girl cheerfully ignored.

"I'm glad you finally found the moment," Inara was still leaning against him, trembling.

"What say we head on up to the shuttle, where we can have some privacy," Mal suggested, and Inara nodded, standing. Mal joined her, looking at Kaylee.

"Since you're here, you can watch the ship," he jeered, and Kaylee nodded.

"Sure thing, Cap'n,' Kaylee chirped. "No problem."

Mal and Inara made their way up the stairs, and Kaylee watched them go, her eyes shining.

_Maybe we can have a _double _weddin'! _She thought to herself. _That'd be so great!_

--------------------------

He flipped on the cortex screen when he saw the small green light blinking. It was his private line.

"Yes?" he demanded, leaving the wave on voice only.

"The attempt failed," the voice on the other end reported. "Two survived, but are in custody."

"We'll discuss this most recent failure later," he snarled, and broke the connection.

Maybe they were trying the wrong approach, he decided. Perhaps he would be amenable to a. . .financial solution.

He'd explore that option before making further plans.


	7. Chapter 7

The Nine – Chapter Seven

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

----------------------

Goldie entered Zoe's room after a quick shower. He'd had to make some adjustments in the engine room, but everything was fine, now.

"'Bout time," Zoe groused, but smiled as she did it.

"Hey, some of us have to work for a livin'," Goldie told her. "Can't just lay in bed all day bein' waited on hand and foot by the menial help."

"Menial," Zoe repeated. "Seems to me that means below average. Or some such."

"Funny," he grinned, and bent down to kiss her lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, actually," Zoe smiled at him. "Better enough I'd like to try and have dinner in the galley. If, that is," she looked at him, "I can find some menial assistance to help me get there."

"Well, in the absence of such assistance," Goldie said formally, "I shall offer you my own arm, dear lady, and see to your needs myself."

"You will, huh?" Zoe grinned. "Well, if you're all I can get, I guess I'll have to make do."

"That hurt, Zoe," Goldie put on his hurt face. "Stung me right about," he pointed to the seat of his pants, "here. Wanna kiss it and make it better?" he leered.

"You wish," Zoe growled, as he helped her get to her feet.

"Well, you can kiss me here, then," he puckered up his lips, "and it can work it's way down." Zoe tried to frown, but wound up smiling instead as she kissed him softly.

"Let's go," she ordered. "I'm hungry."

"Your wish is my command," Goldie smiled.

---------------------

"Well, look who's up and about," Jayne smiled as Goldie helped Zoe into the galley. "'Bout time you was off your duff."

"Don't concern yourself with my 'duff', Jayne," Zoe growled.

"I agree," River voiced, with a mock scowl. Jayne winked at her.

"Zoe wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't making some kinda comment about her 'duff'," he snickered.

"Zoe'll make do, I assure you," Zoe informed him sternly, but then smiled. It was good to be up and around.

"You picked a good night to join us, Captain," River smiled. "Jayne is cooking."

"What're we havin'?" Goldie asked, helping Zoe ease into her chair.

"Ham, beans, cornbread, and mashed potatoes," Jayne announced with a flair. "And, maybe, some gravy. I hope," he added, trying to keep the gravy like concoction from sticking to the pan.

"Sounds good," Zoe smiled. "I have to say, workin' this gig has made a marked improvement in the food we get."

"Ain't that the truth?" Jayne nodded. He finished pouring up the gravy, and River helped him set the table. As they all sat down to eat, River hid a smile when Chelsa chose a seat next to Liam. The young man scooted his chair away slightly, to keep his distance.

"Well, dig in," Jayne ordered, and everyone went to fixing their plates. He smiled, looking over the gathering. It was good to have this, he decided.

"Good food, Jayne," Zoe nodded at him. "You did good."

"Gotta get some meat back on them bones," he winked at her.

"Couldn't hurt," Goldie nodded, earning him a glare from Zoe.

"Just sayin'," he muttered.

_Companion_ continued on her way through the black, as the little group of family ate their supper.

----------------

"This foolishness has gone on long enough!" Harmon Fuller announced. He looked around the table at the other commissioners. "It's time we made some changes!"

"I quite agree," Braz Guilford nodded, and Fuller was instantly in guard.

"You do?" he asked, skeptical.

"Yes, I do," Guilford smiled. "The truth is, the situation is far worse than we thought. I invited Sheriff Reynolds here this evening to fill us in on an alarming discovery his department made, just last evening. Sheriff?" Mal stood.

"Last night, my men broke up a transfer of illegal drugs being shipped into, or through, the parish. One of my men died in the doin', and another is hospitalized." The commissioners looked around the table at each other.

"The shipment was confiscated, and the ones taking delivery were apprehended," Mal continued, "though the ones making said delivery were able to escape, using a shuttle. The value of the shipment, a load of Drops, is valued at just over one hundred and thirty thousand platinum."

The assembled commissioners looked aghast at that.

"It's our belief," Mal told them, "that this large a shipment was not intended solely for our parish. That we are being used as a drop off point, or a way station, in the distribution of illegal drugs into the surrounding areas."

"What do you plan to do, Sheriff?" Mason Bickford asked. "This is a serious development, to be sure."

"Yes, sir, it is," Mal nodded. "At the moment, there's little more that can be done, with reference to this particular shipment. The Planetary Marshall's Service has been notified about the shuttle, were as soon as the fight was finished, in fact. We've also requested some technical assistance from them in tracking some other information we've developed."

"It's my hope that this will shake up whoever is using our parish to funnel their drugs. Maybe even make them stop. But we'll continue to develop as much information as we can, and do all that's possible to continue interceptin' these shipments."

"At what cost?" Fuller demanded. "One man killed, another hospitalized. That speaks of poor planning, to me, Sheriff!"

"It speaks of a manpower and training shortage, Commissioner," Mal said calmly. "As you may recall, several men quit when I took office. Their reasons are their own, and I won't question them. But I'd point to the work we've accomplished so far in assuring you all that we're on the job."

"It will take time," Mal nodded. "And I can't guarantee that more men won't fall, or be injured, in the line o' duty. It's a risk all of us take, and I don't know any way of avoidin' it. All we can do is work to _minimize_ that risk, and I'm doin' what I can on that score."

"I've ordered good body armor for all the men, did it before this happened in fact," he told them. "It hadn't arrived in time for this job, I regret to say. I've also ordered heavier weapons, to make sure that my men aren't outgunned by the men who are perpetratin' these crimes."

"Getting a bigger stick, then?" Fuller almost sneered. "That's the answer you come up with?"

"It's one of the answers, yes," Mal nodded, working to maintain his calm. "I've also requested assistance from the Marshall's Service in better training for the men who work for me. On the job training, so to speak. They've agreed to send us a field training officer, to help train our deputies here, at home, rather than away at their school."

"They don't normally make such exceptions," Braz cut in. "The fact that they have, in our case, should be a sufficient warning as to how serious they view the problem."

"It strikes me as strange," Fuller huffed, "that we didn't seem to have these problems before Reynolds took the job of Sheriff."

"Well, you did," Mal shot back. "Else I wouldn't be havin'em now. Fact is, this parish hasn't been properly policed in some time. It'll take more time to turn things around."

"We've only your word for that," Fuller waved Mal's statement off, and Braz smiled.

"Actually, we have a bit more than that," he announced. "Two attempts have been made on Sheriff Reynold's life in the past week. Both obviously unsuccessful. But the fact that they were made indicates, to my thinking, that the Sheriff is making an impact on the criminal element in our fair parish."

Mal noted that almost all the commissioners nodded their agreement. Fuller scowled at that, but, sensing his battle was lost, fell quiet.

"Thank you, Sheriff, for bringing us up to date," Braz nodded, and Mal sat down. "Now then, gentlemen, let us discuss what we can do to assist the Sheriff in returning law and order to our home."

Mal paid scant attention to the rest of the meeting, his mind working over the problems at hand. He needed more manpower, and he needed it soon. And he needed men who could stand up to gunfire without falling apart.

_What I need is about four or five Jayne's_, he mused. The thought of even two like Jayne would have given him ulcers as a ship's captain, but as Sheriff, two or more Jayne Cobb's seemed awfully inviting at the moment.

Mal sat back, thinking on where he might come up with at least some men who were, if not Jayne's equal, then at least in the neighborhood. If he could, then he might have a way to make things work a little smoother next time someone wanted to shoot it out with his deputies.

----------------------

_Companion_ settled onto the pad with ease, River shutting the ship down while explaining to Chelsa what she was doing with each step, and why. The girl paid rapt attention to every move, soaking up River's instruction like a sponge.

"We'll start your lessons, soon, Chelsa," River told her when she was finished. "We cannot ignore your educational needs forever."

"Okay," Chelsa smiled. "I need to learn a lot of stuff, anyway, if I'm gonna be like you," she added, and River beamed.

"Well, you don't have to be like me," River told her. "You just need to be like _you_." She kissed the girl's nose, and Chelsa giggled.

"Let's go down to the bay," River said, taking her hand.

Jayne was watching the work crew off load the empty refer crates.

"One good thing about this job," he murmured to himself. "I ain't gotta load and unload everything."

"Talking to one's self is a sure sign of mental instability, _Zhang fu_," River teased as she and Chelsa came up behind him. Jayne smiled.

"I'm sure you're right," he growled softly, hugging River to him. "Lucky for me, you're the cure for what ails me." River's face heated at that, and a shiver ripped through her. Chelsa giggled again.

"Yes, well," River murmured, kissing Jayne's cheek. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"I'm kinda glad to be back," Jayne told her, turning his attention back to the bay. "Don't know what it is, but something's botherin' me."

"Maybe it's just the way things have happened, lately," River frowned slightly. She'd felt a bit out of sorts, herself. "A great many things have happened in the last three weeks, Jayne."

"Ain't that the truth?" he grinned. "Got married, made a full burn dash to Aberdeen, rescued a boat load o' people, got ourselves a full grown young'un," he winked at Chelsa. "Been quite a month in anybody's book."

"So it has,' River laughed.

"What's so funny?" Goldie asked, as he and Zoe walked slowly over to where the three stood.

"You are, usually," Jayne snorted. Goldie put on his hurt face.

"Aw, kid, that's just mean," he whined. "And here I am, tryin' to help the Captain get around, ain't complained about what a slave driver you are, been working me like a dog," this to Zoe as an aside.

"I'm sure," Zoe grinned. "How we lookin', Jayne?" Zoe asked.

"We're good, Zoe," Jayne assured her. "Everything went fine. I noticed that _Serenity_'s still on the pad, so I don't know if they'll want us to head back out or not. I was gonna go see if Mal was. . ."

"Mal was what?" Mal asked, walking into the bay. "Talkin' about me, Jayne?"

"Always," Jayne grinned. "Good thing you spoke up, no tellin' what I mighta said."

"Humpph," Mal muttered. "Been gone too long, looks like," he ran his hands under his suspenders. "Folks seem to be forgettin' I'm still the boss 'round here."

"We ain't like to forget that," Jayne rolled his eyes. "Not with you remindin' us every chance you get." They all laughed at that, Mal included.

"Get a word with you, Jayne?" Mal asked, as the laughter subsided. Jayne didn't quite frown, but nodded.

"Sure." The two men walked outside the bay, onto the ground. River watched them go, a small tendril of unease unfurling in her belly.

Something was wrong.

---------------------------

"Sounds like you got problems, Mal," Jayne offered, once Mal had brought him up to date. Mal nodded.

"In spades," he agreed. "Thing is, Jayne, it ain't like to be no better, least for a while." He looked out over the yard for a moment, thinking.

"I need help, Jayne," Mal admitted in a rush. "I can't keep sending my men into shoot outs like that. They ain't got the training, or the know how for it." Jayne nodded.

"What you need is ex-soldiers," Jayne said quietly. Mal looked at the big man, startled.

"I. . .I hadn't thought about that," Mal admitted. "I had thought to ask you to kinda step in, once in a while, and lend a hand."

"I can do that," Jayne agreed readily enough. "But only when _Companion_ ain't in the black. I won't leave River and the _nizi_. Not now," he added. "If they're comin' after you, only be a matter o' time 'fore they come after us."

"George said the same thing," Mal nodded. "I wouldn't ask you at all, Jayne, but this is turned more serious than I expected. It's like to get worse, maybe a lot worse, 'fore it get's better."

"Sounds like," Jayne nodded. "How long will we be in?"

"I don't honestly know," Mal admitted. "Ain't had time to check. I gotta make some arrangements on things. I can't run the business and be the sheriff too."

"Well, you need me while we're on the ground, you call me," Jayne told him. "Goldie'll probably pitch in, too." Mal hadn't thought of that either.

"Thanks, Jayne," Mal smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"Well, you are kinda my father-in-law," Jayne teased, and Mal's face contorted into a pained expression. "So, if you need me, _pop_, you call me."

"That ain't funny," Mal muttered.

"Is to me," Jayne threw over his shoulder, walking back onto the ship.

--------------------

"Sure, I'll help," Goldie said at once. Jayne had cornered him after a bit, explaining Mal's problem. "What he really needs, though, is some tough ex-soldiers. Or mercenaries," he added after a pause.

"I mentioned the soldiers to him," Jayne nodded. "Didn't think on mercs. Might be too inclined to switch sides."

"Depends on the mercs," Goldie said pointedly. "I know a few guys who are. . .in the business, so to speak. They aren't like that. When they hire on, they stay hired."

"Sounds like just what Mal needs," Jayne frowned. "But I don't know that he can afford something like that."

"Well, might be he can get the war hero discount," Goldie didn't quite smirk. "Or he might know someone these guys wouldn't cross," he looked at Jayne pointedly.

"What are you talkin' about, Goldie?"

"They're guys like us," Goldie said softly. "From some of the old teams. Real Browncoats. Might be willing to do the job for the deputies pay, plus room and board. Like you said a while back, kid, this ain't the time o' year to be 'thout work."

"Who are you talkin' 'bout then? That they wouldn't cross?"

"You, stupid," Goldie rolled his eyes. "_Yesu_, kid, no one from the old days wants you after their ass, for no reason." Jayne frowned at that.

"Goldie, I really don't want that stuff floatin' around, you know? I mean they know more'n I want'em to now."

"Can't hide forever, Shade," Goldie replied. "And these guys wouldn't cross you. Not with me on your side, anyway," Goldie preened a bit, grinning.

"Who are they?" Jayne asked.

"'Member Blade?" Jayne nodded. "Her and Pistol hooked up, after the war. Been a couple since. Strangest thing you ever seen, her so damn good lookin' and him basically a warthog, but for some reason. . ."

"Goldie," Jayne said, trying to get him back on track.

"Oh, yeah," Goldie chuckled. "Sorry, kid. Blade just makes a man's mind go all. . ."

"Goldie," Jayne frowned this time, and Goldie caught himself again.

"Sorry, sorry," he waved. "Anyway, they got a little outfit, five I think, countin' them. They take security jobs, things like that. Drift from place to place, usually. If they ain't workin', might convince them to hire on for Mal."

"I don't know, Goldie," Jayne hedged. "Last I heard, Blade was kinda. . ."

"Ole Hog seems to have a calmin' effect on her," Goldie assured him. "Maybe that's why she stays with him," the older man mused. "It's either that, or there's a lot more to Pistol than meets the. . ."

"Goldie!" Jayne interrupted firmly. "Want I should tell Zoe you're thinkin' on callin' Blade in here to help out? And how you talk about her?"

"That ain't right, kid," Goldie whined. "You ought not threaten me that way," he put on the 'hurt' look. "Here I am, tryin' to help out, and all you can think of is tellin' Zoe about. . ."

"Tellin' Zoe about what?" Zoe growled, having eased up on the two men unheard.

"About how much I adore you, Zoe," Goldie replied smoothly, casting a death glare at Jayne. "The kid here is teasin' me about fawnin' over you."

"Hm mmm," Zoe looked at him like she would a nine year old, caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I was just razzin' him, Zoe," Jayne grinned. "And I hadn't outghta," Jayne nodded at Goldie. "He's right about that. Man ought to respect his elders," he jeered at Goldie.

"Hey!"

"What did Mal want?" Zoe asked, changing the subject.

"Just wanted to ask me about helpin' out, part time," Jayne shrugged. "No big deal, he's just short handed. Thought when they had a raid o' some kind, me and Goldie might pitch in for extra manpower."

"Jayne, do I _look_ like I just walked on this ship?" Zoe demanded.

"Well, no," Jayne grinned. "But you ain't gettin' anymore than that from me. Mal will probably. . ."

"Probably what?" Mal demanded, walking up on the three of them.

"Tell her everything you told me," Jayne replied. "She was wonderin' what we was talkin' 'bout."

"Might as well fill everyone in, I guess," Mal nodded. "Let's get everyone together. Jayne, you and Goldie do that. I need to talk to Zoe a minute. Alone."


	8. Chapter 8

The Nine – Chapter Eight

_Previous disclaimers still apply_

-------------------

"I've got to make some changes," Mal told Zoe, as the others left them to gather the crews. "I can't run the business, and be Sheriff. It's too much." Zoe nodded.

"Seems like," she agreed.

"I want you to take over runnin' the shippin' end o' things," he said bluntly. Zoe's eyes grew wide at that.

"Sir, what about Inara?" she asked. "Looks to me like. . ."

"She ain't gonna keep flyin' with me on the ground," Mal told her. "Plus, I sorta. . .well, not _sorta_, but. . .I just asked Inara to marry me 'afore you got back." Zoe's face split into a broad smile at that news.

"'Bout time."

"I know," Mal smiled in return. "I shoulda already done it, but things kept gettin' in the way. But anyway," he continued. "She'll help with the books and what not, like she's been doin'. But someone's gotta be in charge, Zoe. And that's you."

"I'll do my best, sir," Zoe promised. "But I'm not. . ."

"Yeah, you are," Mal cut her off. "You been with me since the start, Zoe. Ain't no one else for this."

"How are we gonna staff the ships, sir?"

"Well, I can't believe I'm sayin' this," Mal shook his head, "but. . ."

----------------------

"Inara, is that an engagement ring?" River asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it is, _mei mei_," Inara smiled, holding her hand up to show the rather impressive diamond ring Mal had slipped on her finger. "Mal asked me to marry him, just before you got back."

"Inara! That's wonderful!" River squealed, and ran to hug the older woman tightly.

"I'm rather pleased, myself," Inara smiled.

"'Bout time," Jayne growled, winking at Inara. "Thought I was gonna have to counsel with him."

"Well," Inara smiled at him, "I did sort of mention that, should he stray, I'd sic you on him, since you were more fond of me than you are of him."

"Damn straight," Jayne nodded. "Owe you for a lot o' things, 'Nara. Be proud to do you any service you asked me. You're like family to me." Inara blushed at that, and River beamed at Jayne.

"I appreciate that, Jayne, more than you'll ever know."

"Not no more than I appreciate how much you done for me," Jayne replied, serious as he knew how to be. "I mean that, Inara. You made me a better man, teachin' me and helpin' me along. I can't ever thank you enough for that."

"Me either," River smiled, hugging Jayne tightly to her. Inara smiled at that, wondering again at the love and devotion to seemingly odd matched couple had for one another. It was a rare thing.

"You two are really something, you know," she said proudly.

"I suppose so," Jayne grinned. "Whatever I am, though, is on account o' the two of you." Both women blushed slightly at that.

"What's the occasion?" Goldie asked, walking into _Serenity's_ galley. "Not that you two need one," he told Jayne and River. "Always. . .hey! That's some rock, Inara!"

"Yes, it is," she showed her ring to him, and he whistled appropriately.

"I take it Mal finally got his act together?" Goldie grinned. "Or will he be fallin' dead of a heart attack when he learns some lucky man stole you from under him?"

"He finally got his act together," Kaylee announced proudly, joining the meeting. "It was so sweet, the Cap'n down on one knee, and holdin' that ring up."

"It was rather romantic," Inara agreed, her face pinking a bit.

The rest of the crew trickled in, and finally Mal and Zoe made an appearance, Zoe leaning on Mal after climbing the stairs. Goldie scowled at the pain evident on her face, and moved to her side at once. She smiled at him, grateful for his help.

"I called this meetin' to make an announcement," Mal told them abruptly. "Gotta make some changes in how we do things. It's become apparent that I can't keep runnin' things, least not while I'm Sheriffin'."

"As of today, Zoe's officially in charge of Reynolds' Shipping," he told them without preamble. "That's gonna make for some changes in how the ships are crewed. Might be I've found a new pilot, won't know for a few days or so. Meantime, Zoe will take command of _Serenity_, and Goldie will take the engineer's post on _Serenity_ as well. Inara has agreed to stay on pilotin' until we can get a replacement trained. 'Tross, I'll want you to do that." River nodded.

"Jayne, you're gonna be Captain o' the _Companion_, starting now," Mal said to the big man, who's eyes went wide at that. "Don't look so surprised," Mal grinned. "You been doin' a fine job whilst Zoe's been down. Ain't no reason you can't keep on keepin' on."

"Mal, I. . ."

"If you really don't want to do it, Jayne, I'll look for someone else," Mal said quietly. "But I'd rather you did it, if you're willin'." Jayne sat still for a moment, then looked at River.

Her eyes were shining.

"I'll do it," he nodded. River took his hand in hers, and squeezed hard.

'_I am so proud of you'_, he heard her voice float across his mind. _'You will be a wonderful Captain, my Zhang fu_.'

"You can keep Liam on your crew," Mal told him. "Holly, you'll come back to _Companion_ as engineer." Hollins nodded, though he would be sad to leave _Serenity_. But the ship wouldn't be the same without Miss Inara running it, anyway, he knew.

"I'm gonna hire another hand for _Serenity_ soon as possible," Mal promised Zoe. "Meanwhile, we'll run her as is. May get you to help out some, Kaylee, when we need an extra hand. You can relieve Goldie in the engine room, and free him up." Kaylee nodded, less enthusiastic, knowing it would mean being in the black for a week at the time, without Simon.

"Won't be for long, if at all," Mal smiled at her, and she perked up at that.

"I need to tell you some other things, too," Mal turned serious. "Things are happenin' that may well affect all of you. Someone's tried twice now to kill me," he said bluntly. River noted that Jayne wasn't surprised, which meant he already knew.

Kaylee gasped at the news, and the others had similar reactions, except for Goldie, whom Jayne had told only a short time before the meeting.

"I don't know how this is gonna play out, just yet," Mal said honestly. "But whoever is after me, may well come after all of you. Either as individuals, or in attacks on the ships. I'm sorry to have put you in that kinda position."

"Aw, hell, Mal," Jayne snorted. "Ain't no different that some o' the others jobs we've had over the years. Someone always wants to shoot you, seems like." The older hands all laughed at that, and Mal chuckled himself.

"But this time, I ain't got no idea who," he pointed out. "Hard to fight what you can't see. Until I do know, I'd like all of you to be extra careful. Be cautious about bein' off ship, move about at least in pairs, and what not. I don't want any o' you gettin' hurt on account o' your relations to me."

No one was surprised by that. Mal had always been protective of his family, his crew, and this time was no different.

"Anyway, that's the news," he finished. "Zoe'll be givin' the orders from now on, and I won't be around so much. I got plenty to keep me occupied, and maybe me being far away will keep whoever's after me from targeting any of you."

"Now, I need to spend some time with my. . .one other item, of interest," Mal smiled at Inara. "I'm sure at least the women folk are aware by now, but I have asked Miss Serra to be my wife, and she has kindly consented to such."

Whoops and cheers went up around the galley, and Inara blushed, though her grin was impossible to hide. Mal looked very pleased with himself.

"And havin' said that," he offered his hand to Inara, "she and I will adjourn to other, more private areas. Go about your business, all o' you. Zoe will meet with George and get the shippin' schedule, so Jayne you can check with her later on about your next trip."

"Okay," Jayne nodded. "Goldie and me, we need to have a word with ya, 'fore you head back. Might have a idea for you. Maybe," he added. Mal nodded.

All right," he replied. "Meantime, all o' you can meander."

----------------------

"I had thought about asking for the Captain's job on _Serenity_, myself," Inara told Mal once they were in the shuttle. Mal gaped at that.

"If you wanted it, why didn't you?" he demanded. "It ain't too late to. . ."

"I don't want it," Inara smiled, kissing him. "I thought I might, honestly," she told him seriously. "But I don't. I don't want to keep spending a week at a time away from you."

"Well, can't say I'm in favor o' that, myself," he smiled. "But, if you want it, _ai ren_, I don't think Jayne would mind steppin' down again. He didn't look all that enthused over it," he added.

"He probably isn't," Inara smiled. "But he'll do a wonderful job, and you know it. And he has River," she added with a smile. "I am glad you left Liam on board though," she giggled. "I think Chelsa has become very attached to him."

"Hmm," Mal frowned. "I don't know that I. . ."

"Mal," Inara warned. "Not your place to say."

"She's practically my grand daughter," Mal whined. "I oughta get a say in. . ."

"Does that make Jayne your son-in-law?" Inara teased. Mal's face contorted.

"Did he put you up to that?"

---------------------

"Well, how 'bout that," Jayne sighed, as he and River walked outside the bay door.

"I am so very proud of you," she smiled up at him. "You have truly come far, my Jayne. Know that _Baba_ trusts you, now."

"Yeah, I reckon that's so," Jayne nodded. "It's just a lot to. . ."

"You've already been doing it, Jayne," River pointed out. "And doing well, I might add."

"And now you work for _me_," he teased.

"And there's no one I'd rather work for," she kissed him. "But do not try and bring that authority past the hatch of our bunk," she warned. "I can make you life very miserable, _Zhang fu_," she warned him.

"Already havin' a mutiny," he groused, but his eyes were twinkling. "Do you have any idea, Mrs. Cobb, just how much I love you?"

"I do," she smiled. "And it is reciprocated," she kissed him again.

"And I know what that means, thanks to you and Inara," Jayne smirked. "I'm glad Mal left Liam on board. Especially since you're gonna teach him along with Chelsa."

"So am I," she agreed. "He is a good boy."

"He is," Jayne nodded. "Which reminds me. Soon as I talk to Mal, me and Simon need to run over to see Liam's ma. Simon thinks he may can help her."

"I hope so," River said wistfully. "It would be a great burden lifted from them."

"If anyone can, it's Simon," Jayne said confidently. River beamed at him again.

"Did you ever think to speak so well of _ge ge_?" she asked him.

"No, I didn't," he admitted. "But I never imagined being lucky enough to be married to his beautiful _mei mei_, either," he growled softly. "Things have a way of workin' out." River sighed in contentment, leaning into his bulk.

"We are truly blessed, you know," she whispered into his chest. "I cannot imagine being happier than I am now."

"Me either, _ai ren_," Jayne kissed the top of head. "Me either."

-------------------------

"What did you two scoundrels want to see me about," Mal asked, as he met Jayne and Goldie outside of _Serenity_ later. "Bear in mind that I'm an important public official, and my time is valuable," he added, running his thumbs under his suspenders. The two other men snorted at that, and Mal scowled.

"In what way is that funny?" he demanded.

"You want the short list?" Goldie snickered.

"Goldie might have the answer to your problems, Mal," Jayne said seriously. "One of'em, anyway," he added.

"Really?" Mal said hopefully. "Which one?"

"Your manpower problem," Goldie told him. "See, some of mine and Jayne's old. . .war buddies, I guess, they sorta have a private security business. Kinda."

"Mercenaries?" Mal frowned. "I don't think that'd be a good move, Goldie."

"They ain't your average mercs, Mal," Goldie assured him. "And we don't even know are they available. Wanted to tell you 'bout'em, and then if you wanted, we could try and find'em."

"I'm listenin'," Mal nodded.

"Well, two of our old, associates, let's call'em," Goldie smiled, "they're kinda married, or something. They got a small unit, five people total, last I heard. They do private security work, mostly. And they're good at it, Mal. Real good. Got a electronics wizard workin' for'em, and a ex-fed, too. They do security, and work some kidnaping, where the victims family can't or won't involve the authorities. Things like that."

"Thing is, they're kinda odd. They don't work for the highest bidder, you know? No crime lords, no drug dealers, just straight forward stuff. And," he added, "they're real Browncoats, Mal. Like you. Fought in the war, served in line units 'fore they came to the teams."

"Like as not, they'd jump at the chance to work for you, being as you're, well, you." Mal frowned at that.

"What's that got to do. . ."

"_Browncoats_, Mal," Goldie rolled his eyes. "You're a _gorram_ war hero, whether you like it or not. They'd not be tempted to turn on you, even was they that way, which they ain't. I don't know what they're chargin' these days, but I was thinking you might throw in room and board, and get'em for a good deal."

"I don't know, Goldie," Mal looked thoughtful. "Might be a backlash, was people to find out I'm hirin' mercs."

"You wouldn't be," Goldie smiled. "You'd be hirin' _deputies_. One's that could stand up to a shoot out like that one the other night, and win. Not to mention the hacker they got workin' for'em. Ain't much he can't do, Mal. Can't use the Cortex 'thout leavin' some sign. He can find it."

Mal thought about that. It would be good to have that kind of outfit working for him. How much could he afford to pay them, he wondered?

"My men make one fifty a week," Mal said thoughtfully. "I could go as high as two-fifty a week, for them. And I can arrange room and board. And Simon can treat their hurts," he added. "I could put them under Toby, my investigator, and let them be sort of a task force," he mused, obviously thinking about his options.

"Tell you what, Goldie," he said finally. "See can you find'em. If they're willin' to talk to me, I'll pay their transport here, and if it don't pan out, back to where they are. 'Bout the best I can offer, sight unseen. Give'em the offer, up front, though. I may can sweeten it some, later on, but there's no way I can do better at the moment."

"Okay," Goldie nodded. "One thing you oughta know. They know an awful lot about Shade and me," he said honestly. "Might be some things you don't wanna know. I mean, we ain't criminals or nothin', but. . ."

"It was a war, Goldie," Mal said softly. "Men do a lotta things in war they don't wanna do. Ain't proud of. It won't make a difference."

"Okay, then," Goldie nodded. "I'll get on it." He walked toward the ship, heading in to start looking. Mal looked at Jayne.

"You know these folks?" he asked softly.

"Knew'em," he nodded. "Knew the leaders, anyway. Blade and Pistol, we called'em. Blade's a looker," he grinned. "And old Pistol, we called him WartHog. Short and wide, ugly as sin. Goldie was wondering why Blade hooked up with him."

"But she's a wild one," he added. "And Hog seems to keep her balanced. Whatever works, I guess."

"Well, you and River seem to balance each other pretty well," Mal noted, and Jayne nodded in agreement.

"Why I said that," he smiled. "Blade's not exactly civilized, sometimes, but she's professional."

"Sounds like what I need," Mal nodded. "This ain't lookin' to a very civilized affair."


	9. Chapter 9

The Nine – Chapter Nine

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no cpoyright infringement is intended._

----------------------

Jayne piloted the mule over the road, Simon and Liam chatting again about his mother's health. Jayne had checked with Zoe, told her what they were doing, and she had readily agreed.

"Want you to take the next trip, tomorrow," she had told him. "Doc says time the next shipment's ready to go, I ought to be able to handle it. Might have a new hand by then, too."

Which meant today was the best day to check on Liam's ma. Jayne was hopeful that Simon could help the boy's mother. If he could, then things would be a great deal easier on the family, and Liam's life would improve, considerably. He grinned at that.

Chelsa's birthday was in three days, which meant they'd celebrate it in the black. With just the crew. It'd be odd, not having Goldie and Zoe around anymore, but Hollins was a good engineer, and a good man. He wasn't made for fighting, Jayne acknowledged to himself, but that was okay. He knew his business.

And, he admitted, the crew dynamic had been slewed in _Companion's _favor for too long. With trouble brewing for Mal, trouble which might easily leak over onto them all, _Serenity_ needed crew members that could fight as well as fly. Zoe and Goldie fit that bill, and then some. With a good third hand, they'd be in fine shape.

Meanwhile, between himself, River, and Liam, _Companion _should be more than able to defend herself. It wasn't perfect, but it was acceptable.

"Up here, Jayne," Liam intruded on the big man's thoughts, pointing. "Turn right just over this hill. Be about a mile, on the left. White frame house, with a red roof. Be a big barn in back." Jayne nodded. He eased the mule onto the road, and soon they were turning into the drive of the Gregg's homestead.

Jayne was impressed. The house was a good sized place, neatly framed, and showing good workmanship, as did the barn. The fences were in good repair, and a large garden was visible behind the house, down a ways on a gentle slope.

A large framed older man walked out onto the porch, hand shading his eyes as he looked to see who was pulling into his yard.

"Liam?" he called, seeing his youngest and smallest son jump from the vehicle.

"Hey, Pa!" Liam smiled, walking up onto the porch and giving him a warm embrace. Jayne took that in with a smile. Good to see that in a family. He could vaguely remember when he'd had the chance to do that. He wished he'd done it more, now.

"Pa, this here's my boss, Cap'n Cobb," Liam pointed at Jayne, who started for a moment, having forgotten already that he was now in charge of a ship. Simon snickered slightly, and Jayne threw a glare at his brother-in-law. The snicker just got worse.

"And this here is his brother-in-law, Pa. Simon. Simon's a doctor, Pa," Liam added, his voice softer. "A real, core trained doctor. He offered to take a look at Ma, and see if he could help. Gentlemen," he looked at Jayne and Simon, "this here's my Pa, Ryloe Greggs." The elder Greggs offered his hand to each men, but then turned to his son.

"Liam," he said softly, "you know we've seen a dozen docs. Ain't none o' them been able to help your ma. I know you mean well, sir," Ryloe turned to Simon, "but truth is, we're stretched thin as it is. We can't. . ."

"Mister Greggs," Jayne broke in softly. "This ain't a house call. We're here because Liam's our friend. There ain't gonna be no bill, nor nothin' else. But Simon," he placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder, "is a rare fine doctor, sir. I know you seen other docs. But it won't hurt to let him try. And he may can help, where the others ain't been able."

Ryloe Greggs looked at Jayne for a moment, then to his son.

"Seems you've taken up with fine folk, son," he said softly. Liam nodded.

"The best, Pa," he said just as softly. "Ain't none no better, no where."

"Come on in the house, then," the elder Greggs motioned. "Let's see if Bessie's up to any comp'ny." The three men followed the Greggs patriarch into the home, and Simon was surprised at how neat the place was. If Mrs. Greggs was in such bad shape, then Mister Greggs must be doing all the work, inside and out. His respect went up a notch for Liam's father.

Ryloe led them to the rear of the house, where they could hear the hum of machinery. He knocked gently on the door, and eased it open.

"Bessie," he called quietly. "Liam's here, with his friends. One of them's a doctor, and he'd like to take a look-see. Thinks he may can help."

"Come in, Liam," Bessie Greggs smiled. She looked frail, Jayne realized with a start. She'd obviously been ill for a long time. He waited just outside the door while the others went inside.

"Mrs. Greggs, my name is Simon, and I'd like to listen to your lungs, and draw some blood. I don't know that I can help you, but it is possible, if I can determine what's causing your problems. Would that be all right?"

"Young man," Bessie Gregg's voice was surprisingly strong. "You're a sweet boy, and I appreciate your concern. I've seen plenty of docs, and none of them have been a lick o' good to me."

"And I may well join them," Simon smiled. "But I can't know unless I try." Bessie looked at him for a moment, as if in judgement. Simon waited, maintaining eye contact with her. Finally, she nodded.

"All right, Simon," she said. "You go ahead." Simon turned.

"Perhaps the rest of you should wait outside?" he suggested. The others trooped out, leaving the two. Simon sat down beside her, smiling.

"Why don't we start by you telling me how much you remember about when you first became sick?"

--------------------

"Be a blessin' o' biblical size should he be able to help her," Ryloe Greggs commented as he, Jayne and Liam waited on the porch. "She's been sick and hurtin' like that near on five year now, off and on. Mostly on of late," he added.

Jayne nodded, feeling sorry for the man. He was watching the woman he loved suffer, unable to do anything to help. Jayne had been much the same as he waited to hear how River was, when she'd been shot. But this man had been with the same woman for years, and watched her fade slowly into the frail woman now lying in the bed.

Jayne knew that such a thing would devastate him. He admired Ryloe Gregg's courage.

"Simon's a right fine doctor, sir," he commented. "And one o' the best ever trained in the core. If there's any help for her, he'll find it."

"How'd such a well trained doctor from a Core world wind up out here?" Ryloe Greggs asked, eyeing Jayne in a not _quite_ suspicious way.

"He fell in love with a rim born mechanic gal on a starship," Jayne grinned, not quite lying. "And, well. . ." he shrugged. "Here he is. Where she goes, he goes."

"Sounds like quite a woman," Greggs mused, and Jayne nodded.

"She's a fine young woman, sir."

"Your sister?" Greggs asked. "You'n him're brothers-in-law, ain't that right?"

"We are," Jayne nodded. "But she's not my sister. I married Simon's sister, not long ago."

"Did huh?" Greggs smiled. "Caught yourself a Core gal, too, huh?"

"More like she caught me, sir," Jayne laughed softly. "I ran hard as I could, to be honest, but. . ." he shrugged. "I didn't mean it, turns out." Ryloe Greggs broke out laughing.

"That's one woman I need to meet, then, son," he said through his laughter. "You got the look of a wild one. Any core girl can tame you, must be one helluva woman, sure enough." Jayne joined his laughter.

"She is, sir," he smiled fondly. "She is."

-----------------

It was over an hour before Simon joined them on the porch. He sat down heavily on the steps, his back braced against a post, and looked at the Greggs men.

"She has a lung infection," he said at once. "And it's been there a while, looks like. An old, old problem called _histoplasmosis_. It's a respiratory infection caused, among other things, by breathing in the spores in the feces of birds. Such as chickens," he looked at Liam pointedly.

"Can you fix it?" the younger man asked, not daring to sound hopeful.

"Yes," Simon smiled. "I believe that I can. However," he added, looking at the older Greggs, "the chickens have to go, and so will the barn. The manure will have to be hauled away, and the ground, well, cleansed, some way."

"So long as the birds, and their droppings, remain, she will be plagued by this problem. Once they are gone, she'll likely never have the trouble again. I can't promise that, mind," he added sternly. "But once she's cured, any subsequent infections should be an easy matter to deal with."

"Chickens?" Ryloe looked like a fish out of water. "The _chickens_ caused this, and not one o' them stuffed shirts in Bickford, or even over to Mount Talmidge, could figure that out?" His voice was increasing in volume as he spoke, and Simon detected a storm coming.

"Yes, sir," he nodded. "I don't know why they missed it. This moon's primary industry is agriculture. Why it didn't occur to them, I can't explain. It _is_ a rare occurrence, that may have had some bearing."

"Simon, you're sure about this," Jayne broke in softly. "Right?"

"Absolutely," Simon nodded at once. "I brought the tests I needed as an afterthought, really. Liam had mentioned the chickens, and I just. . .I was afraid it was Settler's Lung, from his description. I'm glad I was wrong. This is bad," he assured them. "But that would have been much worse."

"And you can treat her?" Liam asked, eyes wet with tears.

"I already have," he smiled, standing. "Gave her a shot, several actually, and left some medicine by her bed with the instructions on how to dose it. She's sleeping now," he told Ryloe. "I gave her something for that, as well, she was so tired. It will take a while, her recovery. I'd say a month, in a likelihood. Could be more or less, depending on how deep rooted the infection is."

"But, barring problems I can't foresee, she should get better. I've left some vitamins for her, as well," he added. "Make sure she takes those, and drinks plenty of water. Keep her on the oxygen, for now, since it will help her breathe easier. I did remove the vapor from it, though. Have her use it only when sleeping, since the moisture may actually help the virus stay put."

"She'll start coughing more," he warned. "I left a small amount of cough syrup, but don't use it unless she's just exhausted. That coughing will be forcing the mucus holding the virus out, and that will speed her recovery. The cough suppressant will make sure she doesn't choke during her sleep, though."

"I'll be back in a week or so," he promised Ryloe Greggs. "As soon as Liam gets back from his next run. And if you have any trouble, call me at the clinic, or bring her there at once." Greggs stood, offering his hand, tears on his cheeks.

"Son, I ain't got no way to. . ."

"Just get rid of the chickens," Simon smiled. "And their barn. As long as she recovers, we'll call it even." Liam and Ryloe exchanged hugs.

"I got to go back, Pa," he said softly. "Leavin' out in the mornin'. Tell the ugly twins I said hi," he grinned. Ryloe shook with laughter.

"Don't think they'll be givin' you as much fuss, nowadays," he chuckled. "Seems that Reynolds they work for now told'em all about your adventures on Aberdeen. Kinda scared'em a bit, maybe," he winked. Liam looked uncomfortable.

"Ma don't know 'bout all. . ."

"No, boy, she don't," Ryloe promised him. "She'll likely hear it sooner or later, but we'll make sure it's later."

"Thanks, Pa," he murmured. "It wasn't that I. . .I mean I didn't have a lotta choices at the time, and I. . ."

"You did good, son," Ryloe assured him. He turned to Jayne.

"Look after him, Cap'n. He's a good boy."

"He's done a fair job lookin' after _me_," Jayne grinned. "And he's a good _man_, I'd say. Be proud to have him at my side during any sorta difficulty." Liam swelled at that, and Ryloe looked closely at Jayne for a moment.

He nodded, suddenly, as if deciding something.

"You men take care," he said, smiling. "I'll see you in a week or so, son," he hugged Liam again, and went inside.

"Let's get headed back," Jayne said. "Gotta trip in the morning."

------------------

The three pulled into Guilford's, smiling as they talked. They emerged from the mule, noting that Kaylee and River were waiting near the ships.

"I need to go and sight in my rifle," Liam said quietly. "And work some with my pistol."

"Okay," Jayne nodded. "Don't hurt yourself," he teased, and Liam grinned.

"I'll wear steel toes," he promised, and went on into the ship to retrieve his goods.

"Well?" River asked. Jayne kissed her lightly.

"Glad to see you too, _ai ren_," he smiled. River huffed.

"Was ya able to help'er or not!" Kaylee demanded, before River could.

"Yes, _bao bei_," Simon smiled, kissing Kaylee, and wrapping her in his arms. "She should be fine, in a few weeks. Let's you and me go and get something to eat, and. . .whatever," he smiled at Kaylee.

"Sounds good ta me," Kaylee giggled. "See you two later," she told Jayne and River. The couple walked away, leaving the Cobb's alone.

"That's wonderful!" River exuded. "Liam must be thrilled!"

"He's right happy," Jayne nodded. "Mister Greggs is most pleased his self," Jayne added. "Wants to meet you, sometime," he murmured in her ear, kissing her softly.

"Me?" River was startled. "Why?"

"Says any Core gal that can tame a wild man like me is a woman he needs to meet," Jayne grinned. River's face went red in a blink.

"Didn't tame you," she murmured back. "Didn't want you tamed. Just. . .domesticated."

"That's me," he grinned. "I'm all yours."

"And I'm not sharing," River told him, kissing him deeply.

"What's going on?" Chelsa's voice broke the spell, and River almost leapt away from Jayne.

"Nothing, sweetie," River stammered, her face still pink from. . .nothing.

"Didn't look like nothing," the girl smiled impishly. "Where's Liam?" she asked, trying to act bored.

"Went to shoot his new gun, baby girl," Jayne told her, smiling. "Needs to get familiar with it, case he needs it."

"Why would he need it?" Chelsa asked, frowning.

"Well, he might see a snake or somethin'," Jayne managed to stammer out.

"I don't like snakes," Chelsa's eyes widened.

"I don't either," River agreed, looking around.

"Like that one?" Jayne pointed behind her. River shrieked and jumped onto Jayne, her legs wrapping around his waist. He laughed as he caught her, and River glowered at him.

"Not funny!" she hissed, pounding his chest with her small fist.

"Was too," he smiled.

"I'm going to watch Liam shoot," Chelsa announced, rolling her eyes.

"Just be careful, baby," River warned from her perch, turning to look at her. "And don't distract him."

"I won't," the girl promised. She started off in the direction of the shooting.

"Well, now that I've saved you from the snake," Jayne teased, "and the walking question maker is gone for a bit, how about you and me explore the Captain's bunk."

"Now that," River kissed him, "sounds like a fine idea, my _Zhang fu_."

---------------------

Liam was swearing slightly. He'd already adjusted the sights on his new rifle three times, and it was still off. Thinking of something his pa had taught him, he drew the knife Jayne had given him, and pecked lightly on the sight with the hilt. Putting the knife away, he raised the rifle, and fired again.

Bull's-eye.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout," he murmured, firing seven more rounds as fast as he could. All were within three inches of the first one.

"Now that oughta do," he declared, carefully laying the rifle into it's case. Next he drew his pistol. Sighting carefully, he squeezed the trigger. The recoil was more than he expected it to be, but not much.

He looked through his scope, and saw the round had hit dead on. Impressed with the guns out-of-the-box accuracy, he lifted it again, and fired through the entire magazine. Again, he was rewarded with a good group. He nodded to himself.

"Damn good gun," he murmured, placing a fresh magazine in the well.

"Whatcha doin'?" he jumped slightly at the voice, turning to see Chelsa watching him closely.

"Testin' my new guns," he told her, looking around nervously. "You out here alone?" he asked.

"Yes," Chelsa nodded. "I told Jayne and River where I was going, though."

"You still hadn't oughta be this far from the ship, on your own," he told her.

"I'm not alone, silly," she grinned. "I'm with you."

_I'm gonna die_, Liam thought. _Jayne is gonna pull my arms off, and use 'em to beat me to death._

Liam wasn't, by nature, afraid of much. Being the 'runt' of five brothers had ensured that. But Jayne Cobb was a force of nature.

"Chelsa, did you tell them you were coming down here, where I am?"

"Yes," she nodded, grinning. "They didn't mind. River told me just not to distract you."

"Well, okay," Liam shrugged. Maybe he wouldn't die after all. Just walk with a limp. Forever. He turned back to the target.

"Cover your ears," he warned, and opened fire. He fired the big pistol off as fast as he could, wanting to see how bad the drift would be. When he finished, Chelsa spoke from right beside him.

"Why do you shoot so fast?" Liam jumped, not having seen her walk up.

"I don't usually," he stammered. "I just wanted to see how bad the rounds would drift if I had too."

"Drift?"

"Move away from where I'm aimin'," he explained. "Recoil from each shot makes the gun buck. Each shot makes it a little further off target. But this one ain't bad." He rubbed the weapon fondly. "Ain't bad at all."

"You look like Jayne when you do that," Chelsa giggled, and Liam blushed a little.

"Well, that ain't no bad thing," he managed to spit out. Chelsa nodded.

"River says it's a good thing," she assured him. Liam brightened a bit at that.

"She does?"

"Yes, she likes you. Says you're a good boy."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Liam said truthfully. Maybe she could keep Jayne from maiming him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Chelsa asked. Liam looked at her, frowning.

"Who say's I'm nervous?" he demanded.

"You're acting like you're nervous," she insisited.

"Well, I ain't," he huffed, stuffing another magazine into his pistol. "Cover your ears."

He shot this mag slower, taking his time, concentrating on each shot, placing them carefully. When he finished, he was smirking.

"Now, does that look like I'm. . ." he turned, only to find Chelsa gone.

Huh.


	10. Chapter 10

The Nine – Chapter Ten

_Author owns no rights to Firefly ( as if anyone didn't know that by now;)_

--------------------

Mal was sitting at his desk when his cortex screen lit up suddenly. He started, looking over to see. . .

"Well, well," he leaned back, looking at the hooded figure on the screen. "You seem to be a different sort than the last one. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sheriff Reynolds," the hooded man nodded. "I must apologize for that unfortunate business, earlier. Good help is rather difficult to find, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Might difficult to keep the good'uns," Mal agreed amiably. "So are you apologizin' for tryin' to kill me? Or for missin'?" he grinned.

"Neither, actually," the hooded man chuckled. Even with the distortion caused by whatever method he was using to disguise his voice, his humor was evident. "Rather, for not trying to win you over to my side, first. You should be getting a package, about. . ."

Mal looked up as Evelyn knocked lightly, and opened his door.

"This just came for you, Sheriff," she smiled, laying a courier envelope on the desk. "Said it was urgent." She closed the door behind her as she left. Mal's eyes flickered to the screen.

"Well, I'm impressed," Mal nodded, and the hooded man bowed slightly.

"We aim to please," he replied. "Open it, Sheriff. It won't bite, I assure you." Mal eyed him for a second longer, then opened the envelope. He whistled at the money inside.

"Well, now," he looked back to the screen. "That's a mighty generous campaign donation. Course, I ain't runnin' yet," he added with a snort.

"I will send an identical envelope to your office each month, Sheriff," the hooded man promised, "so long as you stop interfering in my affairs. It's a very generous offer."

"Well, that it is," Mal nodded, smiling. "So all I gotta do is keep lettin' you run drugs through here, and let people steal, and hurt others, and. . .well, you get my point. That it?"

"I'm not in the mood for joking, Sheriff," the mechanical voice warned.

"I ain't jokin'," Mal's own voice lost it's humor. "And while I sincerely appreciate your concern for my old age fund," he waved the envelope in the air, "I'm afraid I'll have to say, um, no."

"You're making a mistake, Sheriff," the voice warned, and Mal frowned. Why did that sound familiar?"

"I'm practically famous for that," Mal assured his caller. "But when I get done, and you and yours are behind bars, or dead," Mal shrugged, "then you can tell me that again."

"It's in your best interest, and that of your associates, to accept my offer, Sheriff." Mal wondered again why the voice sounded familiar, but couldn't figure it out.

"We'll see what happens, then, I guess," Mal replied evenly. "But it's no deal. You really expect to buy me off, with _this?_" He waved the envelope. "I may can be bought, Mister Hood, but I ain't cheap." Mal reached out with a flourish, and shut off the screen. He was on his feet in seconds, outside his office.

"Evelyn, got an errand I need run," he said quietly. "Can't use the wave. I need Mister Guilford, and Mister Bickford to come to the office, say in an hour. Can you see to it?"

"Of course, sir," Evelyn nodded, rising. "I'll go at once.

"Thanks," Mal nodded. "Tell'em not to tell nobody they're coming here, and don't you breathe a word of it, neither."

"I won't."

Mal watched her go, mind racing. The ante had just be raised. He'd have to respond to this. He suddenly found himself hoping that Jayne and Goldie's friends were available, and that he could afford. . .

A slow smile spread across Mal's face. He had an idea.

-------------------------

"Okay, Jayne," Zoe said, holding out the manifest. "Should be loaded by now. Be safe."

"Thanks, Zoe," Jayne nodded. "See you in a few days."

"Be more'n a few," she grinned. "We lift in two days with another shipment. We'll pass each other somewhere."

"Good for business, though," Jayne shrugged. Zoe nodded.

"Keep this up, we may get another ship," Zoe smiled.

"Admiral Reynolds," Jayne mused out loud. "Just don't sound right, does it?"

"No," Zoe chuckled. "It don't sound no stranger than Captain Cobb, either. Or Washburne, comes to that."

"We have come a long way since then, ain't we," Jayne grinned.

"That we have," Zoe nodded. "Time's wastin', Jayne," she reminded him.

"We're already set to go," he smirked. "Ain't no slack in my crew," he declared, imitating Mal's suspender routine. Zoe chuckled at that.

"See you when," he smiled, and boarded his ship.

_My ship_, he shook his head. Sure as hell, that didn't sound right.

"We're closed up, Angel girl," he called over the com.

"Thank you, _ai ren_," River called back. "Holly?"

"We're set, ma'am," Hollins answered. "Ready for the black."

The ship shuddered ever so lightly, and then, she was sailing, heading for the upper atmosphere. Jayne made his way up the steps, and then down the passage way to the bridge. Chelsa was standing behind River, watching every move.

"If we're not at the right angle leaving atmo," River was telling her, "then we burn more fuel, and the heat shields aren't used at optimum efficiency. That causes wear and tear on the hull, and the external equipment. Hello, _bao bei_," she smiled, seeing Jayne appear.

"Hi," he smiled. "Everything going well, I see."

"Indeed it is," River assured him. "We are about two minutes from being in the black."

"Good deal," he nodded. "I'll be helping Liam, if you need me."

"Okay," River smiled again, then looked at Chelsa. "Once we start exiting atmo, you will see a flare around the ship, caused by the friction around us. It will seem horrible at first, but it's nothing to worry about. . .there it is, now," she pointed, and Chelsa gasped as the heat danced off the ship.

"Don't worry," River smiled. "It's normal. Nothing traveling into or out of proper atmosphere can avoid the friction heat. That's what the heat shields are for. Now, watch how. . ."

Jayne smiled as he made his way out of earshot. Chelsa was throwing herself into flying full tilt, and River was eating it up. Good. For them both.

"How we lookin', kid?" Jayne asked, seeing Liam in the bay.

"We're shiny, boss," Liam smiled. When Jayne started to object, Liam raised a hand.

"You really are the boss, now, Boss," he pointed out with a grin. "I figure I can call you Jayne long as we're on the ground, but up here? You're the Boss." Jayne nodded. That made sense.

"Okay, kid," he grinned. "Whatever makes you happy. I heard you bangin' away, yesterday. How'd they shoot?"

"It was great!" Liam replied. "Rifle's sweeter'n apple pie, and this pistol is the cat's meow, sure enough."

"Glad to hear it," Jayne nodded. "Chelsa didn't bother you too much, did she?"

"Nah, not once I found out you two knew where she was," Liam assured him. "She just asked a few questions, and left."

"Oh?" Jayne's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, 'bout why I was shootin' fast at times, and what I meant by drift, and what not. Then I went to fire again, and when I was done, she was gone."

"Well, if she get's to botherin' you when you're doin' somethin' like that, send her packin'," Jayne ordered.

"Well, I was thinkin' on somethin', Boss," Liam said seriously. "If Mal's right, then maybe she ought'a learn to shoot." He grew red under Jayne's look.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout me teachin' 'er," he stammered. "But maybe she oughta have a smaller gun, and know how to use it, s'all." Jayne's face softened. Some.

"Might have somethin' there, kid," he nodded finally. "I'll talk to River, see what she thinks."

"Just a suggestion," Liam nodded, going back to work.

_And I wonder who'll she'll want to teach her?_ Jayne grinned at the thought. He couldn't help but needle the kid, just a little. But the idea of Chelsa latching onto a good boy like Liam didn't bother him near as much as he'd figured it would.

Not nearly so much at all.

---------------------

"You wanted to see us, Malcolm?" Braz Guilford asked, as he and Mason Bickford walked in.

"Let's take a walk," Mal suggested. The two men looked surprised at that, but followed him out the door.

"I needed to tell someone this, and you two are about the only one's I trust at the moment," Mal said as they walked along the street. "I got another one of them 'hood calls' a little bit ago. Just as this," he withdrew the envelope from his jacket, "was being delivered to my door." The two men examined the envelope, surprise evident on their faces.

"That's a good deal of money, Sheriff," Bickford said, returning the envelope.

"It is that," he placed it back in his jacket. "Thing is, I was promised an envelope like this once a month, long as I turned a blind eye to the goin's on here 'bouts."

"I ain't takin' it," he assured both me, "but I kinda implied that this wasn't enough to buy me off. Maybe they'll make another offer. Or they may just try to kill me again. I don't know."

"I'm assuming you have a plan," Guilford's eyes were almost shining. "Else you wouldn't have bothered telling us all this."

"I do," Mal nodded, smiling. "The start of one, anyway," he amended. He explained for a few minutes.

"Gotta admit, the irony is an added bonus," Mal smiled at the end.

"It's a dangerous proposition, Sheriff," Bickford said seriously. "It could backfire on you."

"Well, if things ain't what I want, then I'll go another direction. Thing is, though, we ain't got no idea who these people are. And until I do," he shrugged. "I can't fight what I can't see."

"True," Bickford nodded. "I assume you want our blessing?"

"Well, I don't want to go off on something like this without someone in higher authority knowin' what I'm aimin' to do," he agreed. "Like you said, it might backfire on me. But I can't figure another way to attack this, to be honest."

"Might be dangerous for your people, Malcolm," Braz said gently.

"I already warned'em 'bout that," Mal nodded. "And, if I use these other folks, then my people will always be around. They're a tough bunch," he added.

"Yes, they are," Braz chuckled. "Mason, I'm inclined to let Sheriff Reynolds run with this. Your thoughts?"

"I don't like the idea of using mercenaries," he admitted. "But if they're as straight as you say, then. . .yes, Sheriff. You have my blessing."

"Well, if I can get them," Mal reminded them. "If not, I may put out feelers to other folks I know, looking for ex-soldiers and the like. Either way, I need some people who can stand up to this kinda fight. Let my regular deputies work other problems, and keep these folks workin' on this little, matter."

"I like it," Guilford nodded. "Please keep us informed. I would suggest that we avoid these little walks, however, as you may be a target. Shall we set a meeting time and place, somewhere it wouldn't be odd to see us together, yet still afford us some modicum of privacy."

"I suggest a weekly card game," Bickford said. "We can meet at the Club, and use a private room there. Anyone who gets wind of it will assume that you're merely hobnobbing, Sheriff," he winked. Mal grinned at that.

"I'll bring Toby along as a fourth," Mal nodded. "He'll have to be in on this, anyway. Good idea."

"Then we'll start meeting every Thursday, at around eight pm," Bickford suggested. "Sound good?"

"Bring plenty of chips," Guilford smiled. "We may as well play, since we're going to all this trouble."

---------------------

Goldie waited patiently in front of the cortex, seeing if his call was answered. He'd been working for three hours trying to find Blade and Pistol. So far. . .

"_What_?" a surly voice demanded, bringing his attention back to the screen.

"I'm looking for Blade," Goldie told the unknown face. "Tell her it's Goldilocks."

The man snorted at that, but Goldie ignored it. The face disappeared for a minute, then a stunning blonde woman appeared.

"Well, look who it is," she smiled, and Goldie chuckled.

"Still surrounding yourself with cheerful people, I see, Blade."

"He's a bit ornery," Blade nodded. "He don't work for me, though, so I ignore him. How's tricks, Golden Child?"

"Pretty good at the moment," Goldie admitted. "Ran into an old friend, and hooked up to a pretty good job."

"Old friend, huh?" Blade's eyes narrowed. "You ain't got any old friends, Goldie. Or any young one's for that matter," she snickered. Goldie put on his hurt face.

"Now that ain't true, Blade," he whined. "You hurt me when you say things like that. Why don't you dump old Hog, anyway, and come live with me. You know I'm. . ."

"Stop tryin' to steal my woman, Goldie," Hog snarled, stepping into the screen. "Else I'm gonna tear your arm off, and feed it to you."

"I see Blade's rubbin' off on you, Pistol," Goldie chuckled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you guys are hired out anywhere right now."

"Why?" Pistol's eyes narrowed.

"I gotta job for ya, if you're interested," Goldie told him. "Straight job," he raised a hand when Blade started to speak. "I know your rules."

"Who for?" Pistol asked.

"Well, that's the kicker," Goldie laughed. "Ever hear of Malcolm Reynolds?"

"Sergeant Reynolds?" Blade asked at once. "That Malcolm Reynolds? From Serenity Valley?"

"That's the one," Goldie nodded. "He's the sheriff on a little backwater moon, nowadays."

"No kiddin'," Pistol mused. "How 'bout that."

"And he's hit a bit of a, well, _snag_, shall we say," Goldie told them. "Needs the kinda help you could give him, if you're available. And willin', of course."

"What's it pay?" Pistol demanded, ever the pragmatist.

"Still gotta a five man crew?" Goldie asked. Blade nodded.

"Well, he can offer two-fifty a week, for now, guaranteed. Plus room and board. Money might go higher as things go along, but that's all he can promise up front."

"Plus room and board, huh?" Pistol was clearly calculating. "What's the job?"

"He needs some _special_ deputies," Goldie said seriously. "Someone who can deal with serious firepower, and might have a hacker to help trace some threats he's gettin' here and there."

"Deputies?" Blade looked astonished. "Goldie, you _did_ mention we're mercenaries, right?"

"Yep," Goldie nodded. "And that's fine. You ain't gonna be walkin' no beat, or dealin' with no drunks. He needs a team that can go toe-to-toe with some genuine mafia wanna-be types. His men are good fellas, but they ain't up to that kinda thing."

"And the two-fifty is locked?" Pistol asked, still musing.

"He'll pay your way out here, too, if you want to talk to him about it. And if you turn it down, return passage as well." Blade looked thoughtful at that. She looked down at Pistol.

"I say we go," she said quietly. Pistol looked at Goldie.

"When's he want us there?"

---------------------

Jayne sat in the galley of the _Companion_, thinking on things. An apple, partially eaten, sat ignored in his large hand.

Mal's revelation that someone was after him, that had struck a nerve. A criminal with enough gumption to go after a sheriff was a threat, right enough. What worried Jayne was that everyone who worked for Mal was a possible target.

And that included River. And that made it his problem, as well, so far as Jayne was concerned.

"What are you thinking, _Zhang fu_?" River's voice sang across the room as she glided into the galley. She sat down beside him, kissing his jaw softly.

"Just ponderin'," Jayne smiled, knowing it was useless to lie.

"On what?" River asked, her hand snaking out to take the half-eaten apple from his hand. She nibbled a bite off of it, then kissed him, letting the taste of apple flow between them.

"Things," he smiled, when she sat back. River frowned.

"What things, Sean?" she asked, voice now serious.

"What Mal said earlier," Jayne admitted. "And how that affects us. All of us, not just you and me," he added.

"It is a troublesome development," River nodded.

"Yes, it is," Jayne nodded. "Thing is, I'm wonderin' who these people are, and how serious they're gonna be. If they see they can't kill Mal, or run him off, then the next logical step, for them, is to hit some of us."

"True," River nodded. "This is what worries my _Zhang fu_, I take it?" she smiled.

"It is," he smiled slightly. "I ain't no lawman, River," he said honestly. "Ain't had much use for laws o' no kind in my life. They ain't never but failed me and mine."

"I ain't got it in me to sit back and watch what happens, waiting for something to happen. Especially if it could happen to you," he said pointedly. "And now we got Chelsa to think about, and even Liam. He's got his own folks, but he's here, with us."

"Liam seems able to take care of himself," River pointed out.

"In a straight up fight, no question," Jayne nodded. "But this won't be straight up, Angel. It'll be down and dirty. In the back, out of the dark. He ain't got no experience with that sort o' thing."

"True," River frowned. "But I don't like what I'm hearing, Sean. I'm hearing you warm up to some sort of pro-active attack on an enemy we don't know."

"I ain't warmin' up to nothin', just yet," Jayne assured her. "But," he added forcefully, "I don't aim to let this play out like the other stuff has either, baby girl. And I mean that, 'fore you start in on me. I ain't gonna sit here and wait to be hit."

River frowned again, brow knotting. His voice told her he meant it, as did the wave of determination radiating off of him.

"What do you want me to say, Sean?" she finally asked, her voice small.

"Don't want you to say anything, you don't want to," he shrugged. "You asked me what I was thinkin', I told you."

"I don't want us involved in this," River's voice was quiet. "Not if we can help it."

"I don't neither," he surprised her. "If they'll leave us be, I'm happy to do the same. But the first time I even _think_ that it's gonna go another way, that's it. I'll do whatever I have to, to _whoever_ I have to, to make sure it don't happen."

River shivered slightly at the edge in his voice. He was so gentle and loving with her that it was easy sometimes to forget the killer that lurked beneath all that. The merciless, stalking beast that was known as Shade.

"You are the male," she whispered suddenly. "It is your's to protect the family unit, Sean. It is not mine to interfere." Saying that, she eased her way into his lap, and kissed him.

"I ask only one thing," she murmured, her hands running through his hair. "Two things. First, that you come back to me, always. I cannot bear to lose you, my great bear. Second that you do nothing that will cause problems for, or between you and _Baba. _That is not so much to ask, is it, my _Zhang fu_?" Her voice was almost desperately soft, urgent, and Jayne could see that her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"No, it ain't," he assured her, hugging her to him. "And I'll always come back, woman. Don't you doubt it for a second."

"Promise?" she asked, her face hidden in the curve of his neck. "My Jayne always keeps his promises," she whispered against his skin. "If you promise me, then I know it will happen."

"I promise," he whispered into her ear. "I promise."

With that, he stood suddenly, lifting her with him, and walked toward their bunk.


	11. Chapter 11

The Nine – Chapter Eleven

_Author owns no rights to Firefly. But then you knew that:)_

-----------------

"There's a Mister Tarrant here to see you, Sheriff," Evelyn's voice drifted through the intercom. Mal frowned. Who? Suddenly he laughed, as he realized who it was.

"Send him on in, Evelyn," Mal told her. Goldie stepped inside a few seconds later.

"Damn near forgot you had a name," Mal laughed. Goldie grinned.

"Didn't for a long time," he admitted. "Just Goldie." Mal nodded, as he realized what Goldie was talking about.

"What can I do for you?" Mal asked. "Anything wrong?"

"No," Goldie replied, looking around. "Just thought you might wanna get a bite to eat." Goldie looked at him pointedly, nodding to the screen on Mal's desk.

"Right," Mal nodded, for once catching on. "Was about to do just that, anyway. Let's go over to Roxy's. She'd usually got a good plate at lunch time." Goldie nodded, and the two men left the office, on their way across the street.

"I got hold of Blade and Warthog," Goldie told him once they were outside. "I didn't figure you wanted to talk about that in there," he jerked his head back toward the office.

"No, I don't," Mal agreed. "Glad you thought o' that."

"Me and Jayne wasn't always ne'er do wells, Mal," Goldie told him.

"I know," Mal nodded. "I just ain't used to havin' to do this myself," he admitted.

"It'll get second nature, after a while," Goldie assured him. "Anyway, they're on their way, by now. Said it'd likely take five, maybe six days, at least."

"Must be close," Mal mused. Goldie shrugged.

"Don't know. They didn't say, and I didn't ask. But they're interested. Ole Hog was doing his human calculator routine, and Blade was right happy about working for Sergeant Reynolds."

"I don't wanna be playin' on that, Goldie," Mal said stiffly. "Lotta good men died in that valley."

"You don't know what death is," Goldie shot back. "Not till you walk with it for months at the time, slippin' in and outta Alliance camps and facilities. Being cut to pieces, seein' whole teams wiped out. You. . ." Goldie took a deep breath, visibly calming himself. Mal was shocked, having never seen then man worked up.

"I won't lecture you on how to be sheriff, or captain your ship, you don't lecture me on seein' men die," Goldie didn't quite growl. "Deal?" Mal nodded.

"Anyway," Goldie went on, "I told you, they were browncoats. Blade was, anyway, 'fore they went into the teams. Blade probably wouldn'a took the job, being as it's a lawman's job, weren't for you being who you are. So bear that in mind."

"Fair enough," Mal nodded.

"Anyway, that's what I came to tell you. I gotta get back," he said suddenly, halting at the cafe's door. "We're heading out this evening, probably. Take it easy."

"You ain't gonna eat?" Mal asked, surprised.

"Ain't got a appetite no more," Goldie shook his head. "I hear from'em anymore, I'll let you know." With that Goldie was gone.

Mal watched him go, wishing he hadn't been so harsh. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't the only man to see what war was like. Him and Zoe. He shook his head, and started back to his office. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore, either.

--------------------------

Goldie stalked back toward the mule, fuming. Not just at Mal either, but at himself. He hadn't thought on that stuff in a long time. And he wished he hadn't now, either. Dammit.

He clambered aboard the mule and headed for Guilford's. He worked the whole way burying memories he'd didn't want to think on.

--------------------------

Zoe noticed Goldie's funk when he came back on board. She watched him stalk up the ramp, anger clouding his face. As he climbed the stairs, she was waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft, and filled with concern. The look in her eyes almost took his breath away. There was genuine concern there, something he wasn't used to seeing.

"Nothing that won't be fine in the morning," he kissed her lightly. "Just old times coming to visit."

"I know how that can be," Zoe smiled, leaning into him slightly, and throwing her arms around him. "How about we do something to make us forget all that?"

"Whatcha got in mind?" Goldie asked, his eyebrow rising in question. "I mean, even if you was so minded, we can't, um, you know, for a while, yet," he grinned. "Doc says you ain't to be straining yourself, _bao bei_."

Zoe looked shocked for a minute. Goldie had never called her anything but Zoe since she'd known him. Even as they explored what might or might not become a relationship, it was always Zoe.

"Well, we can always just cuddle up on some cushions, can't we," she smiled at him. "Tell each other lies, maybe drink a little engine wine."

"I got something better than that," Goldie grinned back. "Why don't I just meet you there in about, oh, ten minutes?"

"Works for me," Zoe murmured, and walked away. Goldie admired the view for a second, then shot away toward his bunk. For the time being, his demons were gone again.

-----------------------

Jayne was stroking River's back as they lay on their bed, River piled atop him as usual.

_My favorite place to sleep_, she had told him once.

"Liam said somethin' to me earlier, made some sense," he told her. "Told him I'd talk to you about it."

"What would that be?" River asked dreamily, basking in the gentle touch of her husband's hand. His calloused hands gave his movements the most delicious feeling moving across her skin.

"He thinks we ought to get Chelsa a gun, and make sure she can use it," Jayne told her. River looked up at him.

"Okay," she smiled, looking for all the worlds like a very content house cat.

"Okay?" Jayne looked at her. "That it? That's all you got to say?"

"Hm mmm," River lay her had back down on his chest, her back moving slightly as Jayne continued to rub. "It's a good idea."

"Well, I guess we'll do it, then," Jayne murmured.

"Okay," River sighed, snuggling closer to him. Jayne smiled at that. He wondered, idly, if she knew how much he loved her.

"Yes, I do," she giggled, raising her head again to look him in the eye. "And I love you the same way," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him. "And always will," she added, once again snuggling into his warmth.

"Okay."

----------------------

On Argo, a meeting was taking place. A very private meeting.

"So," the largest man at the meeting said, leaning back in his chair. "It seems that the good Sheriff isn't willing to play along."

All the people at the meeting wore hoods. There were nine people at the table. Four on each side, with the leader at the head. Not one of them knew who the others were, save for the man at the head of the table. He, alone, knew all of them. In meetings such as this, everyone was referred to by a number.

"No," a woman replied from farther down. She was number Six.

"And he's doing far too good a job," the male known as Seven, seated across from the woman growled. "He's going to be a problem."

"We've attempted to discredit him," the woman nearest the leader, Two, spoke quietly. "We've attempted to intimidate him. We've tried to buy him. None of those plans have been successful."

"I don't think there's any way to get him on our side," Five, another man spoke up. "He is determined to do his job, the best he can."

"We can try threatening his family," Nine, a very thin woman, near the end of the table offered.

"He hasn't any, that we're aware of," the leader, One spoke again.

"He considers those who crew his ships, his family," Nine replied. "Especially the two pilots. One is his wife in all but name, the other he considers his daughter. And she thinks of him, calls him, father."

"So," the leader mused. "We threaten one of his women, then?"

"I think the time for half-measures has past," Two purred at his side. "We threaten both."

"Are we agreed, then?" the leader asked, looking around the table. Hooded heads nodded all around.

"Very well. Number Seven, we'll let you see to this operation."

"It'll be a pleasure."

---------------------

_Nancy's Fancy_ had finally managed to restore power to most of their systems.

The ship was coasting along, now, trolling the space around Astra, and not far from the transit lane between Astra and Argo.

The Captain was intent on finding, and finishing, the Firefly. Or the pair of them, if there really were two of the cursed vessels. He'd been made a fool of, _twice_. He meant to get even. No, he meant to get _ahead_.

"Captain, there's a wave coming in," one of his men called. "It's, um. . .you-know-who, sir." The captain looked at him for a moment, then realized what the man meant.

"I'll take it in my cabin." He trudged down the hallway, entering his own cabin and flicked on the screen.

"What?" he snarled. The masked man on the screen chuckled.

"Bad day? Captain Bligh?" the man asked, humor dripping from his voice.

"What do you want?" the captain sat back. "I'm a bit occupied at the moment."

"Ah, yes. The ever-continuing excitement of the pirate's life. I have a job for you, Reager. If you're up to it, of course. How far are you from," the man looked down, as if studying something. "Argo?" he looked back up. Reager's face betrayed his surprise.

"We're near there now," he admitted. "Why?"

"That's where the job is, idiot," the masked man told him acidly.

"Don't start name calling, mystery man," Reager growled. "Ain't in the mood for your humor right now. What's the job, and what's it pay."

"Have you ever seen a Firefly transport?" the masked man asked. Reager thought he'd bite his tongue off.

"A few," he nodded.

"Well, there are two of them operating out of Argo that a friend of mine would like, 'seen to', shall we say?"

"Two, huh?" Reager's eyes narrowed at that.

"Yes," the man nodded. "But. . .and this is very important, Reager, so please write it down. They are to be damaged, only, and no one is to be harmed. No boarding, no piracy. I mean _none_. This is intended to send a message. The message will be wasted if the crew are killed. _Dong ma?_"

"I ain't a delivery boy," Reager snarled, though secretly happy to know that there _were_ two of the hated ships, not to mention where they were based.

"Well, I admit it's hardly a job with someone of your sterling resume," the masked man's sarcasm was tangible. "But, seeing as how we're such good friends, I thought I would throw you a bone, so to speak. The job pays twenty-five hundred platinum. Each," he added for emphasis.

"Each, huh," Reager smiled. "Well, for that kinda money, I guess I can deliver your message well enough."

"Remember, Reager," the Mask warned. "No piracy this time. A simple scare job. And deliver this message." The Mask sent an encrypted file to the Captain's cortex reader.

"Don't bother trying to read it," Mask warned. "It's for one man only. Make sure and deliver the message, _before_ you fire on the ship. Can't risk it not being delivered. And don't destroy their ships, Reager. If you do, I'll be very disappointed. And you _don't_ want to disappoint me."

"I heard you," Reager growled. "All right. Half up front, half when the second ship is hit. Deal?"

"The money is on it's way to your account," the man smiled. "Always a pleasure. Captain." Mask broke the connection.

"I hate that _hundun_," Reager growled to himself. Still, money was money, and five thousand was a lotta money. Especially for something he'd really enjoy.

And afterward, once this 'message' had been delivered, Reager would know where to find the two ships he wanted so badly.

In the end, he'd get his.

------------------

"So, ready to tell me what's eatin' you?" Zoe asked, reeling just slightly on the bed of cushions.

"Don't recall," Goldie smiled, snuggled up alongside her. "I'll think of it tomorrow. Maybe."

"Well, if you can't remember, thas good," Zoe nodded, her head moving along his chest. "Wha' was that suff, _stuff_, anyway?" she asked, then giggled.

"Zoe, did you just _giggle_?" Goldie was drunk, but not that drunk.

"I have ne'er giggled in my life," Zoe said sternly, then erupted into another giggle.

"You did it again!" Goldie laughed. "You shoo. . ._should_, do it more, Zoe," he said softly, his hand stroking her hair gently. "It's a won'erful sound, baby."

"Baby?" Zoe raised her head slightly. "Did you call me baby?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"Um, not if it made you mad," Goldie replied straight faced. "Did it?" Zoe looked at him for a long moment, as if deciding.

"No," she relented finally, laying her head back on his chest. "But don' ever do it 'cept when we're alone," she warned, giggling again. That had been some damn good booze.

"Okay," Goldie smiled, stroking her hair again. "But only of you promise to giggle more, even if it's just when we're alone."

"I _don't _giggle," Zoe objected. "I just laugh funny."

"Then always laugh like that when we're alone," he urged her. "It's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard."

"You need to get out more," Zoe murmured, feeling sleepy.

"No, I just need you," he whispered softly. "I think that's all I need."

He drifted off to sleep seconds later, Zoe already fast asleep at his side.

--------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

The Nine – Chapter Twelve

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, etc. etc. etc._

---------------------------

_Companion _was settled in at the docks on Astra, delivery complete and ready for the return trip. Jayne had informed everyone that they would be staying overnight to celebrate Chelsa's birthday. No one was disappointed at that notion.

"Mind if I take off, Cap'n?" Holly asked, not quite looking Jayne in the eye.

"No," Jayne replied. "Not a bit. Got something to see to?" He grinned.

"Maybe a little," Holly grinned back. "These regular runs make it a mite easier to, um, plan things."

"Just be back by nine, then," Jayne nodded. "Don't wanna have to come bail you outta jail, neither," he added with a chuckle.

"Ain't nothin' like that," Hollins grinned back. "Thanks, Cap'n." Jayne watched the man depart, heading into the city at a swift gait. Probably had a woman here, Jayne decided.

"Are we ready, _ai ren_?" River asked, walking up behind him, her arms going around his waist. She leaned into him.

"I'd say so," Jayne smiled. "Liam!" he called.

"Right here, boss!" Liam replied, emerging from the stairway near the passenger dorms. He was dressed nicely, though his pistol rode on his hip. Jayne nodded in approval.

"See can you run Chelsa down," he ordered. "Takes her more time to get ready than it does River," he added.

"I'm still here, you know," River grumped.

"Yes, sir," Liam smiled, heading up the stairs. Jayne turned to River.

"You sure about the gun?" he asked. River nodded.

"I am," she replied. "It's not a bad idea. And, she wants to be able to protect herself. She doesn't want to be a victim again."

"Well, neither do I," Jayne agreed. "How are the pilot lessons coming?"

"Not bad," River grinned. "She's not ready to take the helm, just yet, but she will be soon. A few more practical lessons, and we'll begin her technical learning. She's still learning the systems, right now."

"She's a smart girl," Jayne commented.

"She is," River nodded. "Very smart. And she learns quickly. She doesn't quite have a photographic memory, but she picks things up very fast."

"Well, with you teachin' her, she'll be a great pilot, I'm sure," Jayne smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. River blushed prettily at that.

"You make me feel all giddy when you say such nice things," she sighed, leaning into him for real kiss.

"We're ready!" Chelsa's voice broke them apart, and River had to stifle a laugh when Jayne muttered, 'damn kids'.

"Well, let's go, then," River smiled. "We have a surprise for you."

"Oh! What is it?" Chelsa asked, almost jumping.

"Told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Jayne smirked. Locking the ship down, the four of them set out.

-------------------------

Zoe and Goldie staggered into the galley together, leaning on each other heavily. Inara smirked as they walked in.

"My, my," she snickered. "Look what the cat dragged in!"

"And clawed up along the way," Goldie nodded. He helped Zoe to her seat, then fetched them both a cup of coffee, which Inara, bless her, had already made.

"You two look rode hard, as Mal would say," Inara smiled.

"And put away wet," Zoe nodded, cradling her head in her hands. "What the hell was that stuff, anyway?" she asked Goldie as she gratefully accepted the coffee cup he offered her.

"Twelve year old scotch," Goldie replied, sitting heavily beside her. "Smooth."

"So smooth I never saw it comin'," Zoe muttered, and Inara's eyes danced at that. These two where getting closer it seemed.

"Well, while you two were sleeping, I made sure we're loaded," she told them. "Manifests are on the bridge, by the way. We're set to go as soon as you two can recover some."

"Might be a while," Zoe admitted. "I ain't felt this bad in a while."

"It'll pass," Goldie promised, kissing her head as he got to his feet. "I'll get things ready," he told Inara, looking rather more fresh than he had at first. "Take about ten, fifteen minutes."

"I'll be ready when you are," Inara nodded. Goldie left them, working his way back to the engine room.

"How are things going between you and Goldie, Zoe?" Inara asked, smiling. Zoe grinned in spite of her pounding head.

"Slowly, I guess, but. . .I like it," she added. "He's a good man."

"He is that," Inara nodded. "He loves you, you know," Inara added. "He hasn't said anything," she added, when Zoe looked up. "But I'm not blind, either. He's hooked, good and proper," she laughed. Zoe chuckled slightly.

"Don't tell him, but I am too," she replied softly. "He's. . .he's special," she murmured. "Very special."

"I'm happy for you, Zoe," Inara said quietly, moving to hug her friend. "I so want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Inara," Zoe smiled. "I am."

"Why don't you lie down on the sofa," Inara pointed across the room. "Goldie and I can get us into the black, and you're not completely healed yet, you know. Rest."

"I think I might do that," Zoe nodded, rising unsteadily to her feet. Inara took her arm, and guided the Captain across the room. Once Zoe was settled, Inara took a light blanket and spread it over her.

"Thanks, Inara," Zoe smiled.

"You're very welcome, Zoe," Inara kissed her forehead, and went toward the bridge.

Zoe lay on the sofa, considering her life. Inara might as well have been her sister, Zoe knew. The two women had rarely been at odds in the years they had known one another. The entire group was basically one big family.

She was very lucky, Zoe knew. To be surrounded by people who wanted her happiness as much as they did their own. And to have Goldie literally just drop into her life. A few minutes either way, and they'd never have met.

Funny how life worked things out, sometimes.

She felt the ship shudder slightly as it left the ground, and the engines working lulled her gently to sleep. Goldie found her there later, a gentle smile on her face.

He sat across from her for a long time, looking at that smile, watching her sleep.

A very long time, indeed.

----------------------------

Mal hated not being there when Inara lifted away from the planet. But he knew the more distance he kept between himself and the others, the better it was likely to be.

He wondered, idly, about the people Goldie had contacted. He hoped they were everything the engineer had promised. And, his face slit into a smile, the 'bribe' that his hooded mystery caller had sent him would help finance the operation he had in mind to crack into the crime ring that seemed to be operating in or around the parish.

All he could do, right now, though, was wait. He settled into his chair, looking at reports, and waiting.

-------------------------

"Wow," Chelsa said, looking around the gun store. She'd never been in a place like this before.

"Hello, Mister Cobb," the saleswoman smiled, just before she caught sight of River. River scowled, and the saleswoman's smile faded.

"Always glad to see you," she managed not to stammer. "Anything we can help you with today?" Jayne forced down a chuckle, feeling River tense at his side. And people said _he_ was jealous.

"Well, we're looking for something for my daughter," he nodded, laying a hand on Chelsa's shoulder. "Her mother, and I," Jayne laid his other hand on River's back, "want her to be able to shoot. Ideally, we'd like something that will fit her hand, but that she can grow into, as well."

"Certainly," the saleswoman nodded. Mother, huh? That explained the sulky growling. Lucky woman.

"Let's take a look over here, then. There are a number of small but rather powerful handguns on the market, several of which. . ."

River ignored the spiel, content to trust Jayne's judgement on firearms. She was still reveling in the way Jayne had made it clear to the woman that he was not only taken, but happily so.

_Take that! you, you. . ._

_None o' that, now,_ she suddenly heard Jayne's voice in her head. _You already know I ain't interested. And she always gives me a good deal_, he added with a smirk.

River giggled softly, and leaned into his bulk. It was a wonderful feeling to be so secure.

-----------------------

"Whatcha doin', _ai ren_?" Kaylee asked, seeing Simon huddled over a small chest. He jumped at her voice, hurriedly closing the small box.

"Nothing," he said, just a little too quickly. Kaylee grinned mischievously.

"Didn't look like nothin'," she prodded, trying to get around him, and at the box. He blocked her deftly, smiling.

"No peeking," he smiled, and Kaylee frowned.

"Why not?" she pouted playfully. "You peek all the time," she grinned wickedly, making Simon's face turn red.

"Not the same thing, at all," he stammered, moving again to block her access to the small box. She feinted another attempt, and when he moved to block that, she sidestepped him easily, and snatched the box up.

"Give that back!" Simon almost howled, chasing her out of the small apartment. Kaylee bounded down the steps, Simon in hot pursuit. They piled up as Kaylee came to an abrupt halt, face to face with Caleb Frye.

"And what do we have here?" his old eyes danced in merriment.

"Make her give me that!" Simon begged. "She's can't see it, not yet!" He tried vainly to grab the box, but Kaylee giggled, dashing around her father. Simon cut her off, but couldn't get hold of her, and she reversed her course.

"Now, now, children," Caleb laughed. "This isn't a playroom. Kaylee, are you pickin' on your intended?"

"I'm just tryin' ta see what he's hidin' from me!" Kaylee squealed, as Simon almost got her.

"Kaywinnet Frye, give that back!" Simon growled, trying again to latch on to her as she evaded his grasp, and ran back up the stairs.

"See you later, daddy!" she called over her shoulder, still giggling. Simon was after her in a second.

"Excuse me, sir," he called over his own shoulder. Caleb sighed, shaking his head, grinning all the while.

"Kaylee!" Simon raced back into their apartment after her, finally managing to trap her between the bed and the wall. "Now, give it back. You'll see what's in there soon enough."

"Uh uh," Kaylee grinned, launching herself over the bed. This time she wasn't fast enough, however, and Simon pounced on her, pinning her to the bed.

"Give," he said, holding his struggling fiancé down.

"No!" Kaylee laughed, trying to wiggle away from him.

"Give, or I'll tickle you," Simon warned with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dar. . .ahhhhH!" She broke off as Simon's skilled fingers descended upon her ribs, gasping for air between laughs. She howled with the laughter, but still managed to hang onto the box for dear life.

"I can see this calls for heavy firepower," Simon smirked, and his hands moved upward, to the sensitive skin beneath her arms. Kaylee howled even louder, laughing so hard that tears trickled down her face.

"Uncle! Uncle, Simon! I give!" she gasped finally, holding out the box. Simon snatched it away before she could change her mind, and tossed it on the table by the bed.

"You'll have to pay for that!" he declared, lowering his lips to hers.

"I ain't payin' for nothin' I ain't seen!" Kaylee told him, breathless from more than the tickling.

"Put it on my account, then," Simon murmured, working his kisses down her neck. Kaylee stopped complaining a few seconds later.

-------------------------

The two emerged from their apartment a little later, looking rather flushed. Kaylee's mother and sister's swept her away in an instant with questions and comments on the wedding plans. Simon watched her go, smiling, then made his way to the clinic. There would be patients to see this afternoon.

----------------------

"What do you think, sweetie?" River asked, as Chelsa turned the small handgun over in her hands. "Like it?"

"I think so," Chelsa was hesitant. "I don't know enough about guns to say for sure, though," she admitted.

"Does it sit right in your hand is the most important thing," Jayne told her firmly. "If it doesn't, then we need to keep lookin'."

"It feels good," she smiled. "Like it's supposed to be there."

"That's what you're lookin' for," Jayne smiled. "If it feels that way, it's probably a good one for you to have."

"She'll need a way to carry it," River murmured. Jayne nodded.

"I'm thinking about a couple ways," he told her. "A little shoulder rig, and one o' them fanny pack rigs, where you can just buckle it around you."

"I wouldn't mind something like that," River admitted, wondering why she'd never thought of it before.

"Well, let's us just find you one, then," he smiled.

----------------------

"When can I shoot it?" Chelsa asked, as they walked out of the store.

"When we get home," River smiled. "No where to shoot it, here."

"Okay," she smiled. She cut her eyes at Liam. "Who's going to teach me how?"

"I am," Jayne said at once, and River snickered.

"Or I can," River offered, leaning against Jayne, his arm around her shoulders.

Chelsa clearly wasn't happy with that, but let it drop for the moment. For his part, Liam had been quiet during the entire process.

"What do you think about the gun, Liam?" Chelsa asked.

"I think it's a good choice," he said neutrally. "Small, powerful, and fits your hand just fine. Should work out great."

"Maybe you can show me how to take it apart and clean it," Chelsa suggested. "Like you do yours," she added.

"If'n your folks want, I'll be glad to," Liam nodded stiffly, and Jayne had to look away to hide his grin. River buried her face in his side, doing the same thing.

"I'm hungry," Chelsa announced, changing the subject as she was wont to do.

"Me too," Liam agreed, grateful for the change.

"Well, let's find us someplace to eat, then," Jayne nodded.

Things were pretty good, Jayne decided. Pretty good.

_I wonder how long that will last?_

-------------------------

_Serenity_ was sailing along peaceably. With only the three of them on board, the ship was quiet. Inara missed 'her' crew, but with everyone back, John, Pete, and Willie had returned to their jobs. Holly was on the _Companion_ now. Inara was all that remained of that crew, and she would soon be gone, as well.

She realized that she didn't want to give it up. But she had to make a choice, and that choice had to be Mal. She looked again at the ring on her hand. It had taken a long time, but he'd finally done it.

They were going to be married!

Inara sat back in the pilot's chair, making herself comfortable. Her watch was almost half over.

----------------------


	13. Chapter 13

The Nine – Chapter Thirteen

_All disclaimers still apply:)_

-----------------------------

_Companion_ lifted off early the next morning, heading home. With Chelsa's birthday celebration behind them, everyone's mind was on Christmas, which was rapidly approaching.

Jayne smiled as he sat on the bridge. Liam and Chelsa were at the table in the galley, her pistol lying in parts. Liam was showing her how to disassemble, clean, and reassemble the small gun. Jayne would have liked to have done that himself, but couldn't bring himself to disappoint the girl.

In truth he was surprised that she had become so attached to the boy so fast. He'd expected her to have to deal with the issue of her parent's death, and with what she had endured at the hands of the slavers. But it seemed that she had managed that fairly well. He hoped that he, and River, were at least part of the reason.

"That's a thoughtful pose, my great bear," River remarked as she walked onto the bridge. "Pleasant thoughts?"

"Pretty much," he nodded, leaning back as his wife eased into his lap. She reclined on him as he lay back into the chair.

"Thinking about Chelsa and Liam," she snickered. He grinned into her hair.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Poor kid. He ain't gotta a chance. Specially once Inara and Kaylee get into the act."

"They are quite skilled," she giggled, looking up at him. "Helped me snare you," she teased.

"You didn't need no help snarin' me," he assured her. "I just. . .I just had a lot to think on. And I ain't big on thinkin'."

"Liar," she slapped his chest playfully. "You are much smarter than you let on."

"Maybe," he smiled. "Still, it. . .it was a lot to. . .anyway," he gave up, kissing the top of her head again.

"Yes," she sighed. "Anyway."

"Whatcha want for Christmas?" Jayne asked suddenly.

"I have all that I ever wanted, now, _Zhang fu_," she told him sincerely. "There's no need."

"It ain't about need," he told her. "But, I know how you feel," he added, rubbing her back, his hand making small circles along her spine. River almost purred.

"We will just enjoy our first Christmas as man and wife, and be content," River murmured against him. "That is enough. It will always be enough."

"Well, at least we ain't gotta play Santa Claus," Jayne laughed. "Not this year anyway." River stiffened slightly. He noticed that, and his hand stopped.

"What's wrong?" She lifted her head, looking at him, and he was shocked to see tears forming.

"I must tell you something," River said softly. "I should have told you before. I. . .I do not know that I can have children, Jayne," she admitted. "Much was done to me at the Academy, and some of it was. . ."

"Hush," he told her, cradling her in his arms. "And you're right, you should have told me." He felt her stiffen again, but held her tight.

"Not because it would have made a difference," he said into her hair, "but because you shouldn't oughta be carryin' that around by yourself. River, Angel, do you really think, as much as I love you, that it makes me any difference?"

"I'd love to see a baby we made," he admitted. "But if I'd known from the start, it wouldn'a made a bit o' difference. Not to me." River shook slightly, sobbing, and looked up at him again.

"You are a remarkable man, do you know that?"

"Well, yeah," he smirked. "That's what all the girls tell me." She giggled again, slapping him playfully in the chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't. . .I mean, I don't _know_, I just. . ."

"I. Don't. Care." He bit off each word. "And I never will. If it's just you and me, and the girl, then that's how it'll be. Long as we spend the rest of our lives together, I don't care if it's just you and me. In fact," he added, "just means I don't have to share you."

"Never have to share me, _Zhang fu_," River whispered. "Love you too much for that."

"That's good, cause you're pretty well stuck with me at this point," Jayne told her. "Now, put them tears away, _xin gan_. Don't bring'em out again. Not for this."

"Yes, Jayne," she replied meekly. There was nowhere in the 'verse she felt so safe as in his arms, surrounded by his great bulk, his strength, his _love_. She hadn't known how to tell him this, and had agonized over it. For nothing.

_I should have known_, she chided herself. _I should have known it wouldn't matter_.

"Love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, baby," Jayne whispered back.

-----------------------------

Zoe had the watch when it happened. She had insisted that she take a turn at the watch, if for no other reason than to make up for her being unable to do anything else.

Half way into it, however, she began to feel sleepy. Settling into the pilot's chair, she had allowed her eyes to close, one ear open to any alarms that might sound.

The next thing she knew, she was in the floor, and alarms were shrieking at her from every direction.

The cortex screen was blinking. Without even thinking, she crawled to it, and turned it on.

"Well, wake you up, did we?" an amused voice floated over the air. She looked up into the somewhat unattractive face of Captain Reager.

"Got a message for ya," he smiled, and the screen indicated a file had been received. "Make sure your boss gets that. Oh," he added, smiling, "and next time? We'll probably stay longer. Chat a while." He nodded to someone off-screen, and _Serenity _bucked again, this time with the sound of screeching metal. Power dropped, and the screen went dead.

Zoe managed to get to her feet as Inara came running up on the bridge.

"Are you all right?" she cried, running to help Zoe.

"Forget me," Zoe gasped, holding her side, where she'd hit the deck. "See to the ship. We took fire."

"There's a fire in the engine room!" Inara's voice betrayed her alarm. "I need. . ." Before she could finish, Goldie's voice piped through the bridge.

"Fire's out," he called. "You guys okay?"

"I think. . ." Inara frowned as Zoe shook her head, finger to her lips.

"We're fine, Goldie. Are you?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "Ship's not in good shape, though. We. . .I need to take a look-see, but I don't think we're goin' anywhere for a while. I'll get back to you, soon's I can."

Inara looked at Zoe, who was obviously hurting.

"You need to sit down, Zoe, get off your feet."

"I shouldn't have let that happen," Zoe gasped, reeling from the pain. "It was my watch, and I fell asleep."

"So?" Inara demanded. "I do it all the time. So did Mal. So does everyone."

"I'm the Captain," Zoe ground out around her pain. "My responsibility."

"That's just nonsense," Inara scolded. "Now stop that foolishness." Zoe scowled up at her, and Inara smirked.

"Don't forget, you may be the Captain, but I'm marrying the owner." Zoe laughed in spite of herself.

"Duly noted," she managed. "See if you can raise Jayne on the shuttle cortex. Maybe they still work. _Companion _should be in the area, somewhere."

"Good idea."

---------------------------

"Chelsa, dear, would you answer that for me?" River asked, not looking up from

her instruments. "I'm in the middle of a course adjustment.

"Sure!" Chelsa jumped up and moved to the screen.

"Chelsa, dear," Inara said at once, using the same words that River had. "I need to speak to Jayne, right away. Would you get him for me, please?"

"Sure, Miss Inara," Chelsa nodded, and shot off the bridge. River's head had come up at that, and she moved to the screen.

"Inara, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on the older woman's face.

"River, we've been hit by pirates," Inara told her. "The same one's that tried to take us before, I'd guess. Only this time, they were content to damage the ship. Zoe said they transferred a file across just before they fired, but we haven't had time to look at it. Said it was a message for Mal."

"Where are you?" River asked at once. Inara gave her the co-ordinates. River went through the calculations in three seconds.

"We can be there in four hours, at full burn," River told her. She moved to the helm. "I'm changing course right now, Inara. . .here's Jayne," she added, as he ran up on the bridge.

"What's wrong?" he asked at once.

"Pirates hit us, Jayne," Inara told him. "We've sustained some engine damage, and. . .I think Zoe's hurt. She won't let me look, or hasn't so far, but I think she re-injured herself during the attack. We're dead in the water at the moment."

"You settin' course?" he asked River, and she nodded.

"We're on the way, Ianra," Jayne looked back at the screen. "We'll be there soon's we can."

"I'm going to go back, and check on Zoe, Jayne. I'll wave you when I know more about her, or the ship." Jayne nodded, and Inara was gone.

"Well, I guess that answer's that," he muttered. River heard him.

"What?" she asked, setting the ship up for full burn. She'd already informed Holly, as Jayne spoke with Inara. Once they were set, they'd be on their way.

"I was wondering last night how long all this happiness could last," he admitted. "Face it,_ bao bei_," he shook his head. "We ain't had a minute's peace in a long time that ain't come at a high cost later on."

"I know," River sighed. "One day it will be better."

"Your lips to God's ear, Angel," he smiled.

Three minutes later, _Companion_ was once more at full burn.

------------------------

"I got hold of Jayne," Inara said as soon as she got back on the bridge. "They'll making full burn for us, right now. Should be here in about four hours, give or take. How are you?" Inara asked.

"I'm fine," Zoe smiled, or tried to. It came out as more of a grimace. She was clearly in pain.

"Well, we've done what we can, for now," Inara told her sternly. "Time for you to lie down. I'll get you something for the pain, and we'll have a look at that," she nodded to where Zoe's hand was clamped to her side.

"No time, right now," Zoe objected weakly.

"No time like the present, you mean," Inara shot back. "I mean it, Zoe. This isn't a discussion, as Mal likes to say. Now, give me your arm."

Inara wouldn't listen to any arguing, and managed to get Zoe on her feet. The two women were almost to the galley when Goldie appeared.

"What happened?" he ran to Zoe's side.

"Kinda bumped the floor, baby," Zoe murmured, leaning heavily on him. Goldie didn't hesitate, sweeping her up in his arms.

"Where to, Inara?" he asked.

"Infirmary," Inara said at once. "She can rest there, after I give her something for the pain, and we'll see how badly she's hurt."

"Okay." Goldie set out, carrying Zoe as if she were nothing. Inara was impressed despite herself. Zoe was not a small woman. But Goldie didn't seem to notice.

He lay Zoe carefully on the bed in the infirmary, and eased her head down on the pillow.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him, and he nodded.

"Been wantin' to do that forever," he smirked. She almost laughed, but caught herself. It would hurt.

"Ship?"

"Well, it could be worse," he shrugged. "But it's bad enough. We'll need to make port, I think, for repairs. Kaylee might can put her right without a dock, but I don't know. I'm gonna try and get us able to move, anyway."

"Be careful," she warned. "No one right now to help."

"I know," he nodded, and lowered his lips to her's. "I'll watch out." He turned to Inara.

"Kid on the way?" he asked. Inara didn't understand.

"Jayne," Zoe explained. "Goldie calls him kid all the time."

"Oh. Yes," she nodded. "He is. They should be here in about four hours."

"Well, that'll give me time to see what I can get done, anyway," he turned back to Zoe.

"Need anything?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Behave, then," he ordered, and left. Inara watched him go.

"I had never realized how strong he is," she told Zoe, admiringly. "He's quite the specimen, Zoe," Inara smiled.

"He's got a few good points," Zoe nodded. She was unable to hide the slow smile that crept across her pain distorted features.

"Let me get you that shot."

-------------------------

"_Gorram it_," Jayne murmured. River looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I knew this was gonna happen," he shook his head. "_Ai ya_. We'll be next. In fact," he frowned, "be planning on slowing down before we reach'em. We'll coast in, like, just in case that _hundan_'s still around."

"I hadn't thought of that," River was startled. "You think he will be?"

"If the people who paid him to deliver that message wanted both ships gunned down, he might be," Jayne nodded. "Easiest way to get us both. Hit one, wait for the other to come and help." He stood.

"I'm gonna go and get Liam to help me load our little surprises Inara had made for us," he told her. "Might make the difference if we see'em in time."

"Good idea," River nodded. "I'll reduce speed an hour out. Perhaps we should consider taking a shuttle to _Serenity_."

"Might," he nodded reluctantly. "Don't want us too split up, though. We'll see what we find when we get there."

-------------------------------

Jayne and Liam lowered the barrels carefully into the dump lock in the floor of the cargo bay. Jayne made sure they were set like Holly had told him, and then shut the lock.

"Reckon they'll work?" Liam asked.

"Don't know," Jayne shrugged. "Holly said that ole John, worked with him while we was gone to Aberdeen, swears it will. That he's used it before."

"Guess we'll see," Liam almost grinned. Jayne looked at him.

"Guess so," he nodded. "You need to be ready, just in case."

"I'm good to go," Liam nodded. "Waitin' on the word."

"Good man," Jayne clapped his shoulder. "Me and you, we may just pull a fast one on these _hundans_, happen they're still around. We'll just see, first, though."

"Sounds like fun," Liam grinned.

-------------------------------

"Malcolm, do you have any new developments?" Braz asked, leaning back in his chair. Mal, Bontrager, Bickford and Guilford were all sequestered in a private card room at a small men's club were Bickford and Guilford were both members.

It wasn't anything fancy, like one would find on a core world, but it was a nice place.

"Not at the moment, no sir," Mal shook his head. "Ain't had any more messages, nor any envelopes, either. Just waiting to see what happens, now."

"Well, perhaps your plan will bear fruit before long," Guilford said encouragingly. "Shall we play a hand or two? Just to pass the time?"


	14. Chapter 14

The Nine – Chapter Fourteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly. No copyright infringement is intended._

--------------------------

Goldie approached Inara about two hours later, as she was straightening the galley. She knew she would be useless in the engine room, and that if Goldie needed her, he'd call.

"How is she?" he asked, getting himself a cup of coffee that Inara had made.

"She's resting," Inara smiled. "I don't think it's anything serious. But she may have some broken ribs. I checked her incision, and it looks fine. No bleeding, or separation."

"Good," he nodded, slow anger burning through him. "Ship's not as bad as it looks," he told her. "I think I can get us moving again in a few hours. We'll still need some major repairs, mind. But I think I can get us home, good enough."

"That's good," Inara smiled. "I didn't want to abandon her."

"We ain't," Goldie said firmly. "I need to get back. . .Inara, have you checked the sensors? Are they still working?"

"I. . .I don't know," Inara admitted. "Why?"

"If that _hundan_ wants to hit both ships, this is the perfect way to do it," Goldie told her quietly. "Hit one, use it as bait to get the other. Let's see if the sensors are still on line."

The two traveled to the bridge in silence. When they arrived, Inara brought up the sensor data. She frowned.

"The sensors read like they're working, but. . ." She suddenly hit the side of the screen, and it went blank.

"Shock damage," Goldie nodded. "Well, maybe I can fix that. The kid's too smart to come flying in blind, anyway. Still, I'd like to know what's out there."

"So would I," Inara agreed. "We can see if the sensor screens in the shuttles are receiving."

"Good idea," Goldie nodded. "You do that, and I'll see if I can get us under way. If you see something, call me. Might as well wave the kid, tell him the deal. Just in case," he smirked. "Wouldn't want him to make a liar out of me with a dumb move."

"Known him a long time, haven't you?" Inara asked.

"No one really knows him, unless it's River," Goldie said quietly. "Stormy did, but they were tight. Like brother and sister, almost. Rest of us were team mates, but not friends. Not really. He treated us like family, but that meant he wouldn't leave us behind. Wouldn't let anything happen to us if he could prevent it."

"He was good at it, wasn't he?" Inara looked at him closely.

"Very good," Goldie nodded. "I never worked with better, and he was just a kid."

"Still is, in your eyes, sometimes. Isn't he?" Inara smiled.

"I guess so," Goldie sighed. "Hard to believe he was even still alive, let alone he grew up so big. He mighta been sixteen, last time I saw him. Time I got back, Stormy's team was gone, she was in the hospital, and Shade was. . .gone."

"Where did he get that name? Shade, I mean," Inara asked. "It seems like a strange name."

"Well," Goldie laughed. "There was a general, I can't remember his name, said that no one could sneak up on him. It was a challenge to some of us, I think. He didn't like the fact that we really didn't answer to him. So, Shade snuck up on him. Just walked up behind him, and stood there for several minutes. When the General moved, the kid moved."

"Finally, he slipped an arm around the General's head, and whispered, 'I can sneak up on you anytime I want to', and then just walked away. The old man was so stunned he didn't say nothin' for a good five minutes, so the story goes. Anyway, when he did, the first thing he said was, 'that kid could hide in the shade of a tree'."

"After that, it sorta stuck. He went from being 'kid' to being 'Shade'."

"That's a good story," Inara laughed. "Now, tell me the real one." Goldie looked at her, startled.

"What makes you think that ain't the real story?" he asked.

"I was trained as a Companion, Goldie," she smirked. "I can read body language quite well. And your's is almost screaming 'I'm lying'."

"Well," Goldie almost grinned, but it didn't touch his eyes, "that's my story, and I'm stickin' to it. He wants you to know anything else, he'll tell you." Inara looked surprised at that.

"I take it it's bad, then."

"You take it anyhow you like, Inara," Goldie shrugged. "But you want to really know something 'bout the kid, you ask him. Not me."

"I didn't mean it to pry, Goldie," Inara assured him quietly. "I was just curious. And Jayne is very dear to me, you know. I'd never do anything to hurt him."

"I know that," Goldie nodded. "But, thing is, you look at Mal, and Zoe, and you see soldiers, Inara. Brave, fought hard, seen a lotta bad things happen. And I ain't takin' nothin' away from them. Nothin'."

"But it ain't a candle in the wind to some of the stuff. . .well. Anyway," he broke off suddenly, turning away. "You wanna know, you ask him."

"Okay," Inara nodded. "Meantime, I have work to do."

"So do I," he smiled, Goldie once more. "Need me, call me."

-----------------------------

Jayne was pacing the bridge now, mind whirling with possible threats, and counters to those threats if they should appear. River watched him, amusement in her eyes as his thoughts reached out to here.

"We can get Zoe on board, make a run, full burn, for home," he looked up suddenly. "We can do that, can't we? Make it to Argo on full burn, and still be good on fuel?"

"Yes," River nodded firmly. "And have sufficient reserves for the trip back to Astra, as well."

"Okay," he resumed his pacing, murmuring softly to himself. River had never seen him like this. It was interesting, seeing him planning. Almost as if he were a military officer, planning an operation.

"Jayne," she asked suddenly. "What rank did you hold? In the army, I mean?"

"What?" Jayne's pacing stopped abruptly. "What did you say?"

"What rank did you hold, when you were in the army?" she asked again.

"I never was in the army," he shrugged. "Just sort of. . .attached to it," he added evasively. "Never had no ranks."

"None?" she asked, the information she wanted was threading through his mind, but she refused to get it like that. Not from him.

"Well," he looked away, out the window at the black. "I. . .Captain," he told her suddenly. "When the war ended, I was a Captain."

"Oh my," she giggled. Then it grew into laughter. Jayne almost frowned.

"Why is that funny?" he demanded. River's eyes were dancing, when she looked at him.

"Outranked _Baba_," she smirked. "What a shock that would be to him."

"No, I didn't," he shook his head. "Told you, it was. . .it was more or less honorary, River. I never led troops in the field. Never even led a team. It was just their way of showing appreciation, really."

"Must have been very appreciative, _Zhang fu_," she looked at him. "More than a courtesy."

"Mostly it was just to keep line officers from interfering in my work," he shrugged. "I didn't give orders, I didn't command anyone. Just went where the jobs were."

"I'm sorry if I made you think of things best forgotten," River said softly, noting the look on his face.

"Don't ever be sorry," he said at once, smiling. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, _xin gan_. You should know that, by now."

"I do," she smiled. "So what are we doing, Captain?" she asked seriously.

"How long before we're in sensor range?"

"Another thirty minutes, perhaps," she eyed their position carefully. "It depends on whether _Serenity_ is still moving or has stopped completely. If she is still moving, less."

"Okay, let's take it another ten minutes at this speed, then reduce speed. I'd like for us to ease into this. Think you can sorta. . .feel your way around, see if you can find out if the pirates are still about?"

"I can try," she nodded.

"Okay, then," Jayne nodded. "Let's go with that. I don't want to take any more time than we have to." He was about to say something else, when the cortex started blinking.

-------------------------

"Jayne," Inara said as he appeared on the cortex in her shuttle. "Goldie wanted me to tell you that the pirates may be waiting in ambush for you."

"I thought o' that," Jayne nodded. "We're about to reduce speed, see what we can see. How's Zoe?"

"She's resting," Inara told him. "I think she's got some broken ribs, though I'm not sure. Goldie thinks he can get _Serenity_ moving again, given time," she added.

"Does he, now?" Jayne murmured. "Well, we can discuss that when we get there. For now, just sit tight. If they are still around, we may come over by shuttle, stay outta their sensor range. What we do will depend on whether or not Goldie can get _Serenity_ able to fly."

"All right," Inara nodded tiredly. "I have to say, I'm glad you were out here."

"Me too," Jayne smiled suddenly. "It'll be fine, Inara. We'll work it out."

"I know," she smiled in return. "I'll see you soon."

As the screen blanked, Inara sat back for a moment, considering their situation. There was a cargo on board, which they needed to deliver. If Goldie could get some way on, perhaps they should continue on to Astra. With the delivery made, it might be simpler to make repairs on Astra.

The power came back on just then, and Inara got to her feet. Seemed like Goldie was a pretty fair engineer.

She found him in the engine room, working on something she didn't know the name of.

"I see we've got main power restored," she said gently.

"Yep," he nodded, not looking up. "Be a might longer 'fore we can get under way, and we'll need a good bit o' work once we land, but I think we'll make it, all right."

"Should we go on to Astra, Goldie?" she asked. "Or can you and Kaylee fix her on Argo?"

"I don't know, for sure," Goldie admitted. "We're a good deal closer to Argo, though, ain't we?"

"Yes, we're only a day out, roughly," Inara nodded.

"Then I'd say we go home," he told her. "Whatever Kaylee thinks we need can be brought back on the _Companion_. And they'll need to finish this run for us. I checked the crates, by the way," he added. "They're all good."

"Thank you," Inara replied. "I. . .I didn't even think of that," she admitted.

"I was in the bay, checkin' for damage," he shrugged. "Just did it outta habit, I guess." He looked up. "Inara," he said seriously. "Mal's got to hire some help. We can't keep going like this, with just three and four people. Not and keep running into situations like this one. We don't have enough hands, and we need a medic. There oughta be at least five on a crew for a ship this size, sailin' in pirate areas."

"I know," Inara nodded. "We've been meaning too," she admitted. "Just haven't had the time. And," she pointed out, "it's not easy finding people out here with any experience in the black."

"That's true," Goldie agreed. "But there's kids like Liam, who are willin' to learn, and are smart. And," he said pointedly, "that are good hands in a fight. And I think this is sure enough gonna be a fight, 'fore it's over."

"I'm afraid you're right," Inara nodded again. "I'll speak to him as soon as we get back."

"Might talk to Kaylee's brother, Gerald, I think it is. He did good on Aberdeen. Steady hand, good shot. Seems solid."

"Has he ever worked aboard ship before?" Inara asked.

"Don't know," Goldie shrugged. "But he's got sand."

"I'll talk to Kaylee about him," Inara offered. "See what she thinks before asking him about it."

"Makes sense," he nodded, turning back to the engine. "I better get back to work, I guess. Zoe still sleepin'?"

"Yes. I gave her something to ease the pain, and she drifted off."

"Good," he nodded. "I ever get my hands on that pirate trash. . ." he trailed off, shaking his head. Inara smiled. Goldie was hooked good and proper, she had told Zoe. And he was. Poor thing. She thought about telling him that Zoe was equally hooked, but resisted the temptation. Zoe would tell him soon, Inara was sure. No sense in spoiling the surprise.

-----------------------------

"There's no one around, Jayne," River said finally. "At least I don't feel anything," she added. "I think I would detect a ship full of pirates, but. . ." she shrugged helplessly.

"I know, baby," he rubbed her shoulder lightly. "Best we can do is still the best we can do. Let's head in."

River applied power to the ship, and began her approach to _Serenity_. The damage didn't look very bad from this angle. Likely the pirates true mission had simply been to scare them, and deliver that message, whatever it was. Jayne frowned at that.

Who had hired the pirates? And why would pirates not sack the ship? There was more to all this than they were seeing, he decided.

"Wave Inara," River ordered. "Let her know we're approaching." Jayne nodded, and went to the cortex screen.

"Jayne," Inara's face appeared a minute later. "Good thing I wanted to change shoes. I might have missed you."

"We're almost on you," Jayne told her. "River says that we're alone, she thinks. I'm interested in your opinion, Inara. And Goldie's. What do you think our best option is?"

"Honestly, Jayne? I'm not at all sure. But Goldie and I discussed it earlier, and. . .well, we think the best thing is to go home. Kaylee can get a look at _Serenity_, and _Companion_ can make this run for us. After that?" She shrugged.

"We'll worry about after, after," Jayne nodded. "We'll get Zoe aboard _Companion_, and River will make a burn to Argo, get her to Simon. You, me, and Goldie will take _Serenity_ back." River hissed at that, but he ignored it.

"Whatever you think best, Jayne," Inara nodded.

"We'll see you in a few," Jayne told her, and turned off the screen

"I do not like us separating," River said at once.

"I don't either, but Zoe need's to see Simon. Can't have both ships floating along in the black."

"I meant you and I," River hurled back at him, and Jayne looked at her.

"I don't like it either," he admitted. "But I need Goldie on _Serenity_. Zoe is down. Inara and Holly aren't much in a fight. This leaves you and Liam on board in case you have trouble. It's the best we can do, River, with what we've got."

"_Baba_ must hire more help," River said sulkily, and Jayne chuckled at that.

"It'd help," he agreed. "I need to have a word with the kid, and gather some gear. You need me, sing out."

"Always need you," River said plainly, and Jayne grinned.

"Same here."

----------------------------

"Kid, I'm gonna go over to _Serenity_. She's gonna limp back into Argo. Zoe'll be aboard, but she's down. I need you to watch after River and Chelsa for me."

Liam stood straight up at that.

"Boss, I ain't. . .Miss River seems right able to look after herself," he managed to say. Jayne laughed.

"She is that," he nodded. "But she's gotta fly the ship. I'm dependin' on you, kid. They're the most valuable thing in the world to me. _Dong ma?_"

"_Wo dong_," Liam nodded. "I promise, anything happens, has to happen to me first, Jayne."

"I knew that without you tellin' me, son," Jayne grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "I gotta get my gear together."

Liam watched Jayne leave, pride filling him. Jayne Cobb was someone to look up to, so far as Liam Greggs was concerned. To have him place the care of his family in Liam's hands was. . .well, he didn't have no words for it.

And he wouldn't let anything happen to them, either. No sir.

He wouldn't disappoint his boss.


	15. Chapter 15

The Nine – Chapter Fifteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended_

----------------------------

"Jayne, we're ready," River called from _Companion. _Zoe had been transferred to the ship, and was sleeping in the infirmary. Chelsa had volunteered to sit with her.

"Okay, _ai ren_," Jayne's voice floated back to her. "We're about ready to get under way. See you in a few days."

"Love you," River called softly.

"Love you too, baby. Fly safe, Angel."

River maneuvered _Companion_ clear of _Serenity_ and started the trip to Argo. As soon as they were safely clear, Holly initiated full burn, and the ship was away.

---------------------

"We're ready too, kid," Goldie said quietly. "Mind you, we won't be goin' fast as your bride is." Jayne started at that, then smiled. He and River had only been married. . ._not even two months_, he shook his head.

"Inara, whenever you're ready," Jayne nodded. Inara took the helm, and soon _Serenity_ began the torturous voyage home.

"Take us two, maybe three days to get home," Jayne said to no one in particular. "That's if all goes well, which it _won't_," he reminded himself.

"Have faith, Jayne," Inara said quietly. "We'll make it."

"I know, Inara," Jayne nodded. "Just don't like being away from River and the girl, is all."

"I know," she smiled softly. "It shows. Jayne," she continued after a minute. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you got back, not really, but. . .I wanted to tell you how wonderful I think it is that you and River chose to look after Chelsa the way you did."

"Just seemed like the thing to do, is all," Jayne shrugged. "She's a good kid," he added.

"Yes, she is," Inara nodded.

"Inara," Jayne said softly. "We've got to have more help. We can't keep working two ships, with more and more people going groundside. We ain't got the folks for all this."

"I know," Inara sighed. "We're trying, Jayne. It's just difficult to find anyone with any experience."

"Time's past for that, anyway," Jayne told her bluntly. "We need folks can handle themselves in a fight. Both ships oughta have at least five crew, if not six. And one of'em trained as a medic."

"Goldie said almost the exact same thing," Inara nodded. "And I agree. He suggested we approach Gerald Frye. Kaylee's brother?"

"Good man," Jayne told her at once. "Steady, and got sand. He'll stick."

"Talk to him when we get back," Inara ordered. "You're right, we need more help."

"I will," Jayne nodded. "I'm going to see if Goldie needs help. Might as well start fixin' what we can on the way back."

------------------

"Hey, kid," Goldie smiled when Jayne walked into the engine room.

"Goldie," Jayne nodded. "How're things goin'?"

"Well as they can," Goldie shrugged. "We're movin', which is more'n I thought we'd be doin'. I ain't the engineer Kaylee is, kid," he added with a shrug.

"Ain't nobody like her, I know of," Jayne grinned. "Says the ship talks to her," he added. "Tells her what's wrong."

"Must be," Goldie nodded. "She beats all I ever seen, I know that." Jayne nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I know that look, kid," Goldie remarked. "What's on your mind."

"I don't aim to let this go on, Goldie," Jayne said bluntly. "I'm sick o' this."

"Me too," Goldie nodded at once. "Seein' Zoe. . .what you wanna do?" he changed the subject quickly.

"I aim to find me somebody as knows what's happenin', and convince'em to tell me all about it," Jayne said coldly, and Goldie grinned wolfishly.

"Works for me."

"Want in?" Jayne asked. The grin blossomed into a cold smile.

"You bet I do."

----------------------

Zoe came out of her drug induced nap slowly. As she looked around, she realized she wasn't on _Serenity_, but _Companion. _

"How do you feel, Miss Zoe?" Chelsa asked, suddenly looming over her.

"Like I got kicked by a mule, little one," Zoe smiled slightly. "What's happened?"

"We brought you onboard _Companion_," Chelsa explained. "Now we're on our way home, fast as we can. Da. . .Jayne stayed with Mister Goldie and Miss Inara on _Serenity_, and they're following. Slower though," she added.

Zoe frowned at that. She had gotten used to having Goldie nearby.

"Well, how 'bout helpin' me up?" Zoe asked. Chelsa shook her head.

"Mo. . .River says you're to stay put. And I'm to stay with you. We may not be out of danger, she said. Liam is in the cargo bay, and Mister Holly is in the engine room."

"Well, best do as your momma says, then," Zoe smiled weakly. She didn't really feel like getting up, anyway.

"She's not really my momma," Chelsa said wistfully, and Zoe frowned.

"I didn't mean to upset you, baby," Zoe soothed. "Just seemed natural."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me," Chelsa assured her. "I could be a lot worse of than have the two of them for parents," she smiled.

"You sure could, little one," Zoe patted her hand softly. "You sure could."

"I just. . .I don't know that I should call them that," Chelsa admitted.

"Well, if I know them two, they don't care what you call them," Zoe smiled.

"No, they don't," the girl sighed, and Zoe was struck by how weary it was.

"They love me, I think," she added.

"I know they do, baby," Zoe murmured. "Ain't no doubt of it. Both of them."

"I do them too, you know," Chelsa said quietly. "Not just because they saved me, either. But because they're so good to me."

"They're good people, sweetie," Zoe told her honestly. "Jayne seems a bit gruff at times, I know, but. . ."

"He doesn't mean it," Chelsa grinned. "Not at all."

"No, he don't," Zoe smiled. "Just a gruff old bear," she chuckled, and Chelsa giggled.

"Why don't you tell me about your bunk?" Zoe asked. "I hear you decorated it all pretty, last trip." Chelsa nodded happily.

"Well, we took some. . ."

As the ship burned it's way toward home, Chelsa and Zoe sat talking. About girly things, and boy things, and many things that two women could share in the black.

By the time it was over, Chelsa had added something new to her vocabulary.

Aunt Zoe.

-----------------------------

Mal brooded. He was in a funk, and it showed.

Jamie Phillips' funeral was behind them, at last. It had been an emotional scene, to say the least. The other deputies turned out in full uniforms, Mal in his suit. He had tried to comfort Becca Phillips as best he could, but it was a hard blow to her.

And Mal couldn't help but blame himself. True, he wasn't really at fault. That didn't ease his guilt, though. Not a bit.

"Sir," Evelyn's voice broke in, "there's a wave coming in for you. It's from _Private Companion_." Mal broke away from his unhappy thoughts and opened the wave. He was surprised to see River's face.

"Hi, Albatross," he smiled. "Where's that no 'count husband o' yours?"

"He is on _Serenity_, _Baba_," River didn't smile in return. "_Serenity_ was hit by pirates, and Zoe re-injured. I have taken her aboard the _Companion _and we are at full burn toward Argo. Our ETA is seven hours, twelve minutes."

"What happened?"

"She is not seriously injured, likely some broken ribs, and she is in pain," River assured him. "_Zhang fu_ remained aboard _Serenity_ with Inara and Goldie. They are also on their way home, but much slower due to the damage to the ship. Their ETA will most likely be three days, depending on how well her engines hold up."

"It was a deliberate attack, _Baba_," River told him. "They wished to deliver a message to you. I am transmitting the file to you now. None of us have opened it." Mal nodded as the scanner blinked receipt of the file.

"I'll tell Simon you're on the way, 'tross,' Mal told her. "Anything I can do to help?"

"We need more people, _Baba_," River said bluntly. "We cannot keep working with three and four people to the crew. It is too much."

"I'm doin' the best I can, River," Mal promised her. "Just ain't easy to find folks that can work the black."

"Must look for those who can fight, now," River shook her head. "We will teach them how to work the black." Mal nodded. He hadn't given that enough thought.

"I'll start on it right away, River," Mal promised.

"Watch yourself, _Baba_," River warned. "This will get worse, I fear."

"I'm afraid you're right, _nizi_," Mal nodded. "I got some help comin', I think, but won't be here for a while. Just have to make do til then. We'll shuttle most of the crew onto _Companion_ for now, I guess. Give you more hands, and give Kaylee time to set _Serenity_ to rights."

"We'll see you soon," River nodded. With that the wave was broken, and Mal leaned back.

Looked like the hood gang was painted for war, after all.

He looked at the file River had sent him, and opened it. The hooded figure leapt up onto the screen.

"_Well, Sheriff, I hope I've got your attention. See, I tried being reasonable._

_But that didn't work. You want to play for keeps, it seems, and that's fine by me. It's messier, but it's fine."_

"_I could have taken your women from you, Sheriff. Could have taken them, killed them, sold them as slaves, even kept them for my own amusement. But, I'm a firm believer in second chances. And this is your's, right here."_

"_Lay off of my people, and my business, or face the loss of the most important people in your life. That's the deal. You should have taken the money, you know. We could have had a good business arrangement, Reynolds. And you could have been a wealthy man."_

"_Now, you won't reap those benefits. But if you persist in thwarting my business dealings, then the next time? Will be the last time."_

The message clicked off, and suddenly the file deleted itself. Gone. Mal sat back,

anger surging through him. He stood, suddenly, and left his office, looking for Toby Bontrager. It was time to start turning up the heat.

---------------------

"Inara, I need to use your cortex, you don't mind," Jayne said, stepping up on the bridge.

"Of course, Jayne," Inara nodded at once. "Anything wrong?"

"No, just need to see about some stuff," Jayne assured her. "How's she flyin'?"

"Like a ruptured duck," Inara grimaced. "But, all things considered, she's flying better than we could expect. We'll make home, all right. Providing there's no further attacks."

"Don't think there will be for now," Jayne shook his head. "They wanted to send Mal a message. Won't do no good to hit us again. Not yet. They'll wait to see if he'll back off or not."

"This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Inara asked softly. Jayne looked at her.

"For someone," he replied, and she recognized the look in his eyes. Had seen it only once before. She resisted the urge to shudder.

"Let Mal handle it, Jayne," she urged. Jayne shook his head.

"Mal ain't sheriff out here," he told her flatly. "And I ain't waitin' till River, or any of the rest of you, wind up being hurt, or killed. Mal can handle his end, well enough. Out here?" He shrugged. "We'll see what we'll see." With that Jayne left the bridge.

Inara watched him go, torn between the need to convince him to wait, and relief that he was there.

------------------------

Jayne dialed up a cortex address he'd never expected to use again. He waited patiently until a skinny, wild-haired man answered.

"Well," the man looked surprised. "Long time no see, Shade."

"Gig," Jayne nodded. "How they hangin'?"

"To the left, and low," Gig replied, grinning. "What's shakin'?"

"Still in the biz?" Jayne asked at once. Gig nodded.

"Little bit, here and there," he admitted. "Just with people I know, nowadays."

"That 'clude me?" Jayne asked. Gig looked startled.

"Course it does!" he answered. "What'cha need?"

"I got me a little pirate problem," Jayne told him. "I need a swatter o' some kind."

"What kinda ship we talkin'?" Gig asked.

"I got two Firefly transports. Each with a pair o' shuttles."

"Hmm," Gig looked thoughtful. "You know, I might have something you can use. Fact, might be just the thing." Jayne leaned forward, face showing interest.

"Tell me."

------------------------

_Companion _killed her burn as Argo loomed in the window. River reached up and turned on the com.

"Everyone, we're about to make re-entry. We're home." She turned the com off, and set up her re-entry. As friction flames licked around the cockpit, River considered their situation.

_Serenity_ would be down for several days, at least. More than a week, if parts were needed from Astra. That meant _Companion_ would be in the black almost around the clock. She frowned at that.

Perhaps she should let Chelsa stay with Kaylee and Simon for the time being. She didn't want to be separated from the girl, but if _Companion_ were hit the same way that _Serenity_ had been, Chelsa might be injured.

And what about Jayne? She had felt the coldness surrounding him as they had parted. He was furious. Might he go off on his own, seeking out the people behind this? She hoped not.

River was more frightened of losing Jayne than anything she could think of. He steadied her, made her whole. Without him, she feared she might not be able to keep herself centered. She had come to depend on his presence. Perhaps too much so.

She couldn't lean on Jayne that way. He needed her whole, and sane. On the other hand, she needed him to be that way. They both received that which they needed from the other. The way it was supposed to be.

She smiled at that. She was worried over nothing, she decided. Jayne loved her. More than anything. And she loved him the same way. Whatever problems they faced, they would both face, together.

The way it was supposed to be.

---------------------------

Simon was waiting as _Companion _settled onto the pad. As soon as the ramp was down, he started onto the ship, two men behind him with a stretcher. Zoe met them coming from the infirmary, leaning on Chelsa.

"I don't need that," she groused, seeing the stretcher.

"Yes, you do," Simon said sternly. "Until I can see how badly you're hurt, you ride." Zoe glowered, but Simon refused to back down. Finally he smirked.

"I'll tell Goldie," he threatened. Zoe glowered more.

"You wouldn't dare," she shot back. Simon's smirk stayed firm. Sighing, Zoe gave up.

"You're picking up bad habits from you brother-in-law, doctor," Zoe accused, as she lay down on the stretcher.

"Well, he's good for something, anyway," Simon smiled. "I won't keep you down any longer than I have to, Zoe. You know that."

"I don't like being down at _all_," Zoe reminded him. "But I know," she added with a smile. "I think I busted some ribs."

"We'll see, soon as we get back," Simon assured her. He nodded to the two men, and they set out to the clinic.

-------------------------

Zoe did, indeed, have three 'busted' ribs. Her previous wound, from Aberdeen, had not been affected, Simon was glad to see.

"I've used the mender on the ribs, Zoe," Simon smiled. "They'll hurt for a few days, week at most, but the damage will be repaired in two days or so. I'll give you something for the pain. Take it as you need it," he raised his hands in defense. "But you'll need some pain free time to sleep."

"Okay, Simon," Zoe relented. "How long will I be laid up?"

"Well, I'll make a deal with you," Simon said cautiously. "You stay here, in the clinic, until _Serenity_ returns, and I'll release you without restrictions. I'll leave it up to you not to re-injure yourself, and to Goldie to look after you. Fair?"

"Fair enough," Zoe nodded. "Thanks, Simon."

"You're welcome," Simon grinned.

-------------------------

"I can have them there in. . .five, maybe six days, Shade," Gig assured him. "Everything," he added. Jayne nodded.

"Works for me. Sure these will work? I got a genius mechanic, mind, but. . ."

"It'll work," Gig promised. "I checked the schematics for them before I said anything. This will do nicely, I think. And," he smiled, "I included the instructions on how to mount and wire them."

"Thanks, Gig," Jayne nodded. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, old buddy," Gig nodded. "Sounds like you got a rough time."

"It's about to get better," Jayne assured him. "Soon." Gig grinned.

"I figured as much. Need anything else, you call me, hear?"

"I will. Thanks." Jayne broke the wave. When he turned, Goldie was standing behind him.

"You heard?" Jayne asked.

"Yep," Goldie grinned. "I like it. Big surprise."

"Sure enough," Jayne nodded. "We'll pick'em up on Astra, next run."

"We gonna take the pirate first, then?"

"We are," Jayne nodded. "If we can take one alive, we will, but I don't expect them to know anything worthwhile. We'll have to be ground side for the rest."

"Well, that suits me," Goldie's usual cheerful casualness was nowhere in evidence. "Kid, Inara was askin' me 'bout you, 'fore you got here. Stuff like how you got to be called Shade. Things like that."

"I gave the old General Winslow story," he added. "She didn't buy it, though."

"Well, I ain't worried about that," Jayne told him.

"Just wanted you to know," Goldie nodded.

"We'll have to be cautious for a bit," Jayne told him. "I 'spect Mal will want us all on _Companion_ for a spell. We'll let Holly help Kaylee, I think. Keep you on ship. Sides," he grinned. "We're gonna need a shuttle pilot."

"I can do that," Goldie grinned back.


	16. Chapter 16

The Nine – Chapter Sixteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly and no copyright infringement is intended. This is the fine print:)_

--------------------------

Mal was working on his daily report, something he'd started as almost a log, when he heard a soft rap at his door. He looked up to see Kathy Baker standing there.

"Becca's here, sir," she said softly. He nodded.

"Send her in," he ordered. Baker nodded, leaving. Seconds later, Becca Phillips appeared in the doorway.

"Sheriff, if this is a bad time. . ."

"Not at all," Mal smiled. "Come on in, and sit down. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sheriff," she smiled. "Life's gotta go on, no matter what," she shrugged. Mal was struck by how much that sounded like Kaylee.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Mal asked, smiling. "Is there some way I can help, at all?"

"I wanted to see if that pilot's job was still open," she smiled. "I really don't want to leave home, sir. I don't think I could bear to leave the place." Mal nodded. Jamie Phillips had been interred on the small farm he'd owned.

"Well, that's fine by me," Mal told her. "Truth is, we've hit some trouble, though," he warned her. "Due to my being the Sheriff, and not wantin' to be on the take, I've attracted some unsavory attention. I got word a little while ago that _Serenity_ was attacked by pirates on her run to Astra."

"She's on her way back, limping. I'm tellin' you this, cause I don't want you goin' into workin' for me blind. If you still want the job, then it's your's, providin' you can fly the ship."

"Are the men threatening you the same men who killed my dad?" she asked. Mal nodded.

"Yes ma'am, they are. Not the men what pulled the trigger, mind, but the ones behind it."

"Then I'll take the job, if you'll have me," she said at once. "I'm not afraid, Sheriff," she smiled at Mal's look of shock. "My daddy taught me to take care o' myself just fine. I can shoot as well as any boy I ever dated, and I'm stronger'n I look, too."

"Well, you'll fit right in with our outfit, then," Mal grinned ruefully. "Tell you what. I'm about to head out to Guilford's here in an hour or so. Why don't you tag along, and I'll introduce you to River Cobb, my other pilot. She'll be the one to train you up on flyin' our ships, anyway."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. "I'll be ready."

------------------

The trip out to the factory was uneventful, for which Mal was grateful. He spent most of the time listening to the two women chatter, and worrying about Inara being out in space on a near crippled ship.

When they arrived at the pad, River was outside, wrapped up against the cold, looking at the sky. Mal smiled as he realized what she was doing.

"Evening, Albatross," he smiled, hugging the girl to him.

"Hello, _Baba_," she smiled up at him. "Waiting."

"Me too, River," Mal admitted. "Got someone I want you to meet, 'tross." He motioned for the two women to join him. "This is Becca Phillips, River. She's gonna be our new pilot, once you finish her training. This," he pointed to Baker, "is Kathy Baker, my bodyguard," he smirked. "Ladies, this is River Cobb."

"Nice to meet you both," River smiled. "I feel very sorry for you," she told Baker. "_Baba_ is prone to getting into trouble." Baker laughed at that, while Mal scowled.

"He is that," Baker nodded. "But so far I've managed to keep him upright."

"Yes, she has," Mal admitted.

"Welcome to Reynolds' Shipping, Becca," River smiled. "Do you prefer Becca? Or Rebecca?"

"Becca'a fine," she smiled in return. "Nice to meet you."

"Will you be staying aboard ship while we wait for _Serenity_?" River asked. "There is much we can cover as we wait."

"That sounds fine," Becca nodded. "I need to go and get some things from home, though."

"Kathy, why don't you see to that," Mal ordered. "I'll just wait here till you get back. I'll be fine," he assured her when she looked hesitant. "Albatross has been takin' care o' me a long time."

"I will look after him until you return," River promised with a grin. Baker nodded.

"Okay. Let's go, Bec." The two women left. Mal looked down at River.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Sad," River said quietly. "Lost much. She is alone. Strong, though. She is unafraid. Grateful," she added. "Does not blame you for her father's death."

"She should," Mal grimaced.

"Not so," River said at once. "Knew the risks, as did everyone. Good man, raised a good daughter. She will be family," River concluded firmly. "Good choice, _Baba_."

"Thanks."

--------------------

"Kid, I think we gotta problem," Goldie's voice rang through the com.

"As opposed to how smooth things usually go?" Jayne muttered. "What is it, Goldie?" he answered.

"I think we got a fuel leak, somewhere, Shade," Goldie answered. "I. . .I don't know that it's inside, but we seem to be using an awful lotta fuel. _Dong ma?"_

"Any chance it's just damage? That the gauges are off?"

"Could be," Goldie admitted. "But if we're leaking outside, and hit atmo trailing fuel. . ."

"Yeah, I get that," Jayne sighed. "Okay, I'll have a look see."

"Let me do it with a shuttle, kid," Goldie suggested. "Beats EVA. If we can't spot a leak from the shuttle, at this speed, we likely ain't got one." Jayne considered that. It would be safer than being on the hull.

"All right," Jayne agreed. "Go ahead."

"On my way."

------------------------

Reager opened the wave, not surprised to see the masked _hundan_ standing there.

"What is it?" he demanded. The masked man chuckled.

"Touchy, Captain," he replied. "Wake up on the wrong side of the ship?"

"Ain't you just hi-liarious," Reager murmured. "We hit the first ship, already. We're on the look out for the second."

"Excellent. When you've hit the second ship, I want you to hang around for a few days more. I'll pay you for your troubles," he added as Reager started to object. "If the client decides to move forward and seriously attack the vessels, then that job will be yours as well. I assume you want it?"

"I do," Reager nodded.

"Well, then, our business is concluded. I'll forward an extra thousand to you as compensation for say, a week? I should hear from my client by then."

"Fine," Reager nodded. "We'll stay that long."

"Good. Pleasure doing business with you, Captain, as always." The screen went dark.

"I really hate that man," Reager snarled to himself. Still, a thousand for just floating in space wasn't bad.

And the chance to get both Firefly's handed to him on a platter, he grinned. He could wait for that.

-----------------------------

"Everything looks good, kid," Goldie called from the shuttle. "I can't see anything that even might be a leak. Looks like you were right. Must be shock damage."

"Okay, Goldie. C'mon back," Jayne called.

"On the way, kid."

Jayne stood there for a moment, thinking. Was it shock damage? Or had they missed something, somewhere? He felt the ship tremble as the shuttle docked, and headed aft to see Goldie. The older man was just exiting the shuttle when Jayne reached him.

"Sorry, kid," Goldie shrugged. "False alarm I guess."

"No such thing," Jayne grunted. "And I'm not so sure, just yet. Let's take a look at the gauges, 'fore we decide it's just a. . ."

Whatever he was about to say was lost as _Serenity_ bucked and shuddered. Jayne looked up just in time to see a wall of fire coming down the passageway to the engine room.

He shoved Goldie hard against the bulkhead, and followed him as the flames shot into the galley. Heat raced all around them, and Jayne felt as if his skin was being scorched from his very bones. Then, as quickly as it started, it was gone.

"What the hell?" Jayne murmured, rising from the deck.

"Flash fire," Goldie mumbled in reply. "Fuel vapors ignited, and burned off. Once they're gone, no more fire."

"Well, we need to make sure o' that," Jayne snarled. Just as he was reaching for the com, Inara erupted from her own shuttle.

"Jayne!" she cried. "What happened?"

"Fuel vapors ignited," Goldie supplied. "We need to shut down, Inara. 'Fore it can happen again."

"Jayne, are you all right?" Inara asked. He was covered in burns, as if he'd been out in the sun too long.

"I'll live," Jayne nodded. "We gotta get the engine shut down, and find that leak. Inara, throttle back, while we go check on the damage."

"Jayne," Inara said quietly. "I think it's time we considered leaving the ship. No ship is worth someone's life. Not even _Serenity_."

"No," both men replied at once, startling her.

"We ain't leavin'," Goldie said firmly. "You can if you want too, o' course," he said kindly. "But if we abandon _Serenity_, them _hundans_'ll take her. And they win. I'm stayin'."

"Me too," Jayne nodded. "Let's go." The two men started aft, Goldie carrying a fire extinguisher. Inara took a moment to marvel at their stubborn courage, then hurried to the bridge.

She had work of her own to do. If they were staying, so was she.

----------------------

River awoke from a fitful sleep, imagining she was covered in flames. She felt hot, as if she were in an oven. Once she realized she wasn't, she lay back on the bed, eyes on the ceiling.

"Jayne," she whispered into the darkness around her. "Come back to me safely, my great bear."

With that, she tried to return to sleep.

-----------------------------

"Got it," Jayne called, as he and Goldie scrutinized the engine room. Goldie walked over to where Jayne stood pointing to a small kink in a fuel line. A minute amount of liquid was streaming from the kink.

"That ain't too bad," Goldie mused. "I can splice a new piece into that in just a few minutes."

"I'll help," Jayne assured him. "We don't need no more flames."

Ain't that the truth," Goldie muttered, kneeling to work on the line.

"Damn, I'll be glad to get home," Jayne said suddenly. Goldie nodded.

"Me too, kid. I wonder how Zoe's doin'?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Jayne assured him. "Simon can take care of her."

"I know," Goldie nodded. "Just. . .I just. . ."

"I know, Goldie," Jayne smiled. "Trust me, I know."

"Yeah," the older man chuckled. "'Spect you do. River's a right wildcat herself, sometimes."

"And then some," Jayne nodded. "Be like to give me gray hairs long for I'm old as you," he jeered.

"I ain't all that old," Goldie muttered. "Ain't yet turned forty, you know."

"Denial is a terrible thing, Goldie," Jayne smirked. "You know that?"

"I ain't denyin' I'm gettin' on in years," Goldie grunted as he finished cutting out the damaged line. "But I ain't so long on tooth as all that, kid."

"Sure, Goldie," Jayne patted him on the back, still smirking. "I understand."

"You're just a smart ass, you know that?" Goldie sighed in exasperation. "I swear, I think you need your _pi gu_ beat, just to teach you some respect for your betters."

"You mean my _elders_, don't'cha?" Jayne shot back with a chuckle. "But that's okay. I've heard that you start gettin' confused as middle age approaches."

"I am _not _middle aged," Goldie huffed. "I ain't even approachin' middle age. Yet," he added ruefully.

"Well, I'm sure Zoe don't mind you being old and decrepit," Jayne assured him. "She might be one o' those women who finds older guys attractive, right?"

"Kid," Goldie warned, finishing the slice in the line. "One o' these days, you're gonna push that age thing too far, and I'm gonna have to kick your _pi gu_, but good. You ain't supposed to sass older folks."

"I thought you wasn't older, Goldie," Jayne looked puzzled. Goldie rolled his eyes, a sign of surrender.

"Turn the feed back on," he ordered. "Let's see it we fixed it. Then we can start assessing the rest of the damage."

"Other than you being burned bald?" Jayne grinned. Goldie's hands shot to his head immediately, instantly covering his yellow hair in grease, oil, and fuel residue. He glowered.

"That ain't funny!" he almost shouted, realizing he'd just coated his still present hair with all those substances. Jayne was still laughing when he cut the fuel back on.

In fact, he was still laughing, and Goldie glowering, when he headed to the bridge ten minutes later to tell Inara they could resume their long trip home.

-----------------------

River was up when Becca Phillips entered the galley. She was surprised to see the smaller woman sitting at the table, softly stroking the back of the chair next to her.

"Morning," Becca said, and River's attention jerked to her. She smiled.

"Good morning," River nodded. "Sleep well?"

"I did, actually," Becca nodded. "You?"

"No," River admitted. "Hard to sleep without _Zhang fu_," River said wistfully. Becca started.

"You're married?" she asked. "You don't look old enough to be married."

"Thank you," River smiled. "Truth is I am twenty-one. I have only been married a short time. Hardly more than a month."

"Where is your husband?" Becca asked. "What does he do?"

"He is the Captain of this vessel," River replied, her voice full of pride. "He is aboard _Serenity_ at the moment, working to bring her home. He should be here today, or tomorrow."

"The Captain, huh?" Becca grinned. "Well, that's. . .wait, I remember now. Inara mentioned that the 'other' pilot was married. But I thought she said you were married to the. . .security specialist, I think is what she said."

"Yes," River smiled. "He has only recently become Captain. Before that, he was the guardian of our little family. Still is, I suppose, though I wish there was no need for such a thing," she sighed.

"I know how you feel," Becca nodded somberly. "I always knew there was a chance Dad would get hurt, you know. I just never expected it too happen. That's all."

"I know," River agreed, sadly. "_Baba_ feels responsible for your father's death. Blames himself for all the misery of the people around him." Becca snorted.

"He's takin' a lot on his self, then," she replied. "My daddy was tickled to death at the thought he'd finally get to help clean this parish out. Wouldn't have missed it for anything."

"Deep down, _Baba_ knows this," River nodded. "But he cannot help feeling responsible to those who work for him. In whatever capacity. He has no family left, since the war, so those around him become his family. He is a good man," River finished.

"I don't doubt that," Becca nodded. "He offered me this job so I wouldn't have to leave home," she told River. "Not many men would have done that."

"It isn't charity," River assured her. "We needed another pilot, to replace Inara. She and _Baba_ will marry soon, and she will no longer desire to work the black. Thus we must have a new pilot. Among other things," she added.

"You are aware, I assume," River went on, after a brief pause, "that things do not always go smoothly for us? Actually," her face crinkled as if she'd smelled something bad, "that is an understatement. It's a rare occurrence when things _do_ go smoothly for us."

"He explained," Becca nodded, grinning. "I'm not afraid, Misses Cobb."

"Oh, please," River rolled her eyes. "River will do."

"Okay, River," Becca's grin blossomed into a full smile.

"Well, I suppose we should see about getting some breakfast ready," River sighed, standing. "Then we can get started familiarizing you with the ship. Have you ever flown a Firefly, before?"

"No," Becca shook her head. "I've only just gotten my license," she admitted.

"Well, they aren't so difficult," River smiled. "In fact, they are a pleasure to fly, when properly maintained. And these are. We have an excellent engineering staff."

"The first thing to remember, is that you are far out in front of the rest of the ship," River started. "That's very handy in the black, but it can lead to a bit of confusion when you began your landing sequence. You have to remember that your ship's rear-end is sticking out far behind you, or. . ."

And so it went. Teacher and student, making their morning meal, and talking about flying. And not talking about death and loss. Allowing healing to begin, even as fresh wounds were being torn open.

The way of all things in the 'verse.


	17. Chapter 17

The Nine – Chapter Seventeen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

------------------

_Serenity _made good time once the fuel leak was repaired. It seemed the ship actually picked up a bit of speed, once the fuel starved engine was getting more fuel. Late that afternoon, she arrived in orbit over Argo.

"Jayne, we're ready for entry, I think," Inara said quietly. When he didn't answer, Inara glanced over to the co-pilot's chair to see Jayne slumped over to the side, shivering.

"Jayne?" Inara asked. She rose and went to him, concerned. She gasped at the heat coming off him. He was burning up. She felt his arms, where burns were starting to blister.

"_Ai ya_," she muttered, feeling the fever burning through him. She hit the com.

"Goldie, are you ready? We need to get on the ground as soon as we can. Jayne's sick."

"We're good, Inara," Goldie answered at once. "Just take your time. I think she'll do fine, but she may be a bit sluggish. What's wrong with the kid?"

"I think it's where he was burned," Inara replied. "He's burning up with fever."

"Let's get us on the ground, then," Goldie said. Inara moved back to her chair, and started her entry sequence, offering a small prayer that Jayne would be okay.

---------------------

"_Serenity_ is returning,_" _River said suddenly, her head popping up from the console before her. "Something is wrong," she frowned. Then, fearfully; "Jayne." She ran off the bridge, yelling for Holly to call Simon and have him ready to meet _Serenity_ when she touched down.

--------------------

"River, what's wrong?" Simon asked, breathless from his sprint to the landing pad.

"Jayne is injured, Simon," she told him tearfully. "Burning. On fire," she murmured. Simon turned back to Sophie, who had accompanied him.

"Get back to the clinic," he ordered. "I need three men down here with a stretcher as soon as the ship's on the ground." Sophie nodded, and raced back to the clinic. Simon turned to River.

"_Mei mei_, do you have any idea what's wrong?" he asked softly. She shook her head.

"Just heat and fire, _ge ge_," she told him. "I woke up last night, dreaming I was covered in flames."

"Well, it can't be too bad, or they would have called ahead," Simon hugged her close. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm scared, Simon," River admitted, sobbing quietly. "What will I do if. . ."

"Why don't we just see what's wrong, before you borrow trouble, _mei mei_?"

Together the two waited in silence.

---------------------

"Goldie, something's wrong!" Inara called. "I can't adjust our attitude!"

"Workin' on it!" Goldie yelled back. "I think the flow. . .there! Does that help?"

"Some," Inara admitted gratefully. "You may want to strap in, Goldie," Inara warned. "I don't think this will be my best landing."

"You can do it, Inara," Goldie told her confidently. "If I didn't think you could, I wouldn't fly with ya." Inara smiled at that, her resolve firming. She steadied herself, and concentrated on landing, conscious all the while of Jayne lying across from her, shivering.

"Just hold on, Jayne," she whispered urgently. "We're almost home."

"You hold on too," she told _Serenity_, as the ship shuddered violently to starboard. "Don't let me down, now." She corrected the ship's attitude, finally, and eased the ship around toward the pad at Guilford's. This wasn't going to be pretty, she decided.

_Serenity _responded slowly, but she did respond. Inara watched the ground coming up on her, and started to worry. If she came in too fast, the ship might hit too hard. Too slow, and she wouldn't make the pad. She realized that she wouldn't have the power to climb back up and start over.

"Only get one shot at this," she murmured. She began to flare, slightly, bringing the nose up to keep the ship from falling too quickly. It was a fine line, though, between that and allowing the ship to stall. If she did, then they would drop like a rock with their momentum lost.

The ship continued to fight her, but Inara was becoming used to the quirks, and that made it easier to adjust for them. As the pad grew larger in the screen, she slowed the ship some, reducing power.

"We're about to touch down, Goldie," she called out.

"We're good!" he called back at once. "You can do it," he repeated.

"I hope so," she murmured. Then, suddenly, they were on the ground. Heavier than she liked, but not heavy enough to damage the ship further.

Inara sat perfectly still for a moment, as if to reassure herself that the ship was actually down. Then she flew through the shut off sequence, skipping several steps.

"Goldie, we're on the ground," she informed the mechanic.

"We're shut down," he called back, having cut some corners himself. "I'll get the ramp open, then be up to help with the kid."

"We're home, Jayne," Inara whispered, moving to where the big man was still shaking. "We're home."

------------------------

When Goldie lowered the ramp, he was both surprised and relieved to see Simon, River, and three stretcher bearer's waiting.

"Doc, am I glad to see you," Goldie said as River raced up the ramp and by him without a pause. "Kid's hurt, I think. Or sick. He's on the bridge," Goldie added.

"Let's go," Simon ordered tersely, and the men set out to follow River.

River raced onto the bridge, gasping as she saw Jayne. She ran to his side, taking his face in her hands.

"Jayne, my Jayne," she cried softly.

"I'm sorry, River," Inara murmured. "He just. . .just as we started to land, he started shivering. I got us down as quick as I could."

"I know," River whispered. "Thank you." Simon raced onto the bridge just then. He knelt beside Jayne. He took one look at him, and stood.

"Be very careful," he ordered. "He's got some third degree burns, and I don't want the skin damaged any more than it already is. Get him to the infirmary at once." The men nodded, gently lifting the big man out of the chair. Simon had to pry River's hands away from him.

"River, don't do that, not yet," he warned. "I need to make sure that it won't damage his skin."

"Why is he so hot, Simon?" she cried. "What's wrong with him?"

"It looks like he got burned pretty bad," Simon told her. "Untreated, the burns have caused a fever in his body. I'll fix him, _mei mei_," Simon promised. "I'll fix him, good as new."

"Promise me?" River looked up at him, looking for all the world like a lost little girl instead of a grown young woman.

"I promise," Simon assured her. "Now, let me get to him. Give me a while to treat him, and then you can come and see him, all right?"

"Please, Simon," she sobbed. "Take good care of him."

"Like no one else," Simon promised, and then he was gone. Inara crossed over to River, hugging the girl close.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner, River," she soothed. "He never said a word."

"No," River shook her head. "He is very stubborn."

"But in a good way, sweetie," Inara told her. "In a good way."

"Let's get off this ship," Inara said after a minute. "She's not going anywhere for a while, anyway." River nodded, allowing Inara to lead her off the bridge, and down to the ramp.

-----------------------

Simon swore as he cut Jayne's clothing away. He turned to Goldie.

"What happened, exactly?"

"There was a flash fire," Goldie told him quietly. "Had a fuel leak in the engine room, and the vapors ignited. Kid saw the fire comin' up the passageway, and shoved me outta the way. Got burned pretty good, but it was kinda like sunburn, you know? Both of us caught some, but the kid caught it worse."

"So I see," Simon nodded. "Well, he'll be okay, if his fever hasn't gone to high. He'll be sore for a few days, though," he added. Simon took cold towels and began wrapping Jayne's burned extremities in them. Sophie was placing small ice packs beneath his head and neck.

"He'll be fine," Simon said again. "Just crispy for a few days. His temperature is one-oh-two, which is high, but not dangerous."He finished treating Jayne, and looked at Sophie.

"Ten cc's of Metracholian for the fever, Sophie. And make sure we have some gel ready when he wakes up. Just in case. I doubt he'll ask for it though," he shook his head. "Stubborn. . ." He turned suddenly.

"Let's see to you, now," he told Goldie.

-------------------------

"He'll be fine, _mei mei_," Simon said at once, walking into the room where Inara and River sat waiting. "He'll be sore, and likely grouchy, but he'll be fine in two or three days, at most. It's about on par with a severe, untreated, sunburn."

"Thank you Simon," River managed a small smile. "May I see him?"

"Of course," Simon smiled. "He's asleep, but don't let that bother you. I gave him a shot for his pain, and something for the fever. He'll sleep for a few hours."

River hugged Simon tightly, then hurried to the room where Jayne was lying. Simon watched her go, shaking his head.

"She was very worried," Inara said softly, seeing Simon's expression.

"I know," Simon nodded. "He's been so good for her. And to her, of course. But since the two of them. . .she just seems so _normal_ when she's with him."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Inara asked.

"Absolutely," Simon replied at once. "It's what she want's, and all I want is for her to be safe, and happy. And she is," he admitted. "It just worries me that she's so. . .dependent on him. If something were to happen to him, then. . ." He broke off, turning to Inara.

"Were you involved in the fire?" he asked. Inara shook her head.

"No, I was in my shuttle when it happened."

"Well, Goldie's got a few burns, but nothing so bad as Jayne. And Jayne will be up and around in a few days time. Probably tomorrow," he amended, frowning. "But he'll be okay."

------------------

Mal arrived a few hours after _Serenity _touched down. He had been on the far end of the parish, and it had taken him a while to get free. He found Inara at the clinic, and practically bear-hugged her, pressing his lips to her's.

"That's it," he told her flatly, when their lips parted. "No more. You're grounded."

"Well, I'm afraid that's the case anyway," she smiled sadly. "I don't know how long _Serenity_ will be down. The damage was. . ."

"Don't care about all that," he cut her off. "I don't care if she never flies again, in fact, long as you're safe." He hugged her to him again, and Inara responded in kind.

"Mal, I'm okay," she assured him. "But Jayne. . ."

"What about Jayne?" Mal asked.

"He was burned fairly bad, Mal, in what Goldie called a flash fire. He didn't say anything to us, and as we got ready for re-entry, he basically collapsed. He was burning up with fever from the burns."

"_Ai ya_," Mal muttered. "He gonna be okay?" Before she could answer, a voice cut through the clinic.

"Get this _go se_ _off o' me!_"

"I think he'll be fine," Inara said drily.

-------------------------

"Jayne, you mustn't pull the towels off, just yet," River told him, trying to re-wrap his arm. "They are working to draw the heat out."

"I can't even go to the. . ."

"I can help you with that," River assured him, and Jayne almost blushed.

"I been goin' to the bathroom, all on my own, since I was. . ."

"Sean, please," River whimpered desperately. "Please let Simon fix you." Jayne was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, now," he said softly. "What's all them tears for?" He reached up with a towel wrapped hand and gently brushed a tear from one cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you, Angel. Just wanted to. . .what's wrong?"

"I thought I had lost you," River sobbed, burying her head into his chest, her small form wracked by sobs. "I thought you had left me."

"I won't leave you, Angel, girl," Jayne told her softly. "It was just me bein' stupid's all. We was kinda in a hurry, and I didn't even treat these burns. If'n I had, I'd been fine."

"Thought you were sick," River admitted, looking up at him. "Hurt. Scared."

"Baby, I'm fine," Jayne soothed. "I promise. Please don't cry," he pleaded softly. "It ain't nothin' but some bitty burns. I'll be up and around in a day or two, good as new."

"I know," she nodded. "But I was still scared." She moved up slightly and kissed him. Gently, as his lips were burned slightly, but passionately, none-the-less.

"Serves you right," he smirked, and River's expression was one of shock.

"Now you get a taste o' what I went through when you was shot," he told her smugly. "Now you see why I'm always worryin' over you." River's shock gave way to a small grin. Jayne was glad to see it.

"So, no more o' them tears, _dong ma?_ Ain't nothin' but the will o' God gonna separate me from you, River. Nothin' else'll get it done." She buried her face in his neck, her breath hot on his skin.

"Promise?" she almost breathed, rather than spoke.

"Promise," he repeated. "Swear it on Vera, even," he added with a chuckle, and was rewarded with a giggle. A very River like giggle.

"My great bear," River purred, looking at him, her small hand tracing his face. "My great, great bear. What ever would I do without you?"

"You ain't gotta worry 'bout that," he smiled. "I ain't goin' no where."

"Promise?" she asked again, kissing his jaw over and over. Small little butterfly kisses raining on his damaged skin.

"Promise," he repeated dutifully. River scrambled up on the bed with him, careful of his injuries, and snuggled into his great bulk. Jayne wrapped a towel-covered arm around her, and pulled her close, ignoring the stinging of his burns.

When Mal and Inara walked in a few minutes later, they stopped at the door, then silently left again. Leaving the young couple asleep in each other's arms.

------------------------

"The attack was an 'attention getter'," Mal informed the assembled crew the next day. Jayne was, as Simon had predicted, up and about. Despite all Simon could do to convince him otherwise. Jayne had finally cornered Simon alone, and explained.

---------------

"She needs me to be up, Simon," Jayne had told him quietly. "I scared her, with all this. And it's my fault. I hadn't been so stubborn, and took time to just dress the burns, it wouldn'a happened. It ain't nothin' but pain, Simon," he told his brother-in-law. "I can take pain. For her."

Simon's mouth had set in a firm line when Jayne first started talking, but as the big man explained, his expression softened. He'd known that Jayne loved his sister of course. But this. . .

"All right, Jayne," Simon had given in, smiling. "I'd do the same thing, for Kaylee. So I understand. But," he added sternly, "if it gets to bothering you. . ."

"You'll be the second to know," Jayne assured him. Simon looked at him.

"Second?"

"I can't hide much from your sister," Jayne grinned. "She'll likely know 'fore you do." Simon had laughed then.

"Fair enough."

--------------

"Well, it got my attention," Goldie snorted. Zoe was leaning against him, slightly, still sore from her fractured ribs.

"Mine, too," Mal admitted. "I. . .I can't keep sendin' you all out like this, knowin' you're targets. It. . .it ain't right."

"Reckon we can decide that," Jayne said at once. River was sitting in his lap, had refused to be apart from him for more than a few minutes since he'd returned.

"I don't aim to be scared off," Jayne continued. Goldie and Zoe both nodded in agreement. "And I don't recall anyone tellin' me that space work was safe, now I think on it."

"Jayne, I appreciate that," Mal said kindly. "But I don't even know who's behind all this. I can't fight what I can't find."

"Well, you got that to do," Jayne nodded. "And we'll deal with what happens in the black. You may be the owner," he added, smirking, "but you put Zoe in charge. I ain't heard _her_ say we're quitin'." He looked at Zoe.

"We ain't," the warrior woman said firmly. "I don't aim to be scared outta the black, sir. Like Jayne said, you tend to what's on the ground, leave us to worry about what's out there," she waved toward the sky. "We'll deal."

Mal looked at the assembled members of his ship's crew, and saw firm resolve on every face. His heart swelled with pride, knowing that he had such people working for him. As part of his family.

"Fine," he grumped theatrically. "I ain't never seemed to be in charge, no way. Why should that change now?" They all laughed at that, Mal joining them.

"With _Serenity_ down, there'll at least be more of you on _Companion_. By the time Kaylee get's _Serenity_ back on line, I should have some other help lined up. We need to get _Companion _in the black, I guess. 'Fore we get behind again," he added.

"She's already loaded, sir," Zoe tried not to look smug. "We got what _Serenity_ was carryin', and squeezed the next shipment on as well. We were just waitin' for this meetin' to wrap up, and we're flyin'." Mal wasn't surprised. He'd put Zoe in charge for a reason.

"Holly will stay and help Kaylee," Zoe informed him. "Rest of us will take _Companion_. 'Spect if Kaylee needs a pilot, Inara can handle that." Inara nodded.

"Well then, I won't keep you," Mal said finally. "Fly safe." The meeting broke apart, and Jayne went to where Zoe and Goldie stood.

"We need to find Gerald Frye," Jayne told Zoe. "Inara told me to offer him a job when we got down. I want to put him to work right now, happens he wants the job. He can watch over _Serenity_ while we're gone."

"All right," Zoe nodded.

"And I got some stuff to tell you, once we're in the black," Jayne added. "Stuff that'll help us out, pirates hit us again." Zoe nodded again.

"One thing, Jayne," she added. "I'll be makin' the trip on _Companion_. But the ship's yours. You're the Captain." Jayne nodded.

"That's how you want it," was all he said.

"It is," Zoe said firmly. "Let's go talk to Mister Frye."


	18. Chapter 18

The Nine – Chapter Eighteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

------------------

Gerald Frye wasn't hard to find. He had taken a job with Guilford's, and had, in fact, been one of the men tasked to transfer _Serenity's _cargo aboard _Companion_. They met him walking back toward the plant.

"Jayne," he nodded, smiling. "How you doin'? Heard you got burned."

"Likely live," Jayne grinned, raising his bandaged arms. "Got me a good nurse," he added, hugging River close. She beamed up at him, her earlier fears no longer evident.

"Always helps," Gerald grinned.

"Gerald," Jayne looked at the smaller man, "want to offer you a job. Startin' today, in fact. We need more hands, and we need folks with sand enough to fight when there's a need. Interested?"

The younger Frye looked startled.

"I. . .Jayne, first time I was ever in the black was when you taken us off Aberdeen," he admitted. "I ain't got no idea how to. . ."

"We can teach you that, Gerald," River told him, smiling.

"We can," Zoe nodded. "We need people ain't afraid to stand up to trouble. Can't teach that," she added with a grin.

"Well, I only went to work for Mister Harwell last week," Gerald replied. "I can't rightly. . .I mean, I'd like to take the job," he admitted. "Kaylee always seemed to enjoy being on ship. But I can't rightly just up and quit after they. . ."

"I'll have Mal talk to George for you, you want," Zoe offered. "They're good friends. There won't be no hard feelin's."

"Well," Gerald looked thoughtful. Then nodded. "Okay. You can square it with Mister Harwell, I'll take it."

"Good," Jayne grinned. "For now, I want you to stay with _Serenity_," he said, then looked at Zoe. "Sorry, Zoe," he muttered. She just grinned.

"You're doin' fine, Jayne," she told him. "Go ahead."

Jayne looked at her for a moment, and something passed between the two of them. Then he nodded, and looked back to Frye.

"I want you to stick with _Serenity_," he repeated. "Inara can fill you in on the details, but I'll let you know that we've been hit by pirates in the black, and might well be hit on the ground fore it's over. Kaylee and Holly will be workin' on _Serenity_, and Inara helpin', I'm sure. I want someone I can trust watchin' out for'em." Gerald looked shocked at that, but nodded.

"We may be leaving our daughter with _Serenity_ as well, Gerald," River said quietly. "If we do, she'll also be in your care."

"That's a lotta trust for a man you don't know," Gerald said quietly. Jayne grinned at him. He liked the smaller man.

"I reckon I know a man when I see one," was all he said. Frye smiled at that.

"Well, we'll see, I guess," was all he said. "I'll get my gear, and move aboard."

"Fine," Zoe grinned. "I'll tell Mal and he'll have a word with Harwell. We'll see you when we get back."

----------------------

"What a mess," Kaylee sighed, looking at the damage to her girl. "_Hundan_ pirates," she growled. Holly nodded.

"Glad it wasn't me," he said softly, and Kaylee chuckled.

"You and me both," she grinned. "Well, let's see what all's. . ."

"Kaylee!" she heard a familiar voice call. She looked at Holly.

"You go ahead, Holly. I'll see what's up, and be along in a minute." The other engineer nodded, and made his way toward the engine room. Kaylee walked out on the catwalk, looking down over the bay.

"Gerald?" she asked, seeing her brother standing there with a bag on his shoulder, and his rifle in his hand.

"Hiya, _mei mei_," Gerald smiled up at his sister. "I need a bunk."

"What?" Kaylee was startled. "Why?"

"Well, cause I work here, now," he told her, grinning. "Startin' today."

"Really?" Kaylee squealed, running down the stairs.

"Really," Gerald nodded. "Jayne just hired me to look after you and the others till _Serenity's_ back in the air, then I'm gonna be on the crew."

"Oh, Gerry that's _great_!" Kaylee exclaimed, hugging her _ge ge_ tightly. "C'mon, then, let's see can we find you a place to stay."

"I'll take one o' them passenger rooms, for now," Gerald resisted her pulling. "Be closer to the door," he told her, face set.

"Oh," Kaylee sobered at that. "I guess that would be better."

"For me, anyway," he smiled. "Why not help me pick out a good one?"

--------------------

"Are we gonna leave Chelsa here?" Jayne asked River, as they approached the ship.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked in reply. "I worry for her safety, Jayne, with things so bad."

"Well," Jayne mused. "I don't know that she's any safer here than she is with us," he told her honestly. "And, once we get to Astra, this trip, any pirates who attack us will have a few surprises waitin' for'em."

"What kind of surprises?" River asked.

"Nasty ones," Jayne promised, explaning.

"Oh, my," River smiled. "_Baba_ does not know?"

"_Baba_ does not know," Jayne nodded. "Zoe don't either, yet. But I'll tell her on the way. Goldie knows," he added.

"Well, what do you think best, concerning Chelsa?" River leaned into him.

"I don't know, Angel," Jayne admitted. "Why don't we let her decide?" River looked up at him, startled.

"She's fourteen, River," Jayne pointed out. "And she's smart. She's been through something pretty ugly, and only just now gettin' over it, a little. I don't know that takin' her away from what she's comfortable with is a good move."

"True," River nodded. "Very well, Jayne. We'll ask her."

---------------------

"I'll stay," Chelsa said at once. "I'm safe here. With you. And Liam."

"Liam, huh?" Jayne scowled, but Chelsa had learned him pretty well, by now.

"Don't even try," she laughed. "You like him almost as much as I do. Just a smaller version of you," she teased.

"That's what bother's me," Jayne murmured, and River cackled with glee.

"You aren't that worried," she elbowed him, then looked at Chelsa.

"Sweetie, if you want to stay, we've decided to let you. But we also wanted you to know the risks. It could be very dangerous."

"If what Cap'n Mal says is true," Chelsa answered, "then I'm not any safer on the ground than I am with you."

"Told you she was smart," Jayne muttered again. River smiled.

"Very well, then," she smiled. "You stay."

"Good," Chelsa nodded. "I'm going to find Liam."

"He's workin'," Jayne objected.

"Then I'll watch him work," she threw over her shoulder. Jayne sighed.

"Might as well be yours, with that attitude," he told River. She giggled.

"Haven't heard you complain about me in a while," she teased. Jayne grinned at that.

"No, you ain't," he hugged her tight. "And you won't."

"Let's get in the black," River said, moving toward the bridge.

"I'll make sure we're good," Jayne nodded, heading the other way.

Minutes later, _Companion _lifted from the ground, on her way to Astra.

---------------------

Mal left Harwell's office on his way back to his own. Harwell had assured Mal that, no, there were no hard feelings about young Frye.

"Can't keep poaching my good workers, Mal," Harwell had grinned. "He's a good lad, make you a fine hand, I dare say."

"Thanks, George. I appreciate you bein' so understanding." Harwell's grin had died there.

"If I hadn't asked you to step up and take the Sheriff's post, none of this would have happened, Mal," Harwell told him quietly. "It seem's I'm always getting you and your people into trouble." Mal had snorted at that.

"Trouble finds us all on it's own, George," he assured the man. "Don't need no help from you."

"Ready Boss?" Baker's voice broke Mal away from the memory. He nodded.

"Let's go," he ordered. "Time to get about bein' Sheriff."

------------------

"Why don't you take the helm for a while, Becca?" River smiled. "We usually use the auto-pilot, once we're out of Argo's gravity well, but it would be a good opportunity for you to get a feel for the ship."

"Okay," Becca readily agreed. Chelsa almost pouted, a look not lost on River.

"None of that," she scolded. "You're not ready. Will be soon enough," she added with a smile, softening the blow. Chelsa nodded.

River left the bridge, finding Jayne and Zoe sitting at the table.

"Okay, Jayne, what's the big secret?" Zoe asked as River glided into the room. "Hey, River," she smiled.

"Hi," River smiled in return, taking the seat next to Jayne. "We are on our way. I had Becca take the helm, rather than use the auto-pilot. It will give her a chance to learn how the ship handles," she told Jayne.

"That's fine, _ai ren_," Jayne nodded. "Good work." He turned back to Zoe.

"I called a buddy o' mine," Jayne told her. "Ordered us a pirate swatter, Zoe," he grinned ferally. "They should be waitin' when we hit Astra, in fact."

"What kinda 'swatter'?" Zoe asked, cautious.

"Well, you ever heard of a GAZ rotary rail-gun?" Jayne asked. Zoe nodded, stunned.

"Well, I got hold o' four of'em," Jayne said proudly. "Cut down models, actually. I wanna fit all the shuttles with one."

"Um," Zoe started.

"They'll work," Jayne told her confidently. "Man's a sheer genius with this kinda stuff. He checked the details of the ships, and the guns, 'fore he offered'em to me."

"Jayne, that's a lotta money," Zoe finally managed. "I don't know if Mal. . ."

"If he don't, then he don't," Jayne shrugged. "We'll call it a loan. I'm tired of us flyin' naked, Zoe," he added. Then a mental picture of his wife, flying the ship in the nude, flashed across his mind. River elbowed him sharply.

"Don't even think it," she hissed, grinning at him wickedly.

"I'm sure I don't want to know what that's about," Zoe covered her eyes.

"You don't," River assured her. "_Zhang fu_ has a wicked mind," she added playfully.

"Hey!" Jayne objected. "That's. . .that's private stuff," he complained lamely.

"And let's please keep it that way," Zoe shook her head, but couldn't hide her grin. "What else have you done, Jayne?"

"Well, he also had a pair of rocket pods," Jayne told her. "They're kinda small, so they should mount under the chin o' the ships pretty good. Or they got swivel mounts to let'em move around a bit, you want to mount'em somewhere else."

"They're dumb-fires," he added. "No guidance or nothing. But the rounds are what they call canisters. Fires a cloud of small steel bearings."

"Well," Zoe leaned back, exhaling. "That sounds like a pirate swatter, sure enough."

"Well, for what we get around here," Jayne nodded. "Look, Zoe, I ain't tryin' to tell you what to do. You know that, by now. I'm just. . .I'm tired o' havin' to run, and I'm tired o' bein' defenseless. You say no, then we don't have to do it."

"I ain't sayin' no," Zoe told him at once. "In fact," she grinned, "I think I'd like to fly one of the shuttles."

"Works for me," Jayne grinned back. "I can't fly, no way."

"So, long as we can make it to Astra on this run, and back again, we'll be able to protect ourselves some." Zoe stood. "I like it, Jayne. Good work." Jayne's face lit up at that.

"Thanks, Zoe."

"Think I'll just wander around, a bit," Zoe said evasively.

"Engine room's that way," River pointed helpfully, and laughed in delight at Zoe's scowl. The older woman shook her head, then headed down the passageway. To the engine room.

------------------

"Well, Inara, it's bad," Kaylee sighed, sitting down at the galley table with the elegant woman. "But it could'a been worse."

"Most o' the damage is shock damage," she explained. "There's some damage to the hull from gunfire, but not so much as you'd think, considerin' the damage it did. Whoever they are, they got the Jayne Cobb o' space cannons workin' for'em. Couldn'a placed the shot no better, really."

"They fire didn't help none, neither," she went on. "It didn't do a whole lot, but it's melted ever inch o' insulation off o' ever wire. Have to re-wire the whole thing, looks like." She looked up. "I don't know how ya made it home."

"We wouldn't have, if not for Jayne and Goldie," Inara admitted. "I. . .I even suggested abandoning the ship, after the fire. Both flatly refused to even consider it."

"They ain't got it in'em, 'Nara," Kaylee said quietly. "Ain't neither one knows how to quit. Nor even back up a little."

"No," Inara smiled fondly. "They don't, Kaylee. And we're lucky to have them."

"Ain't that the truth?" the younger woman looked up. "Wasn't for Jayne, I don't know that my family would still be alive, 'Nara. I mean, it's bad enough, we lost Ethan, and Uncle Wolf, but. . .we could'a lost'em all, not for Jayne. And Goldie and Liam, too."

"Yes, they're a special breed," Inara said wistfully. "If there were more like them in the 'verse, it might well be a better place to live."

"Might be at that," Kaylee nodded. "Well," she returned to business. "Here's a list o' what we gotta have. I got what we need on the first run high-lighted, case it's too much to carry, or we ain't got the coin. We can likely have all that stuff ready when the next run gets back."

"We've got the coin, Kaylee," Inara assured her. "Things have been going rather well, of late, to be honest."

"Yeah, I 'spose," Kaylee nodded. "Well, one thing's fer sure, I'll be earning my keep the next couple weeks," she grinned. Inara laughed.

"You've always earned your keep, Kaylee," she assured her friend.

"Feel guilty 'bout not flyin', sometimes," Kaylee admitted.

"Don't," Inara replied at once. "Not ever. Especially now. Zoe, and River can handle themselves in situations like this far better than you or I. And, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not flying anymore, either."

"Really?" Kaylee's eyes went big at that.

"No," Inara smiled. "Mal has grounded me," she laughed. "Doesn't want me gone a week at a time."

"Well, I don't blame him for that," Kaylee laughed. "Be good to have you here, too," she added.

"I think I'll enjoy it as well, _mei mei_."

-------------------

"Anything?" Mal asked as soon as he walked into his office. Bontrager smiled, slightly.

"Well, as a matter o' fact, I did manage to find out about another fairly large shipment comin' through our fair neighborhood. Be six days from now, most like," Toby informed him. "Be roughly the same set-up as before, but with heavier firepower, I imagine."

"Drops?" Mal asked, and Bontrager shook his head.

"Not this time," his face contorted. "It's a new gel form o' Black Rain."

"_Ai ya_," Mal murmured. Black Rain was a opium derivative, he knew. He'd turned down more than one job carrying the vile stuff. The additives made it incredibly addictive, and the side effects were awful. Most people who wound up hook on Black Rain didn't live more'n two years.

"We can't let that get away, Toby," he said quietly. "I think we might need to consider callin' the Marshall's in on this one."

"Thought o' that," Bontrager nodded. "And I agree. Want me to see to it?"

"Yeah," Mal replied. "And see can they get a shuttle, too. I'd like to catch the one's deliverin' this _go se_."

"Will do, Boss," Bontrager nodded, and went to his own office.

"You heard?" he asked Baker. She nodded.

"I did," her face was set. "This is gettin' serious, boss."

"It is at that," Mal agreed. "Were these kinda drugs available here before?"

"I don't know," Baker shrugged. "Not my vice," she grinned. Mal laughed.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that," he patted her on the arm. "Just thought you might have heard talk, that's all."

"I know a few people who've used Drops," Baker admitted. "Mostly people I went to school with. Don't know what they'd know about any other stuff."

"What I need is someone who deals," Mal said almost to himself. "Someone I can lean on for information."

"Couldn't trust what they told you," Baker objected. "Why not ask Toby? He'd know what was moving and wasn't."

"Yeah," Mal nodded. But Bontrager had enough on him at the moment. Mal filed the thought away for now.

"Why don't you head on home?" Mal told her. "I'm not leaving the office again, tonight."

"Okay," Baker nodded. "See you in the morning."

"You bet," Mal smiled.

---------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

The Nine – Chapter Nineteen

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

---------------------

_Companion _managed to make the trip without running afoul of any pirates, a fact that had everyone breathing easier. As the ship entered atmo over Astra, Becca Phillips was watching intently, gleaning everything she could from River.

Jayne and Liam were already in the cargo bay, as was Zoe. The trip to Astra had given her mended ribs time to heal, and she was almost back to battery. Goldie had whined miserably over the fact that he would no longer get to wait on her.

Secretly, Zoe admitted she would miss that as well. The man might look and act like a rogue, but he was far from it.

"We gotta lot to haul back this trip," Zoe remarked. Jayne nodded.

"Take us a couple days, I imagine, to run down all the parts Kaylee needs," he mused. "We can store some o' the smaller stuff in the shuttles, though."

"Hadn't thought about that," Zoe looked at him. "Good idea." Jayne shrugged.

"My shipment oughta be here, too," he told her. "It'll take up a good bit o' space. I think I'll see about gettin' a shippin' platform," he added suddenly. "Or a crate." He looked overhead where the mule would have hung on _Serenity_.

"We can load the crate, then winch it up like we used to do the mule," he told Zoe. "Add to our haulin' capacity." Zoe nodded, refusing to allow the surprise to show on her face again. Jayne was a clever thinker, when he wanted to be.

"I like it," she offered instead. "Might start hauling more than just foodstuffs, it works okay."

"Good idea," Jayne nodded. "I been thinkin' on something else, too," he added. "We make this run at least twice a week, with both ships operatin'. We oughta start offering a passenger service 'tween Argo and here. Might make enough on that to pay for the fuel, some weeks. If'n we always stay overnight, might get even casual folks wantin' to come out for a night on the town, or go shoppin'."

"Damn, Jayne," Zoe laughed. "You oughta be runnin' this outfit, instead o' me."

"Nah," Jayne waved a hand. "Just thinkin' is all."

"Well, it's good thinkin'," Zoe nodded. "I'll talk to Inara about it, soon as we get back." Jayne nodded. Just then, they felt the ship touch down.

"_We're on the ground_, ai ren_," _he heard River's voice over the com.

"Cheated death again," he replied over the com, and could hear River huff in his mind. Zoe chuckled.

"Gonna make your home life interesting, Jayne," she observed.

"She loves me," he smirked.

"I heard that!" River said, having already made it to the catwalk. Jayne looked up at her.

"Well, you do, don' cha?" His smug grin brought a smile to her lovely face.

"Yes, _ai ren_, I do," she smiled sweetly. "Though I think I'm getting a headache," she struck without warning. Jayne's smugness faltered. "One that may last a while," she twisted the knife a little, and Jayne's smug look disappeared all together.

"Wondered how long the honeymoon would last," he muttered, and Zoe almost collapsed in laughter. Jayne scowled.

"And that's funny, how?"

----------------------

"Okay," Jayne said as everyone gathered in the bay. "We got a good bit to take care of. Goldie and Zoe are gonna be out arranging for the stuff li'l Kaylee needs to fix _Serenity_. River and I need to go and check on a shipment I ordered, and arrange for it to be delivered here. So," he looked around. "Liam, you'll stay here, watch the ship. Chelsa and Becca will stay as well."

"Rest of us will be back as soon as we can. Any questions?"

"Will we get to get off the boat tonight?" Chelsa asked.

"Doubt it, little bit," Jayne admitted. "We got a lot to get squared away. Depends on what gets delivered today, though," he added at Chelsa's crestfallen look. "Happen we're gonna need another day to gather what Kaylee needs, then we'll see about tonight. Fair enough?"

"I guess," Chelsa sulked, and River almost erupted in laughter.

"Okay then, let's be going," Jayne said. "Liam. . ."

"I got it, boss," Liam said quietly. Jayne nodded, and they were on their way.

"Chelsa's getting to be a handful, isn't she?" River teased as she and Jayne walked hand in hand.

"Yeah," Jayne laughed. "Acting like a teenager ought to. Kinda glad to see it, myself."

"So am I," River admitted. "I'm amazed at how well she's recovered."

"She's done well," Jayne nodded. "She's got strength, that one."

-------------------------

As the afternoon waned on, Liam hovered in the cargo bay, near the door. He took his job seriously, even though there wouldn't likely be much of a threat here, on the docks.

_Can't be too careful, though_, he told himself. He busied himself sweeping out the cargo bay, and checking the tie-downs on the empty crates in the hold. In preparation for the other gear they'd be hauling, the crates had been stacked higher than normal, and pushed against the far wall of the bay.

Liam was between two of these rows when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"This Malcolm Reynolds' ship?"

"It might be," he heard Chelsa reply warily. "Depends on who you are."

"I'm the man looking for Malcolm Reynolds' ship," the male voice replied testily. Liam frowned at that, and quietly laid his broom down. He eased his way out from behind the crates, and moved to stand behind Chelsa. There were four men and one woman standing in the bay. All were armed, and carrying bags.

"Can I help you, folks?" Liam asked carefully.

"If you know whether or not this is Malcolm Reynolds' ship you can," the short, rather ugly man, who had been speaking, nodded. "Is it?"

"Mind if I ask who you are?" Liam replied. "I'm Liam Greggs."

"I don't rightly care who you are, boy," the man snorted.

"You're a rude man," Chelsa said suddenly, and the man's face contorted.

"Why you little. . ." his arm had raised, but he froze, suddenly.

"You don't want to be doin' that," Liam said quietly, from behind the pistol he now aimed at Shorty's head. He gently pulled Chelsa behind him, conscious as he did so that the other's had drawn their weapons.

"There's five o' us, boy, and one o' you," the short man pointed out, amused. "What is it you aim to do?"

"You'll never know, if I do it" Liam replied calmly, smiling. "Seein' as how you'll be dead. And before your friends make any threats you'll regret, I've already pulled the trigger. The only thing stoppin' a very large bullet from ventin' that ugly head o' your's is my dainty li'l ole thumb, holdin' this hammer back."

"So any o' you feels the need, let'er fly," he finished, still smiling. The short man looked at him carefully for a minute, then broke out laughing.

"You got sand, kid, I'll give you that. Look, I'm lookin' for Malcolm Reynolds' ship, cause we're 'sposed to catch a ride on it to Argo. We're goin' there to work for him. Maybe."

"That so?" Liam asked, his pistol never wavering. "I don't recall the Captain sayin' anything about takin' on passengers."

"That's cause I didn't," Jayne announced from behind the strangers. They all turned to see Jayne standing there, gun out and ready. River had stepped away from him, and was likewise armed and prepared.

"Well, well, well," Jayne snorted. "If it ain't old Warthog himself. I'm surprised at you, Blade. Consortin' with farm animals." The ugly man huffed slightly, and the woman, a tall, attractive blond, turned a rather interesting shade of red.

"And how would you know my name?" she asked, her voice a sultry contralto.

"I know more'n your name," Jayne snorted again. "I know all about you, Blade. Includin' one time when someone stole your clothes, and your towel, while you was skinny dippin' in a pond on Aribus. Still got that funny tattoo where you sit?"

The woman looked shocked at that. The short man by her side looked at her in confusion.

"What's he talkin' 'bout?" he demanded, but the woman ignored him. Her face suddenly showed the slightest bit of alarm.

"Shade?" she said hesitantly. The one called Warthog started at that, and looked at the big man again.

"Hm mmm," Jayne smiled, but it wasn't a pretty sight. "And now, how 'bout you puttin' them guns down, 'fore we have a misunderstandin'?" One of the others snorted.

"Like hell if I wil. . ."

"Shut it, Vail," Warthog growled at once. "Put'em down. Careful like."

Vail reddened, but did as he was ordered. Jayne's smile grew more friendly at that.

"I 'spect you decided to come talk to Mal?" he asked, lowering his own pistol. "Liam, it's okay. We ain't gonna shoot'em, just yet." Warthog whirled, having forgotten the boy. He found himself facing that large pistol once again.

"Okay, Jayne," he said at once, and lowered the gun. "No hard feelin's," he smiled at Warthog.

"None at all," the man chuckled. "You ever get tired o' workin' fer this idjut, look me up. You'll do, kid. You'll do."

"Liam, take Chelsa upstairs," River ordered, still not comfortable with the situation. Liam nodded, and hauled the almost protesting girl up the steps.

"Hush," he hissed quietly, and she fell silent.

"So, about Mal?" Jayne asked again. Hog nodded.

"We're gonna at least talk to him," he confirmed. "Can't rightly say we'll take the job, sight unseen, but. . .it's interesting."

"You could say that," Jayne laughed. Just then Goldie and Zoe arrived.

"Well, looky what the cat drug in!" Goldie smiled, and Blade chuckled.

"Lookin' good, Golden Child," she said brightly, hugging Goldie.

"How you been, sweetheart?" Goldie asked, casting a look at Hog, who swelled at that.

"He's just teasing you, Wart," Blade told the man.

"You're so easy," Goldie jeered, and Hog growled in his chest. Goldie turned to introduce Zoe to them, only to be met with a rather cold eye.

"Um, Zoe, this here is Blade, and that's Pistol," he pointed out carefully. "They're old pals o' mine and Jayne's. War buddies."

"You ain't never had a 'buddy' in your wicked life, you wretched little. . ."

"Wart," Blade warned, and the short ogre cut himself off.

"And this is Zoe Washburn," Goldie announced. "She's Mal's right hand, runs his shippin' business for him."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Washburn," Blade smiled. "I take it you're the same Zoe that served with Sergeant Reynolds at Serenity Valley?"

"I am," Zoe's voice was brittle.

"Then it's a real pleasure, ma'am," Blade's smile grew. "I was a member of the 44th when the war broke out. I'd already moved on to the teams by the time of Serenity." Zoe's face might have thawed a bit.

"Zoe, these are the folks I contacted about helpin' Mal," Goldie offered hesitantly. Zoe nodded at that, relaxing.

"So you aim to ride with us over to Argo?" Jayne asked.

"Only way to get there from here, we was told," Hog nodded. "Ain't a problem is it?" he asked, but not unkindly.

"Nah," Jayne smiled. "So long as you don't rile the boy again. How'd you set him off, anyway."

"He was bad mouthin' the girl," Blade looked at him accusingly. Jayne and River both stiffened at that.

"She called me rude!" Hog almost whined.

"Well, you are," Blade retorted, voice filled with satisfaction. "He almost killed you, Wart."

"Wonder he hadn't," Jayne nodded.

"He's just a kid," Wart said dismissively. "He ain't gonna. . ."

"Already has several," River said tauntingly. She didn't like this man. Or the one called Vail, either. "Would not hesitate to kill you over her," she added, smiling. "Nor would I."

"I wouldn't let him do anything like that," Blade assured her. "He's just a grouch, is all."

"I'm still here, you know," Wart grumped.

"In spite of everything," Blade sighed, and River looked at her.

"He takes a lot o' lookin' after," she explained, and River laughed at that.

"So does this one," she pointed at Jayne. Blade looked at her.

"That's a new one, then," she said quietly. "He used. . ."

"Blade," Jayne said warningly. She looked at him, and River saw a shadow of fear cross her face before she could stop it. She nodded.

"Well, let's get you folk's settled," Zoe said suddenly, wanting to break this up. "Passenger dorms are this way," she pointed. The five mercs gathered their gear, and followed her, Goldie going along as well.

"I don't like them," River said at once. Jayne snorted.

"They ain't so bad," he said. "Well, they weren't," he amended. "Anyway, soon as we get'em to Argo, they're Mal's problem, not ours."

"I don't want them near Chelsa," River told him flatly. "The one called Vail gives off bad vibes."

"Well, we won't let them near her," Jayne nodded. "Fact is, Goldie's known'em longer than I have. I'll let him deal with them, and he can explain how personal I'll take it if anything were to happen out o' place, so to speak."

"The woman fears you," River looked at him in question. "The man also, though he hides it better." There was no accusation, just statement.

"I ain't never done nothin' to'em," Jayne replied evasively.

"No, but they just know you as Shade," River told him. "Much yet to learn about _Zhang fu_," she teased, and Jayne laughed.

"River, I ain't like that no more."

"Liar," she said at once, but was smiling. "Shade is always lurking just below the surface. But I don't mind," she hugged him. "Love Shade, too."

"You do?" Jayne couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Of course," River said at once. "Shade loves me," she pointed out, smiling.

"He sure does," Jayne said softly. "More than anything or anyone in the 'verse."

"Good," River snuggled into his bulk. "Way I want it."

-------------------------

"That's got'er, Goldie," Jayne called. "Lock it down."

"Okay, kid," Goldie called from the catwalk. He shut down the winch they had used to haul the crate up over the bay, and locked the wheel.

"What's in the crate, boss?" Liam asked, looking up at the large container.

"Surprise," Jayne winked. "Show you later," he promised, nodding slightly toward their passengers.

"Okay."

"Liam," Jayne said, and the boy looked back.

"That was some show you put on, earlier," Jayne told him. Liam never blinked.

"Wasn't a show," Liam said calmly. "If he'da blinked, I'da killed him dead."

"I know, I didn't mean it like that," Jayne assured him. "I meant it was ballsy, kid, that's all. Them five are hard core mercs. Been at it a long time."

"They can die, just like the rest of us," Liam shrugged. "And I thought he was gonna do somethin' to Chelsa. I would'a killed him, Jayne," Liam repeated. "Not even thought on it. Then or later."

"You impressed ole Wart," Jayne told him. "And that ain't easy to do. He meant that job offer, by the way. In case you was wonderin'."

"Got a job," Liam replied calmly. "And I don't like him."

"Good man," Jayne slapped his shoulder. "You got a job here, long as you want it, kid. I'd miss you, was you to leave. Come to depend on you."

"Thanks, Boss," Liam swelled a little at that.

"Don't need no thanks," Jayne said seriously. "I meant it." Liam nodded.

"Let's get the parts loaded," Jayne said suddenly, and the two of them went back to work.

River watched from the catwalk, Chelsa by her side.

"Liam was going to shoot that Hog person," Chelsa said quietly.

"Yes," River nodded, looking at her. "He was."

"Because of me," Chelsa added, still quiet.

"_Over_ you, yes," River nodded again. "Not quite the same thing, baby."

"He was protecting me," Chelsa looked at River. The girl was already almost as tall as the little assassin.

"He was," River agreed. "And doing a good job, it looked like."

"They would have killed him," Chelsa's voice was fearful, now.

"No, they wouldn't," River smiled. "Jayne and I were already there."

"But if you hadn't been?" Chelsa pressed.

"Sweetie, sometimes bad things happen, whether we want them to or not," River tried to explain. "Right now, bad things are happening. We told you about that." Chelsa nodded.

"Liam's job is to help look after the ship, and the people on it," River continued. "He takes his job very seriously. He learned that from Jayne," River smiled.

"He could have died," Chelsa said, her eyes growing wet.

"You can't dwell on that, sweetheart," River soothed. "I know it scared you. It scared me, too," she admitted. "But, nothing happened. Be thankful it didn't, and try and forget it. And be glad he was here for you," River added with a smile.

"I am," Chelsa nodded. "He. . .I. . ."

"I know, baby," River hugged her tightly. "Trust me, I know." She looked down to where Jayne and Liam were loading the last of the parts Kaylee needed.

"I know all too well," she whispered. She broke the hug, then, and took Chelsa's hand.

"C'mon," she smiled. "Let's go up to the bridge, and get ready to fly." Chelsa smiled at that.

"Okay!"


	20. Chapter 20

The Nine – Chapter Twenty

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended_

--------------------------

Despite the residual tension from the episode in the bay earlier, dinner time was an almost pleasant experience. The merc team occupied on side of the table, while the crew members took the other. Chelsa had sandwiched herself firmly in between Liam and River, and cast only hesitant glances at the mercenaries across from her.

Blade noticed that, finally, and frowned.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be afraid of us," she said suddenly.

"I'm not," Chelsa assured her.

"Then what's wrong?" Blade asked.

"I don't like some of you," Chelsa replied bluntly, and was surprised when Blade laughed.

"Well, that's okay," she said between laughs. "I don't like them either." Chelsa grinned at that, though Warthog huffed a bit. He stopped as soon as Blade looked at him.

"I see she's got you well trained," Goldie jeered at him, earning him an elbow from Zoe.

"I see you ain't far behind," Warthog jeered back. "I can't see what a quality woman like you can see in that. . .that. . ."

"Handsome, charming, debonair man?" Goldie offered. "In short, all the things you ain't?"

"I ain't never liked you, Goldilocks," Hog sneered. "And that ain't changed."

"Well, I ain't never cared if you did or not, so I can't say I'm all that hurt over it," Goldie shot back. "Fact is, I lay awake at night, worried over you not likin' me, you sawed off. . ."

"I think that'll do," Jayne cut in. "Let's eat in peace, and enjoy the meal." Zoe looked at Jayne with a grin that told him he'd hear about how much that sounded like Mal in the old days, later. He shrugged at her, grinning slightly.

"Just because he. . ." Hog started again, and Jayne looked at him.

"I said that's enough." His voice was quiet. Hog huffed, but didn't say anything else. Vail, watching from the end of the table, almost snorted.

"Just who are you, Captain Jayne?" he asked, his voice leaning toward insolent. "We don't work for you, so I don't see. . ."

"Shut it, Vail," Blade said at once. "You _do_ work for me."

"That's okay, Blade," Jayne smiled. He looked down the table at the offender.

"Who I am, is Captain of this ship. If you want to make it to Argo, you'll do as I say."

"Or?" Vail shot back, despite the glower from both Blade and Hog.

"Or I'll kill you," Jayne's smile never left his face. "Dump you out the airlock with the trash. No one will miss you." Vail's face reddened at that, and he started to get up.

"_Sit down, Vail_!" Blade's voice cracked like a whip across the table. "You couldn't take him if your life depended on it," she added contemptuously. "And if you open your mouth again, it just might."

Vail sobered at that, looking at his boss in shock. He'd been working for Blade and Pistol for nearly four years, and had never seen either of them back down from anything. Yet he'd seen them _both_ back down from this man, _twice_. While he wasn't the smartest man who ever carried a gun, he wasn't stupid, either. If those two were afraid, then perhaps he'd erred.

He returned to his meal.

"Well, this must be that awkward silence I've always heard about," Goldie said calmly. "Hog, Blade, why don't you guys tell us what you want to know about Argo, and we'll see can we fill you in on things."

"May I be excused?" Chelsa asked River quietly. River looked at her, realizing that she was upset by the scene that had just played out.

"Of course, sweetie," she smiled brightly. "Why don't you go and take the bridge watch. I bet Liam will go help you," she added, looking at the young man over Chelsa's head, her eyes asking him to say yes.

"Sure thing," he smiled, rising. "Be glad to," he added, offering Chelsa his arm. She took it without hesitation, and held tightly to it as they walked to the bridge.

"That's a fine boy," Hog said after they were gone. "I meant that job offer, by the way," he told Jayne.

"He's got a job," Jayne told him. "Happy where he is." Hog looked back at the young couple and nodded.

"'Spect he is at that. Your's?" he asked, looking back at Jayne.

"Our's," Jayne corrected, taking River's hand in his. "We adopted her after her parent's were killed."

"That's shiny, Shade," Blade said softly. "It's a good thing." She smiled at Jayne, and River resisted the urge to frown. This woman was tall, and rather stunning, despite her rough manner. A lush figure, covered by finely developed muscles, and a face that most models would love to have. River was just about to warm-up into something when she felt Jayne's presence in her mind.

'_Easy now', _she could feel him soothing her. _'She ain't but someone I knew in the war._' River smiled at him, and lay her head on his shoulder. Somehow he always knew what she needed to hear.

"So what's the deal on. . ." Blade stopped, then and looked around. "First, how 'bout some introductions. This is Ping," she laid a hand on the shoulder of the slender man next to her. "He's our resident whiz kid. Electronics expert and all around useful guy to know. Next to him," she pointed to the next man, a tall, gaunt looking man, with pale skin and dark hair, "is Rolo. He's our. . .long distance caller, so to speak."

"And the attitude problem at the end of the table is Vail. He does most of our heavy lifting. And mouthing," she added with a glare.

"Now, what about Argo?" she asked. "What is it we're going to be doing?"

"Well, it's like this. . ."

----------------------

Mal was awake early, showering and dressing before exiting his small room near the rear of the office. He walked to the front, where the night dispatcher was yawning.

"Morning, Louise," Mal smiled. "Got any coffee?"

"Just made a fresh pot, boss," the older woman smiled. "It's not bad, I do say so myself."

"I'd take bad, this early," Mal snorted. "Good is just icing." The woman laughed at that.

"Quiet night?" Mal asked. She nodded.

"Ususal. Couple o' drunks fightin' at Jovy's, and an idiot wrecking a hover mule out on Bearbank Road. Said idiot killin' himself," she added.

"Well, let's not be too harsh on passin' souls," Mal chided gently. The woman snorted.

"He was drunker'n the idiots at Jovy's place. Just lucky he didn't kill no one but himself."

"Ah," Mal nodded, understanding. Louise Fletcher's husband had died some years back in a wreck involving a drunken driver. "Well, that is a blessin', then," he agreed.

"Goin' to get some breakfast?" Louise asked.

"Thinkin' on it," Mal nodded, looking out the window. "Looks a might cold out there this mornin'."

"It's cool," she nodded.

"Well, I expect a good breakfast'll help warm me up," Mal smiled. "Call if you need me."

"Will do, Boss."

------------------

By the time Mal returned from his breakfast, Toby Bontrager was at work, and Kathy Baker was sitting in his office, in a huff.

"You aren't supposed to be out, alone," she said at once when he walked in.

"I'm fine, and you?" Mal smirked. Baker huffed at that.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Miss Baker," Mal smiled. "I am perfectly capable of crossing the street, unassisted, and gettin' my own breakfast."

"Just sayin'," she calmed down. Some.

"I know," Mal replied kindly. "And I appreciate it. But little things like that don't really require your presence. And I don't do it every morning, anyway," he pointed out. She nodded, accepting that.

"Mornin' Boss," Toby walked in. "We can count on that, um, back-up," he said hesitantly, looking at the cortex screen.

"Okay," Mal said calmly. He hated not being certain if he was secure in his own office. "Good idea, too, arranging that. We'll make do, till they can get trained, I figure," Mal threw in, just in case someone was listening in.

"Well, I gotta be in court this mornin', so I'll see you this afternoon, I guess." The investigator left. Mal looked at Baker.

"I think we'll drive out and see how my ship's comin' along, first thing," he told her. "Let's go." They left the office, and Mal said nothing until they got into the car.

"Let's drive up around. . ." he paused, looking at a slip of paper, "Fallgap Road, Kathy."

"Not to the ship?" she asked, confused.

"I said that for anyone who was eavesdroppin'," he grinned. "I ain't sure someone can't hear what I'm saying in there," he waved back to the office. "If they are, then this'll throw'em off."

"Good thinking," she smiled.

"I'm tryin'," Mal nodded. "Meantime, there's a Mister Roberts out on Fallgap who claims he's losing cows. Thought we'd drive out and console him."

"Okay," she grinned, and put the car in gear.

-------------------------

Simon strolled down to where _Serenity_ sat, crippled, looking over the ship. He was so glad that Kaylee wasn't still in the black. He wished River was out as well, but recognized that his sister was far more able to take care of herself than Kaylee was.

"Hey, _bao bei_," Kaylee smiled down at him from the scaffolding she was standing on. "What'cha doin'?"

"Looking for you," he smiled back. "I thought we could have lunch together."

"Is it lunch time?" Kaylee gasped. "I didn't even realize." She turned to Holly.

"It's lunch Holly! Let's find some eats!" With that she clambered down to the ground, where she kissed Simon, careful not to get his clothes dirty.

"Let me get cleaned up," she told him. "Inara was gonna fix lunch, so I bet it's almost ready."

"Sounds good to me," Simon nodded, and walked with her into the ship. Inara was just walking out onto the catwalk.

"I was just coming to get you two," she laughed. "Hello, Simon."

"Hi, Inara," Simon smiled. "Got enough for one more?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Come on up."

"I'll just be a minute," Kaylee promised, and went to clean up.

"I understand we have a date for the nuptials," Inara commented as Simon ascended the stairs.

"Two weeks from tomorrow," Simon nodded. "Providing of course that nothing else goes wrong," he added.

"Have faith, Simon," Inara chided.

"I'm trying," he smiled. "Really, I am," he added when she looked at him in derision.

"Well, it means a lot to Kaylee that things be just right," Inara told him.

"It does me too," Simon admitted. "I just. . .I wish my family was like her's, you know? Where I could invite them out here for the wedding. Things like that."

"I know," Inara nodded sadly. "But, you do have the rest of us," she pointed out, smiling. Simon nodded.

"And I'm proud of that," he said sincerely. "I. . .you can't imagine how much it means to me. I know River has said it over and over, but I haven't. If I can't have my own family, there's no one I'd rather have than all of you."

Inara hugged him tightly, fighting her tears. With all the attention that had been focused on River over the years, they often forgot that Simon was also alone, but for them.

"Well, we're here for you," Inara assured him, gripping his shoulders as she stepped back. "Who's your best man?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't asked him, yet," Simon replied lamely. "But I had thought about asking Mal, to be honest. And asking Jayne and Goldie to be groomsmen, though I probably need to use at least two of Kaylee's brothers."

"Well, I'm sure Mal would be delighted," Inara said at once. "And I don't think Jayne and Goldie would object either. Not much, anyway," she smiled. "They couldn't just give in. To them that would be admitting they like you. They do, of course, but admitting it, well. . ."

"I know," Simon chuckled. "Though Jayne has come around, I think. After he and River decided to get married, it was like a switch was thrown, and 'bam', Jayne was my friend."

"You're part of his family now, Simon," Inara said softly. "There's nothing more important to Jayne than family."

"I know," Simon said softly. "I keep thinking about what all he's been through, you know? And. . .I told Kaylee on the way home from Aberdeen that he never ceases to amaze me. He is so gentle with River, and now with Chelsa. Yet he can go from that to being one of the most violent people I've ever seen in an instant. It's unsettling."

"Just be glad he's on our side," Inara nodded.

"I'm thankful for that everyday," Simon assured her. Kaylee came bounding in just then, and wrapped Simon in a hug.

Inara turned back to finishing their lunch while the two love birds visited.

-------------------------

"And that's where we are, right now," Goldie finished, leaning back.

"So Reynolds wants us as sort of a back stop, then," Hog mused. "To tackle things like this drug outfit and the like, where his regular men can't quite compete."

"That's it," Goldie nodded. "His men are all good men, Hog. They just ain't got the know how to stand up in a pitched battle. He's got a few good ones that can hold their own, and he'll likely have them backin' you. But he needs people who've got real experience. And," he cast a glance at Ping, "he needs a man who can maybe track these Cortex hacks back to their source. Give him an idea who he's fightin'."

"I can do that," Ping said quietly.

"Well, all in all, it sounds like a fun job," Blade smiled. "Just a little heavy lifting, and a little dancin'," she nudged Ping, who smiled.

"Well, these folk're playin' for keeps, ain't no doubt," Goldie cautioned. "But I can't see'em standing up to you guys. Least not for long," he added.

"Why Goldilocks," Hog goggled. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Kinda had to," Goldie shot back. "Don't get accustomed." The others around the table laughed at that, Hog included.

"Well, I think I'll turn in," Blade said, rising. "This was a wonderful meal, Misses Cobb," Blade smiled. River nodded her thanks. Blade turned to her crew.

"Let's go." To a man they rose, and followed her toward the passenger dorms.

"I think we'll turn in as well," River said quietly, rising and pulling Jayne from his chair. "We have the second watch."

"We got the first one," Goldie nodded. "Take off." After they we gone, Zoe and Goldie sat talking.

"So Blade's the boss, I take it?" Zoe asked, grinning.

"Well, they both run things," Goldie mused. "But she's in charge most times. Hog's kinda her conscience, I guess. Her check and balance."

"Huh?" Zoe looked shocked.

"I know," Goldie smiled. "Can't tell it by watchin'em. Hog really ain't so bad as he seems. Me and him don't really hate each other, either," he added. "Just always enjoy sparrin', is all."

"Blade, though," he added after a minute. "Her bite is a helluva lot worse than her bark. She is not someone you want to cross."

"Seemed to back down from Jayne quick enough," Zoe pointed out. Goldie looked at her.

"You think on that," he nodded.

----------------------

"I think that Vail will be a problem," River said quietly, stroking Jayne's temples as she lay atop him.

"Blade'll keep him in line," Jayne assured her. "She's got an iron fist."

"She is formidable," River agreed. "A strange pair, she and Pistol."

"Yeah, they are," Jayne agreed. "Goldie says that Hog keeps Blade in check."

"She's the leader," River pointed out.

"Mostly, yeah," Jayne nodded. "Hog takes care o' the business end, 'ccordin' to Goldie, and Blade handles the sharp end. Works for them, I guess."

"She's very beautiful," River said evenly, and Jayne looked down at her.

"She is," she nodded. "But it's a cold beauty, River. She's a cold person. Or was when I knew her, anyway," he added.

"How well did you know her?" River asked, and now Jayne's head came up.

"What are you really wantin' to know, River?" he asked, a smile hinting at his lips. "Just ask me, _bao bei_, and I'll tell you."

"Just curious," River shrugged.

"Hm mm," Jayne murmured. "I bet."

"I am not jealous," River told him. "I know that you love me."

"Then what is it?" Jayne asked. "I'll never be with another woman, River. Not now. Not ever. You're it for me, girl," he kissed her softly.

"I know," River snuggled closer to him. "It's a woman thing, I guess," she admitted after a moment of stillness. "She is afraid of you, yet intrigued by you. I can sense it in her. She was surprised to see you, but it was a pleasant surprise."

"Well, once we get to Argo, I don't plan on seein' her again," Jayne told her. "Or none o' the rest, either. They'll get off, and we'll go our separate ways. Simple as that."

"She will try to see you again," River told him.

"Then she'll be disappointed," Jayne assured her.

"I know that, too," River sighed happily. "But I feel the need to make sure that she knows."

"Well, don't do nothin' rash," Jayne chuckled. "Mal needs her."

"Yes," River agreed. "But he won't always need her," she added. With that she grew silent. Soon Jayne recognized the easy pattern of her breathing, and knew she was asleep. Seconds later, so was he.


	21. Chapter 21

The Nine – Chapter Twenty-One

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

---------------------------

The remainder of the trip home was uneventful. Blade kept her team away from the crew for the most part, and the crew returned the favor. As _Companion_ drew near to Argo, Jayne waved Mal.

"Hiya, Jayne," Mal smiled back at him.

"Mal," Jayne nodded. "Got that shipment you ordered," Jayne said at once. "All five of'em. Might wanna come on out and pick'em up, since we'll likely have to head back right off." Mal's eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded.

"Thanks, Jayne. Just put'em on _Serenity_ for now," Mal said pointedly. "I'll see to'em later."

"You got it." Jayne switched the wave off, and looked at River.

"Mal'll meet us at the field," he told her. River shot him a look.

"That isn't what he said," she pointed out.

"No, it ain't," Jayne smiled. "And if anyone's able to listen in on him, they won't realize he's comin' out, either."

"Ah," River nodded, returning her attention to landing the ship. Becca Phillips was in the co-pilot's seat, again studying every move River made. She would fly the next shipment, with River watching from the co-pilot's chair. Chelsa lingered behind River, also watching carefully.

"'Bout ready to fly, princess?" Jayne asked her, tousling her hair.

"Yes!" Chelsa beamed, at the same time River said;

"No!" Jayne chuckled at the look Chelsa sent at the back of River's head.

"I see that!" River scolded, and Chelsa looked startled.

"Eyes everywhere," River said mysteriously. Jayne laughed and headed aft.

Blade and her team were in the bay, lounging. Hog was talking to Liam.

"I'm tellin' ya, kid, you can do a helluva lot better with me, than you can with that over-grown, beef-headed. . ."

"Hog," Jayne said quietly from the catwalk, and the ogre stiffened, looking up at him.

"Leave 'im be," Jayne ordered. "He's got a job. Workin' for me."

"Right," Liam nodded. "Thanks for the offer," he smiled, and turned away.

"He's got too much talent to be wastin' it on a tramp freighter!" Hog objected, looking at Jayne.

"He's got talent," Jayne nodded. "And he's puttin' it to good use. _For me_. I'd rather we didn't have this talk again, either." Jayne's voice was friendly, but his eyes said something else. Hog nodded, silent. Blade smirked at him, openly.

"We'll be on the ground, shortly," Jayne told them, coming down the steps. "Sheriff'll be along, may even be there when we touch, though I doubt it. There's another Firefly on the pad, it's Mal's too. You can bunk up there, outta sight, till he gets there. I think he's got a place in town for you to stay."

"Good," Hog nodded. "And stayin' outta sight's a good plan. Can't be a surprise if ever'one knows we're here." Jayne nodded.

"Do you ever help Reynolds out with his Sheriff work, Shade?" Blade asked, and Jayne almost grinned when Hog's eyes narrowed. But he didn't.

"Nope," he smiled. "Ain't got no interest in the law, myself, 'cept the law o' the knife. Got a good job, a better woman, and I like life just the way it is."

"She's awful small for someone like you," Blade mentioned casually. "Figured you'd go more for someone like Zoe." _Or me_, she didn't add, but she didn't have to.

"Nope," Jayne smiled again. "Got the perfect woman, Blade. Couldn'a designed one and done no better. And don't let her size fool you. She's dynamite."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Blade's smile faltered a bit, but didn't die.

"Thanks," Jayne nodded. "Good luck to you all. Mal's a good man, so be good to him. He's a might prickly at times, but he don't mean nothin' by it."

"Long as he's payin', I don't care," Vail muttered. "Money don't come through, then. . ."

"Vail, try and keep your mouth closed," Hog snorted. "Drawin' flies."

"Can't hardly take him anywhere," Blade sighed, and Vail's face reddened.

"Mal's a friend o' mine," Jayne told her softly. "Like a pa to my wife. I'd hate for anything, _untoward_, to occur, if you take my meanin'." Blade might have paled just a little at that, but she nodded.

"We ain't like that, Shade," she assured him.

"Just so we understand each other," Jayne nodded.

"We get it," Hog nodded.

"Take care, then," Jayne was friendly again. "Likely see you again, when it's over, give you a ride back to Astra." With that, he turned and went to help Liam.

"He ain't changed much," Hog said quietly.

"Nope," Blade grinned at him. "Just bigger is all. And his hair," she added, remembering the ponytail Shade had worn long ago. "He don't look bad with short hair."

"I'll be gettin' jealous 'fore long, you keep that up," Hog huffed. Blade laughed.

"Hog, if I ain't left you by now, I probably ain't gonna," she told him.

"It's the prob'ly that worries me," the shortened ogre replied. She bent and kissed his jaw.

"Get over it," she warned.

"Best get to the gear," he sputtered suddenly, and he and the others departed to pick up their equipment. Blade watched them go, then turned back to the bay door. She started when she found River standing in front of her, looking rather put out.

"He's mine," the little woman said quietly, her voice eerily soft.

"Who?" Blade stammered.

"Shade," River smiled suddenly, but it wasn't a pleasant smile at all. Blade looked down at her.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," she huffed.

"'_She's awful small for someone like you',"_ River mimicked Blade's words from minutes before. "'_Figured you'd go more for someone like Zoe_'," she finished, then leaned forward slightly, balancing on the balls of her feet, eyes burning like beacons.

"What you really meant was someone more like _you_," River accused. "So I'm warning you, fairly and formally. _Stay away from him_. You will not enjoy the consequences." Before Blade could say anything in reply, River spun and walked away.

Blade watched her go, deciding that she'd avoid Shade.

----------------------

Inara looked up in surprise when the small group appeared on the ramp of the ship. She was about to become alarmed when Goldie pushed his way through.

"Inara, this is Blade and Pistol," he announced. "They're gonna hire on for Mal, most like. He wanted'em hid out here, outta sight, til he could get out here."

"All right," Inara nodded. "There are four rooms empty in the passenger dorms, right now. Will that be enough?"

"Yes ma'am," Blade nodded. Inara was surprised to hear the woman answer. She looked at her, taking in the set shoulders and beautiful features. Then she noted the submissive stance of the men around her.

_Interesting,_ Inara mused. _She's in charge._

"Goldie will you show them down to the rooms, then?" Inara smiled.

"Sure will," Goldie nodded. "Let's go, guys. Same layout as the other boat."

"Who's the dish?" Inara heard one of the men ask.

"She's off limits, punk," she heard Goldie snarl. "In fact, just so you know, they're _all_ off limits. Get that?"

"I usually make them decisions myself, there, Goldilo. . ." Inara heard the man's voice choke off. She couldn't see the wicked looking knife Goldie now held at Vail's throat.

"I'll just say this once, so listen," Goldie smiled, his voice friendly. "All. These. Ladies. Are. _Off limits_." Goldie's voice was almost a hiss over the last two words. "I see you even _lookin' _at'em wrong, they won't be able to find you with a bloodhound. You got that? And while we're at it," Goldie added, "_you_ don't get to call me that. _Dong ma?_"

Inara smiled suddenly, realizing that Goldie, for all his innate charm and humor, was almost as deadly as Jayne. She heard the offensive party gurgling a response, though she couldn't make it out. It must have placated Goldie, though.

"Good," she heard him say. "Now that we got that all worked out, let's go on down to the rooms."

"Vail, if you fuck up one more time, I'll kill you myself," Inara heard the woman, Blade, hiss. "These two are _not_ people you want to piss off. _Dong ma?"_

The reply didn't quite reach her, but Inara could recognize the submissive tone of voice. She resisted the urge to laugh. She'd wondered, more than once, about Butler Tarrant. Now she knew.

With that happy thought, she went back to work.

---------------------

"Jayne, how are your burns?" Simon asked, having walked down to the ship since he knew Jayne would never voluntarily come to the clinic.

"Not bad," Jayne smiled. "I been usin' the cream you gave me, and the blister's are gone." He held his arms out for Simon to inspect. Simon nodded in approval.

"I think I can call you well," Simon smiled. "Your face looks good, as well," Simon noted.

"Why, Simon," Jayne chuckled. "I never even knew you cared."

"I don't," Simon shot back, surprising Jayne. "But I like to keep my sister happy." Jayne laughed hard at that.

"Simon, that was great!" he slapped the smaller man on the back, nearly knocking him over. "And without even a pause, too."

"Thanks, I think," Simon nodded, trying to see if his back was broken.

"I'm sorry I didn't treat'em when it happened," Jayne said seriously. "I just. . .I really didn't think it was that bad, Simon."

"It's easy to overlook something like that, especially when you're tired," Simon assured him. "Just please keep in mind, Jayne, that my sister's well being is firmly attached to _your _well being. You could come around once in a while for a physical. Just blood work and the like," Simon added when Jayne frowned. "It would help her to know you're well, Jayne."

"I'll be by in the mornin'," Jayne nodded. Simon looked startled.

"You will?"

"Yeah," Jayne nodded again. "If it means that much to her, I'll do it. No problem."

"Thank you, Jayne," Simon told him.

"Sure. Gotta go help get things unloaded," Jayne said, and moved to where Liam and Goldie were already working to off-load the parts Kaylee had wanted.

Simon watched him go, shaking his head.

"Why are you surprised, Simon?" He almost jumped at River's soft question. He turned to see her smiling at him.

"About what?"

"You are surprised that he would take care of himself for my sake," River told him. "Shouldn't be."

"I'm not," Simon assured her. "Not really. Jayne and I have come a long way, _mei mei_."

"Yes," she sighed happily. "I'm grateful for that," she hugged him. "Makes me feel warm and fuzzy," she giggled.

"Warm and fuzzy, huh?" Simon rubbed her arm. "Well, that's good, I guess."

"It's very good, _ge ge_," River nodded. "Jayne thinks well of you, you know," she told him. "Not just as a doctor, but as family. There isn't much he would not do for you."

"I know that," Simon smiled at her. "And, if I'm honest, it's a good feeling. I never thought I'd ever say anything even remotely like that about Jayne Cobb, mind you," he added ruefully. "But. . ." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Miss home," River said sadly. "I'm sorry, Simon. It's my fault that you are. . ."

"Hush," Simon hugged her closer. "It's not home I miss, River, so much as a sense of belonging. I'll be married soon, and my own mother and father won't even be there for the wedding."

"You can always invite them," she shrugged.

"No, I can't," he sighed. "See, that's what's so sad, River. I can't invite them, because I can't trust them. And no son, or daughter," he looked down at her again, "should ever be in that position."

"No, they shouldn't," River agreed.

"And there is nothing for you to be sorry for, either," he kissed the top of her head. "If it wasn't for our coming out here, I wouldn't have met Kaylee."

"Worked out for the best," River smiled. "I wouldn't have Jayne."

"No," Simon agreed. "Not that I wouldn't give all that up, to be able to say you never went to the Academy. Suffered like you did."

"I wouldn't," River surprised him. "Not for anything. My life is wonderful, Simon. I'm married to the most perfect man I'll ever find, one who loves me, unconditionally. One who will not desert me, nor 'trade' me when I grow older, nor discard me for a more attractive woman."

"He loves _me_," she stressed. "Flaws and all."

"Yes, he does," he said simply. "With all he has."

"To me, that is worth everything."

--------------------

"Kaylee, where ya want this stuff?" Jayne asked. Kaylee looked at the assorted parts, chewing her lip.

"Sometime today, _mei mei_," Jayne added. "This stuff's on the heavy side."

"I want everything that ain't covered in the bay," Kaylee nodded. "And the wire, too. Everything that's protected, we can leave outside, if we have to."

"All right," Jayne nodded, huffing his way up the ramp. Goldie and Liam followed with their own burdens.

"Kaylee, I need you to come over to the _Companion_ with me," Jayne said quietly. "I got somethin' I need you to have a look at."

"Okay," Kaylee smiled. The two of them walked back to the other ship.

Kaylee watched as Jayne lowered the heavy crate to the floor of _Companion._ She gasped in shock when he opened it.

"Jayne, them looks like. . ."

"They are," he nodded grimly. "One for each shuttle, Kaylee. The guy I got'em from says they'll work in the recess under the cockpit, so we can retract'em to dock the shuttle again." He handed her the heavy books. She took them.

"Where'd you get this?" she almost squealed. "This is a maintenance guide for _Serenity and Companion_!" Jayne shrugged.

"Just know some folks," he told her. "I need the shuttles on _Companion _done quick like, Kaylee. Reckon you can do it?" Kaylee snorted delicately.

"I reckon if it can be done, I can do it," she almost huffed, and Jayne fought down a smile.

"Well, we may have to head right back out, tomorrow, day after for sure."

"Give me a little bit to see 'bout all this," she was slowly flipping through one of the manuals. "I can tell you more after that. Say an hour or so."

"Good enough."

------------------

Mal arrived at the field shortly before dark. Toby Bontrager had followed him with a panel van, one used to transport prisoners. Mal hated to haul the new people that way, but he wanted them kept a secret for as long as possible.

He made his way toward _Serenity_, but came to a jarring halt when he spied Kaylee working on a shuttle that had been detached and landed separately.

"_Mei mei_, what are you doin'?" he asked, eyeing the object she was wiring.

"I'm fixin' a pirate swatter, Cap'n!" she told him enthusiastically.

"Uh huh," Mal replied. "Where might you o' got that?"

"Jayne," she smiled.

"I shoulda knowed," Mal muttered to himself. He heard Baker snort delicately behind him.

Mal ignored it, and continued on his way. He saw Jayne on _Companion's_ ramp, working to off-load a crate.

"Jayne? Get a word?" Mal asked amiably. Jayne looked up.

"Sure. Liam, take a break, I'll be back." The younger man nodded, disappearing into the ship. Jayne walked over to where Mal was standing.

"Got something you wanna tell me?" Mal asked, far calmer than he felt.

"About?" Jayne asked, frowning. Mal looked at Baker.

"Give us a little privacy, Kathy, you don't mind." The woman nodded, and walked to the ship, leaving the two men alone.

"Why is Kaylee hooking what looks powerful like a cannon on one o' my shuttles?" Mal asked. Still calm.

"She ain't," Jayne told him. "She's puttin' 'em on _all_ the shuttles."

"Any particular reason?" Mal wanted to know. Jayne looked at him, then pointed to _Serenity_.

"Just one," he said evenly. Mal felt his tension ease at that. Some.

"You might have at least asked," Mal pointed out.

"I did," Jayne smiled. "Asked Zoe. She said fine."

"Zoe don't own them ships, Jayne," Mal huffed slightly.

"She runs the business, though," Jayne reminded him. "Ain't but a bitty rail gun, Mal. And a pair o' canister clusters. Somethin' to let us protect ourselves."

"How much they cost me?" Mal gave in to the inevitable.

"Nothin', yet," Jayne shrugged. "I bought'em. You don't wanna pay me for'em, that's fine."

"You bought'em?" Mal looked shocked. "With what?"

"Um, money?" Jayne said, as if it were a trick question.

"Where'd you get that kinda money, Jayne?" Mal demanded. "Seems like we had this talk a time or two over the last year or so, and I ain't never got a straight answer from you."

"Someone left it to me," Jayne shrugged.

"Left it to you, as in died?"

"Yeah," Jayne looked away. "As in died. Left me everything."

"And you didn't mention this because?" Mal asked.

"Didn't see no reason to," Jayne said honestly. "If I thought you needed to know, I'd a told ya."

"Huh," Mal was caught off guard by that. "I didn't think you had no family left, Jayne."

"I got all o' you," Jayne pointed out, again catching Mal off guard.

"Fair enough, Jayne," Mal nodded. "Give the bill to Inara."

"Okay," Jayne shrugged yet again. "Like I said, you don't want'em, I'll pay for'em."

"No, it ain't a bad idea," Mal replied. "And I _did_ put Zoe in charge," he added.

"So we're straight?" Jayne asked, eyeing Mal closely.

"We been straight a while, Jayne," Mal grinned. "Just takes some gettin' used to, that's all."

Jayne's grin was all the answer he got, as the big man headed back to work. Mal motioned for Baker to join him, and continued on to _Serenity._


	22. Chapter 22

The Nine – Chapter Twenty-Two

_Author owns no rights to Firefly and is really tired of typing that, too. No copyright infringement is intended, so it's ok not to sue me, since I ain't gettin' paid:)_

--------------------------

Mal walked onto _Serenity_, only to find five strangers scattered about the crowded bay with their weapons in various stages of disassembly. Baker hovered close behind, but to one side.

The woman in the group, possibly the most stunning woman he'd ever seen other than Inara, stood when she saw him. The others, seeing her rise, looked to where Mal was standing, and followed suit.

"I'm Malcolm Reynolds," he said quietly.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," the woman replied for all of them. "I'm Blade. This is my partner, Pistol. Our associates, Ping, Rolo, and Vail." The men nodded, but said nothing.

"Welcome to Argo," Mal smiled. "I take it you're in command?" he asked Blade.

"Pistol and I are," she nodded.

"How 'bout we go upstairs and discuss some business, then," Mal pointed to the stairs.

"Yes, sir," Blade nodded. She looked at her other people. "Continue," was all she said. Mal turned to Baker.

"Kathy, why don't you just hang out down here," he told her. "I'll explain later. Promise."

"Yes, sir," Baker nodded. She took up a post near the door, splitting her time between watching the three men in the bay, and the outside.

"They won't bite," she heard someone say behind her. She turned quickly, hand flashing to her gun. The man who had spoken laughed quietly. He was sitting in the corner of the bay, not ten feet away, rifle across his lap.

"Sorry," he smiled. "Name's Gerry. Gerry Frye. I work for Mal."

"Kathy Baker," she flushed slightly. "I didn't see you at all."

"Wasn't supposed to," Gerry shrugged.

"How long you worked for the Sheriff?" she asked, when it became apparent he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Week now," he replied, voice still soft, though it carried to her with no effort.

"And you just sit here with a rifle?" she asked, eyeing him more carefully.

"Right now," he nodded. "Soon as the ship's repaired I'll be serving on the crew."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mister Frye," Baker nodded. Just then a light bulb came on. "Frye. As in Kaylee Frye?"

"As in," he affirmed. "Sister."

Gerry Frye was economical with his words, Baker decided. He was a lean, rangy man, nothing like his sister at first glance. He was so. . ._still_.

"You must be a hunter," Baker said casually, fishing for information.

"Hm mmm," he nodded. That was it.

"I imagine you must be good at it," she grinned.

"Stay fed," he shrugged. "All that matters."

Still, and modest. What an interesting man.

----------------------

"So that's the deal," Mal finished, laying everything out for them. "I can pay you like I said, for as long as it takes. May be able to sweeten it a little, but I ain't one to make promises I can't keep."

"That suits us," Pistol nodded. "Sounds like a decent gig, to be honest. Room and board ain't a bad salary add on. Providing the food's good," he smiled.

"It is," Mal nodded. "This moon is just one big farm and or ranch," Mal smiled. "Biggest industry here, in fact. Everything is fresh, and don't cost no arm or leg."

"Ahh, I can taste the steak already," Pistol rubbed his belly. Mal laughed.

"Well, I can see to that," he nodded. "You'll be working for my Investigator, Toby Bontrager. He's a good man. Served with the 38th in the war." Blade smiled at that, and Pistol nodded.

"So, are you interested?"

"We are," they both said at once. "But," Blade continued, "just to make things clear. We only work as a team, with the possible exception of Ping, our electronics man. I understand you need him for some hacker problems, and that's acceptable. But otherwise, we don't separate. Ever."

"I can work with that," Mal nodded. "I don't need patrolmen," he told her honestly. "I need someone who can slug it out with these drug smugglers. My men, as a rule, ain't got that kinda know-how."

"We do," Blade said confidently. "We'll expect you to meet expenses like ammunition and equipment replacement."

"I can handle that," Mal agreed. "Can likely get anything you need brought over from Astra, we can't find it here."

"We always travel with enough for one engagement," Blade assured him. "But the next round's on you, and the when the job's finished, we leave with what we started with."

"Fair enough," Mal replied. "Anything else?"

"What kinda accommodations you made fer us?" Pistol wanted to know.

"I rented a house on the edge o' Bickford," Mal smiled. "Belonged to a drug dealer who got himself killed a little. High fence, privacy, good surveillance system, plenty o' room, and a swimming pool."

"Well," Blade exclaimed softly. "That's right high livin' for us."

"I think we got us a deal, Sheriff," Pistol offered his hand.

"Then let's get going," Mal took it, and led them back downstairs.

-----------------

Baker turned as Mal started back into the bay.

"Get your gear," Blade ordered quietly. "We're moving. Job's on." The three men nodded, and began gathering their equipment.

"Kathy, call Toby, tell him to ease on down here. I'll ride back with them, and you follow us." Baker nodded, and left the bay. Mal looked over at Gerry Frye.

"Likin' it so far?"

"Got it's good points," he nodded, watching Baker as she left. Mal smiled, but said nothing.

Minutes later, they were on their way.

-----------------------

"Where are we on _Serenity, mei mei_," Zoe asked Kaylee. The girl looked up from where she was replacing a wiring harness.

"If nothin' don't happen, I figure I can have you ready time you get back from the next run. Prob'ly," she added with a shrug. "It's a lotta damage, Zoe. We can fix it all, just takes time s'all."

"I know," Zoe nodded. "Rather have it good than fast," she winked, and Kaylee laughed at that.

"I know what ya mean."

"We oughta have us a little 'girl' get together," Zoe said suddenly, and Kaylee grinned.

"I like it. Tonight?"

"Why not? I'll talk to Inara and River."

"Hey, don't forget Becca!" Kaylee called after her.

-------------------

"A what?" Jayne looked at his wife.

"Slumber party," River grinned. "All the girls will be over here tonight, so you and Liam and all the other men will just have to make do somewhere else."

"All night?" Jayne asked.

"All night," River nodded firmly. "No boys allowed," she added with a laugh.

"Fine," he grumped. "Maybe we'll just load up and go for a drink ourselves," he grinned.

"Long as drinking is all you do, I'm sure you'll be fine."

-----------------------

"A what?" Goldie looked like he was in shock.

"A _gorram_ slumber party!" Jayne shot back. "All of'em holed up on the ship, laughin' and gigglin' and carryin' on. We got to 'make do', somewhere else."

"'Make do'?" Goldie was scandalized. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Means we ain't sleepin' on this ship, tonight," Liam announced, walking down the stairs with his bedroll and gear. "You want your stuff, I'd advise you to hurry. They ain't playin'."

Goldie shot up the stairs.

--------------------

"You should have seen the look on Jayne's face when I told him," River laughed.

"I be' that was somethin'," Kaylee slurred slightly. "Hate I missed it."

"Goldie looked like he'd bitten into something spoiled," Zoe snickered.

"Too bad Mal wasn't here," Inara smirked. "That would have been something to see, right there."

"'I'm the owner o' this here vessel and there ain't no slumberin' bein' done'," River mimicked Mal's voice. The women all erupted into gales of laughter.

"And don't forget his Captainy respect, either," Zoe threw in.

"'Seems as though I been away too long, and my crew done forgot that I'm the Captain, and due some Captainy type respect and such not,'" River did it again, to more howling laughter.

"I wonder what they're all doin'?" Zoe said suddenly.

"Prob'ly at a bar, gettin' tanked up," Kaylee laughed.

"Come draggin' in later, needling, _needing_, to be pathed, _patched_, up," River nodded, or thought she did. "What ith thith sthuff, Zoe?" she asked thickly. Her tongue felt too large for her mouth.

"Twelve year old Scosh," Zoe said grandly. "Stole it from Gol'ei's room," she added, smirking. "No tellin', what it cos'."

"I think we've mablee, _maybe_, had enough of it," Inara suggested.

"Bo'le empty?" Kaylee asked, unable to see it clearly.

"No," Zoe looked at it. "'Bout halfed way."

"Then we ain' had 'nough," Kaylee said triumphantly. The other women howled again.

"How offen' you guys do thith?" Becca Phillips asked. She was sitting very straight in her seat, as if afraid she might tip over.

"Not near offen'ough," Zoe slurred back. "Need to let off thom, _some_, shteam once in a. . ._hic_. . .while."

"I vo' for 'at," River nodded, raising her glass. At least she thought she was.

"I _drink_ to 'at," Kaylee opined, tipping her head back to polish off her glass. As she did so, she just kept tipping, landing on her back, sound asleep on the cushions they were sitting on.

"Can' hol' 'er liquor," River smirked.

"Seems so," Zoe nodded, refilling glasses for those still vertical.

"Kaylee?" Inara asked. "Where's Kaylee go?" Inara looked around, finally seeing her missing friend on the floor, smiling.

"Is she snorin'?" Inara asked, leaning down to listen. Unfortunately her inebriated state didn't bode well, and she merely kept leaning. Zoe managed to grab her, and pull her back upright.

"Than' you, Zo'," Inara murmured. "I 'ppre'shate that."

"Noooo problem," Zoe assured her as best she could.

"Wha' do we dink, _drink_, to now?" River asked, leaning dangerously.

"To men!" Zoe said, raising her glass. "Our men, anyway," she added.

"Hear, hear!" Inara agreed.

"Ab'olu'ely," River agreed, her glass joining the others. They looked at Becca Phillips, only to find her sleeping in the floor. Smiling.

"Can' hol' her lic. . .liqu. . .booze, either," Zoe smirked.

"More fo' res' of us," River waved. "Nooooo pro'lem."

"Right!" Inara slapped the small table they'd set between them, sending everything on the table flying.

"Oops," Inara giggled. "My bad," she grinned.

--------------------

"Wonder what the hell they're doin'?" Goldie said, for at least the fifth time in an hour. He, Jayne, Liam, Holly, and Gerald Frye were gathered around the table in _Serenity's_ galley.

"Same thing they were the last time you asked that, I imagine," Jayne observed, laying his cards down. "Gin."

"_Gorramit_," Goldie flung his own cards down in disgust. "You've got to be cheatin'."

"I don't _have_ to be," Jayne smirked. Liam snorted at that. He stood.

"Well, I reckon I'm for bed," he told the others. "Who's takin' the first watch on the ships?"

"I will," Jayne offered. "We'll need to post guard on both of'em, so it'll have to be outside."

"I laid a barrel out there, and some firewood," Liam told him. "Keep us warm."

"Good man," Jayne nodded. "We'll stand two hour watches," Jayne stood as well. "I'll go on down now. Have the fire going in time for the next man."

"I'll take next watch," Goldie nodded, gathering up the cards.

"I'll go next," Frye said.

"Me last then, I guess," Liam smiled. "Holler when."

-----------------

The night passed without event, as the men of Reynolds' Shipping made sure that no harm came to their drunken women-folk, or their ships. Liam Greggs caught the last watch, rising at four in the morning to relieve Gerry Frye.

"Been quiet?" Laim asked, still yawning.

"Yep," Frye nodded.

"I got it," Liam told him, finding a small cubby hole among the shipping crates sitting around the ships.

"Night, then," Gerry nodded, and disappeared into _Serenity_.

As dawn grew near, Liam stretched carefully, and got to his feet. He walked slowly and carefully around the vessels, listening carefully. Satisfied, he returned to his post. Workers began arriving soon after that, and the quiet of the night was forced away by the noise of the plant, and the light of the day.

By seven, there was no longer any need to stand guard, Liam decided, and went to work. There was still a lot to be done.

-------------------

River was the first one to stumble into the cargo bay, awakened by the noise. She instantly hissed when the sunlight hit her eyes, drawing back into the shadows against the pain.

"Well, look who's up!" Jayne smirked, seeing her discomfort.

"I'm in hell," River muttered. "There's no other explanation."

"C'mon, baby," Jayne told her softly, picking her up without effort. "You need some water, and a smoother." He carried her to the infirmary, where he laid her on the table. He got her the needed smoother, and a glass of water.

"Drink all you can," Jayne urged. "It'll help the headache." River did as she was ordered, downing all of the water.

"Oh, my head," she whimpered, lying back on the bed again.

"Gotta headache?" Jayne asked smugly. Now that he'd seen to her well being, he could gloat. A little.

"You know I do," River snarled. Or tried to, the effort sending her head spinning.

"You musta really tied one on, Angel," Jayne said, softly massaging her aching temples. River tried to relax, enjoying his touch.

"Must have," she agreed. "I think we did, but I don't recall, exactly."

"I know how that is," Jayne chuckled. "Be interesting to see how the rest are."

-------------------

"Oh, my God," Kaylee nearly swooned as she tried to get to her feet. Her head was pounding so bad she would swear she could feel it. From the _outside_.

"Merciful Bhudda," Inara groaned from beside her, wakening when she heard Kaylee's voice. "Did I fall? My head feels like I was clubbed."

"You was," Zoe informed her, though not moving from her spot on the cushions. "By a bottle o' scosh. _Scotch_," she corrected.

"Where's River?" Inara asked suddenly.

"Morning all," River said cheerily, walking back into the lounge.

"I hate you," Kaylee moaned, head in her hands.

"So do I, I think," Inara nodded, then hissed when said nod sent another wave of pain through her head.

"I don't have to think," Zoe's voice was muffled. "Go. Away. And take your cheerfulness with you."

"Ohhhhh," Becca Phillips moaned, trying to pull herself up by grabbing the table.

"Did we crash?"

"Kind of," River smirked. Thanks to Jayne she was feeling much better. He had suggested that she rub it in. Just a little.

"Are you still here?" Zoe demanded, glaring out from under the cushions for the first time.

"Yes, I am," River giggled. "And I come bearing gifts," she added, setting smoothers and water glasses on the small table for everyone.

"Presents!" Kaylee squealed, immediately regretting it.

"Come on, everyone," River urged. "They won't wait forever, so you'd better be able to function when they get here."

"Kaylee!" Simon's voice echoed from the bay.

"Too late," River almost sang, as Kaylee groaned again.

Zoe managed to sit up, and grabbed a smoother and a glass, washing the pill down with the water, then returning the empty glass to the table. She started to lie back down, but was stopped by a firm hand at her back.

"Oh, no you don't," Goldie chuckled. "Up and at'em, Captain." She glowered at him.

"Don't make me hurt you," she warned. He just laughed.

"I won't. But you gotta get up. Get blood movin'. You drank too much, baby."

Zoe's expression softened at that, and she allowed Goldie to help her up.

"I'd recommend staying clear of sunlight for an hour or so," Goldie told her. "All of you need to be up, movin' about. Meanwhile I'll fix us a nice big breakfast of eggs and bacon, some toast. How you like your eggs, Inara? With the yolk all runny, or maybe scrambled?"

Kaylee and Inara both groaned at that, and each shot a hand over their mouths.

"You're evil," Zoe whispered, leaning against him.

"It's a gift," he winked.

"How about just a nice big bowl o' oatmeal, instead?" he asked innocently. "I can throw up, I mean _in_, some raisins, or maybe some apple chunks, I mean _pieces_."

Inara ran toward her shuttle, glaring at Goldie as she went. Kaylee headed for the crew bathroom, not able to glare, but muttering under her breath.

"What's wrong with them?" Becca asked, getting to her feet.

"Oh, just a little hung-over," Goldie hummed. Phillips snorted.

"Ain't we all. Did you mention eggs? I'm starved." She walked toward the galley, Goldie and Zoe looking at her in amazement.

"She can't be human," Goldie shook his head.

"Must be Jayne's sister," Zoe muttered, head resting on Goldie's shoulder.

Goldie laughed at that, and then helped his warrior woman up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

The Nine – Chapter Twenty-Three

_If there is anyone out there who by now doesn't realize that I don't own Firefly, I have some very nice beachfront property in Death Valley you might be interested in owning. Meanwhile, standard disclaimers still are in effect. As always only one winner per household, no purchase needed to read:)_

----------------------------

Despite the hangovers, work had to continue. The men went about various tasks

whilst the women worked to recover. Breakfast had been. . .interesting, with Inara and Kaylee both running for the bathroom again, Kaylee muttering something that might have sounded like 'climate controls in that _hundan's_ bunk'.

Meanwhile, Jayne and Liam had finished transferring parts and equipment to _Serenity_, and a work crew was busily loading Jayne's new shipping crate with cargo. With the added room, _Companion _would be able to keep them nearly on schedule despite _Serenity's_ absence.

Kaylee managed to recover enough to make sure that the rail guns on _Companion's_ shuttles would work as needed, but she couldn't afix the rocket cluster to the ship in time for their departure.

"Gonna have to make do, or leave tomorrow, Jayne," Kaylee said apologetically. "This thing is complicated, and we'll have to re-wire a good bit o' stuff, too. Else you won't be able to use it 'cept forward."

"That's okay, _mei mei_," Jayne nodded. "We'll be fine, so long as the shuttle's guns work."

"They'll work," Kaylee nodded, confident. "Ain't got much ammo, though," she added softly.

"Five hundred rounds is plenty, Kaylee, you know where to hit," he winked.

Thus, late into the evening, the area around Guilford's was lit momentarily by _Companion_ lifting into the sky, clawing her way toward the black. And then to Astra.

And this time, they almost hoped the pirates saw them.

-------------------

Inara sighed as she watched _Companion_ leave atmo. She hadn't thought she'd miss it that much. Seemed as if flying for so long, being in the black even longer, had left it's mark after all.

Kaylee stood beside her, feeling the same way.

"Miss it, huh?" she asked.

"Yes," Inara nodded, looking at her friend. "More than I'd thought I would."

"Me, too," Kaylee admitted. "I mean, I like things the way they are now, don't get me wrong," she hurried to add. "But. . .I miss bein' in the black, sometimes."

"Well, you can always make the trip any time you want to, you know," Inara told her. "Same goes for all of us."

"It ain't the same, though," Kaylee shook her head. "And just flyin' back and forth, 'tween two places, that ain't nothin' like what we used to do, anyhow."

"No, it isn't," Inara admitted. "But it pays better, and no more worrying about events over taking us."

"I know," Kaylee nodded. "And it's better. It is. Just different, s'all."

Together the two women walked back onto the ship, Inara securing the door behind them.

--------------------------

"Looking good, Becca," River said quietly, as the slightly younger woman piloted the ship out of atmo, and into the black.

"Exiting atmo. . .now," Becca said, flipping a series of switches. The ship grew quieter, and eased into her flight.

"Very good," River nodded firmly. "At this rate, by the time _Serenity's _ready, you will be too,' she smiled.

"Thanks, River," Becca smiled.

"You're quite welcome," River replied. "You don't really need any 'teaching' from me about flying. Just gaining familiarity with the ship. You're very good." Becca flushed at that.

"I want you to keep on the helm for another hour, or so," River told her, rising. "Then I want you to set the auto-pilot. I'll check it afterward, but I want you to do it, without me looking over your shoulder."

"Okay," Becca nodded. River patted her shoulder and walked off the bridge, heading for the galley.

Jayne and Zoe were onboard shuttle two, trying to get the rail gun controls set for a single person to be able to handle the flying and shooting. She walked into the shuttle just as Jayne swore.

"_Gorramit!" _he pounded the console lightly in frustration. "There's no way this works like I want it to!"

"Well, we'll just have to keep at it," Zoe sighed in exasperation. "We ain't got the folks to put two on each ship."

"I know it," Jayne sighed. "But I ain't the genius."

"Someone call me?" River asked brightly. Zoe looked up at her, smiling.

"Just in time to keep your husband from wrecking something," she chuckled. "We're trying to get the gun controls fixed so that one person can fly and shoot."

"Show me," River encouraged, walking over to them, propping herself on Jayne's shoulders.

"This is the fire control," Zoe pointed to the small joystick. "It also controls the gun's direction, which is the problem," she admitted. "We can't figure a way to make it easy enough that the pilot can also control the gun."

"Hmm," River examined the device. "Will the gun lock into place? Forward?"

"Yeah," Jayne nodded.

"Then do this," River demonstrated as she spoke. She removed the joystick from it's base, and held it up to the shuttle yoke. Taking a zip-tie, she affixed it to the yoke, where all the pilot needed to do was reach over with one finger and tap the firing button.

"When we return, perhaps Kaylee can rig a better control, maybe a trigger, on the yoke permanently, and a switch to allow you to shift control of the gun from one station to another. In this mode," she pointed, "simply lock the gun into position, and aim it with the shuttle."

"Huh," Zoe commented. "Why didn't we think o' that," she punched Jayne on the arm.

"We ain't geniuses," he shrugged, kissing his wife on the tip of her nose.

"Well, now that we know how, let's get the other one fixed. Might run across them _hundans_ anytime."

The three of them started for the other shuttle.

-----------------

"Okay," Jayne announced as they gathered in the galley, later.

"The shuttle guns are good to go," he told everyone. "Now we have to decide who fly's 'em."

"I'm flyin' one of'em," Zoe said firmly. "I'm the boss," she added smugly, leaning back, arms crossed.

"Well, then," Jayne replied. "Guess that leaves the other. And there we have a dilemma," he added.

"River and Goldie can both fly. But we may need both here, too. I can't fly. Becca probably can, but she's never been under fire. So what do we do?"

"I go," River said at once. "Zoe and Becca can both pilot the ship. I cannot work the engine room."

"Aww, now! Wait a minute!" Goldie complained. "Are you saying I can't go cause I'm too _valuable_?"

"No," Jayne, Zoe, and River all said at once, smirking. Goldie put on his hurt face.

"Zoe, I at least would'a thought you'd stick up for me," he whined.

"I will, if I need to," she winked at him. "But, joking aside, River has a point. None of us can man the engine room as good as you can. And there's no doubt that River's the best pilot among us," she added.

"Well, that's settled then," Jayne nodded. "If we do get hit, River and Zoe will man, or _woman_, the shuttles."

"Come on, River," Zoe rose. "Let's go make sure our chariots are ready to go." The two women left, leaving Goldie and Jayne in the galley.

"I don't like them doin' the fightin', kid," Goldie said seriously, once they were gone.

"Me either," Jayne agreed. "But it's all we got. Don't worry," he added, a feral smile spreading across his face. "Mine and your's is comin'."

--------------------

"How's it comin'?" Mal asked, walking into Toby's office.

"Lookin' good," he nodded. "We're good to go."

"Three more days?" Mal asked, and Toby nodded.

"Well, our friends'll be glad to hear you got them seats," he smiled, throwing in some subterfuge, just in case. He went back to his office, where Ping was steadily working his way through the room. The man looked up at Mal, and placed a finger to his lips, pointing outside. Mal nodded, and the two left the room. Ping kept right on going, walking out the door, and almost a block down before halting.

"You were right, Sheriff," Ping said. "Your entire office is wired for sound, and your office and the lobby for video." Mal grimaced at that.

"I can offer you several options," the small man told him. "We can, of course, just shut everything down. Doing so would tip your hand, of course, but you'd no longer need to be concerned."

"I can also disrupt the audio feed, jamming it, and make it look like an accident. Just a new fangled piece of office equipment, inconvenient to be sure, but not a sign you're on to them."

"Taking that route, I can then find the frequencies for the video feeds, and splice tape loops into them. We'll record a full day when nothing was happening, and I mean _nothing_, then use it for playback on days you want the appearance that you're still in the office. Since they can't hear, they'll have to assume you're really there."

"And, there's always one more option," he smiled. "You can leave everything where it is, and use their intel gathering against them. Feeding them false information."

"Well, I kinda like all three of'em, to be honest," Mal grinned, and Ping nodded.

"Each has a very appealing side," he agreed. "The choice is your's of course. I can easily do the first two."

"Let me think on it," Mal hedged. "I want to ponder which one might be best."

"Don't blame you," Ping nodded.

"Any chance you can figure out where the signals goin'?" Mal wanted to know.

"Probably, given time," Ping nodded. "But it might tip your hand," he warned.

"True, just wondered if that might be an option," Mal nodded. "What about my little cortex visits?"

"That is easier to conceal, but harder to do," Ping explained. "I don't have to actually be there, in the office, to try and trace the hack. But it will take some time. At least a day, and perhaps two. It depends on how good they are," he pointed out.

"Well, while I mull this one over, you care to try and do that trace whatsit?" Mal asked. Ping smiled.

"It's what I live for."

-------------------

"What'd you think o' Reynolds?" Hog asked, as he and Blade sat in the living room of their new quarters.

"Thought he'd be bigger," Blade smiled at the old joke. "It was good to meet him."

"Real hero," Hog nodded. "Hung on a long time."

"I like the idea of workin' for him," Blade admitted.

"It's a job," Wart shrugged.

"We need to keep an eye on Vail, I think," Blade told him. "He's gettin' to be a problem, I'm afraid."

"Well, we can watch him, make sure he don't get to bein' one while we're here," Hog replied, looking out the window at where Vail was lounging beside the pool.

"Once this job's over, he's gone," Blade said firmly. Hog looked back to her.

"If that's what you want," he nodded. "Need to find a replacement for 'im."

"We will. Won't be that hard," she snorted. "We need someone less. . ._Vail_."

"He's an earful, I grant you," Hog agreed. "But he's good at what he does," he pointed out.

"Only reason I ain't killed 'im already," Blade nodded. "That scene on the ship. . ." She shook her head.

"Would'a been worth it, let the kid take him," Hog mused. "But we'd o' been short handed."

"Well, once this job is done, we'll take the time to find someone new. I don't know what his problem is, but I'm tired of havin' him around me."

"Whatever you want," Pistol nodded.

"Well, that pool looks invitin'," Blade smiled, standing up. "Think I'll take a turn myself. Join me?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Sure," he smiled, levering himself out of his chair. Blade frowned.

"What's wrong with your back, Wart?"

"Just stiff," he smiled. "Slept wrong on that bitty bunk," he laughed.

"You sure?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Maybe you oughta see that Doctor

Reynolds mentioned, while we're here." Pistol looked at her, face blank. Inside though, he his mind was racing.

He and Blade had been lovers for nearly four years. She'd never shared a bed with another man in all that time, and it wasn't because she feared him. She didn't. But he'd never had any illusions that she loved him, either.

This was the first time she'd ever expressed any concern at all about his well being, other than work related injuries. Did that mean something?

"If you want me to, I will," he told her softly. Blade smiled. A gentle smile, rare for her.

"I'd feel better if you did," she told him honestly.

"Then I'll do it," he nodded. "First chance I get."

"Promise?" she asked him softly. He almost started at that.

"Promise."

Satisfied, she headed for the door to the pool. Pistol followed her, trying to keep himself from reading too much into what had just happened. But he couldn't help smiling. Just a little.

For her part, Blade had been thinking about a great many things. Her almost run in with Shade's wife had rung her bell pretty good. She'd not meant to seem like she was making a pass at Shade. True, he was all kinds of good looking, but that wasn't what Blade was looking for.

And, if she was honest, Shade was just about the one man she'd ever met who scared her. She'd seen him in action one too many times, she guessed. Or at least seen the results. Blade had a well deserved reputation for ruthlessness. She _was_ ruthless, and often brutal, in her dealing's with enemies. Dead enemies found it difficult to hurt you.

But she was nothing like Shade. Even as a boy, a _kid_, Shade had been frightening. She'd known grown men who wouldn't look him in the eyes when he was just sixteen.

She and Pistol had been together a long time. She'd never taken him for granted, she thought, until she'd seen him wince, getting out of that chair. She'd realized, with a start, that he might be hurt, or sick. And the realization had scared her.

He was her strength. Her salve. He kept her focused, and in-line. Which wasn't an easy job, as she was fond of misbehaving.

What would she do without him? She'd never thought about that before. Which meant, she admitted, that she _had_ taken him for granted. Just assumed he'd always be there. The thought that he might _not_ was unsettling. She. . . .

She jarred to a halt half-way out of the door. She loved him! She loved him, had for no telling how long! When had that happened? She turned to face him, as he stood there, waiting.

"Changed my mind," she smiled at him softly. "Let's go upstairs, instead." She took his hand, something she didn't remember ever doing before, and led him away from the door. Toward the stairs. Pistol followed without a word. Still smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

The Nine – Chapter Twenty-Four

_Author owns no rights to Firefly and intends no copyright infringement_

-----------------------

"Sir, we've spotted the Firefly." Reager looked up at that.

"Can we intercept?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"We can," his XO nodded. "Orders?"

"Let's get'em."

-----------------------

"It's party time," River was almost smiling. "Ship on the sensors, closing slowly."

"So," Jayne breathed out slowly. He turned to Zoe.

"Run, or fight?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Fight," Zoe replied firmly. "We've got them far out, might not even notice the shuttles disengaging. I say we take'em."

"Let's get ready, then," Jayne nodded. He hit the com.

"Goldie, we're gettin' ready to dance."

"I'm ready, kid," Goldie answered at once. "We're good to go."

"Well, you two best get ready," he said to River and Zoe. Zoe nodded, leaving. River waited.

"Walk with me?" she asked. Jayne smiled, and took her hand in his. The two walked slowly down the passageway, in silence. When they reached the hatch, they stopped.

"Far as I go, I guess," Jayne said softly. He kissed her. "Fly safe, Angel."

"I will, _ai ren_," she promised. "Love you," she added softly.

"Ditto," he winked. "More than anything." Without another word, River entered the shuttle, and Jayne dogged the hatch down. River's hand appeared in the portal, and he placed his own there for a second. Then both moved to their position.

Jayne walked back up on the bridge, where Becca sat nervously.

"Ready?" Jayne asked calmly.

"As I can be," the girl nodded. "I'm scared, though," she added.

"So am I," Jayne told her. "Trick is, not to let that fear make or influence your decisions. Fly like you know you can, and we'll be fine."

"Thanks for lying," she smiled up at him. "But I know you ain't scared."

"For me, no," Jayne smiled. "But my wife is goin' out there in a shuttle to attack these _hundans_. If you think that doesn't scare me, you're mistaken."

"She's a lucky girl, boss," Becca nodded. Jayne snorted.

"Me that's lucky," he assured her. "One day she'll realize she's too good for me."

"Never happen," Becca said firmly. "Trust me on that one. We women know these things," she added, smiling.

"Well, time to get down to business," Jayne's voice turned serious. He felt the shuttles disengage.

"Shuttle One is clear," River called over the com.

"Shuttle Two clear," Zoe called a second later. Jayne took the com.

"Break a leg, ladies," he called back.

------------------

Zoe and River flew in a loose formation. Each had confirmed to the other that the rail guns were down and locked.

They had decided to stay together, and take a circuitous route to the pirate vessel. _Companion_ would stay on course for now, and not increase her speed, giving the impression that the pirates hadn't been spotted.

"River, you take the bridge," Zoe ordered tersely. "I'll take the engine area."

"Affirmative," River replied.

------------------

"How long till we're in gun range?" Reager demanded.

"At this speed, ten minutes, provided they don't notice us, and increase speed."

"Fine. Maintain this heading and speed. Be alert for any sign they've spotted us. They'll likely be on guard, after we hit the other ship."

"Yes, sir," the XO nodded, watching the sensor monitor.

Reager sat back, settling into his chair with a predatory grin. After this, all that remained was to wait and see if they got called on to finish the job. He really hoped they did. He looked forward to taking the ships, and to getting his own back, especially after all. . . .

"Sir, we have two small bogey's approaching from starboard," the XO interrupted his happy thoughts.

-------------------

"They have us," River informed Zoe, her mind ranging far ahead.

"Take'em," Zoe ordered, hitting her throttle and separating from River.

River didn't acknowledge, but turned her shuttle slightly, targeting what she felt more than what she saw. She could feel the presence of several minds in one area, presumably the bridge. She held her fire, for the moment, trying to get a sense of whether or not the ship would have any defense against them.

Zoe bore in on the engine spaces, mind cold and eyes burning. This ship had attacked her's, injured her, and almost killed her people. Time for them to have a taste.

-----------------------

"Who are they?" Reager demanded.

"Unknown, sir," the XO admitted. "But they're in an attack profile."

"PDP?" Reager asked, meaning Planetary Defense Patrol.

"Don't think so," the XO shook his head. "Too far out for shuttle craft. Unless there's a clipper around we haven't spotted."

"Firefly's have shuttle craft, sir," one man pointed out.

"Yes," the XO nodded. "But they aren't armed."

"That we _know_ of," the man replied. "But this bunch hasn't been exactly by the book up till, now, either."

"Evasive action!" Reager ordered.

Just a little too late, though. Just a little.

-------------------

River fired as soon as she felt the indecision leave the minds on the bridge. There were too many, and they were too far away, for her to glean any specific thoughts, but she felt the change in tension, and knew that someone had figured things out.

"But not fast enough," she murmured, and caressed the trigger.

The shuttle shook with the vibrations of the small rail gun. She watched the tracers walk across the hull, and smiled.

--------------------

Zoe saw River's rounds reaching for the ship, and figured the girl had felt something. She lined up her own gun, and softly touched the trigger.

The hardened slugs tore through the hull around the engineering spaces like it was paper.

--------------------

"We're under attack!" the XO announced needlessly. "Hull is breached! Fire in engineering!"

Reager railed inwardly. They had done it _again_!

"Move us away, best speed!" he ordered, knowing it was too late.

"They're coming again!" someone yelled, watching the sensor scope.

"Sir, I'd recommend opening a channel," the XO said quietly. "Perhaps we can negotiate. . ."

He never finished that sentence. Rail gun rounds sliced through the hull and cut across the bridge like a scythe. One took the XO in the mid-section, and he simply ceased to exist.

Reager had his mouth open to order a channel opened to the Firefly, when he felt a rumble behind him.

---------------------

Zoe knew they had hurt the ship. She could see it staggering, and flames were licking from the holes her gun had punched through the hull. But it wasn't enough.

She turned her attention to where she thought the fuel tanks would be, and opened fire again.

_We'll send our own message, this time_, she thought grimly, watching her own tracers reach out to the pirate ship.

------------------

River's second pass had done serious damage, she knew. She had felt the fear and consternation of the pirate crew as her rounds had walked through the ship. She made a wide loop, turning back to get a good look at the ship. As she watched, she saw Zoe's run, tracers clawing through space toward the wounded vessel.

"Zoe! Pull up!"

------------------

Reager's last thought in this 'verse was that he should have just let the Firefly's be. A wall of flame roared through his ship. He felt the heat on his face as he watched. There was no where to run to, so he waited.

It didn't take long.

------------------

Zoe heard River's warning and instantly yanked the yoke back, lifting the shuttle up and around.

Beneath her, the pirate vessel erupted in a massive fireball that enveloped the shuttle for an instant. Zoe fought to maintain control of the craft as the force of the explosion rocked her back and forth.

"Zoe, are you all right?" River called after a moment.

"Think so," Zoe replied hesitantly. "We get him?"

"Oh, yes," River assured her. "Pirates have gone to meet their deeds, as Preacher Man would have said."

"Good," Zoe said firmly. She checked her readings.

"River, I think I'm good. Let's reform, and you can give me a once over."

"Affirmative."

As the two shuttles regrouped, River slowly moved her own shuttle around Zoe's, looking for damage.

"Going to need a paint job, Zoe," River said smugly. "Otherwise, you look undamaged.

"Let me retract the gun, River, and you make sure it goes back," Zoe ordered. She hit the switch.

"Waiting," River called.

"River, I don't think it's working," Zoe frowned. "Let me recycle."

Two attempts later, the gun still stubbornly refused to retract. Zoe frowned.

"I can't get the damn gun to pull in," she swore.

"Zoe," Jayne's voice cut through. "There's a jettison switch, just below the console. Dump the gun. Probably damaged. And we don't need it no more, anyway. We'll try and catch it."

"Hate to just let it go, Jayne," Zoe objected.

"I don't," he replied at once. "I can get another. And you can't land with it deployed. You can't re-engage with the ship. Lose it. That's an order," he added smugly. Zoe couldn't help but grin at that.

"Aye, aye, sir," she replied, and hit the switch.

"Gun is jettisoned," River reported seconds later. "It's done for, anyway, it looks like, Zoe," she added after a brief inspection. "Heavy damage."

"Okay, River," Zoe sighed. "Shuttle Two, returning."

"Shuttle One, returning."

"Come on home ladies," Jayne said over the com. "Drinks are on me."

"Not interested, thank you," River murmured, and Jayne laughed.

"Well, we'll work something out, Angel-baby," he said. River flushed at that, even alone.

The two women warriors flew back to _Companion_ in formation, proud of what they had accomplished. When they docked, the entire crew was waiting for them.

------------------------

Everyone was waiting as the shuttles docked. The two pilots made a triumphant entry to cheering and applause all around. Both bowed theatrically. River promptly leaped up onto Jayne, kissing him soundly in front of everyone.

Zoe and Goldie were more reserved, settling for a brief kiss, accompanied by a fierce embrace.

"Thought for a second I'd lost you, baby," Goldie murmured where only she could hear.

"Thought it myself, for a second," she replied just as softly. "But here I am."

"Here you am," he nodded, grinning.

"Well," Jayne said, after River had lowered herself back to the floor. "That's it for the pirate threat, at least for now. There's nothin' says they won't get another, though, so I want us to stay alert. We'll stand the bridge watch as usual."

"Not tonight," Liam grinned faintly. "Becca and I can stand the watch tonight," he looked at the new pilot, who nodded. "I think you four deserve some downtime. Captain, sir," he added with a smile.

"I'll help," Chelsa volunteered. "I can keep them awake," she grinned.

"Works for me," Zoe nodded.

"Well, I guess that's that, then," Jayne grinned. "Well done, ladies."

"Never send a man to do a woman's job," River smirked proudly, hugging him again.

"I'll show you a. . ." Jayne threatened, then broke off, remembering the audience.

"Ain't you all got someplace to be?" he demanded, eyeing the three younger crew members. They laughed, and headed for the bridge.

"We got somewhere to be, too," Zoe told Goldie quietly, fixing him with a smoldering gaze that threatened to stop his heart.

"We do?" he asked.

"We do," she nodded firmly. "See you two in the morning," she told Jayne and River, and hauled Goldie behind her toward the passenger dorms where they were staying.

"Hmmm," River said thoughtfully. "Looks like love is in the air."

"Speakin' o' which," Jayne growled. "Let me show you what a man's job is."

River squealed in delight as he swept her off the deck, moving toward their bunk.

-------------------

Downstairs, Zoe had dragged Goldie along to the room she was staying in, having never said a word. As soon as they were inside, and the door closed, she turned, planting her lips firmly on his.

Goldie responded enthusiastically, until Zoe began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Um, Zoe?" he mumbled.

"Quiet," she told him.

"Zoe, are you sure about this?" Goldie asked, ignoring her orders. "I mean I don't want you to. . ."

"I'm sure," she nodded firmly. "Never been more sure of anything in my life," she added, kissing him again.

"Well, if you're sure," Goldie sighed. Zoe stopped abruptly, looking at him.

"You aren't?" she asked, a slight frown creasing her brow.

"You've got to be joking," he shot back, a look of incredulity on his face. "I've wanted this, wanted _you_, since I saw you fighting in that alley. And I always will, too. And I'll wait forever, if I have to," he added.

"Done waiting," Zoe said, kissing him again. "Done."

"Works for me," he grinned.

--------------------

On the bridge, Liam looked at Becca Phillips.

"I'll take the first watch, you want," he offered. "Up to you."

"Well, I am tired," she admitted. "If you're sure?"

"I am. Go on. Get some rest," he ordered. She smiled and left the bridge after checking the auto-pilot was on. Liam watched her go, then settled into the co-pilot's chair.

"You like her, don't you?" Chelsa's voice startled him. He turned to look at her.

"Huh?"

"You like Becca, don't you," Chelsa almost accused.

"She's okay," Liam shrugged. "Seems like a good person. My dad knew her's. Said he was a good man."

"That's not what I meant," Chelsa almost huffed. Liam looked at her again.

"Then what did you mean? That I got eyes for her?" he scoffed. "She's at least four years older'n me, girl. And she's pretty enough, I grant you, but no," he turned back to the window. "I ain't."

"Yes you do," she accused.

"And what if I did?" Liam threw back. "I don't, no matter what you think, anyway."

"So what I think doesn't matter, then!"

"Chelsa, why don't you go to bed," Liam said quietly. "This has been a long day, and. . ."

"Don't treat me like a child!" she stomped her foot on the floor.

"Then don't act like on," Liam shrugged, unfazed by her outburst. Chelsa spun on her heels and stormed off the bridge.

_Might not o' been a good idea gettin' her a gun, after all,_ Liam mused after she was gone.

--------------------

"Stupid boy," Chelsa muttered, slamming the hatch on her bunk and stomping over to her bed. She picked up her pillow and punched it, then hugged it tight.

_Why doesn't he say anything?_ she fumed. _I _know_ he likes me. Even Jayne thinks so._

That thought stopped her. Had Jayne said something to him about her? Was that what was holding him back? If it was, well, that was different.

She smiled, suddenly. She needed help, that's all. She'd talk to River about Jayne tomorrow. And when she got home, she'd talk to Inara.

Inara knew everything. She could help.

Satisfied, Chelsa got ready for bed, and was fast asleep in minutes.


	25. Chapter 25

The Nine – Chapter Twenty-Five

_I own no rights to Firefly, and intend no infringement upon those who do._

----------------------------

The day had come, and Mal was nervous. The drop would be tonight, in a distant corner of the parish. He would take the Greggs brothers, along with Toby and the mercs. And of course, Baker.

"You are not going anywhere there's shooting without me," the young woman had said firmly. "Period."

"Do I need to remind you who's the boss around here?" Mal asked stiffly.

"Do _I_ need to call Inara?" Baker countered.

"Fine, you can come," Mal caved at once.

"Thought so," she nodded.

Now, as Baker pulled into the drive for the house, Mal was almost regretting that decision. He didn't want anything to happen to the girl while she was trying to keep him alive.

But she was a stubborn as the other women in his life, and there was no way to win an argument. Better to just accept it and move along. He got out of the car, and walked up to the house.

"Evening, Sheriff," Blade said, opening the door before he got there. She was dressed in a combat uniform, all black. Gear tied down, nothing shiny or rattling. She was as professional as Jayne and Goldie had promised.

"Evening, deputy," he smiled, and Blade grinned at that. "Ready for your debut?"

"We are," she nodded, business like. "Can move on your say so." Just then Toby Bontrager pulled into the drive in a passenger van, the Greggs already on board.

"Well, it's say so time," Mal nodded. "Let's saddle up. I want us in place before dark. Drop is expected about three hours after sundown."

------------------------

The trip had taken over an hour, with the little convoy negotiating back roads to stay as out of sight as possible. Mal thought that his plan was secure, but wasn't taking it for granted. Not any more.

He'd not even told Braz Guildford about this, however. He and Toby had kept the news among themselves, hoping to catch the crooks unawares. The firefight over the Drops, in hindsight, had likely been the result of his office being wired.

But this time, they'd worked to circumvent that. It remained to be seen if that work would pay off.

------------------------

"We're set," Toby said quietly as he eased into the blind they'd set up. The mercs were on one corner, the deputies and Mal on the other. Hopefully that would not only catch the thugs in a cross-fire, but also prevent any friendly fire incidents.

"Marshall's?" Mal asked.

"Shuttle standing by, engines hot," Toby nodded. The Planetary Marshall's Service had agreed to provide an armed shuttle for this drop, and Mal hoped that if the shuttle got off the ground this time, they'd be able to catch it.

"So now, we wait," Mal leaned back, trying to get comfortable.

"Now, we wait," Toby nodded.

-------------------------

It was strange, Mal decided, as the sound of the approaching vehicles grew louder. They'd been bored nearly to tears for three hours. Now, with action imminent, he was a bundle of nerves.

"Ready," Toby hissed, and keyed his mike to relay the order to Blade.

"Set," she replied. Toby looked at Mal, and nodded.

Three mules and a hover truck pulled into the small clearing. Mal bit back a curse at the numbers. Twelve men in all, and that was just what he could see! Two of the men hurried to the near center of the small clearing, and quickly set a series of low-glow lamps up, marking the landing area.

Before the dust was settled, the sound of an approaching shuttle could be heard in the distance. Mal tensed as the bird slowly descended onto the field, but did not shut down it's engines.

"Get the Marshall's in the air," he whispered, but Bontrager was already doing that. He waited for the shipment to be off-loaded. More than just the smugglers, he wanted those drugs off the market. A loss like that would hurt the bosses, and it would be that much more of the dangerous substance they wouldn't have to deal with on the planet.

As the vehicles were finally loaded, Toby looked at Mal, who nodded. Bontrager raised his mike to his lips, and started broadcasting over the loudspeaker they had set up.

"THIS IS THE SHERIFF'S OFFICE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, AND RAISE YOUR HANDS! I REPEAT, YOU ARE SURROU. . . ."

Bontrager's spiel was cut off by a hail of gunfire. Gunfire directed at the loudspeaker. Which was no where near Mal's people.

"Take'em," Toby snarled, and he and the deputies opened fire.

As soon as the muzzle flashes started, fire was directed at their hidden location. Mal hit the ground as several rounds hit near him. He heard Bontrager on the radio.

"Now, Blade!"

The mercs entered the fray with a vengeance. Heavy weapons fire from their position cut into the vehicles, and drug runners started falling. The shuttle rose from the ground, clawing for air.

One of the mercs slipped from behind a tree, bringing a rather bulky looking weapon to bear. Mal realized with a start it was a small rocket launcher. Even as he opened his mouth to object, the launcher flared, and a small missile darted forward toward the shuttle.

Mal hadn't wanted the shuttle destroyed, but captured. He needn't have worried. The rocket slammed into the hull, but didn't explode. Instead, it penetrated the hull, and released a noxious gas inside. The shuttle wavered for an instant, then, the pilot blinded and gagging, crashed back down to the ground.

"Heh," Mal grinned. He turned to grin at Baker, and realized that she was on the ground.

"Kathy!" he exclaimed, jumping to her side.

"Sorry, Boss," she grinned. "Thought they was gonna hit us," she stammered, rising.

"Hey, the grounds the best place to be when there's shootin'," he grinned, relieved that she was unhurt. The firing was dying out, now, and Mal risked a glance outward to see four of the smugglers with hands raised.

"Cease fire!" Toby yelled, and the firing stopped altogether. He moved out slowly, the Greggs brothers flanking him. Mal followed, along with Baker.

Blade and her team emerged from their locations, spread far apart, alert for any sign of resistance. But there was none.

The smugglers were done.

Mal looked at Blade, and pointed to the shuttle. She nodded, and shot several hand signals to her own men. They nodded in turn, and advanced on the shuttle craft. As they neared the hatch, it suddenly flew open, and a man emerged, shooting blindly. Blade promptly shot him in the kneecap.

"Alive if possible!" Mal reminded them all. He needed information. As they neared the shuttle, Vail and Rolo took positions opposite each other beside it. Blade waited until they were in place, and simply launched herself into the shuttle.

Mal heard three gunshots in rapid succession, followed by a muted yelp of pain. He waited anxiously as the sounds of struggling halted.

Suddenly a body came flying out of the hatch, landing on the ground at Pistol's feet. He placed one foot on the man's head, and aimed a rifle at him.

"Just sit tight, there, buddy," he grinned down at him. The man wisely sat tight.

Another body flew out, this one landing closer, and not moving. Then Blade emerged. Unharmed. She wasn't even breathing hard.

"Shuttle's clear, sir," she reported. "One casualty. He wouldn't have it any other way."

"We'll make do," Mal smiled. "Damn good work."

"We aim to please, sir," Blade almost smiled. Mal walked over to the one Blade had shot leaving the shuttle, and unmasked him. Mal didn't recognize him, but Bontrager cursed loudly in Chinese.

"Buddy? Buddy Wilkinson?" The man looked up, a snarl on his face.

"Bone Tater," he bit out. "See you got some help."

"Had to find someone to replace you rat-bastards," Bontrager said coldly.

"Who is this guy?" Mal asked.

"One of the men who quit when you took office," Bontrager almost spat. "Wonder who we'll find under these other masks?"

The other two were likewise former deputies. But that wasn't the biggest shock. The biggest was the fact that the dead one was former Chief Deputy Kurt Milam. Commissioner Fuller's nephew.

-------------------

"Malcolm, are you sure?" Braz Guilford asked, his frown clearly visible even on the small view screen.

"I'm afraid so, sir," Mal nodded. "It's. . .well, you can see why I called you. I. . .I don't rightly know what to do, sir. I mean, I _do_, of course. They're on their way to jail. But. . ." Mal shrugged.

"I understand," Braz nodded. "I have to confess that I'm at a loss, myself, Malcolm. I never imagined anything like this."

"Well, in a way it makes sense, I guess," Mal replied. "Grippen was dirty. We know that. And you pointed out yourself that Milam was in a position where he ought to o' knowed. But. . .I sure didn't see this comin'," Mal added.

"Wilkinson and Tompkins as well," Guilford shook his head sadly. "I've known Nat Tompkins since he was born," the old man sighed. "His father was one of my best friends. I was surprised when he quit, to be honest. I suppose this explains why."

"I'm right sorry, sir," Mal offered.

"For what?" Guilford snorted. "He was a criminal, Malcolm. Better I know. As for Milam," he shrugged. "It is what it is. We need to inform Fuller before this is public. I'll call Mason, and we'll see to that."

"I'm obliged to you, sir," Mal hid his relief. "We'll have the bodies taken to the morgue at the hospital."

"Very good, Sheriff," Braz nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."

Mal sighed, leaving his vehicle and walking back out into the clearing. Toby and the Greggs brothers had already departed with the four uninjured smugglers. Ambulance personnel were attending to the six wounded smugglers, accompanied by deputies summoned to the scene to assist. Blade walked up quietly.

"Good work," Mal nodded.

"We do what we can," she nodded in reply. "Orders?"

"Just keep security tight here for the time being," Mal told her. "Once Toby and the Greggs get back, we'll move the drugs out, and secure them."

"Nasty stuff," Blade grimaced.

"That it is," Mal agreed. "I'm glad to get it off the market."

"Looks to be over two hundred thousand worth," she said quietly. "Popular as you were before, this is really gonna piss someone off," she added, almost smiling. Almost.

"Well, my talent for offendin' folks is nigh miraculous," Mal snorted. "Glad you were here, though," he added.

"Hey, it's a job," Blade shrugged.

"Couldn't interest you in makin' it permanent, I guess?" Mal asked cautiously.

Blade looked at him in silence for a long moment. Her facial expression made Mal think she was considering the idea.

"We'll talk about that, when this job is done," she nodded.

"Fair enough."

---------------------------

_Companion_ sat down at the docks on Astra only a little bit heavier than normal. Becca grimaced at that, but River just smiled.

"Not bad at all," she assured the new pilot. "Especially not for your first landing," she added. "I'll let you go through the shut-down, as well. I'll just watch." She reached up for the com.

"We're safely on the ground, _ai ren_. Death has once more been deprived of it's rightful gain," she added with a smirk. Placing the mike back, she winked at Becca.

"Might as well get it in ahead of time."

--------------------------

"Well," Jayne said calmly, once the crates were unloaded, and the empties on board. "I think we've earned a night on the town, Zoe."

"I am in complete agreement," Zoe smiled. "To the victors and all that."

"We'll need to post a watch," Jayne mulled. "And I don't want us off ship overnight." Zoe frowned at that, and Jayne fought a grin.

"Can't rightly tell you what to do, Zoe," he grinned. "'Spect you and ole Romeo got some plans o' your own."

"I will treat that statement with the contempt it deserves," Zoe tossed her hair slightly. Jayne looked at her seriously for all of three seconds before braying in laughter. Zoe joined him a second later.

"Fine, none o' my business anyway," Jayne winked at her, and Zoe grinned at him. "Just be careful. Ain't nothin' says we can't be hit here. Have been before," he added.

"We'll be watchful," Zoe nodded, and headed off to collect her things, and her man.

"We going out this time?" Chelsa almost demanded, arms crossed in defiance.

"Doubt it," Jayne said seriously, then laughed at Chelsa's down trodden look. "We're goin' out, little bit," Jayne smiled. "Don't get all tore up on me." Chelsa smiled, and hugged Jayne.

"Oh, good!" she squealed, and then scampered away to 'get ready'.

"Things I won't do to keep these women folk happy," he muttered, shaking his head.

---------------------

By morning, the captured smugglers were all safely in the jail, and the dead laid out in the morgue. The parish medical examiner had cast a jaundiced eye at Mal, which he'd chosen to ignore. Things were what they were. He couldn't change it.

The drugs they had seized were also secured. Mal had convinced the Planetary Marshall's on the shuttle to take the huge shipment into their custody for disposal. They had also agreed to do the same thing with the Drops. Mal was relieved to be rid of the stuff.

"Long night, Boss," Baker smiled tiredly.

"Sure was, and a longer day today. If you want, take on off, and I'll get someone else to carry me around."

"I'll stick around," Baker assured him. "Ain't really tired, right now. Happens I get that way, I'll let you know." Mal nodded, glad she was staying.

Blade and her men were safely back at the house, hopefully unseen. He couldn't hide them forever, of course, but every day he could was another day he could use to spring them on someone.

The day actually went faster than he'd thought. For once, Fuller hadn't made a screaming appearance, and even Bev Jackson hadn't been around, yet. Strange, but Mal wouldn't look a gift horse in it's teeth. Not today at any rate.

As the work day neared an end, Mal decided enough was enough. He rounded up Baker, and had a few quick words with his investigator. Toby assured him he had it covered, and Mal decided he'd stay on _Serenity_ for the evening.

"Let's head out to the ship, Kathy," Mal told her, smiling. "I think we've earned tomorrow off. I'll stay there, and you can relax for a day. How's that sound?"

"Like a plan," she smiled. "Want me to stay on the ship with you?"

"You're welcome to, if you want," Mal assured her. "But I've got security there."

"Mister Frye," Baker nodded. "Yes, I think he's capable of looking after you," she grinned. Mal chuckled a little, but said nothing else.

The two started outside, having left the car in the rear of the building. Baker aimed her remote at it, unlocking the doors and starting the engine at the same time.

Mal felt a wave of heat rush across him, before being lifted from the ground and hurled backwards into the building behind him. He was dimly aware of Baker being thrown alongside him, but then his head and back slammed into the unmoving jail, and he knew no more. Both of them fell bonelessly to the ground, and did not move.

In front of them, the remains of the ground car, now engulfed in flames, burned on, while the two intended occupants lay motionless, oblivious.


	26. Chapter 26

The Nine – Chapter Twenty-Six

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended. _

------------------

Inara was sitting in the cargo bay, relaxing, when Simon walked up the ramp.

"Evening Simon," she smiled. Her smile faded when she noticed how pale Simon was.

"What's wrong, Simon?" she asked, coming to her feet.

"Inara," Simon's voice was strained. "I just got off the screen with Toby Bontrager. There. . .there was an explosion at the office. Mal's car blew up, just as he and Kathy were leaving the building."

"He's alive," Simon raised his hands as Inara's flew to her mouth, tears streaming. "They weren't in the car, but the blast blew them back into the building. He's burned pretty badly, apparently, and he suffered some broken bones, but he's alive. I'm on my way to the hospital to make sure he's getting proper care. If you want. . ."

"We'll take my shuttle, Simon," Inara said at once, heading for the stairs. "Come on."

The two of them stopped long enough to collect Kaylee, who started crying alongside Inara. Simon tried to console her as best he could.

In five minutes they were on their way to the hospital.

Simon took a deep breath, and dialed in _Companion's _address on the cortex. Time to let the others know.

----------------------

_Companion_ was on it's way home when the message came. Becca Phillips was flying the ship, and River was sitting in the co-pilot's chair. She turned and touched the screen accepting the call.

"Hi, _ge ge_!" she smiled, seeing Simon's face. Her smile faltered as she took in Simon's pose. "What's wrong?"

"Mal's been injured, _mei mei_," Simon told her, explaining briefly. "Inara, Kaylee and I are on our way there now."

"We'll be home as soon as we can, Simon," River said at once. "Please wave us as you know more."

"I will," Simon nodded. "Be careful."

"_You_ be careful, Simon," River urged. "All of you are potential targets, and we're quite well protected at the moment." Simon looked startled at that.

"I'll get someone over to the hospital to look after Inara," he said.

"Good. We're on our way." Simon broke the connection. She grabbed the com mike.

"Goldie, we need full burn right away. Jayne, Zoe, please come to the bridge." She replaced the mike and walked over to Becca.

"Keep your seat," River ordered. "Might as well teach you how to do this. Start here, and align. . ."

_Companion_ was ready when Jayne and Zoe came running onto the bridge.

"Ready, River!" Goldie called. River nodded at Becca, and the pilot followed River's instructions. Ten seconds later, _Companion_ was howling through space.

"_Baba_ has been injured," River told Jayne and Zoe. "His car exploded as he was preparing to leave his office. He was not inside, but was injured by the blast. Simon is on his way to the hospital with Inara and Kaylee."

"How long till we can be there?" Zoe asked, her mask sliding into place.

"At this speed, it will take us just under twenty-six hours. We were almost a full day out from Astra already."

"Don't spare the horses," Zoe ordered. River nodded. Zoe turned and left the bridge. Jayne stayed behind.

"You okay?" he asked gently. In reply River buried her head in his chest, sobbing. He comforted her as best he could.

--------------------

Once River had cried herself out, Jayne had insisted she lie down. He carried her to their bunk, and put her in bed himself. She raised only a weak protest, and stopped entirely once she was in the bed. She was asleep in minutes.

Jayne left her there, and went back up, looking for Zoe. He found her in the cargo bay, staring at the back of the ship. Just sitting.

"Zoe?" Jayne asked. She turned slightly away, wiping her eyes.

"Ain't a good time, Jayne," Zoe said quietly.

"All right," Jayne nodded. "When you get where you can, need to talk to you."

"No, you don't," she shook her head. "You do whatever it is you got in mind. Hear? Just make'em pay. Hear me? You make'em pay, Jayne."

"I will, Zoe," Jayne promised softly. "I will." With that he turned away, heading to the engine room.

"What's goin' on, kid?" Goldie asked at once. "Why the burn?"

"Mal's been hit," Jayne told him. He explained what little they knew. Goldie's face was stony when Jayne finished.

"Are we. . .?"

"Yes," Jayne nodded. "Soon's we get back. But right now, Zoe's in the cargo bay, and she's hurtin'. You go see to her. I already put River to bed for a while. She's some tore up. Mal's like her pa, ya know."

"I need to see to. . ."

"I can do it," Jayne told him. "Ain't no real engineer, but I helped Kaylee enough I can do for a while. And you ain't far, I need you. Go on, now. She needs you." Goldie's face might have softened a fraction.

"Thanks, kid." He left the engine room, heading to where Zoe was.

Jayne looked around him, eyeing gauges and levers. He knew what was what, just couldn't fix much. But Kaylee had taught him how to keep things running.

And it gave him something to concentrate on.

----------------------

Simon, Inara, and Kaylee were allowed into the area without any trouble, having been preceded by a call from Braz Guilford. They were escorted to the ICU ward by an elderly volunteer.

"It's a shame this has happened," she clucked. "He is such a nice man, and has done such a good job." She clearly didn't know who Inara was, but her words were sincere. Honest.

Inara smothered a cry when she saw Mal. He was inside an oxygen tent, hooked to more machines than she'd ever seen. Kaylee cried out, and buried her head in Simon's shoulder. He hugged her tight, his own throat tightening. He'd not thought it was this bad.

"Kaylee, I need to go and speak to the doctor, okay," he finally said. "I'll be right back. You two wait right here." He had walked only a short way when he encountered a massive deputy. When Simon saw the name tag, GREGGS, he sighed.

"Are you Liam's brother?" he asked softly.

"I am," the large man glared. "Who are you?"

"I'm Simon Tam," Simon offered his hand. "I'm a friend of the. . ." He cut off as the man enveloped him in a massive bear hug.

"You're the man fixed my ma!" he exclaimed, though quietly. "I can't thank you enough for that, Doc!" Simon was sure his back was broken by the time the man set him back on the floor.

"Yes, well, I'm glad I was able to help," he smiled weakly, mentally checking his skeleton. "Those two women? The dark haired woman is Inara Serra, the Sheriff's fiancé. The other is my fiancé, Kaylee Frye. She's almost a daughter to the Sheriff. I have reason to believe they might also be targets for the people who injured Mal."

"I want to go and see Mal's doctor, and I was hoping that you might keep an eye on. . ."

"Say no more, Doc,' Leander Greggs nodded. "I'll see to'em."

"Thank you," Simon smiled. He ventured to the nurses station, and spoke with the physician. His smile didn't last long.

---------------------

"Inara, this is Doctor Simpson," Simon introduced her. "He's the doctor attending Mal's case."

"Miss Serra, let's go inside my work room, where we can have some privacy," the doctor smiled gently. Inara took Simon's hand in hers, Kaylee's in the other, and followed the doctor. When they were in the small office, Simpson closed the door.

"Ma'am, Sheriff Reynolds is in bad shape at the moment, I won't lie to you," Simpson said at once. "But before I detail his injuries, let me tell you that I think he'll recover. I won't promise you that, not yet. But he's stable, and none of his injuries appear life threatening at the moment."

"Having said that, he does have a rather nasty bruise on his brain. We're monitoring it carefully for signs of swelling, but so far it's not. That's good."

"He also has several fractured vertebrae in his back. The spinal column is intact, and there are no outright broken bones along the spine, so again, that's good."

"He also has five broken ribs, one of which punctured his right lung. Now that's bad, or was. We've already repaired the damage, and it was minimal."

"The real problems right now are twofold. His lungs were burned by the super-heated air of the explosion. Not severely, thankfully, but any damage there is cause for concern, which is why he's in the oxygen tent. It helps him breathe, but it also prevents him breathing in any dust particles or other matter. Normally our lungs can withstand that. In his weakened condition, we didn't want to risk it."

"The other problem was his right leg. The femur bone fractured, and broke through the skin. We haven't repaired that yet, other than to set the bone. It came dangerously close to severing the femoral artery in his leg, but there was only a slight nick. An alert paramedic noted it, and we were ready for him. That problem is behind us."

"But you think he'll recover?" Inara asked, feeling her emotions settling slightly.

"In time, probably fully," Simpson nodded. "In truth, the broken bones and fractures will cause him more difficulty than anything else, so long as the cerebral bruising doesn't cause swelling. He'll need physical therapy for at least two months, I'd say, though at this point, that's a guess."

"I'd like Simon to be able to look at him as well," Inara said. "That's not a comment on your ability, doctor, it sounds as if you've done everything you can, and I truly appreciate that. But Simon has been with us for a very long time, and he. . .I really don't know so much about these things, you see," she smiled demurely. "And he can explain them to me in more detail than you have time for."

"I quite understand, Miss Serra," Simpson smiled. "And I certainly won't object to having a trauma surgeon looking over my patients." Simon started at that, and Simpson smiled again.

"Braz is my uncle, Doctor Tam," he explained. "Hasn't stopped bragging about having your services since he hired you." Simon relaxed visibly at that.

"Well, that's really all I can tell you, right now," Simpson rose. "If you ladies will wait here, I'll escort Doctor Tam to the ICU, and allow him to see the patient, review our notes and what have you."

"Thank you, Doctor," Inara told him softly. Simpson nodded, and started out the door.

"Doctor Simpson?" Inara called, and he turned.

"What about Deputy Baker, Doctor?" Inara asked. "She was with Mal when this happened. How is she?" Simpson's smile faded.

"I regret to tell you, Miss Serra, that she didn't survive the explosion."

-------------------

"You okay?" Goldie asked quietly, as he eased up beside Zoe.

"Fine,' she replied shortly, not looking at him.

"Zoe, don't lie to me," Goldie said softly. "I know how close you two are. And I know you. It's got to hurt." She didn't reply for a moment, and Goldie almost despaired. Then, suddenly, she turned to him, burying her face in his shoulder, and sobbing so hard that she shook.

He caught her as she went nearly limp, and held her tightly, stroking his hand through her hair. Slowly and carefully he guided her to the lounge, and sat down with her on the sofa, where she continued to cry. Goldie held her all the while, and continued to hold her when she was finally cried out, and fell asleep.

Chelsa came through later, and covered the sleeping pair with a blanket.

------------------

"Kathy's dead," Simon said dully, sitting in front of the cortex screen on the shuttle. Inara and Kaylee were inside, under the watchful eye of Leander Greggs.

Jayne said nothing, eyes almost glowing. Becca Phillips sobbed quietly behind him at the news of the loss of her friend.

"Mal?" Jayne asked.

"He'll live, but he'll have a long road back," Simon told him. "Jayne, are we ever going to have any kind of peace?" His voice was devoid of hope.

"Yes, Simon, we are," Jayne assured him. "We're going to have real peace. _True_ peace. The kind you can only have when all your enemies are dead." Simon looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

"If that's what it takes," was all he said.

"We'll be home in twenty hours, Simon," Jayne told him. "Hang on until then, and we'll all be there."

"I will. Be careful, Jayne," Simon added.

"We will."

Jayne broke the connection, and sat back in his chair. As he did so, a small hand came to rest on his shoulder. He reached up and took that hand without looking, knowing it's touch anywhere, in any crowd.

"Love you," River said softly in his ear. Jayne rose then, looking at Becca.

"Best get some rest," he ordered. "Still a long trip. We'll take the bridge." Becca nodded, and rose. Jayne hugged River to him, sitting back down in the chair. She molded herself to him, wrapping herself in his presence.

"Promise me you will be cautious," River said quietly. "And come back to me."

"I will," he didn't bother to deny the need. "I promise."

"Take me with you," she added.

"Need you and Zoe with the others," he told her. "Ain't nothin' says they won't try on Mal again, or go after Inara. Or you for that matter. Figure the two o' you can handle whatever might come your way." She smiled at the compliment.

"_Baba_ will live," she snuggled into him again.

"Yes, he will," Jayne assured her. "Simon's looking after him. Said the doc's at the hospital had done an 'adequate' job." River giggled at that.

"Adequate is a compliment in Simon-speak," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Jayne chuckled. "Don't think the hospital would see it that way, though."

"What will you do?" River asked.

"I'm gonna talk to me somebody who knows what's going on, get'em to tell me about it."

"Just like that?" she looked at him, amusement in her eyes.

"Well, it probably won't be as easy as sayin' it, no," he grinned.

"Always the hard way, _Zhang fu_," she sighed. "Must look after you."

"Hm mmm," Jayne nodded.

"Blade will probably not be as nice to you, now," River smiled. Jayne looked at her, eyes laughing.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"We had a girl talk before she left the ship," River smiled, looking for all the world like a predator. "I explained to her that she should shower her attention on the piglet, and leave my bear alone." Jayne snorted in amusement at that.

"I bet that musta been somethin'," he laughed.

"She wasn't amused," River shrugged. "But she comprehends, and understands."

"Well, good," Jayne said firmly, and River looked up at him.

"Good?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Don't need her hangin' around, causing me trouble with my _meili xin gan_," he told her. "Need all my time for her," he kissed her again.

"She is very smart, for a mercenary," River giggled. "Only had to explain it to her once."

"She always was quick on the uptake," Jayne remarked idly.

"They must pay, my great bear," River said coldly. "I am the shield, but you are the sword. I will protect them while you seek out our attackers. Make them pay."

"I intend to baby girl," Jayne nodded. "I promise you."

They sat together like that for a long time, as _Companion_ burned her way through space, clawing for home.


	27. Chapter 27

The Nine – Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and intends no copyright infringement._

------------------------

Toby Bontrager appeared calm on the outside, but inwardly he was raging. At the people who had done this, and at himself.

He'd been the one to assign Kathy Baker to protect Mal. His idea. And she'd done it. She'd done her job right up to the last. Judging by her wounds, the M.E. had said, Kathy had flung herself in front of Mal as the car exploded. Mal was alive because of what she'd done.

As he guided his car into the Baker's drive, he despaired. How to explain this?

He got out, and walked slowly to the front door. Key Baker walked out onto the steps, his face set in stone.

_He knows_, Toby realized with a start. _He knows why I'm here._

"Is she alive?" Baker asked bluntly. Toby looked at him for a moment, then shook his head, slowly.

"No, sir," he said softly. "Kathy died on the way to the hospital. They couldn't save her." Baker nodded, turning to sit down on the porch swing as his wife came out to join him. Her face streaked with tears was enough to let Toby know she'd heard.

"Who did it?" Key asked.

"I don't know, sir, exactly," Bontrager admitted. "It's the people we're after, I'm sure. We just don't yet know who they are."

"'Spect you'll find out," Baker said calmly, and Toby nodded.

"If it's that last thing I do, sir."

"Make'em pay, son," was all he said. "You make'em pay."

-----------------------

_Companion_ arrived ahead of schedule, River having shaved nearly two hours off their travel time, somehow. Liam Greggs and Gerald Frye stayed with the ships, as did Chelsa and Becca.

The others streamed into a shuttle, and were airborne again in five minutes, on their way to the hospital.

Liam sat down in the cargo bay, rifle leaning near him, and began sharpening the knife Jayne had given him. Chelsa came down to sit beside him.

"Is Cap'n Mal gonna live, Liam?" she asked quietly. Liam stopped his motions, giving her his full attention.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But Simon said he's gonna be fine, and he's a rare fine doctor, so I think so," he smiled. "Gotta believe, Chelsa. Got to have faith."

"I'm trying," she smiled, a single tear running down her face.

"I know." Liam placed an arm around her shoulder, and suddenly Chelsa was crying, sobbing. He held her while she cried, trying to comfort her. All the while hoping he someday got a chance to make the people who made her cry suffer.

--------------------

"Any change, Simon?" Zoe demanded at once, when they arrived. River had gone straight to Inara, hugging her tightly.

"Not yet," Simon admitted. "He's stable, which for now is good. They're watching the hema. . .the brain bruise," Simon caught himself before slipping into med-speak. "So long as it doesn't start swelling, he should be fine. He'll have a long road back, recovery wise, but he should be fine."

"So all we can do is wait," Zoe said calmly, and Simon nodded.

"I'm afraid so," Simon nodded.

Jayne looked at Goldie, and nodded toward the way they had come in. Goldie nodded, and whispered something in Zoe's ear. She nodded, leaning into his quick embrace. Jayne looked at River.

_I'll be back_, he promised her, and she smiled.

_I'll be waiting,_ she assured him. He nodded, and then he and Goldie slipped away.

---------------------

"What're we doin', kid?" Goldie asked as they left the hospital.

"Goin' huntin'," was all Jayne said, and Goldie grinned.

"Good."

---------------------

Jarvis Tatum had been a fair student in high school. Good grades, and good attendance. Had graduated near the top of his class.

Then, at a graduation party, he'd tried Drops for the first time. He'd been hooked at once. He'd sold everything he could lay hands to in order to finance his habit, and once he'd run out of things to sell, he'd taken to stealing.

When that wasn't enough, he'd taken to dealing the drugs himself. He made enough to support his own habit, and a little extra. In his drug dazed mind, that was a great life.

He never even noticed the shadow that crept up on him through the alley way.

--------------------

As Tatum came around, he realized that his eyesight was bad. He wasn't blind, exactly, but for some reason he couldn't make sense out of what he was seeing. Slowly, as he tried to focus, he figured out what the problem was. He was hanging upside down.

"He's awake," he heard one man say.

"Good," another answered. Someone took him by the hair, and he felt his head pulled up. His sight filled with the inverted image of a large man in a mask.

"I ain't got time to mess with you, punk," the figure hissed. "I want some answers, and I want'em now. _Dong ma?_ Who'd you get them drugs from, and where do I find him."

"I ain't got no idea what. . ." he cut off with a yelp as he felt more than saw the knife that made a long cut along his jaw.

"Ain't playin', punk," the man hissed again. "Tell me what I want to know, or the next cut'll be less kind." As if in promise of that, Tatum felt the pressure of the knife near his crotch.

"Beany! Beany Brock! I got'em from Brock! Over near the Plaza Center!"

"What's this Beany look like?" the other man asked.

"Big guy! Bald. Shave's his head, like. Usually wears a earing."

"If you're lyin', I'll be back and finish this," the larger man warned.

And just like that, Tatum was alone with his demons.

--------------------

Beany Brock had just made his last drop for the evening and was about to get into his car when he felt a slight pressure at his throat. He froze.

"Get in, and don't make no sudden moves that might scare me," a voice warned in his ear. "I'm basically a coward at heart, and I'm a little nervous. And this knife's awful sharp."

Brock knew a lie when he heard one. Whatever else the man holding that knife might be, he wasn't scared. He eased into the vehicle, careful not to move too fast. As he sat, he realized there was another man in the passenger seat.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk, how 'bout it?" the masked man said. "That way."

------------------------

Over the next twenty-four hours, a number of people involved in the business of illegal and illicit drugs in and around the Bickford Parish seemed to go on vacation.

Jayne and Goldie slowly worked their way up the hierarchy of the Argo drug trade. As they neared the top, things began to take shape.

"This ain't lookin' so good," Goldie observed as they mulled over their latest piece of information.

"No, it ain't," Jayne nodded.

Seemed there was more at work than just drugs. The information they'd gotten so far pointed to a rather far reaching conspiracy that covered far more than just the Parish they now called home.

Behind it all, the one constant; something called The Nine.

"_What the hell is this Nine go se_?" they had asked they're most recent informant.

"_They run things," _the rather desperate smuggling boss had stammered. _"Ain't no one knows who they are, just wear masks, or hoods. Don't never meet'em in person, always over the wave."_

"Well, I guess we're on the right track, anyway," Goldie mused. "Mal said the ones what contacted him wore hoods."

"Yeah," Jayne nodded. "But ain't no one knows 'em. So how do we go about findin' 'em?"

"I think it's time we talked to Blade, kid," Goldie said finally. "That hacker o' her's may have made some headway, by now."

"All right," Jayne nodded. "Let's go."

--------------------------

"How's Reynolds?" Blade asked, when Jayne and Goldie got to the house.

"He's pretty bad," Jayne admitted. "But he oughta recover, in time."

"Good," Blade nodded. "He's a good man. Where's this leave us?" Blade asked.

"Don't know," Jayne admitted. "'Spect that'll be up to Bontrager. We ain't got nothin' to do with all that."

"Then what brings you here?" Pistol asked.

"Need some information," Goldie said flatly. "Figured Ping mighta got somewhere with his hacking by now. Wondered what he'd found. Where it led."

"Well, I don't know that we can tell you guys that," Blade hedged. "I mean, this is something Reynolds wanted done, and he's the boss."

"If you know somethin', Blade, then I wanna hear it," Jayne demanded coldly. "They may come after my wife next. She gets hurt, and you ain't told me something that coulda stopped it, we ain't gonna be friends no more."

Blade suppressed a shiver at that. Shade wasn't someone she wanted to not be 'friends' with.

"That ain't right, kid," Pistol said quietly. "You know how we work. We play it straight."

"I'm playin' straight," Jayne looked at him calmly. "I want whoever did this, and I don't give a damn what I have to do, or who I do it to, to get'em. Get me?"

Pistol got him.

"Ping's traced the hack," Blade admitted. "But it came from outside the Parish. Worked through three relays from a place called Mount Talmidge. Accordin' to the cortex, that's a good sized city, 'bout a hundred miles north."

"Know where it is," Jayne nodded. "Any idea who sent it?"

"None," Blade admitted. "But," she smiled, "there's regular traffic between there, and three places here in Bickford."

"Which three places?" Goldie demanded.

"Well, one's the Court House," she shrugged. "No way o' knowing which office, it's a common hook up that everyone has access too."

"Another is some Country Club type place, just out on the south edge of the town. Again, public access. No way o' knowin' who it is."

"And the last?" Jayne asked.

"The last one's. . .interesting," Blade shrugged. "Came from that factory you fly for."

"What?" Goldie looked stunned.

"Yeah, what I thought," Blade nodded. "But that's what Ping says, and he ain't never been wrong."

"_Wo de mah_," Goldie hissed through his teeth. "Right in our own back yard."

"Yep," Pistol nodded.

"Well, we found out some things, too," Jayne told them. "This is a lot bigger than just drugs. There's a whole range of stuff this bunch is into. Slaving, guns, drugs. You name it, they seem to be in it. Everyone we talked to that knows what's goin' on just knows the big whigs are called 'the Nine'. Never see'em, always wearin' hoods. Never talk to'em in person, either. Just on the cortex, or in messages."

"That works in with what was happening with Reynolds," Blade nodded. "The hoods, I mean."

"What we thought, too," Jayne nodded. "We'll let you know, we find out anything else. You do the same for us."

"We will," Blade nodded. "And tell Bontrager to let us know what the word is, okay?"

"I'll do that," Jayne promised. "Meanwhile, you guys should lay low. You need anything?"

"We're good, for a while," Pistol told him. "Just waitin'."

"We'll see Bontrager. Today if we can. We best head over to the hospital, check in."

Jayne and Goldie left without another word. Pistol and Blade watched them leave.

"I would not want to be the person who did this," Pistol said quietly.

"Me either," Blade admitted. "Me either."

-------------------------

"Where's Jayne?" Inara asked, as River sat with her and Kaylee.

"I ain't seen Goldie, neither," Kaylee chimed in, looking around.

"They're seeing after things," River smiled calmly.

"What things?" Inara frowned. River shrugged.

"Didn't say," she replied. "Just said they'd be back."

"River, what are they doing?" Inara almost demanded.

"What has to be done, Inara," River looked at her. "What has to be done."

"Please tell me they aren't. . ."

"Can't," River shrugged again. "They are."

"River we have to stop them!" Inara was on her feet. River looked at her smugly.

"And you would do that, how? They cannot be stopped, Inara. Pushed too far."

"River, they need to let Toby handle this."

"They are not interfering with anything the lawman is doing," River said at once. "Not their concern. Simply looking for who did this," she pointed toward the room where Mal was lying.

"Leave it lie, Inara," Kaylee said quietly. "Ain't no way to stop'em."

"Stop who?" Zoe asked, walking into the room.

"Do you know what Jayne and Goldie are doing?" Inara asked her.

"I do," Zoe nodded, and smiled at the look of shock on Inara's face.

"Goldie wouldn't leave without permission, anymore than Jayne," River smirked. She and Zoe shared a look.

"Zoe, I can't believe that you're okay with this!" Inara exclaimed. Zoe's face hardened.

"Well, I am," she replied stiffly.

------------------------

"The women are inside," the man nodded, coming out to the parking lot before the hospital. "There's only one guard."

The five men gathered in the small alcove of landscaping nodded.

"Alive, if possible," their employer smiled. "They're valuable. But, no matter what, make sure the Sheriff ends. Tonight."

The men nodded again, their boss smirking, slightly.

"Don't fail me," the masked figure snarled, and the smirk disappeared. "I want this finished. Now."

The men left the shelter of the alcove, and headed toward the hospital.

--------------------

"The ships are both on the ground. There are only a few people around. Destroy them both."

Tarn Ring nodded nervously at the hooded woman's orders.

"I do this, I can't stay here no more," he said. "How you gonna keep the stuff movin', I ain't here? And where do I go?"

"We've made arrangements for you to go to Mount Talmidge," the hooded woman hissed. "You and your men. Unless you fail," she added icily. "In that case, other arrangements will have to be made, of course. The rest is of no concern to you."

He didn't want to know what those arrangements were.

"We won't fail."

-----------------------

"We need our men out of that jail," the man said quietly, his voice muffled by the hood. "Their loss is inconsequential, but they know things that could cause. . .complications."

The thug nodded. He didn't have a problem with hitting the jail.

"Want'em dead, then?" he asked. The hooded man seemed to consider this.

"If necessary," he finally replied. "Alive is preferable. They are useful men. But if you cannot find a way to free them, then I want them silent."

"We'll see to it," the thug nodded again. "When?"

"Tonight," the man's smile couldn't be seen. "There are other things happening. Might as well have everything go off at once."

-------------------

Jayne and Goldie were walking through the parking lot when Goldie stiffened.

"What is it?" Jayne asked.

"You see what I see, kid?" Goldie almost whispered. Jayne followed his point, and sucked in a breath. There were five men headed for the hospital, sneaky like. And another walking in the opposite direction.

_Wearing a hood_!

"Let's get him," Jayne said softly. "Don't let him get away."

"What about them five?" Goldie argued. "You know where they're headed!"

"Right into River and Zoe," Jayne smirked. "Don't seem fair, does it?" he grinned.

------------------------

River was sitting in her chair, wishing it were Jayne's lap. She missed his great bulk when he wasn't near. She had grown so used to sleeping with his heart beat in her ear that she found it was nearly impossible for her to be without it. She'd have to. . . .

_River, can you hear me?_ She sat bolt upright.

_Yes, ai ren, I can. Where are you?_

_We're in the lot, below. I can't explain now, but you've got trouble comin'. Five of 'em, workin' their way toward the hospital all quiet like. Goldie and I have to stay after their boss, Angel. Can you and Zoe take them?_

_Of course_, she almost snorted.

_Knew you could_, she could see him smile in her mind. _Please be careful._

_Love you,_ she pushed back, rising to her feet.

_You too._

"Come, Zoe, we have a problem," River said, walking out of the room without a backward glance. Zoe followed, her face showing puzzlement. She didn't have to wait long.

"Jayne and Goldie are downstairs," River said when they were out of earshot. "There are five men heading this way. They're most likely after Mal, and the rest of us."

"How do you know all that?" Zoe asked. River sighed.

"Jayne told me," she admitted quietly. "Just now."

"How?" Zoe demanded. "I ain't seen you leave the room in over an hour, and there ain't no. . . ." Her voice trailed away as comprehension dawned.

"Are you _kiddin' me?"_

"No, and please don't say anything to anyone else," River pleaded. "No one knows but us. And now you."

"Well, if that ain't something," Zoe shook her head. "You mentioned five bad guys?"

"Yes," River nodded. "I suggest that we ask the deputy to protect Inara and Kaylee, as well as _Baba_. If Jayne and Goldie can catch their target, they may well be able to get here in time to help. Not that we should need it," she added smugly. Zoe grinned at that.

"Damn straight," Zoe nodded. "I'm gettin' tired o' all this testosterone, floatin' about in the air. We ain't lilies that need tendin'."

"Indeed," River nodded. "Though I admit," she smiled sheepishly, "I do enjoy it, at times." Zoe chuckled.

"If you ever tell anyone I said this I'll deny it," she warned, "but so do I. You have any idea what direction they'll come from?" River shook her head.

"Not yet. I intend to try and seek them out, here," she tapped her temple. "But I wanted you to know. . . ."

"Right, you start seekin', and I'll see to the rest. You armed?"

"I am," River patted the fanny pack slung around her small waist.

"Okay, I'm goin'." Zoe left to start things rolling, and River sat down, closing her eyes.

Searching for her prey.


	28. Chapter 28

The Nine – Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and intends no copyright infringement. _

---------------------

Blade touched the accept button on the cortex screen in surprise. No one ever called here. Bontrager's face popped up on the screen.

"Blade, can you and Pistol come down to the office?" he asked at once. "I know it wasn't what we planned, but things have pretty much gone out the window since yesterday."

"Sure," Blade shrugged. "We were wondering what was gonna happen to us, now, anyway."

"Well, if you mean the job, nothing," Bontrager said firmly. "We're gonna go right on, just like Mal was still here."

"Sounds good," she nodded. "We're on the way."

"Thanks." The screen went dark.

"Wart! Get your gear!"

--------------------

Liam sat up quickly when Gerald Frye suddenly stood in front of him.

"We got company, boy," the older man said quietly. "Get them women into some kinda cover, and be right quick doin' it!" Liam nodded, and ran for the galley.

"Hi, Liam," Chelsa smiled as he came running in. "We were just about to call you two. Supper's. . . ."

"Forget that," Liam said at once. "You two get into your bunk, and lock the hatch. We got trouble comin'."

"We can help," Becca said at once. Liam shook his head.

"Not this time. I want the two o' you outta sight. Now go!" Becca grabbed Chelsa's hand and hurried out of the galley.

"Be careful, Liam!" Chelsa called out as she was literally dragged from the room. Liam ran back down to the bay, where Frye was waiting.

"Looks like eight, all totaled, kid," he said softly. "We need to be out, among'em. You get the women seen to?"

"They're hid," Liam nodded. "What you wanna do?"

"I'll take this side," Frye told him, pointing to the far side of _Serenity_. "You take that one," he nodded to the other side of _Companion._ "Wait for me to shoot, if you can."

"On it," Liam nodded, and moved away. Gerald Frye was already gone.

------------------------

"Zoe, there are five of them," River said tonelessly, eyes closed in concentration.

"They're coming up the outside stairwell, the fire escape," he eyes opened. "Right through that door," she pointed across the hall.

"Well, let's get ready to welcome 'em, then," Zoe smiled grimly. Zoe had her carbine, and the small handgun Jayne had given her what seemed a lifetime ago, when they'd first came to Argo.

River had her pistol, and the two knives Jayne had given her after their trip to Persephone. She never went anywhere without them.

The two women quickly moved the furniture around to give them some limited cover. River worked quietly, trying to keep track of the minds she had sensed in her search. Just in case.

---------------------

"Just hold it right there," Jayne said softly, laying his knife alongside the hooded man's neck. The man stiffened, but held still.

"You're making a mistake, friend," he said calmly, voice muffled through the hood.

"Was you made the mistake," Goldie hissed. He moved up quickly, securing the man's hands behind him. They moved to the boot of the fancy groundcar the man had been about to enter, and Goldie opened it.

"Nice," he whistled, forcing the man into the boot. He slammed the lid, looking around him.

"Need to keep him quiet," Jayne pointed out. Goldie nodded, and raised the hatch again.

"Sorry, 'friend'," he smiled. "Forgot something." With that he hit the man square in the forehead with the but of his gun. He fell back as if boned. Goldie shut the hatch again, smirking.

"That should do it."

"Let's go."

----------------------

Blade and Pistol arrived at the rear of the office, easing inside under the cover of darkness. Bontrager was waiting for them.

"Thanks for comin' down," he said sincerely. "I appreciate it. Coffee?" he asked, showing them seats. He poured two cups for his visitors, and a third for himself, before sitting down.

"Thing is," he said at once, "with Mal down for a while, I don't know just what to do first. We've already put a good crimp in their operations, hence the retaliation on us. What I want now are ideas about how we can keep that pressure on. Got any?"

"Well, this ain't really our proper line o' work, Detective," Pistol shrugged. "We're just muscle."

"You're more than muscle," Bontrager snorted. "You mighta sold me that when you first got here. Not no more." Pistol smiled at that, and Blade actually chuckled.

"Well, seems to me," Pistol mused, "you need to find out who did this, and nail their ass to a tall tree somewhere."

"I'd like nothing better," Bontrager admitted. "No idea who they are, though, or where to start lookin'."

"Start with what you know," Blade said quietly. "Work like that bomb, that's specialty work. Not many people do that sorta thing, and out here? List'd be smaller, I'd imagine."

"True," Bontrager nodded. "I'm letting the Marshall's Service investigate the bombing," he admitted. "Didn't want the fact that he was our sheriff to be allowed to taint the investigation any."

"Just gives you more time to hunt," Pistol smiled thinly.

Bontrager's reply was drowned out by the sound of gunfire.

----------------------

Liam lay on the ground, near one of _Companion_'s landing struts. He could see six of the men approaching the ships, and could make out at least two rifles.

_Ain't comin' to visit, I guess_, he thought darkly. He hefted his rifle, taking aim at the farthest one on the right. Waiting for Gerald Frye.

Suddenly, a rifle boomed to his left, and Liam shot the man he was aiming at without hesitation. He saw the man go down, and shifted his rifle quickly to another target, managing to wound his man before the others hit the ground.

_Now it's a fight_, he nodded, moving forward and to his right, away from where he'd been. If these guys were smart, they'd. . . .

He smiled grimly as the remaining attackers fired at where he'd _been_, marking themselves as they did so. He snapped a shot off at one of the muzzle flashes, gratified to hear a gurgled scream, and rolled his way further right.

Across from him, Gerald Frye was doing much the same thing. He had downed his first man, but the second had been too quick to hit the ground. But Gerry was a patient man, and simply moved farther under the ship, waiting for his chance.

It came rather quickly, as two men on his side opened fire not at him, but at Liam. Gerald smiled, and sighted carefully.

_Not too bright, fellas_.

----------------------

Zoe and River were ready when the fire escape door burst open, and the men steamed into the room. Zoe shot the first one through the door, and River the second in nearly the same instant. The remaining men froze, shocked by what had happened.

They had expected to catch their targets by surprise, only one deputy on the floor.

Zoe took advantage of their hesitation to shoot another one, though not killing him. River, however, took another one right between the eyes, and he hit the ground in a heap. The wounded man fell back through the door, crying for his remaining partner to assist him. The partner took one look at the carnage in the hallway, and turned tail, running down the stairs.

He made it three steps before a wicked looking knife crashed into his chest, sending him reeling back onto the landing. Jayne and Goldie came carefully up the stairs, not wanting to be shot by their women folk.

_Angel, Goldie and I are coming to the door_, River heard in her mind. _We got the one that ran._

"Zoe, Jayne and Goldie are behind that one," she pointed to the wounded man. "The other is dead." Zoe nodded, and stood, walking out into the hallway.

"Your friends is dead," she said coldly. "You ain't got nowhere to run to. Want to give up, now's the time." The man tried to lift his gun, and Zoe shot him, through the head, this time.

"Time's up."

------------------------

Blade and Pistol were moving before Bontrager could even register than the jail was being attacked. They hit the hallway, taking cover in the doorway, looking to see where the fire was coming from.

The dispatcher, a man they didn't know, was lying in a pool of blood behind the desk. A deputy, apparently coming to see what the commotion was, was laying a few feet further, also in a pool of blood.

Gunfire shattered the still again, and the two moved up to the next doorway, almost into the lobby. Blade could see the back of one man, working to open the door to the cell areas. Raising her pistol, she shot him in the back, killing him.

Instantly gunfire raked the doorway she was hidden in. She ducked back under cover, and Pistol leaned out instead, from the door across the hall.

He snapped off two shots, dropping another attacker, before jerking his head back in a cloud of dust and splinters kicked up by impacting bullets.

"At least three more," he whispered. Blade nodded. By now Bontrager was in the hallway.

"Any other way from here into the lobby?" Blade asked. Bontrager shook his head.

"Always the hard way," Blade muttered. She popped her head out, catching the gunmen by surprise as they waited for Pistol to reappear. She promptly shot one, catching him high in the chest, and then ducked back into the hall as the others returned her fire.

Pistol again leaned out, shooting another gunman in the leg. But the two remaining gunmen were learning, and Pistol flew back, hit by no less than three rounds. Blade watched him fall, shock on her face.

In a flurry of movement, she drew another handgun, and rolled to the floor, her body turning rapidly as she simply rolled across the lobby. Both pistols hammered as she went, and the two men collapsed in the hail of bullets.

Without even pausing to look at them, she ran to where Pistol had fallen.

"Wart, baby, are you hurt?" she asked, falling beside him. He looked at her.

"Known you'd react like that, I'da got shot long time ago," he smiled. She laughed in spite of herself, and kissed the ugly toad so hard he figured he'd be bruised by morning.

"They're all down," Bontrager called, having gone to investigate. "I've got an ambulance on the way," he added.

"I'm fine, woman!" Wart told the still worried looking Blade. "Armor stopped'em. Just have a fine set o' bruises in the morning, that's all."

"I love you, Peter," she blurted suddenly, using his real name, and he froze.

"What?" he asked, afraid he hadn't heard her right.

"I said I love you, you sawed off troll!" she almost snarled.

"Do you. . .you mean that, Susan?" he asked softly, looking at her with hope. "I mean, I. . . ." She stopped him by kissing him again, so forcefully that his head slammed into the wall behind him.

"Hell yes, I mean it," she growled. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, Peter Micelli!"

"Uh, okay."

---------------------

Gerald Frye aimed carefully at the muzzle flash he'd seen, and squeezed the trigger. He was rewarded by a choking scream, signifying that he'd hit his mark.

Across from him, Liam Greggs was still. He knew there was at least one more man out there, but couldn't tell where he was. The man had fallen still and quiet. He hadn't fired, so there was no tell tale muzzle flash to give him away.

He moved gently to his left, stopping after every foot or so to listen. Nothing.

_I'll have to go get him_, Liam realized. He laid his rifle down softly next to him, and drew his knife. Creeping through the grass, he started hunting.

_I sure hope Mister Frye can tell the sheep from the goats_, he thought wryly. Just as was starting to think that maybe he'd been wrong, he heard something that made his heart stop.

----------------

Chelsa was fuming. She didn't like hiding. She didn't like being stuck in the ship while whatever was happening was happening.

"Might as well sit down, sweetie," Becca sighed. "No tellin' how long it will take."

"I haven't heard any shooting in the last few minutes," Chelsa said. "I'm going to see what's happening."

"No! Chelsa, don't. . ." Becca tried to grab her, but the girl was too fast. Swearing, she ran up the ladder, trying to stop the fool girl before she got hurt.

Chelsa ran down the stairs and out onto the ramp without slowing. She looked around, didn't see anyone, and stepped out onto the ground.

"Liam! Gerald! Are you guys okay?"

-------------------

"Are you guys okay?"

Liam bit off the curse that boiled to his lips. Damn fool girl! Before he could decide what to do, the decision was taken from him. A shadow loomed in front of him, aiming his rifle right at the girl.

Liam lunged to his feet, taking the man by surprise. The rifle boomed, loud in the lull around them, and then Liam sank his knife hilt deep in the man's chest. He staggered back, shock on his face. Liam watched him fall, and started forward to make sure he was dead, and to retrieve his knife.

He managed two steps before his legs gave out, and he crumpled to the ground, never realizing he'd been shot.

Gerald Frye ran to where the boy was laying, kneeling beside him. Becca had managed to grab Chelsa and was trying to drag her back onto the ship. Gerald looked up.

"Can you fly them shuttles?" he demanded.

"Yes," Becca nodded.

"Get one of'em ready!" he ordered, picking Liam up off the ground. "Fool girl got him shot, and he's bleedin' bad. We got to get him to the hospital."

---------------------

"Quite a mess," Zoe said, looking around her. Five dead.

"Sure is," Goldie said admiringly. "You girls do great work!" Both women snorted at that.

"No, really," Goldie assured them. "I feel safer when you're around."

"Of course," River said airily. "Isn't that natural?"

"We ain't got time for this," Jayne said quietly. "Zoe, me and Goldie, we gotta go. Kinda left something undone. You got this?"

"We got it," Zoe nodded firmly. "You got something?"

"Might," he nodded. "Have to see. We'll let you know." With that the two of them disappeared back into the stairwell.

"Well," River sniffed. "Not even a thank you do we get."

"Can't take'em no where," Zoe nodded, and both women broke out into laughs. The people on the floor, just now coming out from under the furniture and behind the doors where they had hidden during the violence, couldn't help but gawk at that sight of the two women, guns in hand, laughing at the carnage around them.

Of course, no one said anything.

------------------

"Need to go faster, Becca," Gerald urged, trying to stem the flow of blood coming from Liam's chest.

"I'm trying, Gerry," Becca told him.

"Try harder, then. We're gonna lose him!"

Chelsa was sitting quietly on the floor, knees hugged up around her chest, crying. Frye looked at her.

"Hush that, girl, it ain't helpin'!" he ordered. "Get me another bandage outta that first aide kit." Chelsa crawled to the open med-kit, taking the bandage and handing it to him. Frye removed the old one, now soaked with blood, and replaced it with the new one.

"Get up there and call the hospital on the Cortex," he ordered. "Find Simon, and tell him to be ready when we get there." Chelsa nodded mutely and went to the cockpit.

"It's my fault," she sobbed, as she looked for the address for the hospital. Becca reached over and tapped it in for her.

"Don't think on that now," she ordered. "We need to keep focused if we're gonna help him." The hospital operator came on line.

"We need to speak to Doctor Simon Tam, please," Becca said when Chelsa stood mutely still. "It's an emergency. I know he's not on staff there," Becca cut off the woman's objection. "He's there as a friend of the family to Sheriff Reynolds. But we're enroute with a gunshot victim, and Doctor Tam may be his only chance."

In seconds, Simon's face came up.

"Chelsa?" Simon frowned. "I was told this was an emergency."

"Liam got shot!" Chelsa blurted. Becca did better.

"Liam's got a gunshot to the chest, Doctor, point blank. He'd bleeding heavily. We're about. . .five minutes or so out. Can you be ready for him?"

"Of course," Simon said at once. "I'll contact the emergency staff. And I'll meet you when you land."

"Thanks, Doc," Becca nodded, and the wave went dark.

"Go back and sit down, Chelsa," Becca ordered. "And stay outta the way, until they get Liam off the shuttle." The girl nodded and went to the rear of the shuttle, curling up in the corner.


	29. Chapter 29

The Nine – Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

--------------------

"River," Simon said quietly, his tone urgent. "That was Becca. She and Gerald, and Chelsa, are on their way here in a shuttle. Liam's been shot." River started at that.

"I'm on my way down there, now," he added. "You may want to come and get Chelsa. She's rather torn up."

"Of course," she nodded, seeing two deputies hurrying down the hall.

"What?" They turned as one of the deputies held an ear piece tighter to his ear.

"Okay, one of us will head back." He said something to the other man, and he took off running the other way.

"What's happening?" River asked, Zoe coming to her side.

"Gunmen hit the jail," the harried deputy said quietly. "Two men down."

"All of us at once," River said softly. Zoe looked at her.

"What?"

"The ships were hit, as well," River said. "Liam was shot. Hurt badly it sounds like. They have hit us here, hit the jail, and the ships, all at the same time. All out war."

"So it seems," Zoe sighed.

---------------------

Simon had contacted Doctor Simpson, who had met him in the emergency area of the hospital.

"I know I'm not on staff here," Simon started, and Simpson raised a hand.

"Don't be absurd," he said at once. "Lad needs a trauma surgeon, and you're the only one around. I'll deal with the technicalities later." Simon nodded in relief, and starting scrubbing.

River appeared, looking concerned.

"Do you know how badly he's injured, Simon?" she asked.

"No, _mei mei_, I don't," he shook his head. "It sounded bad. Point blank shot high in the chest."

"He has armor," she pointed out.

"Then perhaps it won't be too bad," Simon nodded, and headed for the OR.

River heard the whine of the shuttle, and walked to where she could see the ship landing. As soon as it was on the ground, attendants hurried to the hatch, and River followed.

She watched wordlessly as they pulled Liam from the shuttle and wheeled him away. Gerald Frye stood by, covered in blood, watching them go.

"Are you injured, Gerald?" River asked.

"No, ma'am," he shook his head. "Boy's blood." River nodded. Chelsa came out of the shuttle then, and seeing River, ran to her, sobbing.

"It's my fault!" she wailed at once, and River hugged her tightly. She looked at Gerald, who nodded.

"She was 'sposed to wait in the ship. Came running out 'fore it was over, and the last one drew a bead on her. The boy stepped in front of the rifle. Killed the _hundan_ though," he added, admiringly.

"It's my fault!" Chelsa screamed again, and River tried to comfort her.

"Don't think on that now, Chelsa," she soothed. "Let's just wait and see if Simon can fix him, okay?"

Becca Phillips came out of the hatch, looking pale.

"I tried to stop her," she said quietly. "She was too fast for me, and wouldn't stop when I called her. I'm sorry," she added.

"Not you fault," River assured her. "She knows better."

"We best be gettin' back, I guess," Gerald said quietly. "Might try again."

"All right," River nodded. "Be careful. They have attacked here and the jail as well," she told them. "No more mister nice guy."

"That works two ways," Gerald said grimly, and Becca nodded.

"We'll be careful," the pilot promised. The two went back aboard the shuttle, and in two minutes were on their way back to Guilford's. River wrapped an arm around Chelsa's shoulder and guided her toward the hospital, where Simon was already working to try and save Liam's life.

-------------------

"They hit the hospital, too," Toby said quietly, as he, Blade and Pistol sat in the lobby. Paramedics had removed the two wounded officers, and the coroner's assistant had removed the dead gunmen.

"Anyone hurt?" Blade asked.

"No, they ran into Cobb and Washburn," he smiled. "_Misses_ Cobb, and Washburn. Never knew what hit'em." Blade paled slightly at that, remembering her own encounter with _Misses_ Cobb.

"Hit Mal's ships, too," he added. "Shot that boy that Cobb's so fond of, Liam Greggs. Two of my deputies are his brothers."

Before Blade or Pistol could comment, Jayne and Goldie walked in from the rear of the building.

"Need to talk to you," Jayne said without preamble. "Outside." Toby nodded, and stood. Blade and Pistol followed, and the five of them walked outside.

"Nice car," Toby commented, seeing where Jayne was leading them.

"Belongs to a friend," Jayne said grimly, raising the boot hatch.

Inside, still unconscious, lay the hooded man from the hospital.

"_Wo de mah_," Bontrager breathed. "Where'd you. . . ."

"In the hospital parking lot," Goldie snarled. "Right as he set them _hundans_ on the others."

"He dead?" Pistol asked, not really caring.

"Nah, just tapped him a little to keep him quiet," Goldie answered. Jayne closed the hatch, and looked at Toby.

"With Mal down, you're in charge," he said stiffly. "I aim to convince this man to talk to me, and I'm fair sure you won't like how I do it. We gonna have a problem?" Bontrager studied Jayne's face for a moment, then shrugged.

"Nothin' else is workin'," he said. "Can't hurt." He looked up at Jayne. "You know about Greggs?" Jayne's face turned ashen.

"Liam?" he asked. Toby nodded.

"Took one in the chest, at the plant," Toby said softly. "Simon's workin' on him now." Jayne hesitated for a moment, then his face went stony.

"Simon'll look after him. I got other cat's to skin." He looked at Blade.

"Reckon we can use your place for our little palaver?"

"Sure."

-------------------

Inara and Kaylee had eased out of the small waiting area once the shooting stopped, stunned by the devastation. Zoe was watching as the dead gunmen were hauled away.

"Where's River?" Kaylee asked. "And Simon?"

"Liam got shot, defending the ships," Zoe told her, face stoic. "Simon went down to work on him, and River went to take care of Chelsa."

"It's too much," Inara said quietly. "This is too much."

"It's too late for that," Zoe snorted. "This is war, now, Inara."

"Zoe, we can't keep going like this!" Inara exclaimed.

"Ain't got no choice, now," Zoe told her plainly. "It's root hog or die. They ain't playin'. And neither are we," she added grimly. "Jayne and Goldie are onto something. We'll see what they turn up."

--------------------

"Holy shit!" Bontrager blurted as the hood was taken off the unconscious man's head.

"Know this guy, I take it?" Jayne asked. He wasn't familiar with too many people in the area.

"Know him?" Toby was stunned. "_Everyone_ knows him!"

"I don't," Jayne replied calmly.

"Me neither," Goldie peered at the man. "He's kinda. . .ugly. I'm sure I'd remember seeing him."

Toby looked around him in shock, realizing that none of the others had ever met him.

"That's _Mason Bickford!_ The whole _gorram_ Parish is named after his ancestors! And he's one of the men Mal trusted to know _everything_!"

-------------------

Inara looked up at the flurry of activity around Mal's bedside. She rushed over to the window, looking inside. The nurse's were all running to and fro, looking rather excitable. Just as Inara had decided to demand some information, one of the nurses came to the door.

"Miss Serra? He's asking to see you," the nurse smiled. "And he won't settle down until he does. Please come in."

"It's a good sign, right?" Inara asked hopefully. "That he's awake, I mean?"

"A very good sign, ma'am," the nurse smiled again. Inara walked into the room, hesitant at first, but growing more confident as Mal smiled weakly.

"Hey you," Inara smiled, wiping a tear from her face.

"Hey yourself," Mal grinned weakly. "I kinda got blowed up a little," he told her. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Well, long as you live, it's okay, I suppose," she laughed. "Mal, I want you to listen to the nurses, okay? You're still not in good shape. Let them see to you, and we'll talk more after a while."

"Kathy?" Mal asked, and Inara smiled.

"That's not later," she evaded, scolding. She didn't want to have to tell him the young woman was dead. "Now do as they say, and I'll be right outside. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she added softly.

"Okay," he nodded slightly, eyes closing. "See you in a little while."

"Thank you," the nurse murmured. "He's a very stubborn man," she grinned.

"You have no idea," Inara told her, and walked back to the waiting area to tell Kaylee that Mal was going to be okay.

-------------------

Mason Bickford came to slowly, shaking his head slightly to clear it. He realized with a start that his hood was gone. He jerked awake at that, raising his head to look around him.

"Evening, Commissioner," a rather large man wearing a mask smiled. "Glad you could join us."

"Do you know who I am?" Bickford demanded, trying to hide his concern. The man laughed.

"I sure do," he nodded. "Know all about you, in fact. Know how you're part of the Nine, probably the leader. Know you tried to kill the sheriff. Tried to kill a lot o' people tonight, in fact. _Did_ kill some of them," the man's tone took on an edge. "And some may yet die."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Bickford bluffed, testing his bonds.

"Save your strength, Commissioner," the man advised. "You're going to need it." The man approached him, drawing a very ugly looking knife.

"How 'bout we start by finding out who the rest of you are?"

Bickford was a tough man, it turned out. He lasted five full minutes before screaming.

It was ten more before he started talking.

--------------------

Simon walked out into the waiting area, his face a mask of exhaustion. He conferred briefly with Simpson, who then departed. Simon took a deep breath and walked over to where River and Chelsa were sitting.

"Uncle Simon, is Liam okay?" Chelsa asked, trembling.

"He's alive,sweetheart," Simon smiled tiredly. "That's all I can say for now. We'll see how he does over the next day or so," he added, looking at River. "It's. . .it was a rough wound. Hadn't been for his armor, he'd have died."

"It's my fault!" Chelsa wailed, crying again. "Please don't let him die, Uncle Simon! Please!" She grasped his surgical gown in her small hands and buried her face in his chest. Simon hugged her to him, soothing her as best he could, looking over her head at River. His eyes told her more than his words, and River fought to keep her own tears at bay.

Simon had done his best, but he didn't expect the boy to recover. River closed her eyes, and leaned back. Jayne would be devastated if Liam died.

_Please, _she pleaded to whomever might be listening. _Let him be okay._

------------------

"This goes way beyond this parish," Bontrager breathed.

"We knew that it went at least as far as Mount Talmidge," Blade pointed out. "But I agree, this is. . .bigger than I had imagined."

"What are we gonna do?" Pistol asked, nursing a rather impressive bruise on his shoulder. He hardly felt it, though, still basking in Susan Pelham's admission that she loved him. That was all the medicine he needed, he figured.

"I can't do nothin' 'bout all that," Jayne pointed to the list of names Bickford had provided. "But I aim to put an end to what's happenin' around here. _For good_."

Bontrager looked at him, frowning.

"Jayne, with this, we can arrest them all. Try them in open court, expose the whole thing!"

"Arrest them on what?" Jayne snorted. "Information gotten from their leader, after he'd been. . .counseled with?" Bontrager shivered at that. He'd known that Cobb was a violent man. Mal had mentioned it before. But nothing had prepared him for what Cobb was really like. Even the two mercs, hardened as they were, had been cowed by him.

"Point," he sighed. "I just. . . ."

"It goes against your grain," Goldie finished for him. Bontrager nodded.

"Well, that's where we come in," Goldie told him, and Bontrager fought another shudder. Tarrant might be the lesser of two evils, but it wasn't _much_ less.

"It don't go against our grain," the lesser evil grinned. "And I don't aim to let it keep goin', neither," he added, his grin still present, but his eyes going cold. _No, not much less at all_.

"Well, I don't much care for vigilantism," Toby sighed. "But, if we're gonna do this, we need a plan."

"I take it you got one?" Jayne leaned forward, interested.

"I got the beginnings of one, anyway," Toby smiled.

--------------------

After their planning session, Jayne and Goldie returned to the hospital. Blade and Pistol had assured them they could take care of the 'minor detail' in their basement, and Bontrager needed to set things in motion for the coming day.

The mood at the hospital was a combination of subdued excitement over Mal's brief period of consciousness, and less subdued anxiety over Liam's condition. Jayne took the news about his protégé with a stony face, scowling slightly when he heard the cause.

"Jayne, she already feels bad enough," River said softly.

"She should feel bad," he pointed out. "Had she done what she was told, Liam might not be hangin' by a thread right now." His voice wasn't angry, just matter of fact.

"She knows that," River assured him. Jayne sighed.

"He's a good kid," he said finally. River took his hand in hers, leaning against his shoulder. He reached around her, pulling her to him, and she readily snuggled into his great bulk.

"I'll have to leave again, in the morning," he told her softly, where only she could hear. "We aim to hit back. Hard." River looked up at him.

"It's bigger than we ever imagined," he admitted. "Stretches a long way, _ai ren_. We can take care of what's around here, okay. The others?" he shrugged. "Have to wait and see. At this point, if they leave us alone, I'm willin' to return the favor."

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"Couple days, most like," he told her. "Depends," he admitted.

"You will be exercise caution," she ordered. "You will come back to me. Or I will be upset. And angry."

"I'll come back," he nodded, kissing her on the forehead. "Can't have you all upset and angry."

"Jayne?" she looked at him, searching his face.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to Inara's shuttle," she rose, pulling on his hand. He stood with her.

They walked to the shuttle together, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist. Kaylee had offered to watch Chelsa, with Jayne growling that she had better do as she was told. Still in shock over what had happened to Liam, she had nodded wordlessly.

The couple entered the shuttle, and closed the door. Jayne looked down at her.

"Don't speak," River placed a hand to his lips. "Just love me, Jayne. Like there will be no tomorrow. Love me."

Jayne lifted her in his arms, and carried her to the bed. They undressed each other, never a word passing between them. Then, with a passion and tenderness born of fear, love, and hope, they comforted each other in the way that lovers had for centuries.

Like there would be no tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

The Nine – Chapter Thirty

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

-------------------

Bev Jackson walked into the restaurant, looking for her contact. The woman had called her late the previous night, claiming to have evidence of Reynolds' playing fast and loose with certain things, and Jackson was practically salivating at the thought.

She spied her contact easily enough, a woman with shocking red hair, and glasses, sitting alone in a corner booth. She walked to the booth and sat down.

"What have you got?" Jackson demanded, without preamble.

"Not here," the woman urged, looking around in fear. "I. . .some of it's physical evidence, you understand?" she told the reporter. "I can't. . .I can't risk being seen with it. It would mean my life." Jackson barely contained her glee at that.

"Then where is it?" she asked instead, tone clipped.

"I'll take you to it," the woman sighed. "But you have to _swear_ that you won't mention me in your story. They'll kill me for sure, and I'm. . .I'm scared."

"If you've got the goods, don't worry about that," Jackson waved off her concern. "I can see to it that you're protected. Maybe even compensated, if the information pans out." Jackson was eyeing the woman with a critical eye. Young, fairly attractive, though no raving beauty, especially with her facial problems, _that wart is hideous_, she would likely fetch a decent price, cleaned up, and with some minor cosmetic surgery.

_Two birds with one stone,_ she almost gloated.

"Let's go then," she demanded. The woman rose reluctantly, leaving the money for her tab on the table. The women left, and Jackson thought nothing about getting into the strange woman's ground car.

Blade smiled as she started the engine. Arrogant bitch. Served her right.

--------------------

Melinda Peterson had been pleasantly surprised to hear from Misses Cobb. The little woman had called her concerning a problem with the girl she and her husband had adopted. Seemed as if the child was a problem, after all.

Peterson smiled thinly as she drove out to the ship where the couple lived. Had it not been for the Sheriff's involvement, she could have gotten the girl right away, refusing the adoption referral on the basis of their living arrangement. Now, it looked as she would get her anyway.

Young and pretty, the orphan would fetch a good price.

So engrossed in her planning was she, that she failed to notice a car trailing behind her. In that car two men watched as the miles ticked away.

Finally, Rolo nodded, and Ping smiled as he raised the antenna on his detonator.

When her car exploded, halfway to her destination, Peterson never felt a thing.

-----------------------

Tarn Ring had been working for Guilford's for over twenty years. He'd been using their shipments to smuggle drugs for the last nine of those years. He had set up a small network on Astra, and had done well for himself, sending the drugs into the otherwise tight security of Astra's docks.

Today he was nervous. His men had failed to accomplish their mission, and now he was faced with the very real prospect of someone from _the_ Nine, in Capital City, making him pay for that failure.

He'd decided to take the day off, and see what developed. He was sitting in his chair, watching the news waves, when he heard his back door slam shut. He was halfway out of the chair, going to investigate, when the sky fell on his head, and he slumped back into his seat.

The fire was a raging inferno by the time anyone saw it. There was no way for anyone to see if Ring was at home.

The subsequent investigation determined that Ring, having been off sick, had gone to sleep, leaving a heating pad on, and a short had caused the fatal fire.

-------------------

Jayne and Goldie returned to the hospital that evening, slipping in unnoticed among the others. To any but the most detailed eye, they would seem as if they had been there all day.

Blade and Pistol returned to their house as well, along with their team. Vail had been detailed to guard the house, while the others went to 'assist Bontrager in securing the jail until the Marshall's service arrived'.

When they returned, Blade thanked all three of her men, and handed them their pay, and tickets to Astra. This was their last job.

Rolo and Ping asked to stay until they could see about working for Mal. Vail snorted in disgust, and practically ran to get his things.

When he'd gone, Rolo and Ping tore up their fake tickets, and left for the hospital, having agreed to keep a lookout for the next twelve hours.

Blade had gotten rid of Vail and accomplished her goals all at once. That left the rest of the evening for her and Pistol to talk about the future.

-----------------------------

By late that evening, the Sheriff's office began receiving missing person's reports. An alarming number of upright and influential citizens had not made it home that evening. Toby Bontrager took each report personally, apologizing profusely at the delay, explaining briefly what had occurred over the past forty-eight hours.

Bodies began showing up three days later.

---------------------------

"Simon, how is Liam?" Jayne asked, once he'd gotten back to the hospital.

"He's in critical condition, Jayne," Simon said softly. "He's stable, though, and that gives me hope."

"How much hope, Simon?"

"Not much," Simon admitted. "He lost an awful lot of blood, Jayne, and the bullet, even after passing through the armor, did a great deal of damage. At this point, I'd be overjoyed if he just woke up."

"You don't reckon he will, though?" Jayne asked sadly.

"I honestly don't know," Simon shrugged. "He's young, and strong, Jayne. That's in his favor." Jayne nodded, and walked back to where River and Chelsa were sitting.

"He's not going to die, is he?" Chelsa asked fearfully. She'd avoiding talking to Jayne much, knowing he was angry.

"Don't know, Princess," Jayne replied truthfully. "Right now, it looks bad," he admitted.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, laying her head on River's shoulder.

"That won't help any, _nizi_," Jayne told her gently. "Dry them tears up. Liam wakes up, he ain't gonna want you in there slobberin' and cryin' all over him." River started to glare at him, until she heard Chelsa giggle softly.

"Okay," the girl smiled hesitantly, and Jayne returned it.

"Make an excellent father, my _Zhang fu_," River whispered in his ear. Jayne shrugged.

"Just talkin'," he said. "I don't know nothin' 'bout bein' a daddy."

"Learning quickly, my love," she smiled at him, nodding at Chelsa.

Jayne looked down to see the girl asleep for the first time in two days.

-------------------------

"Mal's awake," Simon said quietly. "I. . .he's asking about Kathy. I don't know who should tell him, but we may as well let him know. The nurses will let it slip, eventually, and he deserves to know it from us, not them."

"Good point," Zoe nodded.

"I'll tell him," Inara said softly. "May I see him?"

"Yes, but only for a few minutes," Simon nodded. "He's got to rest." Inara nodded, and walked into the room, letting the door close behind her. As the others watched, Inara spoke softly to him for a few minutes, and then Mal broke down, and started to cry. Inara comforted him, holding his head in her arms.

Zoe nudged the others, and they walked away, leaving the two alone in their grief.

Inara emerged a few minutes later, her face streaked with tears.

"He want's to see Jayne."

-------------------------

"You called, oh great and wise leader?" Jayne smiled, closing the door behind him.

"What's been happ'nin whilst I was out of it?" Mal asked. Jayne frowned.

"Shouldn't you be askin' ole Toby that?" he asked.

"If 'ole Toby' was the one I needed to ask, I'da sent for him," Mal replied. "What have you done?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Jayne asked, feigning innocence.

"Jayne, for once, treat me like I ain't stupid," Mal growled. "I know you ain't just let this lie."

Jayne hesitated for only a second.

"It's been seen to," he nodded. "Ain't no need to go into details at the moment, but it's done." Mal nodded.

"What I wanted to hear."

------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen," Toby Bontrager addressed the assembled crowd of reporters and concerned citizens. Reporters from as far away as Mount Talmidge were present, as this was big news.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Toby repeated. "The purpose of this press conference and public meeting are to quiet several rumors, and to familiarize you with the facts as we know them to be at this time. I will not be taking any questions at this time, for obvious reasons. This is an ongoing investigation."

"In the last six days, our Parish has been the scene of what amounts to a crime ring's attempt to protect their criminal activities."

"Sheriff Malcolm Reynolds was the first victim, as far as we know, along with his driver, Deputy Kathy Baker. Sheriff Reynolds was, as you all know, severely injured when a bomb in his car exploded as he and Deputy Baker were standing nearby. Deputy Baker was killed in the line of duty, having thrown herself in front of the sheriff in an attempt to protect him. She has already been awarded, posthumously, the Planetary Marshall's Medal of Valor, and nothing I can say will add to her courage."

"Two attempts were made to kill members of Sheriff Reynolds' family a day later, and another attempt made on his own life as well. Several people were wounded in that attack, though so far none have perished. One man is still in critical condition, at this time."

"As bad as this is, the rest has been somewhat worse. Over the last four days, a number of grisly murders, eight in all at this time, have been discovered. Though they appear, at this time, to be unrelated, several of them share the distinction of having supported Sheriff Reynolds' attempts to halt the flow of illegal drugs into this Parish."

"Several of them were leading citizens, including Parish Commissioner, and descendant of the founder of this parish, Mason Bickford. We have drawn no conclusions, as yet, but this link between many of the victims seems, at this time, to support the theory that all of these murders were committed by the same organization."

"There was also an attack upon our jail facility, carried out by. . ."

As he droned on, Toby Bontrager fought to keep a smile from his face. If this wasn't irony, then there was no such thing. The very people who had tried to kill Mal, his family, and had killed or injured several deputies, were now 'victims' of the same organization that they had so valiantly supported the Sheriff's efforts against.

Funny how life could be.

---------------------

Kaylee and Simon had postponed their wedding, neither wanting to have the ceremony under the dark cloud that surrounded them. They also didn't want to have the ceremony without Mal present.

Kaylee's family had understood that, and since most of them already had found jobs on Argo, their presence would not be a problem at a later date. Kaylee was sad to have to wait, but there was just no way she wanted to be wed with all that had gone on still fresh on everyone's mind.

Liam woke up after three days. The crew crowded into the room at once, relieved to see the young man's eyes open. He was weak, but otherwise seemed to be doing well.

"Did I get him?" was the first thing he asked as Jayne came to his bed side.

"Yeah," Jayne nodded. "You got him, kid."

"Chelsa?" he asked.

"Here I am," the girl said shyly, sticking her head out from where she was hiding behind Jayne's bulk. "I'm so sorry, Liam," she blurted, tears streaking her face.

"Don't worry over it," he smiled. "Long as you're safe."

"She's safe," River nodded, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Thanks to you, Liam. I'll never be able to thank you for that."

"Don't need no thanks," Liam replied weakly. "Doin' my job. Promised Jayne I'd look after the two o' you." River smiled.

"You did good, son," Jayne told him, patting his shoulder gently. "Want you to rest now, and get well. Can't fly without you."

"All right," Liam nodded.

"And no harassing the pretty nurses," River grinned. "They all think you're a handsome hero, you know." Liam's face turned red at that.

"I ain't neither one," he scoffed. "Ain't handsome, and sure ain't no hero. Just got shot s'all."

"You are too handsome!" Chelsa blurted, then turned deep red when she realized what she'd said. River couldn't hide her smile, and Jayne coughed into his hand to hide a laugh.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest," River patted his hand. "We'll be close by if you need anything."

--------------------

At the end of the week, both Mal and Liam were taken to a regular room. The same room, in fact, complete with their own security on the door. Toby was seeing to the business of the Sheriff's office in Mal's absence. Kathy Baker's funeral had turned into a planetary event, with reporters from all over covering the service.

Lawmen from all over the planet attended, and the Medal of Valor given to her grieving parents by the Chief Marshall, himself. There had been offers from every organization on the planet to provide an honor guard, but Toby had flatly refused. That duty would fall to her fellow deputies.

The Marshall's service concluded their investigation without much hassle, agreeing with Bontrager's assessment that organized crime was, indeed, responsible for the various deaths in the area. An attempt to cover their tracks, no doubt. They were able to find evidence that led them toward the hierarchy of the group, and promised to follow up on that.

Once Mal was in his room, and up to it, Toby briefed him on the events of the past few days.

"Blade's group, 'cept for that Vail, are interested in makin' their jobs permanent, by the way," Toby told him. "Ain't my decision, course, but we sure could use'em."

"Hire'em," Mal ordered at once. "We'll let them keep using the house, too. Least for now. How bad did. . . ."

"It was bad," Toby said somberly. "We've lost four men, counting Jamie. And two quit. Not mad, just scared, boss. We're makin' do for now, but we're short handed as all get out."

"You're in charge," Mal told him. "Do what need's doin'."

Mal had another visitor late that afternoon, as Braz Guilford walked into the room.

"Malcolm, good to see you up and around."

"Well, I ain't up and around, exactly," Mal laughed. "But I'm awake, and able to feed myself, so I'll take it."

"I'm sorry about all this, Malcolm," Braz said softly. "I would never, in a million years, have expected things to be this bad."

"None of us did," Mal shrugged. "Way it is, sometimes."

"The Marshall's Service seems to think that Mason may not have been so innocent a victim as was first thought," Braz mentioned casually.

"I'd heard that," Mal nodded evenly. "Just bits, mind. I'm apparently still too weak to be burdened with details," he grumped. Braz laughed.

"You have good people working for you, Sheriff. They can handle it."

"'Spect they can," Mal smiled. "Have to for a while, looks like."

"I spoke with young Tam," Braz mentioned. "Once the two of you are able, we'll be moving you to the clinic at the plant. I've already made arrangements to have the rehabilitation equipment you'll need brought in. We're going to have to expand the place, soon, if Simon stays on."

"I'm sure he will," Mal nodded. "He won't go nowhere, 'thout Kaylee," he added, smiling.

"I look forward to seeing you back home, Malcolm," Braz patted his shoulder. "Whilst you are recovering, we can play a few hands of cards, perhaps."

"I look forward to that, sir."


	31. Chapter 31

The Nine – Chapter Thirty-One

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

-----------------

Four weeks had passed since the events surrounding the demise of the Nine. Mal and Liam had been moved after a week, and spent the rest of their recovery period in the clinic at Guilford's. Liam, the lesser wounded of the two, had been the first back on his feet, despite the clucking of Simon Tam.

In the time since he'd been injured, however, Liam's mother had improved dramatically. He had been in the clinic for almost two weeks when Sophie Frye had walked into the room, announcing that he had visitors. Expecting his brothers, Liam turned to the door, and stood stock still.

His father, and his mother, were standing in the doorway, smiling. Liam felt tears on his cheek, and wiped them away quickly, lest anyone think he was weak.

"Ma!" he exclaimed, starting to rise.

"Don't you dare!" she scolded with a smile, walking toward him. She enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"Oh, my baby boy," she whispered. "You have got to quit this being shot!"

"I ain't doin' it on purpose, ma," Liam mumbled. "It's the people around me," he shot a glance at Mal, who scowled.

"That ain't no fit way to talk to your employer," Mal told him with a pained look of amusement.

"How are you, son?" Ryloe Greggs asked, laying a large hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

"I'm near fit, Pa," Liam told him. "Be outta here in a day or so, I 'spect," he looked hopefully at Sophie.

"Maybe," she smiled. "Up to the Doctor."

"Well, you'll do as he says," Bessie Greggs told him firmly. "Look what he did for me!"

-------------------

For the first week, Blade and her crew had stood watch at the clinic, just in case. After that, Toby had pulled them from it, needing them for other things.

In the vacuum left by the demise of the Nine, other criminals were jockeying for position, and Bontrager had no intention of letting them get a foothold in the parish if he could prevent it. Too much blood had been spilled cleaning it up in the first place.

The four remaining team members had settled easily into their routine, still not officially recognized as deputies, but working beneath the radar. So far, they had been very successful in stopping trouble before it started.

Slowly, Mal learned what had been going on. Jayne and Goldie visited him one day, and told him everything, finally.

Mason Bickford had, indeed, been the leader of the Nine. At least the local version. There was a larger, more powerful Nine, somewhere, that Bickford had answered to. It remained to be seen if the parish would have any difficulty from them.

Bev Jackson had been his number two. As a respected reporter, she was their propaganda mouthpiece. Which explained why she was so vitriolic in her attacks on Mal. It was part of her job to keep the pressure on Mal, attempting to make him look ineffectual, incompetent, or even dishonest.

Peterson, the woman from Children's Services, had also been part of the Nine. Even now, no one knew how many children she had spirited away, over the years. Sold as slaves. Mal shuddered as he realized how close Chelsa had come to being in her clutches. Would have been, if not for River, and Jayne.

Tarn Ring, a foreman at Guilford's, had been another member, using his position at the plant to smuggle drugs to Astra in large quantities. Mal suppressed another shudder at that, wondering how many times his ships had carried those drugs.

The list of names went on, some Mal knew, some he didn't. Nine people in all, each with specific responsibilities. Slaves, guns, drugs, piracy, theft, the list was equally long.

Mal thought long and hard about all that after Jayne and Goldie had eased out. There would likely be more trouble from the Nine, _the_ Nine, in the future. For now they seemed content to cover their tracks, but that would last only so long.

Eventually, they would likely want to replace the organization that Jayne, Goldie and the rest had destroyed. But doing so would take time. Time that Mal and his people could use to try and prevent them gaining another foothold.

Mal would take that, for now.

----------------------------

Toby drove out to the clinic each day, briefing Mal in person as to what was happening. Mal had mentioned, once, that perhaps he should resign, and allow Toby to take over.

"You do, and I'll shoot you myself," Toby warned, effectively ending that discussion for good.

As the fourth week rolled around, Liam was up and gone, and Mal's rehab was going along quite well. He had regained his feet, and walked stiffly with a cane. Simon allowed him to visit the ships, and walk about the grounds, so long as someone was with him. Usually that was Chelsa.

Kaylee and Holly had finished _Serenity's_ repairs two weeks after the excitement, and now both ships were back in the air. Gerald Frye had settled in quietly on _Serenity_ as had Becca Phillips. Zoe had followed Jayne's example, and gotten another of the large shipping containers for _Serenity_, and now the ships were often hauling more than just Guilford's shipments.

Another of Jayne's ideas had also taken hold. Reynolds' Shipping now offered a limited passenger service between Astra and Argo. Their rates were fair, and people had indeed been happy to learn that the ships stayed in port overnight. The extra income would soon off set the costs of repairing _Serenity_.

All in all, things were not bad. Not bad at all.

------------------

"Kaylee, have you and Simon decided?" Inara asked. They were sitting in the prefab building that Inara had bought and placed near the pad. The building was large enough to provide her and Mal with temporary living quarters, and leave room for her office, and Zoe's.

"We're thinking on two weeks from today," Kaylee told her. "Don't know exactly which day, yet, cause we want everybody ta be in, but it'll be around there somewhere."

"Mal will be able to be there, by then," Inara smiled. "Might be able to now."

"We don't wanna rush things," Kaylee grinned. "Waited this long, we can wait a bit more."

"Well, I'm happy for you, _mei mei_," Inara hugged her. "We'll need to see to the final details soon, though. You'll need a dress, and so will your bridesmaids."

"Thought maybe you and me might hitch a ride to Astra, and pick somethin' out," Kaylee nodded. "Want to go on _Companion_ if we can, though, so River can be there."

"I'll tell Jayne, then," Inara said. "They'll head out tomorrow. Were you thinking of going then, or waiting for the next trip."

"Be cuttin' it kinda close," Kaylee mused. "Best go this time, I guess. Sophie and Bethany, my sisters," she added, "need to go, too. I hate for Zoe not to be there, so we can make sure her's fits."

"We'll screen her, and get the appropriate size. We can make any alterations needed, I'm sure."

"Swell!"

------------------

"Hey, Jayne," Liam called, easing his way up the ramp of the _Companion_.

"Hey, kid," Jayne smiled, seeing him. "How ya feelin'?"

"Like I got kicked by a mule," Liam grinned. "But I'm better."

"Good. Had us some worried for a while, there."

"Well, if'n I'd been awake, I'd like as not been worried myself," he nodded. "Headin' out?"

"Tomorrow," Jayne nodded.

"Reckon I could go along?" Liam asked. Jayne looked at him.

"If you can get Simon to say so, sure," he nodded. "But just as a passenger, mind," he added. "Until Simon says you're fit, you're not workin'."

"Fine by me," Liam nodded. "Done got used to bein' out there, I guess," he shrugged. "Kinda miss it."

"I know what you mean," Jayne grinned. "Lot easier to get used to than most folks think."

"Chelsa around?" Liam asked casually, and Jayne managed to fight off the smile that threatened to hit his face.

"Up on the bridge, studyin'," he nodded. "Imagine she'd welcome an interruption, about now," he added.

"Okay I go up there?" Liam asked. Jayne snorted.

"Son, you saved that girl's life. I figure it's okay for you to see her anytime you like. Providin'," he scowled, "that the pro-prieties is observed." Liam blushed at that, but grinned.

"Thanks, Jayne."

----------------------

_Companion_ hit the black the next morning with Inara at the controls. River had just smiled when Inara had asked if she could fly.

"Miss it, don't you," River had said.

Inara did miss it. With things getting slowly back to normal, she was again pondering if perhaps she should reconsider her decision. Time would tell.

"Miss Inara?" Inara turned to see Liam Greggs standing in the door to the bridge.

"Hi, Liam," Inara smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, ma'am," he smiled I return. "I was wonderin' if you had a minute?"

"Of course I do," Inara assured him. "Come on up and sit down." Liam eased into the co-pilot's chair.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I heard tell you was gonna open a kinda school," he said hesitantly. "That true?"

"Yes," Inara smiled. "Not a true school, of course, but a finishing school."

"Where you teach folks manners and what not," Liam stated, and Inara nodded.

"Well, thing is," his hand worked his shirt collar nervously, "I was kinda wonderin' if you'd mind teachin' me, like that. Now that my Ma ain't sick, I can pay you," he added.

"Liam Greggs!" Inara scolded. "Like I'd ever take your money for something like that! Of course I'll teach you." Liam blushed a little at that.

"I don't mind payin', ma'am," he assured her. "I ain't wantin' to be. . ."

"I'm sure you don't, Liam," Inara replied. "But there is no way I'd accept money from you for something like that! You're family, Liam," she told him bluntly. "I don't take money from family." His blush deepened at that.

"Thank you, Miss Inara," he said quietly. "I really appreciate that."

"You're quite welcome."

-----------------------

Liam and Chelsa were at the table in the galley, doing their school work, when Kaylee bounded in.

"Hey, you two. Hey River. What ya'll doin'?"

"School work," Chelsa grumped, and Kaylee giggled.

"We aren't fond of school work," River informed Kaylee.

"I am," Liam looked up. "I'm learnin' a bunch."

"Yes, you are, sweetie," River smiled at him. "You're very smart." Liam blushed at that, and returned to his work. Kaylee twittered again.

"River, me an 'Nara was thinkin' 'bout using a pink shade for the bridesmaid dresses. What'd you think about that?"

-----------------------

Mal was hobbling around the clinic on his own, now, working harder each day trying to get back to battery. Simon watched him like a hawk, but didn't interfere. The exercise was good for him.

As Mal made his way down the portico in front of the store, a ground car pulled up. Blade and Pistol emerged, and walked to where Mal stood.

"Look who's up!" Blade smiled, hugging Mal. He noted that Wart no longer bristled at that, and wondered why.

"Almost, anyway," Mal nodded. "How you two doin'?"

"We're fit," Pistol said, extending a hand. Mal winced at the strength of the other man's grip. Wart might be on the short side, but he was wide, and solid. Maybe stronger than Jayne was, truth be known.

"Good," Mal nodded. "I hear your bunch decided you wanted to keep bein' lawmen," he smiled. Blade nodded.

"I'm glad," Mal told them. "It's a right comfort knowin' you're around. This may not be over, you know," he gave them a pointed look.

"That's true," Blade nodded. "But it is for now. Things are fairly quiet at the moment. We've had to smack a few people down, tryin' to fill the vacuum, so to speak. But I think we've got the message across, for now."

"Good," Mal nodded firmly. "Folks here'bouts has had more'n enough sadness for a generation since I took office. Wouldn't blame 'em they held me responsible."

"I don't think that's likely," Blade snorted. "You're damn near famous, now," she added.

"Great," Mal groused. "All I need. More attention."

"Yeah, yeah," Wart sniggered. "Complain all you want, we know the truth." Mal laughed at that.

"What brings you two out here?"

"Just in the neighborhood, actually," Blade told him. "We're helping patrol some, with so many vacancies. Since we were out here, we wanted to stop and say hi, and see how you were."

"I appreciate that," Mal smiled.

--------------------

Mal had another visitor that afternoon. One that almost shocked him.

"Sheriff?" Mal looked up from where he was sitting next to his bed, reading, to see Harmon Fuller standing in the door.

"Commissioner," Mal nodded. "Come in."

"I don't want to bother you," Fuller said, easing inside. "If this isn't a good time. . . ."

"All I seem to have is time, at the moment, sir," Mal smiled, wondering at the man's subdued attitude. Fuller laughed slightly at that.

"I hear you're doing better, though," he nodded. "I'm genuinely glad to hear that."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Harm," Fuller raised a hand. "I came to tell you, Sheriff, that I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I had no idea. . .my nephew was involved in all this, I know you're aware," he raised his hand. "But I wasn't. And I believed him when he told me that you were exaggerating. Had I managed to get him appointed, instead of you, there's no telling where we'd be now."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, si. . .Harm," Mal told him. "I know it had to be a hard blow."

"It was," Fuller nodded. "But it was worse when I realized how he'd influenced me. And I'm very, sincerely, sorry for that, Sheriff."

"If I'm gonna call you Harm, 'spect you need to call me Mal," Mal smiled.

"Well, all right," Fuller seemed surprised by that.

"Why not sit a spell, Harm," Mal pointed to another chair. "We can talk a bit."

"I'd like that, Mal," Fuller said, taking the chair. "I know you're still convalescing, and don't want to bring up work related matters, so much, but I did want to tell you that you can count on my support in the future. For anything you think we need."

"Well, right now, what we need is manpower," Mal told him. "Know anyone who might make a good deputy?"

Mal was learning to be a politician.

--------------------


	32. Chapter 32

The Nine – Chapter Thirty--Two

_Author owns no rights to Firefly, and no copyright infringement is intended._

---------------------

With the threat of violence no longer hanging over them, time seemed to pass quickly. Before anyone realized it, Inara was guiding _Companion_ gracefully into atmo over Astra.

Once the cargo was unloaded, the ship moved to the docks, and the crew gathered in the bay.

"So what's the plan?" Jayne asked. "Or do we have a plan?" Holly had already set out, as usual.

"It's a gender separation issue," River smiled. "Boys and girls. We shall go and purchase required apparel for upcoming nuptials, you and Liam will do. . .whatever it is that men do when they aren't allowed to accompany their women for the purpose of carrying packages."

"In other words," Jayne looked at Liam, "we ain't welcome, get lost."

"I would rather you did not become dis-oriented," River smiled again, and kissed his cheek. "That would require that we look for you, which would cut down on shopping time."

"Perish the thought," Jayne muttered, and River giggled, kissing him again, on the lips this time.

"C'mon, kid," Jayne said, nodding toward the door. "Let's go see what kinda guns and knives we can find." Liam nodded eagerly, and followed, Jayne walking slower than ususal to avoid Liam straining himself.

"We'll see you at Roger's for supper!" River called. Jayne waved, and then they were gone.

"Got him well trained, don't you?" Inara smirked.

"Up to a point," River agreed. "But only up to a point. Shall we?"

"Oh, lets!" Kaylee grinned, and headed for the door herself, the others in tow.

-------------------

Inara was sitting in a chair watching as both Kaylee and River modeled different dress styles and colors. Chelsa was sitting next to her.

"Miss Inara?" she asked, and Inara looked at her.

"Yes, dear?" she smiled.

"How do you know if a boy likes you or not?" Chelsa asked, cheeks burning. Inara smothered the urge to giggle.

"Chelsa, sweetie, isn't this a discussion you should be having with River?" she asked instead.

"Already tried," Chelsa sighed.

"And what did she tell you?" Inara asked, eyebrows raised.

"She stammered and stuttered, a good bit, turned a really pretty shade of pink, and told me to go clean my room," Chelsa frowned. Inara did laugh that time.

"It's not funny!" Chelsa exclaimed. "I don't know how to tell if a boy likes me, and it's something I need to know!"

"_A _boy, dear?" Inara smiled knowingly. "Or a _certain_ boy, perhaps." Now it was Chelsa who turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Well, maybe," she said evasively. "I mean, I think he does, but sometimes, it's hard to tell, you know?"

"Chelsa, dear," Inara took her hand. "Most men are born with a genetic defect that makes them. . .well, stupid. It's not something they have to practice, it comes to them as naturally as breathing."

"Women, on the other hand," she smiled, "are born with superior genetics that give us patience, and knowledge. What Captain Mal refers to as 'wiles'."

"Does Captain Mal have that gene?" Chelsa asked.

"Oh, baby, he has his and a good share of someone else's as well," Inara assured her.

"Jayne doesn't seem to have it," Chelsa pointed out.

"But he did," Inara told her. "Do you know why he doesn't now?"

"Cause River cured him?" Chelsa asked brightly, and it was _Inara's _turn to blush slightly.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I heard Jayne tell River she was the cure for what ails him," Chelsa shrugged. "Just figured that's what you meant."

_Why am I the one having to do this_? Inara wondered.

"Well, I'm sure it was a compliment, Chelsa," Inara tried to brazen her way through. "But the fact is that Jayne, and Captain Mal, nowadays, no longer seem to suffer from what I like to think of as 'stupid man syndrome'," she smiled. "And the reason for that is that we, River and I, managed to convince them that we really did know better than they did."

"How?" Chelsa asked pointedly.

_Ai ya, how to answer that?_

"Well. . .oh, look! Here they are with the new dresses! Let's go and have a look, shall we?"

_And I'll use that time to come up with an answer suitable for a fourteen year old with a serious hero crush._

---------------------

"Man, that's a knife!" Liam whistled appreciatively. He turned the large bowie over in his hands.

"Sure is," Jayne nodded in agreement. "Fine blade. Good steel."

"You know, I don't know what happened to the knife you gave me, Jayne," Liam apologized. "I didn't manage to get it back, and I don't know if anyone else thought of it, neither. I'm sorry."

"Happens," Jayne shrugged philosophically. "That's why we get tools, Liam. To use. And why we try to have more than just the one. Never know when a tool will break, or you'll lose it." He took the knife, and hefted it.

"Like it?" Jayne asked, handing it back. "I reckon I owe you a new knife or two, seeing as how you saved Chelsa. In spite of all she could do," he added with a frown.

"She didn't mean it," Liam told him. "Just worried is all. Reckon after what all she's been through, she's got the right."

"That's an awfully understanding attitude for a man your age," Jayne smirked.

"Yeah, well," Liam turned a little red, and looked at the floor.

"What's eatin' you, kid?" Jayne asked, moving away from the counter.

"Just thinkin' on things, boss," Liam assured him.

"Like what?" Liam hesitated for a moment, clearly collecting the disjointed thoughts in his head.

"Well, the future, for one," he admitted finally. "With Ma well," he smiled brightly, "I got. . .well, it's like I suddenly got a life, ya know?" Jayne nodded.

"So I been figurin' what I'd do with it," Liam shrugged. "Where I might go, what I might do, that kinda stuff."

"Thinkin' on leavin', then?" Jayne asked quietly.

"No," Liam shook his head. "No, I ain't thought on that at all. Thing is, now that I ain't havin' to help buy Ma's meds, I got a pretty good job. Can't rightly see givin' that up for what's around the corner, you know?" Jayne nodded.

"Thing is," Liam continued, "I just been thinkin' on what I'll do, now. Not job wise, but otherwise."

"You got somethin' you wanna ask me? That it?" Jayne offered, smiling.

"Well," Liam almost blushed. "I mean, I ain't talked to her about it, or nothin'," he shrugged. "Figured I should ask you first, seein' as I don't want to be dead. Or maimed. Or. . . ."

"I get it," Jayne grumbled.

"Thing is, Jayne," Liam said seriously, "I don't rightly know if this is a good idea," he admitted. "I mean she's kinda young, ya know?" Jayne nodded again.

"But you are too," Jayne pointed out, not bothering to pretend he didn't know what the boy was speaking of. Or who.

"Yeah," Liam nodded. "Thought about that, too. But, what if. . . . ."

"Life's full of what if's, Liam," Jayne told him gently. "Can't let them run your life. I know what you want, and I ain't gonna bother with the 'talk'. After what you did, ain't no point, I reckon. But she is only fourteen, and you're only sixteen. Reckon you two can spend some time being goofy teenagers 'fore you have to ponder on the future too much."

"That's what I thought," Liam smiled slightly. "I just didn't want you or Miss River to get the wrong idea, that's all. Don't know how things might work out."

"Think you're way too young to be thinkin' on things so serious, Liam," Jayne grinned. "Be a kid for a while, and enjoy it."

"Thanks, Jayne," Liam nodded gratefully. "Reckon me and Chelsa might have something to talk about, later on."

"Reckon," Jayne nodded.

--------------------

Roger's was a small but nice restaurant near the docks. The crew often ate there, and the waiter's recognized them shuffling them to a table right away. Mister Cobb was a good tipper.

Inara smiled at how well Jayne handled himself. He had done so well, learning what she had taught him. He'd come a long way.

"Well, did you ladies get everything you needed?" Jayne asked after they had ordered.

"Yes, _Zhang fu_," River assured him.

"So do we need to plan on leavin' in the morning, then? Or do you need more time?"

"We can leave whenever you want to, Jayne," Inara assured him. "Everything is taken care of."

"Okay," Jayne nodded. "We'll head out at first light, then."

-----------------------

By the time _Companion_ returned, the wedding was a mere four days away. Inara and the rest of the women remained congregated in the office building, altering dresses, changing plans, and preparing.

The ships would not have to make a run until the day after the wedding, thanks to Jayne's idea about using the large shipping platforms to increase their hauling capacity. As a result, there was plenty of time to plan Simon's bachelor party.

--------------------

"Well, Shimon," Mal's speech was only slightly slurred, "last chansh to change your mind. Course, if ya was to, me and Jayne'd have ta kill ya for hurtin' lilul Kaylee."

"Ain't changin' my min'," Simon's speech was _very_ slurred. "No' fo' nothin'."

"Good," Mal nodded.

"She's a good woman, doc," Jayne told Simon. "Take good care o' her."

"I will, Jayne," Simon nodded drunkenly. "I promish."

"Well, here's a toash, then," Mal lifted his glass. "To Shimon and Kaylee! May their life be filled with happiness!" Accompanying cheers went up all around the table. Mal turned his attention to Liam, then.

"I know my. . ._hic_. . .my li'l Albatross' girl gotta cwush, _crush_, on you, boy," he slurred. "If'n I hear tell you takin' 'vantage o' her, I'll shoot you. You know that, right? 'N' I'm tha Shurff, too. So I can shoot you, and no one care."

"I wouldn't. . .I mean I ain't. . ." Liam stammered, caught off guard.

"He knows, Mal," Jayne said kindly. "And he won't, cause he's a good man," he added.

"I know 'at!" Mal shot back, indignant. "I'm one hired him, ain't I. Just makin' sure s'all," he glared at Liam again.

"It ain't like that, Cap'n," Liam told him.

"Shee it stays that way," Mal slurred, nodding his head. The nod was exaggerated by his inebriation. Liam didn't bother telling Mal that he was far more scared of what _Jayne_ might do than anything Mal could come up with.

"Simon, ya need any pointers on sexin'? Goldie grinned maliciously. "I'd be happy to help ya out," he snickered.

"I thin' I got tha' figured out," Simon slurred, scowling. "Don' need no help with tha'."

"Yeah, that's what the hospital staff said," Goldie snickered again.

"All right," Jayne grinned. "That's enough teasin'. Doc's a little prudish about open talk like that."

"Jayne are you. . ._hic_. . .you takin' up fo' me?" Simon looked at him.

"Sure," Jayne nodded. "Your sister'd tear my head off, I didn't," he grinned.

"Tha's right," Simon smirked. "My _mei. . .hic. . .mei_ would do that," he said proudly.

"Damn right," Jayne nodded again.

"'Nother toast!" Mal said loudly, raising his glass again. "To River tearin' Jayne's head off!" Howls of laughter accompanied this one, Jayne's included. A large man got up from a nearby table and stomped over to theirs.

"Mind keepin' it down a little?" he demanded gruffly.

"Does this seem at all familiar to anyone?" Goldie murmured, pushing his chair back from the table.

"Wha'?" Mal looked up. "Wha'shat?"

"I said keep it down!" the man repeated hotly.

"Very familiar," Liam nodded, pushing his own chair back.

"Sorry, friend," Mal smiled. "Just celebratin' a weddin' s'all. We'll keep it down. Didn' mean to bother ya. Lemme buy ya a drink, okay? Make up for it. No hard feelin's?"

"Here we go," Goldie sighed. Mal held out the glass and the man slapped it away.

And the fight was on.

----------------

"Malcolm Reynolds how _could _you let this happen?" Inara demanded, dressing the cut running down his cheek. She had already placed a bag of ice on the growing knot behind his ear.

"Well, it's almost a tradition, now," Mal said lamely. His drunkenness was wearing off, and his head hurt.

"Tradition!" Inara almost hissed. "Here we are, just hours from Simon and Kaylee's wedding, and all of you come in looking like something that fell off the mule on it's way to town!"

"I swear I didn't start it, 'Nara," Mal mumbled. "I learned my lesson last time. We was just havin' a friendly drink, and this man started complainin', and I 'pologized an' everything! I don't know how the fight started."

"You apologized?" Inara was stunned.

"I tried not to get in trouble," Mal whined slightly.

"Well, that's something, I guess," she said more softly. "Let me see your hand, now."

----------------------

"I suppose you're gonna tell me you didn't do anything this time, either?" Zoe demanded, touching an antiseptic swab to Goldie's bleeding lip.

"I did plenty," he nodded. "Wasn't hurt this time," he smirked.

"And let the wedding party get dragged through the gutter!" Zoe stormed.

"Did not," Goldie shot back. "Jayne was 'sposed to watch him."

"And you couldn't help?" she demanded, moving the wipe to a nasty cut beneath a rapidly swelling eye.

"I did help," he said proudly. "I musta knocked three guys out cold. Them beer mugs they got are hard as a . . . _OW_!"

"Serves you right," Zoe grumped.

"Aww, Zoe, don't be mean to me," Goldie trotted out his 'hurt' face. "I couldn't just let'em beat on Mal. He didn't start it!"

"Right," she snorted. "And it was just like last time, too, I bet."

"It really was," Goldie said. "It wasn't the same buncha guys, but it happened just like it did last time."

"I oughta. . ." Zoe started.

"Kiss me?" Goldie grinned. "_OW_!"

---------------------

"Simon how could you?" Kaylee almost wailed. "I ain't even 'sposed to see you the night before the weddin'!" She was trying to stop his nose from bleeding. She had already bandaged a cut on his lip, and another just below his chin.

"Kaylee, I didn't. . . ."

"And this time it's _our_ weddin'!" she continued. "And now here you are looking like somethin' the cat drug up! _Again_!"

"But I didn't. . ." Simon tried again.

"We waited all this time, so thing's would be just right!" Kaylee rolled over him.

"I had to. . . ." Simon tried again.

"And now the whole things _ruined_!" she wailed, tears starting to flow.

"Kaylee, I had to help," Simon finally managed to blurt out. "They're family!"

Kaylee's face softened at that, and she reached out to run her hand along his face.

"You really mean that, don't ya Simon," she said softly.

"I do," he nodded firmly. "Besides, it's practically tradition!"

------------------

"Sean Michael Ironhorse! Of all the childish, irresponsible, _idiotic_,. . . .ahhhh!" River almost screeched, throwing her hands up as words failed her for once.

River Cobb/Ironhorse was in a mood, Jayne decided.

"Baby, I didn't start it," he said soothingly. "And I tried to keep Simon from gettin'. . ."

"And did an excellent job!" River snarled. She was holding an ice bag under Jayne's deformed eye. He had a weave on his neck, just below his jaw, where a broken mug had pierced the skin, and his knuckles looked like ground meat. One of his lips was cut, as well.

"There was a lot more o' them than there was o' us!" Jayne protested. "And we did win!" he added.

"And now the entire male section of the wedding party look like drunken brawlers!" River hissed. "Which isn't inaccurate," she scowled.

"Angel, I promise we didn't start it."

"Like last time, I guess," she rolled her eyes.

"It really was!" Jayne nodded. "Wasn't the same guy or nothin', but it happened almost exactly the same way."

"What am I going to do with you?" River shook her head.

"Well, you could kiss me all better," Jayne smiled.

"You must be joking," River scowled.

"That mad, are ya?" Jayne asked. River said nothing, but looked at him with crossed arms and a scowl.

"That mad," Jayne nodded.

-------------------

"At least let me dress that cut, Liam!" Chelsa demanded, stomping her foot.

"I got it, Chelsa, thanks," Liam replied, trying to brace his bruised hand on his good one. They were in the infirmary aboard _Companion._

"This is silly," she declared, jerking the wipe out of his hand. "Sit down!" Liam sat.

"How'd you get into a fight, anyway?" she asked, carefully cleaning the jagged cut down the side of his face.

"I was with Mal," he said mournfully. "I swear that man just _attracts_ trouble."

"That's what River says," Chelsa giggled. She finished cleaning his cut, and applied a small weave down it's length.

"There, now," she declared. "Isn't that better?"

"Yes, thanks," he smiled.

"I need to get an ice pack for that hand," she noted, and took one from a drawer.

She placed it on his swelling hand, and carefully wrapped it with a bandage to hold it in place.

"Thanks," he said again.

"Don't I get a kiss?" she pouted.

"Um, well. . .okay," he stammered, and pecked her cheek.

"You call that a kiss?" Chelsa demanded, and grabbed his face in her hands. Without a thought, she placed her lips to his.

"_OW_!"

_Sorry I had to kinda skip a day or two. If you've seen the news then you know that my area was ravaged by tornados on Tues. We were expecting it, but that's not much help. And we were right in the middle of it, near Jackson, Tn. Anyway, thanks for the shiny comments so far, and there's one more chapter to go!_


	33. Chapter 33

The Nine – Chapter Thirty Three

_Author owns no rights to Firefly and no copyright infringement is intended._

--------------------

"I must say, Malcolm," Braz Guilford chuckled. "You fellows can't seem to have a wedding without a brawl of some sort."

"Tell me about it," Mal grumbled.

"That's a right handsome lip, there, Mal," Harwell noted. Mal glared at him.

"And I couldn't help notice young Tam is sporting a matching one, and that Cobb's eye seems to be swelled almost closed," George continued, clearly enjoying himself.

"I seen it," Mal muttered.

"Well, we're still having a wedding, aren't we?" Braz asked.

"I don't know for sure," Mal admitted. "Better be, after I got all busted up for it." The other two men burst into laughter at that. Mal didn't join them.

----------------

"Kaylee, dear," Winnie Frye was saying, "I know you're upset, but it's nothing but a few scratches and bruises. And boys will be boys." The women of Reynolds' Shipping all snorted in unison at that.

"'It's tradition'" Inara mimicked Mal.

"That's what Simon said," Kaylee almost snarled. "But he said he had to help, cause they's family," her look softened at that.

"Jayne didn't even bother," River grumped. "Just said he couldn't 'not' help."

"That's what Goldie said, too," Zoe muttered.

All four looked at Chelsa.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"What did you say to Liam?" Inara smiled. "I'm sure you helped patch him up," she smirked, and Chelsa grew red.

"I didn't say anything to him," she almost huffed. "I just fixed him up, and kissed him better."

"What?" River's head came up at that.

"It was just a little kiss," Chelsa's look weakened. "I was trying to cure him."

"Cure him?" River frowned. "There's no cure for adolescent stupidity."

"Inara said there was," Chelsa retorted, and Inara looked at her.

"I didn't mention kissing!" she almost choked, squirming under River's glare.

"Well, it seemed to be the thing to do," the precocious teen replied.

"I think it would be best that we didn't mention this around Jayne," River declared finally, a vision of a very unhappy _Zhang fu_ flashing across her mind.

"Or Mal," Inara chimed in.

"Okay," Chelsa nodded. "It was just one kiss!" she exclaimed.

"Who kissed who?" Kaylee grinned.

"Kaylee!" Inara and River both said at once.

"I kissed him, of course," Chelsa beamed, ignoring the other two. "He would never have kissed me," she added slyly.

"Gotta go after what you want," Kaylee nodded firmly.

"Kaylee!"

"What?" she demanded as River and Inara glared at her. "Just sayin'," Kaylee grumped.

"Well, that's enough saying, thank you," River scolded. "My home life has more than enough drama without adding an enraged father to the list."

"Or Sheriff," Inara nodded.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" Kaylee huffed. "When I was her age, I'd already. . . ."

"_Kaylee!_"

------------------------

"I'll never understand women," Goldie grumped, fixing his tie.

"Me either," Jayne mourned.

"None of us will," Simon said philosophically. "All we can do is try to get along."

"Right," Mal said, having walked in on the conversation. "You all look. . .well, I'm not sure how you look," he admitted.

"Well, if'n we didn't have a boss that insists on startin' fights in every bar we visit, we might look better," Jayne groused.

"I did _not_ start that fight!" Mal screeched indignantly. "As I recall, _Captain_, it was you threw the first punch!"

"Only to keep you from gettin' decked," Jayne countered.

"Well," Mal said lamely. "'Preciate it."

"You're welcome," Jayne nodded. "Need a better sofa on _Companion_ by the way," he added.

"How would you know that?" Mal grinned.

"Cause I slept on the _gorram _thing last night," Jayne shot back. The others laughed.

"And that's funny, how?" Jayne glared.

"It's not, Jayne," Simon patted his shoulder, fighting to keep a straight face. Jayne's look softened.

"Thanks, Simon."

"It's _hilarious_!" Simon finally blurted, howling in laughter, and the others joined in.

"Fine fam'ly, laughin' at a man's marital troubles," Jayne grumbled, though there was no heat in it. He _had_ slept on the sofa, but had awakened to the very pleasant sensation of his wife kissing him awake, telling him all was forgiven. Mostly.

"We're only laughing 'cause. . .well, cause it's _funny_," Mal burst into laughter again.

"Where'd you sleep?" Jayne asked.

"What's holdin' things up in here, anyway?" Mal demanded, suddenly serious.

"What I thought," Jayne nodded.

--------------------

Simon stood nervously at the podium, waiting for the ceremony to start. The minister was already in place.

Suddenly music filled the hall, and Simon straightened himself. He was still sore, but nothing would ruin this day.

_I hope_, he thought.

Jayne and River were first down the aisle, as River was the Maid of Honor. Jayne looked no better than Simon did, his eye swelled nearly shut. River was a vision in the peach gown, with a tiara of flowers in her hair.

Next came Mal and Inara, Mal limping slightly, but without his cane. Inara was radiant on his arm, her gown less embroidered, but the same hue as River's.

Next came Gerald Frye, escorting his sister, Sophie.

Then came Goldie and Zoe. Then Kaylee's brother Will, and sister Bethany.

Finally, the music changed, and Caleb Frye was escorting Kaylee down the aisle. Simon's breath left him in a gasp as he saw her. Her own gown was a deeper blush than the others, and her tiara of flowers sported a veil of the same color. The dress hugged her beautifully, and she absolutely glowed.

_My God, to think I almost lost her_, Simon's mind worked. He was the luckiest man in the 'verse, he knew.

Caleb brought Kaylee to him, and placed her hand in his. Kaylee smiled at him through the veil, and Simon squeezed her hand softly. The two of them turned together to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this day, in the sight of God, to join. . . ."

----------------------

The reception was a bit more rowdy than the wedding had been, as food and drink flowed freely. Simon and Kaylee would spend their wedding night in their apartment, then take the _Companion_ to Astra for their honeymoon, returning on _Serenity_ a few days afterward.

"Congratulations, Simon," Braz smiled, shaking Simon's hand. "And to you, as well, Mrs. Tam," he added, with a peck on the cheek for the bride. "I thought this might come in handy on the honeymoon," he smiled again, offering Simon an envelope.

"Thank you, sir," Simon accepted it. He opened it, and a look of shock crossed his face. Kaylee peeked inside, and let out a squeak. There had to be at least five hundred credits inside.

"Sir, I. . . ."

"Don't say you can't," Braz warned. "I insist. You've both become like family to me. And you've done a great deal for all of us. I want you to have a good time. See to it that you do," he ordered.

"We will Mister Guilford," Kaylee nodded, kissing him enthusiastically on the cheek.

"Well, I must mingle a bit," he patted Simon on the shoulder, and moved away.

"Wow," Kaylee whispered. Simon just nodded.

Jayne and River were next. River hugged Kaylee, and Jayne held out an envelope for Simon.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at Jayne.

"Room at the Capital City Bay Resort Hotel," Jayne told him. "Honeymoon suite. For a week," he added, winking. "Use it wisely."

"Jayne, I can't take something like this! You bought. . . ."

"Simon, it's nothing," Jayne told him. "I promise. River and I, well, we wanted you two to enjoy yourselves. This was something we thought would make it easier on you."

"Jayne, how can you afford all this?" Simon asked. Jayne looked uncomfortable.

"I got some money stashed here and there," he answered evasively. "I don't spend it like I used too," he shrugged.

"Jayne. . . ." Suddenly Simon grabbed Jayne in a hug. Jayne was stunned, but managed to embrace his brother-in-law in return.

"Thank you," Simon told him, straightening. "Not for the room," he added. "But for. . . ."

"We're family, Simon," Jayne's eyes twinkled. "Never thought it would happen like that, I admit. But I'm glad it did."

"So am I," Simon said sincerely. "So am I."

"If you two are done with all that," Goldie snickered, as he and Zoe walked up.

"Quiet," Zoe elbowed him. She held out their gift.

"Little something for that first night on Astra," she winked, and Kaylee giggled.

"Well, li'l Kaylee," Mal smiled as he and Inara come past. "Simon. Congratulations." Mal and Inara had opted for several homemaker gifts. None of them were useful for the honeymoon, but would be of great help when the couple got a house.

"Thanks, Cap'n!" Kaylee beamed, hugging them both.

"Thank you Mal," Simon added.

Soon, it was time for the flowers. Kaylee stood at the doorway, and tossed the flowers over her shoulder. They arced through the air, landing right in Zoe's hands. She looked at them, stunned.

"Well, now," Mal gloated. "Ain't that prophetic," he smirked at Goldie.

"Mal," Inara hissed, leading him away.

"What?" Mal's face was a mask of innocence.

"Don't you say a word," Zoe warned as Goldie started to grin at her. The grin disappeared.

"Yes, dear."

--------------------

As the reception began to break up, Mal noted that Holly and Liam were lugging baggage toward _Companion_.

"What gives?" he asked.

"Wanted to be ready to lift at first light, Cap'n," Holly smiled. "They're all packed and ready to go, and the ship's already loaded."

"In a hurry, I guess," Mal grinned.

"'Spect so," Liam nodded with a smile.

"Well, carry on, then," Mal waved, and the two men resumed their work.

"Hello, _Baba_," Mal turned at River's voice. She and Jayne were strolling along, arm in arm.

"Hey, you two," Mal smiled. "Eye looks better Jayne," he noted.

"Don't feel no better," Jayne grinned. "But 'spect I'll live."

"It was quite a tussle," Mal nodded, and River glared. "Now Albatross, ain't no point in them dirty looks. Weren't our fault. Not this time."

"Never is," she muttered.

"No, sometimes it is," Mal admitted. "But this wasn't one of'em. So get that outta your system," he ordered sternly. River stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"That's my girl," he hugged her. "See you two are gettin' ready to set out first thing."

"Soon as the happy couple get aboard," Jayne nodded. "Their reservations start in three days. Don't want'em to miss any of it," he grinned.

"You two still gotta honeymoon comin, too," he pointed out.

"Well, we been thinkin' on that," Jayne nodded. "Thought if Inara could fly the ship for us one trip, we'd go when Kaylee and Simon got back. They already agreed to watch Chelsa while we was away."

"Don't want her to tag along?" Mal asked in shock.

"No," River almost growled, and Mal shook his head.

"She's got an uncanny ability to know just the wrong time to show up," Jayne explained, and Mal laughed at that.

"Oughta make Simon and Kaylee's life interestin' for a few days," Mal said.

"Yes," River grinned wickedly, and Jayne chuckled at that.

"Well, you two have a safe trip," Mal said. "Don't let nothin' happen to the newlyweds."

"We won't," River nodded firmly. She and Jayne headed for the ship, and Mal turned to start back to the hall, looking for Inara.

"Hey, sailor," she called, meeting him after a few steps. "Busy this evening?" she asked, batting her eyes theatrically.

"Well, not that busy," Mal said. "What'd you have in mind?" She leaned forward, whispering in his ear.

"No, I'm not busy at all, in fact," Mal stammered. Inara smiled at that.

"Well, what say we head back to my place, then," she asked, taking his hand.

"Lead on, ma'am," Mal smiled. "Lead on."

_Whew! Another chapter in the Shade 'verse comes to a close. There's another on the drawing board, but it will have to wait a while, lol. I need a rest! Thanks to everyone who has been so kind to review my efforts, and to suggest changes. I always manage to make a better story with your help! _

_Don't know what's next, as yet, since Archangel is still in the works, but it will probably be the next Spartan story. Maybe. Unless it ain't. _

_I do hope you've enjoyed this story, along with the others. Remember, if you aren't entertained, then tell me. That's the only real reason for me doing this!_


End file.
